Talon Whisper & Puzzles
by Arianstar
Summary: After the last mission accomplished with Captain Jack Sparrow how are things going to go with Brandi and another mess of trouble just around the corner. Rated for cursing and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1: Whirlpools and Body Paint

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_And the Chaos begins...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Whirlpools and Body Paint**

The waves stirred the ship only slightly, which was usual for the Black Pearl but today something was off by this and stirred me from my much needed rest. There it was again a quick succession of movement and with that I managed to open one eye wishing that the sun wasn't peeking in directly at my face. _"Jack what's going on now?"_ I wondered opening both eyes and staring around the now familiar gray cabin. We had been sailing for nearly a month and the crew had been getting anxious to rest in Tortuga. I couldn't blame them, and liked the idea of seeing the pirate town without running for my life. I remember the last time I had been there with Jack I had managed to get shot and all of the risks we had taken to get to Sapphire Island back then came rushing back to me forcing me to mumble a curse thoughtfully. The ship lurched to the side then waking me rather rudely as I rolled from the comfortable confines of the bed and Jacks arms around my waist.

_Crash_

I yelped as I landed onto the floor of the cabin feeling empty rum bottles colliding with my head as I looked up at the desk I was next to. I had been asking Jack to keep those rum bottles in a box or something but as usual I was ignored and he would win out with some charming look or comment. _"Why did I stay here again?"_ I thought staring over at the startled face of Jack who had just realized something was considerably off.

"Ye alright love?" Jack inquired bracing himself as the ship lurched again sending me backwards hard into the desk smacking my head.

"NO!" I shouted crossly as I placed a careful hand against my head and flinched swearing. "What the hell is going on?" I asked watching Jack scramble from the bed grabbing his coat and heading for the door. "Wait for me." I muttered hearing the door shut quickly behind him and sighing miserably as I slipped into my coat which Jack had given me upon my first adventure with him and sighed making my way out the door.

_Crash_

I collided with a thin figure who had been running toward the deck and heard a soft grunt as we both landed hard. _"Elizabeth._" I thought with a small smile as I sat up seeing she was surprised by the collision and smiled at me.

"That was graceful." Elizabeth quipped as I nodded rubbing my now even more tender body trying to find a spot that didn't hurt. "We had better get on deck and find out what's going on." She muttered as I nodded getting to my unsteady feet and following her quickly to the deck seeing all the crew were scattered around trying to follow Jacks orders.

"There's Will." I said pointing in Jacks direction seeing he was trying to assist Jack in controlling the ship. "What the heck is causing this?" I wondered as the ship lurched making me and Elizabeth bump into each other unsteadily.

"A whirlpool." Elizabeth gasped pointing over the side of the ship in the distance. I followed her gaze and felt my heart drop to my feet.

There off the side of the ship was a large whirlpool that was struggling to suck down the Black Pearl and the rest of us. _"Holy shit…we're in trouble."_ I thought grabbing Elizabeth who started to slide across the deck from the water that was making its way on deck. This whirlpool was causing the ship to jerk so much waves were coming on board. I saw Jack and Will were both struggling with the wheel and everyone was trying to set sails and things to get away from the suction.

"We need to help." Elizabeth stated as I nodded going across the ship with her and assisting the others as best we could against the rocking ship. I saw another wave wash across deck and ran to help another crewman who had been shoved from his post.

"_I hope we get away from this thing soon."_ I thought seeing Jack and Will weren't struggling as much seeing the ship was slowly moving away from the suction. I ran up to help Elizabeth who had lost her footing and in the process lost my own. Both of us went sliding hard into the railings of the ship and we both cried out in pain at the impact. _"I think the storm was safer."_ I thought irritably rubbing my now even more aching body parts and seeing Elizabeth was massaging a nasty looking bump on her head and brushing blood from a cut she had received on her shoulder. Very slowly we came away from the whirlpool and once the ship was safe, Jack started around making sure none of the crew were casualties. I saw Will come running right over to Elizabeth and I to see if we were alright.

"Are you both ok?" Will asked looking at me as I nodded and then seeing Elizabeth had been hurt pretty bad. "Elizabeth…you're hurt." He said stating what I already knew worriedly.

"She will be fine…give me a minute and I'll take care of her shoulder." I said as Elizabeth gave Will a weak smile and grimaced trying to get on her feet. "Easy does it." I muttered as she stumbled hard into Will who easily caught her.

"Are ye two alright?" Jack asked making his way over to us after checking the status of everyone. I nodded in response and gently touched the lump on Elizabeth's head. "Ye don look so good Lizzie." He muttered as she pointedly glared at him for using that nickname.

"She might have a concussion…go sit her down in your cabin and I'll come down and look at her arm." I muttered giving Jack a warning look as he backed off his hands moving in a quick Jack Sparrow gesture and kohl lined eyes wide. "You…don't use that nickname right now." I grumbled as he gave me one of his annoying smirks and walked away in his usual drunken manner.

Later in the cabin Elizabeth had shared with Will I leaned over the open slash on her shoulder carefully plucking out slivers and washing it out with a cloth. I then watched her flinch using some rum on the cloth and hearing her muffled yell of pain, she glared at me as I shrugged wrapping the wound with a bandage and sighing. I was tired, had a rotten wake up call, a very frightening morning and most of all didn't want to do anything but head back to bed. I heard a tap on the door seeing Will come in and check on the status of his wife. I smiled making my way from the cabin and walking very slowly down the hall pausing to lean against one of the cool walls.

"Ye look tired love." Jack said startling me from my thoughts as I jumped turning to the sound of his voice. "She alright?" he asked curiously as I nodded and felt his hand gently slide down my arm a small smirk on his face.

"She's fine…will you stop that damn smirking…this was a very bad morning." I muttered dropping his hand from my arm and walking away hearing him following behind me. _"Jack…I need to think otherwise I might start yelling at you just randomly to get out my frustration."_ I thought pausing as I heard a sound on deck and sighed. _"Now what?"_ I wondered feeling Jack bump into me his attention turned to the sounds on deck.

"Jack!" called Gibbs pausing in the hall and glancing at both of us, his eyes wide in concern. "Ye might want to come up on deck." He muttered as Jack took off leaving me behind as usual.

I had grown used to Jack's way of captaining his ship and sighed following after him as quickly as I could. My body was lagging and tired from all the stress that had already happened that morning and I didn't think I could take much more. _"NOW WHAT!"_ I mentally screamed stomping up the stairs to the deck and squinting at the bright Caribbean sun beating down on me mercilessly. I paused dead in my tracks seeing another ship was coming toward us and Gibbs was watching Jack looking out with the spy glass in hand. I could see something was making Gibbs nervous and Jack seemed more intent then usual. _"Ok…do I care to know?"_ I thought making my way to Jack's side seeing he was still intent on the distant ship, his face scrunched in concentration. Jack handed Gibbs the spy glass made some weird hand movements and Gibbs dashed off leaving me standing there wondering what I had missed.

"That ship shouldn't have a captain." Jack muttered under his breath clearly unaware of my presence at his side as he turned and jumped startled hands flying about him in a manner only Jack Sparrow was capable of. "Ye scared me love…

"What do you mean Jack?" I asked cutting him off before he could continue.

"That be the Talon Whisper." Jack stated as I felt my mouth practically come unhinged. "I have no idea who has her now…don't want to fin out jus yet either." He muttered as I nodded and eyed him curiously. "I'll wait in Tortuga and see what I can find out." He then finishing our conversation made his way to the helm and barked a few orders making sure the Talon Whisper became nothing but a memory behind us.

Later that afternoon I was perched against my favorite railing of the ship, which was just across from Jack and stared down at the water brushing against the Black pearl in graceful silk style waves. It was a warm day and I was comfortably laying on my stomach watching the water starting to feel drowsy. It had been a long day and my mind hadn't stopped working since I had woken up that morning. I felt drained and irritable, which in turn made me drowsy and I allowed the sleep to come without much thought. I was startled as a hand came to rest on my shoulder and started awake lifting my head to see Elizabeth staring at me intently.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to sound irritated, but failing miserably. Elizabeth had grown used to this and rolled her eyes a small smile creasing the corner of her mouth. "What's up?" I asked shifting to a sitting position as she sat down beside me and sighed tiredly.

"It's been a long day and since Will is busy with the ship and everyone else……

"You basically needed someone to whine too." I finished for Elizabeth sarcastically as she turned giving me an annoyed look that turned into a mischievous smile.

"Aren't we in a good mood today?" Elizabeth muttered as I shrugged wondering what she had in mind. "I thought that maybe…we could do something before we got to Tortuga." She said softly as I eyed her alert for some sort of trouble.

"Like what exactly?" I asked her knowing that we had been constantly playing tricks on Will and Jack in our long time spent together. We had grown pretty close and it was amusing to torture both men with our practical jokes. The only problem was that eventually they would joke back or make sure to tease a little more then necessary during nightly affairs. "Last time I helped you play one on Jack…I didn't get a wink of sleep and he made sure of it." I mumbled feeling a blush creeping across my face as Elizabeth started to giggle.

"Hey Will has sort of picked up a few bad habits thanks to his and Jacks long discussions. Apparently we know more about each other then all of us care to admit." Elizabeth said trying to stifle a smirk at the shocked look on my face. "He's a pirate…remember." She quipped as I glared hard at Jack seeing he was too intent on his thoughts to notice.

"I remember…trust me." I stated rolling my eyes and smiling thoughtfully wondering what kind of prank Elizabeth had up her sleeve this time. "It's your turn to come up with the idea…I was the one that suggested we pretend to throw Jacks hat overboard…sadly he wasn't too happy when he came back up on deck soaking wet to see it sitting on the ship deck and the two of us laughing hysterically." I said scowling at the memory.

"I remember…Jack grabbed you and threw you overboard. A few minutes later I followed and heard Will and Jack both laughing at us." Elizabeth muttered sounding only a little bitter at them winning out on us. "This one's much better though…they won't notice until they wake up and come on deck." She said as I eyed her curiously.

Later that night when I was sure Jack had gone to sleep Elizabeth had come quietly knocking and I let her into the cabin watching her step over the sleeping Jack. She had something in her hand which I couldn't see until she smiled allowing me a peek. In her hand was what appeared to be red paint. _"This is something out of a cartoon."_ I thought watching as she carefully started to make small spots on Jacks face and hands before stepping back eyeing her work. I followed her down to the room she shared with Will and did the same to him as she had Jack. _"What do we do with the paint?"_ I wondered as Elizabeth grabbed my arm and led me up on deck over to the helm seeing Anna-Maria was on duty that night. Elizabeth smiled shaking her head at the questioning woman pirate and placed the paint next to the steps in plain view of where Jack and Will would see it when everyone noticed their body art.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking A Splashing War

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_Mischief Happens lol...more so than normal. cackles mysteriously_

_I promise it will spice up soon, I just had to get out the silly i seemed to have developed recently. The third chapter will have a bit of action in it I promise.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seeking A Splashing War**

"Morning love." Jack said as he shifted from bed to get his things and smiled as I rolled over and stifled a laugh remembering what Elizabeth and I had done the night before.

"Morning Jack…how are you feeling?" I questioned seeing him shrug eyeing me curiously apparently wondering what I was up too. I smiled as innocently as I could and made a show of getting up and dressing following behind him as he made his way out to the deck.

For once the morning didn't bother me and I smiled thoughtfully as I saw Will go up beside Jack still apparently half awake. Elizabeth's smile was pretty clear and I felt my own face turn into a smile hearing the crew start to whisper and giggle. _"Apparently Anna-Maria had gotten word around about red paint and our mischievous tendencies the night before."_ I thought stifling a giggle as both Jack and Will turned around looking at us confusedly. I shrugged with Elizabeth and watched as they both made they're way toward the helm, I saw Jack see the can first and point and then Will too noticed it.

"I think we better hide…I don't feel like an early morning swim." I whispered to Elizabeth who nodded in agreement we made our way backing very slowly down the stairs and each bolted for Anna-Maria's cabin, which had become one of our most safe hiding places since we appeared to never speak to her much. In reality Elizabeth and I spent most of our time talking to her when no one had been watching and had grown quite fond of her.

"Elizabeth!" called Will as we heard a shuffling of feet on the deck followed by another pair of shuffling feet.

"Brandi!" called Jack both of us laughing quietly hearing the feet charging past the door looking in other parts of the ship for us.

It had been about two hours and still Jack and Will were searching the ship for us complaining about how our antics were extremely embarrassing and they were going to pay us back. _"Tonight is going to be a long night."_ I thought sighing slightly as Elizabeth looked at me apparently the same thought crossing her mind as she realized they were determined more than normal to find us. _"It's because we can get lost easier in Tortuga."_ I thought with a stifled giggle as she eyed me funny.

"They don't want us to make it to Tortuga before they find us……too many places to hide with Anna and Gibbs." I muttered so softly I hadn't thought anyone could hear us.

"Did ye hear that Will?" Jack asked softly as Will nodded.

"Uh oh." I heard Elizabeth whisper as we both looked around seeing no place to really hide they wouldn't think to look.

"That's Anna-Maria's room…we go into there she will more than likely have our hides." Will protested softly as Jacks hand rested thoughtfully on the handle of her quarters.

"Aye…maybe if we ask her?" Jack quipped thoughtfully at the door his voice slightly slurred as Elizabeth and I grabbed onto each other trying desperately not to laugh and walked over on the bed waiting to see what would happen. "They have nowhere to run…Anna wouldn't min would she?" he asked thoughtfully testing the door finding it wasn't locked.

"She migh." We heard from the hall stifling another round of giggles at Anna-Maria's voice and hearing both Will and Jack yelp in surprise. "Why ye want to go in here anyway?" Anna-Maria asked pointing to her door curiously.

"Elizabeth and Brandi is in there." Will said helpfully as Jack smiled a gold toothed smile and nodded in agreement. "Could we enter and check?" he questioned.

"Yer girls hidin in me cabin?" Anna-Maria asked skeptically hiding her smile knowing full well we probably were. "I doub it very much." She stated starting to walk away.

"Look ere Anna…this be me ship…the captain orders ye to allow us entry." Jack said irritably as Anna-Maria turned on her heel giving him a very threatening look. "Please?" he asked back tracking quickly, he didn't really want to get slapped again.

"Aye…fine, but ye touch anything and I'll beat ye both." Anna-Maria stated sighing realizing she wasn't going to hear the end of this when both women tracked her down.

"No fair." I muttered softly as Elizabeth's smile fell nervously.

"Nowhere to run…now what genius?" I asked as Elizabeth sighed and shrugged thoughtfully staring at the window that was obviously too small to squeeze through and the water was below that, which neither of us wanted to experience in the middle of winter in the Caribbean.

"Ello love." Jack quipped a mocking smile on his face as he entered the room followed by Will. Both had cocky grins on their faces knowing full well that neither of us had anywhere left to run.

"_Now what?"_ I wondered as Elizabeth and I stared at both of them finally we couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. They both looked ridiculous in the red spots and far from serious which made it even more amusing. _"No!"_ I thought surprised when Jack ran at me randomly and lifted me over his shoulder kicking and yelling at him in between giggles. Elizabeth had the same issue and both of us were laughing to hard to actually manage to slip away. _"I don't want to go swimming."_ I thought sadly as Will and Jack casually made their way across the deck. The crew were used to this and just kept going about their duties only a few smiled at this before going back to work.

"Don't you even." Elizabeth hissed glancing over the side at the water below and glaring determinedly at Jack whom she was currently facing as Will eyed the water below.

"It's too cold." I grumbled hearing both Jack and Will laugh at my comment.

"Ye should have though about that before this little prank of yers." Jack said playfully before casually setting me on my feet seeing I was confused by this and looking at him curiously. I saw Will repeat Jacks action and seen Elizabeth also had a confused look on her face.

"What are you two going to do?" Elizabeth hesitated after asking this and eyed both of them suspiciously. "I know that look." She said as I spotted that same glint of mischief in Jacks eyes he seemed to carry when up to something.

"Don't encourage him." I muttered seeing a big smile cross his face thoughtfully. I knew he had discussed something with Will because Will had an odd mischievous grin also on his face. "Uh oh." I mumbled getting a very sneaky suspicion we were going swimming one way or another, but the other was still unclear at this point.

Elizabeth had noticed it almost as soon as I had. The ship was no longer moving we had been anchored and were not overly far from Tortuga. I stared over the railing of the ship we were still too close to and sighed thoughtfully. _"The spots!"_ I thought as it dawned on me what they had in mind. As soon as my eyes widened at the thought I heard Elizabeth yell as Will grabbed her up and jumped overboard with her in tow. _"Oh no you don't Jack."_ I thought reaching out to grab on the railing, but was too late as strong arms wrapped around my waist and we both went sailing overboard.

_Splash, Splash_

I felt the icy water as it swirled around me and swore underwater before swimming to the surface hearing Elizabeth yelling at both Will and Jack furiously. I sighed and decided to go back underwater drowning out the yelling momentarily before I had to resurface for air. _"Bloody pirate."_ I thought miserably feeling myself getting used to the water and smiling thoughtfully seeing Jack and Will were distractedly talking with one another about how well planned their revenge had gone. I tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder as she waded in the water looking thoroughly irritated and smiled slightly. I started to whisper in her ear hearing Jack and Will laughing heartily at what had happened and following behind Elizabeth as we both quietly waded up behind both Jack and Will.

"Take that!" both Elizabeth and I shouted as we jumped from the water latching onto their shoulders and sending them both down under the water laughing as both came up sputtering and coughing up seawater.

"That will teach you both." Muttered Elizabeth as I giggled seeing Jack glaring at me playfully from the distance between us and staring irritably at a laughing Elizabeth.

"That wasn't fair." Jack sputtered still spitting water out and hearing Will grumbling under his breath.

"True…but I live with a Pirate." I pointed out receiving a set of kohl lined eyes rolling up at the sky as if asking why him. "You…deserved that and so…..

I was cut off as a spray of water was splashed in my direction and stared at a laughing Will and saw Jack also splash Elizabeth who glared hard at him. _"Splash war."_ I thought as we went into an all out splashing spree until the four of us were laughing too hard to breathe and made our way to the side of the Pearl grasping onto the rope ladder thrown down to us.


	3. Chapter 3: Sinister Pirate

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_And now the trouble starts...watch your step.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sinister Pirate**

Soon we were back on the ship and had made our way to the cabins to change. I started to strip out of the wet clothing ignoring the mumbled curse as Jack came in and stumbled over a rum bottle that had made its way across the floor of the cabin. _"Serves you right…those things are dangerous."_ I thought with a whisper of a smile on my face. I slid into the robe I had swiped from some of Jacks things and walked over to his desk finding a full rum bottle tossing it to him hearing him chuckle softly before also grabbing one of the robes he had stuffed in the trunks across his cabin. He walked over leaning on the desk and watched me brushing out my wet and now snarled hair, I flinched as I found another knot and carefully brushed it out finding no more before laying the brush on the edge of the desk.

"That was fun today." Jack said very softly his breath tickling against my ear as I shrugged hiding my smile.

"It was immature and childish." I stated trying to sound harsh, but it came out very light almost playful. "Yes it was fun." I said feeling Jacks lips brush very softly against my neck and turned meeting his lips with mine startled when he pinned my arms to my sides pulling me close. _"Tease."_ I found myself thinking feeling him shifting against me and the robe starting to loosen around my body.

That morning I woke to the sound of guns being fired off, shouting and many other things that I was too tired to process. I then sat up with a start seeing Jack snoozing beside me and glanced around the cabin. I heard shouting and more noise deciding to slide from the warm confines of the bed I started at the cold that touched my nude body and grabbed at the robe on the floor closing it around me. _"Tortuga."_ I thought with a small smile turning to see a still snoozing Jack and giggling slightly as he stirred at the noise rolling over placing the pillow over his head.

"My thoughts exactly." I muttered walking over to the bed and poking at his back hearing him mumble something incoherently under the pillow, before pulling it down farther over his head. "Rum." I whispered very softly seeing the pillow start to move from his head at the word and then he rolled over eyes still closed not wanting to stir. "We're in Tortuga Jack." I whispered seeing one eye barely crack open.

"So?" Jack questioned sounding grumpy. "I ain't awake yet love." He muttered both eyes now cracked barely and voice raw with sleep.

"Obviously Mr. Moody." I said softly seeing one eye open more and an eyebrow arch thoughtfully. He then finally opened his eyes yawning trying to focus on my form that was blocking the sun from him.

"Where is everyone?" Jack questioned making an effort to sit up and glaring at the sun while I moved away to get over to the bed.

"I would guess they're in Tortuga…I don't think they wanted to wake their good captain. You aren't exactly warm and fuzzy all mornings." I pointed out seeing a hint of a grin cross his face before his hand reached out grabbing my wrist and yanking me into his arms. His lips found mind easily enough and his tongue too made its way into my mouth before he pulled back and sat up eyeing around the gray room a second time. "Look it's the little mouse…I think he needs a name." I whispered seeing the all too familiar mouse that I refused to let Jack shoot. "Lil Jack?" I quipped startled when Jack startled to tickle me without warning. "Kidding!" I cried seeing his smirk and hearing him chuckle.

"No mouse is getting me name love." Jack said pointedly before sliding to the edge of the bed to dress. "Tis late." he pointed out as I nodded eyeing the afternoon sun. "I bet the others are expecting us soon." He said tossing me my cloths and grabbing his hat and coat.

"Probably." I mumbled yawning loudly and slipping into the cloths wrapping the other jacket around myself staring around the room. "Let's go."

We made our way through the dusty streets stepping around loud drunks, fighting drunks, and any other drunk you could guess. I watched the colorful sight of Tortuga as it started to take on the nightlife that was so common and stopped dead in my tracks seeing a random woman with fire red hair and dark green eyes making her way pointedly toward Jack. _"Uh Oh."_ I thought knowing full well he had pissed of many women in his time and even me being with him couldn't stop them from hitting him on sight.

"Angelica." Jack said smiling broadly as the woman paused directly in front of him and eyed me curiously. "Angelica…what can good ol Jack do for ye?" he asked hesitantly staring at the obviously angry woman.

"Who's this?" Angelica asked adjusting her very revealing black dress and eyeing me up and down as though I were something to hurt.

"A very good friend." Jack stated carefully knowing what would happened if he said anything more. I knew what would happen too and even though I was annoyed by his phrasing I thought it better then half the women from his past coming to kill me for stealing him away.

"Right." Angelica said crossly as she eyed me more closely and huffed before raising her hand. The crack was loud enough for half Tortuga to hear it. I watched as Jack's head whipped to the side and his hand went straight to his stinging cheek. Angelica then stomped off through the rowdy streets leaving us both staring after her angrily retreating form.

"Are you alright?" I questioned Jack knowing full well he was probably used to getting slapped around a lot, but I still felt bad for him. He nodded still intently rubbing his cheek and leading me toward his favorite place to get rum.

I walked sideways avoiding a drunk that came crashing from a railing above me as we entered into the Faithful Bride. I made my way carefully around groping hands and followed Jack back to a corner where Will and Elizabeth were talking avidly with Gibbs and Anna-Maria. Jack pulled me into his lap as we came to the table and took a sip of his rum trying to catch up on the conversation.

"Look who decided to join us…finally." Said Elizabeth as I ignored her and stared around the bar eyeing the pirates and fights going on almost non-stop.

"Was slightly delayed after leaving the ship." I said softly as Elizabeth eyed the nice sized red mark on Jacks cheek eyebrows raised curiously. "Who's that?" I asked seeing someone was eyeing us from across the room.

The man was tall with shaggy black as midnight hair and deep gray eyes, which seemed to shine brightly watching us from his spot. He wore a brown jacket and hat with the usual pirate garb sipping at his rum. He struck me as a little proper to be in Tortuga but I ignored the feeling and stared curiously at Jack who sipped his rum also watching the other man. The others at our table had taken back to their discussion completely ignoring Jack and myself and seemingly not noticing the other man watching us intently.

"Have no idea love." Jack said so softly I had to strain to hear him over the noise that had increased in volume with another fight starting not far from our table. "He seems awful curious about us though." He said close to my ear as I nodded in agreement still watching him with Jack.

The man seemed to notice our attention on him and slowly a knowing smirk crossed his face before he took a long sip of his rum and turned away back to face the bar. _"What was that all about?"_ I wondered feeling Jack lift me from his lap and place me down in the chair heading in the direction of the overly curious man. I watched intently as Jack sat down beside the man and made an effort to start a conversation from what I could tell by his hand movements. I saw then the man shrug out of his coat revealing a tattered sleeveless shirt and a very ugly looking scare which stretched from his shoulder to nearly his finger tips. I saw Jack start at this apparently something he hadn't expected. _"This is going to drive me nuts."_ I thought starting to stand and walk over toward them feeling an arm firmly grasp mine and pull me back down.

"Lass…I don think Jack wan's ye to be over there righ now." Gibbs replied softly to my questioning look and attempted protest. "Tha pirate was watchin ye…not Jack."

"_Huh?"_ I wanted to ask Gibbs to go into further details, but decided against it for the moment watching Jack and said pirate talking still. _"Why me…I'm not even from this time."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth had tuned into my misery as she stood walking over beside me and whispering in my ear about what was going on. I told her everything and saw her nod a worried look in her eyes, but she said nothing returning to her seat beside Will. I had ruined Elizabeth's night for the moment I could tell because she didn't enjoy any of the conversation like she had been and her attention was constantly on me. I saw Jack stand almost as though he was going to attack the pirate but he shrugged quickly walking over to our table and motioning for us to leave. _"What is going on?"_ I wanted to ask but saw it was clearly not a wise decision at the moment.

The others all headed straight for the Black Pearl as Jack had indicated, but he hung back keeping me with him. Something in his grip on my arm had changed almost as though he would be yanking me away from something any minute. _"What did that pirate want with me?_" I thought startled when I was pulled quickly into an alley by Jack and felt his arm wrap around my waist tightly pressing his finger against my lips briefly to silence my protest and questions. Walking very slowly past the alley was the man from the Faithful Bride and he looked thoroughly angry judging by the look of anger etched in his features. _"Now what did Jack get into…I mean I get into."_ I thought correcting myself and feeling Jacks body relax behind me as I turned around to face him seeing a deep concerned look etched in his face. I had learned the different expressions of his somewhat and even the ones that no one else had witnessed.

"Jack….

"Love…ye really don wan to know yet." Jack said as he cut me off staring hard at me and sighing before offering me his hand.

I sighed and silently grasped his hand allowing him to lead down some familiar back alleys until the pearl came in view and we made our way down by the docks. I paused staring at a familiar looking ship and pulled Jack back beside me startling him and throwing of his unsteady swagger. I pointed at the ship and saw his eyes too widen in surprise at the words carved in the back. _"The Talon Whisper."_ I thought seeing Jack was eyeing the ship as though it would bite us or swallow us whole.


	4. Chapter 4: Ships & Tiffs

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_Can someone leave an axe jus in case please? lol kidding thank you and read on Oo_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ships & Tiffs**

"There you are…I was worried about you two." Will said coming up behind us as I bit of a squeal of surprise and saw Jack's hands move in surprise as he to turned rapidly.

"Don't do that Will." Jack practically growled as Will observed him curiously one eyebrow raised in surprise. "Let's go." He slurred very carefully before pointing up seeing Will's eyes widen in surprise.

We made our way to the Pearl and all climb aboard as quickly as possible. Jack ordered a heavy watch for the night and went directly to his cabin dragging me along without warning and shutting the door quickly locking it behind us. Normally this wouldn't bother me since he had done it frequently after Elizabeth's intrusion more then once, but this was serious and my humorous thoughts quickly dissipated. Jack was angry, worried and on edge all at once, not something I wanted to witness because I knew he was already borderline crazy at this point I could swear he went past borderline and further down hill.

"What is going on Jack and who was that guy?" I questioned my voice hesitant to brake into his thoughts and mumbling rants. Jack stopped dead in his tracks as though someone had knocked him from across and room stared at me his face a mask in the darkening cabin.

"I don't want to talk about it love." Jack said sounding very much not himself and this was the first time I could honestly say I was afraid of Jack. This look of his was not suited to him and somehow it made him sinister in the cabin.

"Jack…Gibbs said that man was interested in me and not you. I assume he can read pirates and observations much better than I can." I said as Jack sighed and flopped on his bed head resting on his hands grumbling some more curses to himself. "It's clear you don't want to talk about it and I'm not going to press…just don't leave me in the dark too long." I whispered this very softly next to his ear and turned toward the door to leave.

"Where ye going?" Jack questioned as I unlocked the door with his key that hung close by it on a nail. I paused my hand resting on the handle and turned seeing he was worried about me leaving the cabin. "I locked us in here for a reason…not saying why…please stay love." He said softly so soft it sounded like a threat to be locked in the brig.

"_I don't like your tone Jack."_ I thought irritably before I locked the door and replaced the key. I then slowly made my way back to the bed and crawled in purposely removing Jack's hand from any part of my anatomy making it clear I was extremely irritated at him and whatever he was hiding. Morning came glaring in as usual and I stirred staring at the spot beside me seeing Jack was nowhere to be found. _"Maybe I was a little cold."_ I thought irritated already as I glanced around the cabin finding no sign of Jack or anyone else. I stood changing into clean cloths and staring around for any sign of what Jack had been up to and finding nothing. I smiled faintly as our friendly mouse made his morning track across the cabin pausing before disappearing in a crack Jack had found not long after his appearance in the cabin. _"Jack…where are you?"_ I wondered sighing as I went to open the door startled that it wouldn't budge and then I reached for the key on the nail finding it too had been taken. _"HE LOCKED ME IN!"_ my mind screamed in silent rage as I scowled irritably at the door and swung at the wood my fist bawled up.

"Shit." I hissed in pain as I jerked back my hand shaking it violently against the burning sensation. "Jack…why?" I asked allowed glaring at the thick door and kicking it instead. "Ouch!" I growled limping away realizing if I kept taking it out on the door I would do more damage to myself then the door.

**--On Deck--**

"She is going to kill you later. You realize this don't you Jack?" questioned Will seeing Elizabeth was still fuming over the fact Jack had locked Brandi in the cabin and wouldn't even allow her to enter to try and ease the situation.

"Not if I do first." Growled Elizabeth rejoining the conversation and pointedly sending a glare that would part the seas. "This is ridiculous…you won't even explain anything to any of us and you think locking Brandi up is good for her." She hissed gritting her teeth.

"Aye and if ye keep it up…I'll lock ye up too Lizzie." Jack stated ignoring a curse in his direction at the usage of her so hated nickname. "I know she be killing me later but I don't really care right now." He said with a note that said end of conversation.

Most of the crew was wandering around Tortuga due to Jack's orders to find out what they could of the Talon Whisper and the pirate that had failed to mention his name after attempting to threaten Jack and Brandi both, most of said threat was aimed at Brandi though which was why he had locked her up in the first place. _"She is going to bite off me head." _ Jack thought absently smiling as Cotton nodded taking his guard post beside the Pearl's gangplank. Jack decided to go down to his cabin to see what kind of trouble he would be in and heard a decided thump at the door followed by cursing.

**--Inside Jack's Cabin--**

"Son of a bitch." I hissed rubbing my shoulder realizing even against my own judgment I had been doing more damage to myself then the door. This had happened on and off for nearly three hours and counting. "I'm going to kill him…bring him back and kill him again." I hissed my bruised knuckles raw as I pounded the door again. This time I cursed everything I could think of pulling a sliver from my knuckle irritably.

I heard steps outside the door and walked slowly toward it hearing the steps pause briefly. I could hear breathing on the other side and stared hard at the door wishing I had X-ray vision. _"Jack, or did Elizabeth come to rescue me?_" I wondered kicking the door again ignoring the throbbing pain in my sore toes.

"Love…back away an let me in." Jack said very softly against the door as I frowned so aggravated with him right then I might have told him off instead.

I backed away from the door and leaned against his desk glaring my most dangerous looking glare at him as he stepped in locking the door behind him and carefully placing the key inside his pocket. I stared at him ignoring his hesitant grin and lowered my eyes scowling at the floor. _"I hate you Jack Sparrow."_ I thought seeing him step very cautiously toward me as though I would reach out and strike him down on the spot. _"That's an idea."_ I thought reacting quickly as I reached out kicking his shin and stomped over to the window, smiling in satisfaction at the yelp and cursing I received for his injury.

"I didn't deserve that." Jack quipped limping carefully over to me the pain dulling to a throb.

"Yes you did and you are very lucky I love you Jack…otherwise I would have aimed higher." I said through gritted teeth turning to face him see him flinch at this comment. "You locked me in…WHY!" I yelled finally loosing my cool and attempting to punch him in the chest watching him catch my wrist quickly.

"Fer yer own good. I'll be back when yer in a better mood." Jack said with an irritated half smirk as he quickly exited locking the door behind him leaving me glaring after him.

"_For my own good…you bloody pirate come back here and fight."_ I thought irritably kicking the door and cursing as another round of pain shot through my body.

**--Back on Deck--**

"Ye alright Captain?" Gibbs questioned carefully knowing Jack was easily set off when angered.

"Aye Gibbs." Growled Jack as he stomped up to the helm of the ship his deep brown eyes scanning Tortuga and the ships docked thoughtfully.

Jack stood there for near half an hour when he heard light steps that he had grown way to familiar with in what little time he had known her. He turned to see a very angry and irritated Elizabeth whom promptly started to yell at him all over again. He finally decided instead of fighting with her to just tune out her accusations and screeching. He was brought back immediately with a finger poking angrily into his chest making him raise his hands in irritated surrender as he started yelling back. Finally Will came on the ship and broke them apart breathing heavily himself at the effort it had taken him.

"What is going on with you two?" Will asked instantly regretting it as Elizabeth starting yelling about Jack locking Brandi away again like some criminal. "Never mind…sorry I asked." He muttered carefully placing arms firmly around Elizabeth and leading her to their cabin trying to calm her down.

"That woman will be the death of ye Jack." Anna-Maria pointed out as she come aboard carrying some supplies from Tortuga and placing them down watching the irritated captain tap his fingers lightly against his arm in thought.

"Probably will." Jack muttered sighing realizing it was getting late and he would eventually have to go to bed, which meant facing Brandi and another night in the dog house. "I don wan to tell her." He muttered seeing Anna-Maria eye him as though she was about to ask him what was on his mind.

**--In Elizabeth and Wills Cabin--**

"Jack shouldn't have locked her up…I know Brandi and her temper. She's going to beat that man senseless in his sleep." Elizabeth muttered irritably as Will's arm tightened around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Most likely, but Jack does what he does for reasons. Even if he is a little…um…

"Wrong in the head?" Elizabeth added into her husbands' quickly fading sentence.

"Yes…he's wrong in the head sometimes, but extremely smart. Sometimes too smart for his own good." Will pointed out tiredly as they both climb into bed for the night.

**--Back in Jacks Cabin**--

"I want to kill him." I muttered looking up as Jack came back into the cabin looking thoroughly worn out and disgusted with the days events. _"I want to scream and yell, but he looks as though Elizabeth has worn on his last nerve._" I thought smiling faintly before seeing him look up like a kicked puppy.

"Can you explain or do I have to stay mad?" I asked my anger finally fading enough for me to allow a small smile, but I was so sore from beating on the door all day it was painfully forced.

There was silence and then he sighed shaking his head. _"Fine."_ I thought rolling over and going to sleep. I felt an arm attempt to wrap around me but pulled away and ignored the irritated sound Jack made feeling my eyes droop too tired to deal with anything further.

I rolled over managing to open my eyes against the sun shining in the room and came face to face with two brown eyes watching me closely. _"You stayed this time to openly admit you will lock me up for another day."_ I thought still sore and irritated from the day before. I heard a tapping at Jack's door and saw him roll his eyes ignoring the knock, which then became more pronounced and angry sounding.

"What!" Jack grumbled loudly as the knocking stopped suddenly.

"I want to talk with Brandi." Came Elizabeth's hesitant reply as Jack growled under his breath so low he almost reminded me of muttly, which was a cartoon dog I remembered growing up with.

"Soon Lizzie…I'm going to sort some things out firs." Jack answered before hearing a huff and feet stomping off.

"Like locking me up again?" I asked irritably as Jack gave me a glare that brought me to giggles. The glare was far from funny but somehow a threatening glare on his face just didn't fit this early in the morning.

"I though about it." Jack said sarcastically as I glared at him in turn. "The only way yer going anywhere is with me…that pirate is after ye, but I didn't go into much detail with him. He threatened both of us, but seem to aim more toward ye." He said as I sat up wondering if Jack was seriously going to be my babysitter all day. I wanted to look around with Elizabeth and knew he wouldn't like her choice of shopping.

"Threatened me to get to you…it's working rather well Jack." I pointed out as he gave me a look that said don't start. "I want to go with Elizabeth…rephrasing that…she insisted on taking me shopping around Tortuga." I said knowing full well it wasn't my favorite thing to do, but I couldn't escape her no matter what. She always made me feel so guilty if I whined too much.

"Shopping." Jack said with a deep frown on his face almost as though it was a foul word and hurt his mouth to use the term. "I hate shopping." He muttered as I stared up at the odd sour expression on his face and found myself stifling a laugh.

Moments later both of us were dressed and on deck. Elizabeth had been so glad to see me I felt for broken ribs and internal injuries from her death gripping hug before I smiled back. I froze then after Jack announced he would be joining us, because after a moment there was another screaming match between them. _"Not again._" I thought groaning as this continued for a good ten minutes and finally Elizabeth shot her hands up in surrender.

"Fine." Elizabeth muttered crossly ignoring Jack and grabbing my arm leading me into town.

We had gone down several streets and found lots of unusual jewelry and other goods but nothing had peeked my interest and when Elizabeth had lead us to about twelve stores I was getting bored, tired and wanted a drink of whatever I could find, whether it be rum or water I needed something. We paused outside a tavern I hadn't seen before and to my surprise walked in, I didn't even get a chance to read the name of the thing. I knew Jack was laying low and avoiding the Faithful Bride because of what was going on, and didn't want to argue.

"Rum…three if ye please." Jack stated to the innkeeper who disappeared from view, to get the rum.

Elizabeth and I sat at the table discussing what had taken place yesterday and started to talk about what few things she had bought before Jack walked over sitting down the rum in front of us. _"That Pirate."_ I thought seeing his gray steely eyes watching us intently. I grabbed Jacks arm and made him sit down before I motioned for Elizabeth to turn her attention to us instead of her trinkets she had purchased.

"He's watching us again Jack…over by the other end of the bar." I whispered seeing Jack's eyes cloud over with something that resembled anger. "Don't." I hissed grabbing Elizabeth's arm as she went to stand and leave. "I have a bad feeling right now." I mumbled softly as she sat back down nodding.

"I have to find out who he is." Jack grumbled staring hard at his now empty rum glass thoughtfully almost as though he could fill it at sheer will power.

"Not the way your thinking about doing it though." I hissed as I received a small thin smile from him. "I don't think he would hesitate to shoot you Jack." I pointed out as his thin smile turned into a wry grin.

"True…but he would have done that the other time." Jack said clearly not listening to a word I was saying as usual. "Sit tight love." He said stepping out of my reach before I could stop him.

"Damn." I cursed as Elizabeth watched the scene unfold carefully as though she would grab me and run at any point Jack signaled to do so. "He's such a-a-a…(GRRRR)

"Pirate." Elizabeth finished my thought for me and smiled faintly at my dirty look.


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Issue

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_ Chapters are comming a bit slower for me at the moment, because I'm still plotting things out, but I won't quite that is one thing i refuse to do with anything i start. I like my reviewers to much to do that. _

_I'm also working on a Charlie and the chocolate factory fanfic, but that too is comming along sloooowly lol. _

_onto the story and the real trouble lol.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Real Issue**

**--At the Bar--**

Jack stood his ground ignoring the familiar pirate and stared hard at his empty rum mug as though it was still full and sighed indicating for the bar keep to fill it up again. _"I may need that rum."_ He thought frowning in thought seeing both Brandi and Elizabeth were watching him carefully. _"Don do nothing stupid."_ He thought realizing he already was doing something stupid.

"Jack Sparrow." Greeted the other pirate still wearing the same from the first night Jack had met him. His voice was still deeper then most men he had met, but had an oddly sinister quality to it when he spoke.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack snapped in response to the less then friendly greeting eyeing the opposing pirate carefully for any sign of guns aimed at him, Brandi's words coming back to him.

"Yes…I tend to forget those……improperly attained and misused titles." The opposing pirate said making a point to insult a very irritated Jack, whom promptly placed his mug down on the counter in anger eyes alight with annoyance. "Hit a nerve there Jackie boy?" he questioned.

"I earned me title thank ye." Jack grumbled seeing this pirate was purposely pushing his buttons and had somehow found his biggest one, which was the first girl he actually cared about enough to stay with. "Ye leave me and me crew alone…I won kill ye." He stated as a threat turning indicating an ended conversation and final warning.

"Does that include your woman as well Captain?" He inquired as Jack turned quickly glaring darkly at the pirate across from him brown eyes meeting gray eyes. "Because…that isn't going to happen." He stated and smiled going to turn away when a fist met his mouth sending him hard into the wall, he chuckled at this action dabbing at the blood on his lip.

**--Over at the table--**

"That isn't a good sign." I muttered starting to stand seeing Elizabeth do the same both of us ready for any sign of trouble.

"Jack is visibly angry." Elizabeth stated the obvious as I felt her hand on my arm in a gesture of restraint.

Jack walked over to the pirate lifting him from his feet and looked ready to beat the life from the man as I watched in worry.

**--Over at the bar--**

"Ye won threaten anyone of me crew…no even her." Jack practically spat his grip firm on the other pirates' shoulders holding him slightly off his feet.

"Sorry Captain…I didn't mean to hit a nerve. Allow me to introduce myself….I'm Ridley Hollis a very old friend of Captain Barlow. I believe you knew him?" he questioned as Jack released him and stepped back eyes widened in surprise. "I heard he was after you before someone found his ship off some island called Entrapment. I found what was left of him and crew, but could not enter due to the curse on the cave." He said a very evil looking glare coming from his eyes.

"Aye…I knew him, doesn't mean I had anything to do with him." Jack muttered guardedly knowing that this particular man was tricky and wasn't as easily fooled as most.

"You killed him…Jack." Stated Ridley with a deep frown as he turned on his heel to leave. "I found one member of his old crew left on the island to guard the ship…he told me you all went in…but only the four of you left. He also said something about that girl of yours being a lot of trouble for Gaston Barlow." He said pointing in Brandi's direction carefully before exiting the tavern.

**--Back at the table--**

"He looks like he has seen a bloody ghost." Whispered Elizabeth as I got a sinking feeling at the look Jack had across his face making his way back to the table.

"This isn't going to be pleasant news." I muttered as Jack ignored our inquiring looks and sat down in one of the chairs ignoring us. "Jack?" I asked attentively placing my hand on his shoulder.

"His name be Ridley Hollis." Jack said looking up at both of us before speaking again. "He be a friend of Barlow and is decidedly out to get us…all of us." He finished this sentence sounding like it was strained before he eyed me thoughtfully. "Elizabeth…we need some more rum." He whispered as she nodded at the odd request sound in his voice and headed off to the bar. "Yer going back home till this is sorted out." He remarked softly causing me to eye him suspiciously.

"Like hell…My mom is out of town with my grandfather for some reason or another. Wasn't really informed of much when I last visited." I stated seeing him sigh irritably before nodding. "You've done a fair job of protecting me Jack…I trust you with my life." I said sitting down on his lap seeing only a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"True, but is not good enough." Jack stated almost sadly before Elizabeth rejoined us and sighed miserably seeing she had missed something important upon her fetching of the rum. "Alright back to the Pearl." He said taking a quick drink of the rum.

Elizabeth and I followed Jack all the way to the Pearl pausing briefly only when Will joined us from picking some things up. As soon as we were on the ship I decided to go to the look out sensing somehow Jack did not want to talk about what was on his mind as he disappeared into the cabin. I stayed up there for a very long time until the horizon was turning purple and midnight blue for the coming night. I glanced out feeling my hair whipping about in the air and smiled as the salty sea that tickled my nose.

**--In Jacks Cabin--**

Jack stuck his head from his cabin briefly before he spotted exactly who he wanted to talk to, even if it did mean a start of another fight or two. Jack without so much as a warning reached out catching Elizabeth's arm and pulled her into the cabin. She started to lecture him but he cut her off quickly with a hand raised and stared hard at the woman her eyes ablaze at him.

"Do ye think ye could stand a visit to Port Royal?" Jack asked Elizabeth who was taken aback by this. They had avoided her hometown like a plague since Norrington's proposal to Brandi had added to the hatred felt for Jack and the obvious distaste Brandi had towards Norrington as well. "Don give me that look Lizzie." He muttered forgetting not to use the nickname she so hated.

"I'll do more then give you a look Jack if you call me Lizzie one more time." Elizabeth practically snarled as he rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair. "Have you lost all your senses?" she questioned as he looked up his brows arched in confusion. "Norrington really, I mean really hates you now. Brandi never told us why exactly she wouldn't talk about James and it's only been a month. He will be very angry at our return." She spoke this as clearly as possible emphasizing everything in the sentence.

"Aye…I know this." Jack muttered tossing aside a loose map and leaning on the desk his head in his arms thoughtfully. "I need to get her somewhere where Ridley can't touch her and somewhere I can at leas deal with the trouble…till I come up wit something better." He muttered eyeing the door intently as though he could see through it. "Besides he threatened everyone…I don wan to loose me ship." He grumbled.

"The Black Pearl isn't a person Jack." Elizabeth muttered as Jack gave her an irritated indignant look and pointed to his door crossly. "Alright, I'm leaving but mark my words this is not the best idea you've had." She said leaving the room.

"_Aye no kidding."_ Jack thought eyeing his bed thoughtfully. He was tired, miserable and knew Brandi had left him to his thoughts, but somehow he didn't want to do anything unless she was safe in the cabin. _"She's out there and I've been in here all day."_ He thought before a sudden urge to look for her overtook him. _"I hate feelings…most of the time."_ He thought making his way up on deck and seeing Anna-Maria point up.

**--crow's nest--**

The wind had picked up since my stay up here and it was starting to get cool sending goose bumps up my arms. I heard something below and chanced a look down seeing Jack was making his way up to me. _"I thought the Captain stayed on deck."_ I thought with a small chuckle and started to make my way over away so he would be able to get up with me.

"Love?" Jack asked curiously as I turned and smiled reaching out and wrapping my arms around him, I had decided he had been through enough and he deserved some forgiveness. "Yer not angry with me no more?" he questioned as I shook my head feeling his arms wrap around me. I took in the smell of sea and rum giggling lightly as his beard tickled my face. "Ye will be mad at me again soon enough." He remarked sadly as I looked up into his brown eyes wondering what he meant.

"Jack…why?" I asked seeing him hesitate with a frown before glancing over the side of the lookout at the distance below to the deck.

"I would rather be down there before telling ye love." Jack said starting to turn away releasing me heading back down to the deck.

I followed a dozen questions flowing through my mind. _"What did he mean?"_ I wondered feeling the deck under my feet as I glanced around seeing Jack was only partway to his cabin. _"I guess this is a private matter."_ I realized making my way toward his cabin and following him in. Jack looked so worried I was going to do something violent too him that I hesitated to ask him what he was referring to a second time. Instead I walked over sitting on the edge of his bed and glanced up at him, his back facing away from me.

"We be heading to Port Royal until I can sort this mess with Ridley out." Jack started very slow at first and then finished the sentence quickly before turning and waiting for my reaction.


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Port Royal

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_ And onto more issues for our couple lol, I managed to get a chapter out sooner then expected. enjoy._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Return to Port Royal**

"_WHAT!"_ my mind screamed as I ignored the thought trying to slowly take in this new information and realizing suddenly who would be there and whom I would have to deal with again. _"James…he wants Jack dead and a month is not long enough to deal with that kind of anger issues."_ I thought irritably before I stood and started pacing the room.

"I don't like this idea." I said stopping in my steps in front of Jack and looking up at him realizing I had never mentioned the night I had given the good commodore a piece of my mind. _"I need to talk to Elizabeth."_ The thought came out of nowhere and it had actually sounded like a good idea to me.

"I don either…have no choice really though." Jack said crossing his arms as though this was the end of the discussion. "Ye wan to talk about what be bothering ye?" he questioned as I realized my face was probably revealing my concern very clearly.

"Um…not really." I said softly walking over toward the door feeling Jack's hand grasp my shoulder forcing me to pause thoughtfully. _"If I tell you, will you decide to chase around Norrington all the time there or will it be the opposite…him trying to kill you every chance he gets?"_ I wondered thoughtfully puckering my mouth in concentration. "Fine…..but you are not going to like it Jack." I sighed crossing my arms and leaning against the door.

I went into detail of how I had approached Norrington that night when he had left the mansion. I also explained about the knife and all that had happened including the good old smack across Norrington's face I had given him. Jack said nothing his face just turned into a very dark scowl and he went over sitting at his desk thoughtfully tapping his fingers on the worn wood. This didn't look overly good and I was very tempted to debate on a new approach to hopefully smooth things over to a tolerable range. _"Jack…you're always saying don't do anything stupid. Don't" _I thought eyeing him curiously and place my arms thoughtfully at my sides carefully walking toward the desk to talk some more with Jack.

"Jack?" I questioned hesitantly seeing he was still concentrating on a spot on the desk his fingers tapping irritably. "What are you thinking about?" I mumbled stirring him from his dark thoughts as he looked up.

"Nothing important." Jack reached out grasping my hand with a small smile. "I figured there would eventually be more reason for him to hate me." He said with a shrug reaching into his private stash of rum and pulling out a bottle.

"_Same old Jack...always grabs the rum to drown out the issues."_ I thought sighing as he released my hand. I walked over curling up in a small ball on the bed closing my eyes thankful for the sleep that easily came. I had been so tired of all that was going wrong my brain was fried and I couldn't take much more information on things going wrong. _"Now what?"_ I wondered hearing a very annoying steady tap at the door and opening my eyes carefully taking in the all too bright sunlight. I heard Jack groan in protest at the noise and roll over to face me eyes still closed and face squinted in irritation.

"We're outside of Port Royal." Came Will's voice as I sat up with a start and looked for anything I could find to throw at the door. I did not want to wake up yet and that news was not helping my mood any better. "I'll have Elizabeth come to help Brandi get ready soon." He said softly before leaving from the door.

"Ready for what?" I muttered allowed seeing Jack was now fully awake and irritated looking. "What is he babbling about?" I asked seeing Jack frown squinting against the light and then a small smirk crossed his face. It then hit me exactly what Will was referring too and I groaned miserably pouting angrily at the smirk I was receiving.

"Sorry love…it's a necessity here." Jack shrugged and sat up against the pillows waiting for any reaction, but all I did was mutter curses under my breath and glare at a trunk I had purposely put in the farthest reaches of Jack's cabin and hadn't touched for a month. "Brandi…are ye alright?" he asked seeing my deepening scowl.

"Can I have a match…maybe she won't noticed those things on fire and flying overboard." I muttered crossly hearing him laugh at my statement. "Why do I have to wear dresses and corsets…I never did in my time." I whined miserably. Whining was not something I would normally do because I detested it a great deal, but at this point caring was the farthest from my mind.

"Because…only Gibbs and I know where yer from love. Also these have been a long requirement in this time." Jack pointed this out to me for what seemed like a millionth time.

"I don't care…they cut of the aspect of breathing, last time I checked we needed to breathe for survival." I uttered sarcastically jumping as the door to his cabin opened and Elizabeth appeared watching us both curiously.

"Did I interrupt?" Elizabeth questioned hesitantly as a small blush seemed to creep across her cheeks.

"Only the usual whining about me hating corsets and dresses." I muttered watching Jack smile at my grumpiness before he reach out grabbing his hat and making his way up on deck. "Jack…don't let her torture me." I yelled as he shut the door against my protesting and I sighed looking miserably defeated. "That was a joke Elizabeth." I said seeing her frown.

"Oh." Elizabeth said with a small smile walking over to the trunk buried in the corner and going through the dresses and things I had unceremoniously crushed into it to the point of exploding. "This is no way to treat your beautiful dresses." She quipped as I gave her a glare that was menacing and dangerous. "Don't look at me like that." She muttered moving things around settling on what she would need to help me into.

**--On Deck--**

"How did Brandi take the news Jack?" Will asked approaching Jack from behind seeing him spin with hands raised in a Jack gesture.

"Not so well." Jack muttered sounding cross making Will step back a little from the Captain. "Did she explain what happened with the good commodore to Lizzie?" he inquired seeing Will give him a warning look.

"Elizabeth." Will corrected seeing Jack shrug ignoring the gesture and eye him intently waiting for an answer. "Not that I know of…Elizabeth was planning on inquiring about that this morning I believe." He said sighing miserably at the view of Port Royal knowing it was going to be a very long stay.

**--Jack's Cabin--**

"Brandi…please tell me what happened between James and you that night. You looked so angry I thought you might have considered shooting the man with Jacks gun." Elizabeth muttered carefully bringing the conversation to exactly what I did not want to discuss.

"I don't use guns." I said simply eyeing the dress Elizabeth had picked out with a sour look, which was cut off with a gasp feeling my air being squeezed from my body. "Easy there Elizabeth." I growled feeling her tighten the corset further forcing me to squeak in protest.

"You're avoiding the question Brandi." Elizabeth muttered concentrating on the corset hearing me trying to gasp in another deep breath.

I ignored her again and eyed the dress irritably even though it was pretty at a distance I hated wearing the damn things almost as much as the corsets. The silky texture of the dress allowed the sun to bounce off the pale violet color like fairy dust and had lengthy sleeves that lay in a graceful almost delicate waterfall pattern on the back of the chair where it rested. _"The dress is pretty…but I don't want to wear it."_ I thought sighing as Elizabeth brought up Norrington again. I realized avoiding the question was only going to make her annoy me until I just screamed at her about that night and finally sighing decided to go over it in detail as she helped start to lace the dress around me which fell very subtly just barely above my feet.

"I can't breathe!" I yelped gasping as Elizabeth heard the tail end of the story and in her startled moment pulled the dress too tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said guiltily as she loosened the dress enough for me to breathe or at least attempt to breathe. "I can't believe he would do something so foolish." She turned me around with that and eyed me carefully deciding she liked what she accomplished. "Time for the hair." She said pointing to the bed and going to work.

My hair was piled in a very neat bun with a delicate flowered hat that matched the dress placed on my head and the usual fan to allow air for me to breathe. _"How I hate these wretched get ups sometimes."_ I thought following her down to her cabin to help her get dressed. She had on a rich almost pale white sand colored dress and too looked very pretty in it, but I wasn't the least bit happy when she requested that I attempt to act lady like. I wanted to shred that pretty dress right then and pull down her hair. _"Where are the matches…I will burn all these dresses."_ I thought irritably hearing a call above deck indicating we were just outside Port Royal and clearly Jack had no intention of pulling into port for obvious reasons.

I followed Elizabeth across the deck to the waiting long boat and ignored the smirk I received from Jack before climbing in almost falling over the other side with the parachute that served as a dress. _"Damn these things."_ I thought feeling a tightened grip around my waist seeing Jack had expected one of my usual graceful moments. I frowned moving away from him and sitting down angrily in the boat staring straight ahead at Port Royal and cursing it under my breath. I had loved my stay with Elizabeth but the memories of the stick in the mud Norrington still annoyed me to no end.

Moments later we hit the beach and started to make our way down the streets toward the Governor's mansion. I saw many odd stares from the people of port royal but said nothing to anyone all the way to the gates, which Elizabeth even looked hesitant about entering before taking a deep breath and continuing to lead the way. We were welcomed into the front entrance and lead into the foyer where Elizabeth motioned for everyone to sit. We waited for about ten minutes before Governor Swann made his entrance a warm smile on his face seeing Elizabeth had returned, he also greeted Will and myself warmly but was still very hesitant to Jack.


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations & Expectations

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners.

I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.

thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly

Plays jaws theme while tapping her fingers thoughtfully...this is going to be good lol

* * *

**Chapter 7: Explanations & Expectations**

"Welcome back…I didn't expect you to return so soon." Governor Swann said softly as Elizabeth smiled and hugged her father warmly before motioning him to have a seat. Elizabeth and Jack started to explain the reasoning for their return and I could see the troubled reaction in both Governor Swann and Will's faces at the end of the story and sighed tiredly.

"_I'm tired of all of this…I want to take Ridley Hollis and hand him to Norrington's gallows."_ I thought irritably my face turning into a very deep unwelcoming frown. I heard footsteps and glanced up seeing one of the servants in the house approach the Governor and whisper something to him before leaving quickly. _"What's going on now?"_ I wondered seeing Governor Swann had a look of resignation on his face and smile weakly. I heard them then clipping quickly in the direction of the foyer and frowned rolling my eyes at the steady rhythm before the sound of boots clicked to a stop at the entrance. _"I figured my luck would eventually turn for the worst."_ I thought stifling a groan at the appearance of a very annoyed looking Norrington.

"Good Afternoon Commodore…how may I help you this evening?" Governor Swann asked carefully climbing to his feet sensing the tension in the room.

"I have come to see if I can get some answers from your guests." Norrington stated very bitterly as my ears perked at this inquiry curiously. "It appears we have had warnings of a ship heading this direction and it has raided a few ports on it way. The ship I was informed is called the Talon Whisperer." He said sounding thoroughly displeased with our re-appearance in Port Royal so soon.

"_Talon Whisper…jeez man do you need everything corrected for you."_ I wanted to ask this but bit my tongue thoughtfully watching Jack and Elizabeth stare at him very different looks of displeasure on their faces. Elizabeth looked as though she wanted to go up and lecture him up one side and down the other, as for Jack he looked as though shooting him would be a pleasant experience. I couldn't say I blamed Jack for the look he was giving Norrington but I didn't want him to get hung on a random visit to save my ass either.

"Talon Whisper." Elizabeth corrected Norrington before scowling at the man. "He's after Jack and wants to use Brandi as his target to get all of us and the crew killed…Jack brought Brandi here for her own safety along with the rest of us." She said carefully eyeing the looks Jack and I were giving Norrington. "James…we knew you could protect all of us here and come to Port Royal hoping that you would do your best to stop them." She finished hesitantly.

"_Uh oh."_ I thought seeing Jacks eyes widen in surprise at this as he jerked his head in her direction a glare crossing his features that would make a sane man run for his life. Norrington grunted in response to this and nodded curtly before exiting the room followed by a perplexed Governor Swann to discuss the current situation. I glanced at Will both of us seeing what was coming and then both sighed flinching at the deadly low growl from Jack's throat.

"I didn't need his help Lizzie…I only thought this would be a good place to come up with me own plans." Jack growled again staring hard at Elizabeth whose eyes had widened in anger at the usage of her nickname.

"Excuse me Mr. Sparrow, but I thought it would be a good idea to warn him of the danger." Elizabeth snapped indignantly before attempting to lecture him which was cut off quickly with a comment.

"Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow Elizabeth Turner." Jack said as patiently as he could through gritted teeth.

"_Add they're off."_ I thought miserably as the argument grew more and more verbally and abusive. I saw Will duck down into his chair further trying to distance himself from the all too familiar arguments and sighed rolling my eyes glancing around the foyer curiously. I hadn't seen much of the house except for Elizabeth's room from the movie and the entranceway. I smiled at the large fireplace that was lined with items that I would normally consider decorating your office with, which meant the foyer wasn't used often. The room was cozy with many chairs and couches that were either to elaborate or overstuffed but comfy just the same. Everything seemed to match from the rich reds in the furniture to the deep soft pale crème colored carpeting and the decorating oriental rugs for a flavored look. _"Shut up."_ I thought my glancing around the room halting at the loud arguing in the room that had increased in strained volume.

Click, click, click

Elizabeth and Jack were silent at the sound of approaching steps each of their glares firmly indicating they were not through. I glanced up in time to see Norrington and another soldier standing with him in the doorway. _"Ha…Gillette the guy named after the razor."_ I thought covering my face with my hand to stifle a laugh. Governor Swann made an entrance in the room as well rubbing his temples as though he was frustrated.

"We will inform Governor Swann of any progress we make in this current issue. I suggest you all get some rest. Gillette will be outside for the rest of the evening in case of any problems and come to inform me of the trouble as soon as possible." Norrington said this very carefully as though he would snap at any minute then quickly stalked off exiting the mansion.

"Good Evening." Gillette muttered giving a very cross look at Jack and myself before promptly exiting the house to stand guard.

"_I want to go to bed, rest or something…my head hurts."_ I thought rubbing my temples realizing between the day's events, lack of breathing, and yelling around me I was getting a headache. I excused myself making my way to the entry way and starting up the stairs hearing some muttering behind me before I spotted Jack making his way behind me. _"You and Elizabeth have an argument to settle…it won't be upstairs."_ I thought giving him a look which he ignored and continued to follow me to Elizabeth's room which I was informed we would be staying in again. Without a word Jack followed in behind me and went to the balcony to think things over and I went immediately to the very comfortable soft bed snuggling deep into the pillows thankful for the cool pillow and soft breeze blowing throughout the room. _"I am so tired."_ I thought my lids falling heavily closed.

**--Jack's thoughts--**

"This is turning into a nightmare." Jack grunted crossly before turning around to glance at the lump on the bed sleeping softly. "I don care, I don care, I don care……….damn feelings who needs them." He muttered sighing miserably wishing feelings could go away on a whim if only to protect those around him for the time being. "Whose there?" he asked hearing the door opening quietly and making his way into the room in case something was wrong.

"Just me Jack." Elizabeth stated her voice on edge from their argument from earlier. "I came to finish this……discussion." She gritted clenching her jaw in irritation at the scowl on his face. "Balcony now." She pointed to the doorway leading outside and glared at Jack who looked like he was about to blow up again.

The door was shut behind her as she stepped out onto the balcony ready to start yelling again, but she paused seeing Jack had a very deep scowl on his face and looked about to say something. She ignored the look she was getting and immediately started to attempt to keep her voice calm, but it soon turned into a very hushed screaming match a second time around.

**--In the room--**

I stirred yawning as I glanced around the slightly darkening room. I heard muffled yelling outside the balcony window after remembering where I was and sat up. _"Now what is going on."_ I groaned and once my eyes had adjusted and focused in the room around me I spotted two all too familiar figures on the balcony arguing again. _"Do they ever quit?_" I wondered flopping back onto the pillows and smiling to myself feeling the mattress shift under my weight. I love Elizabeth's room and the bed I was currently laying in, it reminded me of something a princess in a fairytale would have and had put me in a better mood since my arrival. I heard a light tapping at my door and frowned thoughtfully before sighing climbing to my feet and making my way to the door.

"Yes?" I asked to whomever was on the other side hearing muffled movement and then a clearing of someone's throat.

"May I come in?" came a familiar voice, but I couldn't quite place it and sighed opening the door startled to see Gillette enter into the room after my inviting sweep of the hand.

"_What does Norrington's lap dog want?"_ I wondered staring out at the still quarrelling Jack and Elizabeth seeing clearly they would not be much help in this matter.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him not quite remembering his rank from the film and deciding it didn't really matter to me enough to care.

"I came here on behalf of Commodore Norrington. He wishes to speak with you and apologize about some old issues you have had in the past. He was afraid you wouldn't accept his invitation in person……

"And sent his puppy instead." I muttered crossly seeing a very indignant look cross his face before he turned on his heel showing himself out. "Oops…I bet Elizabeth will give me an ear full over that one." I mumbled staring at my reflection sighing as I smoothed out my skirt and irritably removed the bun from my hair allowing it to fall down my back in its usually knotted curly fashion. "I'm all frizzy." I muttered before exiting the room deciding Jack and Elizabeth would notice eventually.

I made my way as slowly as I possibly could down the stairs dreading any interaction with Norrington after the last time I had seen him. I flinched as my shoes made a loud click noise, which was probably just me making it out to be louder then it was, and then I peeked into the foyer hesitantly seeing no sign of Norrington. _"Good shot stupid…in the process of insulting Norrington's little lap dog you have no idea where you are going."_ I thought sighing thoughtfully jumping as one of the butlers in Elizabeth's house made a point of clearing his throat and making me whirl in surprise. He then motioned to the front door and I sighed understanding nodding before pausing at the door. I didn't want to go talk with him and wasn't even sure why I cared what kind of issues we had unresolved. _"I like Jack period…what does the stick in the mud want to resolve with me for?"_ I wondered stepping out into the cool night and eyeing the figure at the end of the porch. _"Dejavu again."_ I thought making my way hesitantly over to stand near Norrington and waiting for him to say something to piss me off again.

"Good evening Brandi." Norrington greeted turning on his heel a very small forced smile escaping the stiff man. _"Yick."_ I thought waiting for him to continue annoying me. "I want to get this in the clear before things get decidedly out of hand. I was not the most rational person last time we discussed your feelings for that pir-man." He said catching himself before saying Pirate, but I had noticed and showed it with a small glare.

"Obviously." I muttered sarcasm thick in my voice watching him reproachfully. "I assume you are attempting to make a point in all of this?" I questioned trying not to sound snippy but I was still agitated and in a fowl mood.

"Yes…well then." Norrington said sounding as moody as I felt. "I wanted to apologize for my irrational behavior and hope you accept my gracious apologies for any rash actions I may have taken with your last visit to Port Royal." He muttered only half-heartedly before eyeing me expectantly.

"_What?"_ I thought faintly realizing he was expecting an apology for knocking him across the mouth out of anger. "Do you actually expect me to apologize for attempting to remove your teeth?" I questioned feeling my voice start to fill with laughter but cutting it off before it managed to leave my mouth. "Because if that's the case…don't expect me to. You deserved it and admitted that yourself…good night James." I hissed coldly before stalking toward the front entrance hearing an exasperated sigh behind me. _"Maybe I am picking up some of Elizabeth's bad habits."_ I thought with a smile startled to bump into someone upon my entrance. "I'm sorry." I said quietly startled to be looking up at Governor Swann who had apparently been heading out to see the Commodore.

"Thank goodness…Jack, Will and Elizabeth have been looking all over for you." Governor Swann said sounding relieved as I opened my mouth in surprise freezing as Elizabeth paused on the steps her face full of irritation at me standing there all safe and sound. Jack and Will heard the sound of Governor Swann's voice and immediately were at the top of the stairs looking down equally annoyed looking.

"Sorry…Gillette had come with a message from Norrington. James wanted to clear some things up before any trouble arose over bad memories." I said carefully choosing my words to get my point across.

"Oh…well that's fine then and good news as well. Excuse me while I go discuss current matters with the Commodore." Governor Swann said airily as he walked past me and out the door.

"_Uh…three way lectures can't be good for my health."_ I thought observing the three people watching me from the stairs as if I was a child to be scolded. _"Damn I hate feeling like a kid again."_ I thought sighing and very slowly making my way toward the stairs knowing there would be no way of avoiding the situation. I felt a very firm grip on my shoulder as Elizabeth started to march me up the stairs and into her room which Jack and I now shared again. Will and Jack silently come in behind her and shut the door, all glaring at me before I heard a very sharp irritated sigh beside me.

"I'm sorry…you and Jack were to busy arguing and Will was in his room probably wishing the whole house couldn't hear you." I mumbled chancing a look up at Elizabeth who's scowl deepened at this comment.

"She has a point…you both were fighting when I came out to tell you she was missing." Will said trying to sound sympathetic his face softening a bit.

"Will…not a good idea." I said seeing Elizabeth and Jack's glare both turn in his direction. "How did the screaming match go and who won?" I asked wishing I had thought it instead as Elizabeth smacked my back hard making me flinch painfully. "_Bad move."_ I thought biting back another sarcastic comment.

"Ye had us worried love." Jack spoke this very softly before I glanced into his mischievous eyes seeing a hint of the Jack I knew was up to something. "Do I need to lock ye up again?" he inquired as I shook my head seeing Elizabeth and Will start to make their way out of the room not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation that was about to take place.

"Nope…but tying one up sounds fun." I said seeing Will had nearly choked after entering into the hall and Elizabeth's face was scarlet at hearing this before practically scrambling from the room slamming the door. "I would say handcuffs, but here they're referred to as irons…or shackles, can't remember." I said seeing his brows arch curiously a very seductive grin crossing his face.

"Maybe I could borrow some from the good commodore?" Jack asked trying to restrain a laugh at the dirty look I gave him.

"Not amusing Jack." I muttered making my way over to the bed and flopping on the edge irritably. "He would use them on you." I mumbled seeing his brows arch thoughtfully before he walked over sitting next to me.

"They wouldn't be as amusing if he used them." Jack said as I started laughing, I couldn't help it with the odd look he was giving me.

"You do not want to know what I thought." I stated knowing very well he wouldn't understand without getting irritated with me. "Besides you are…up to something." I said pausing as he poked at my side making me jump back away and tumbled backwards, which was thanks to the annoying corset and parachute of a dress I was forced to wear. "No fair." I murmured feeling his lips find mine and closing my eyes at his fondling hands. _"Why a pirate of all people…it's not such a bad thing."_ I thought feeling the corset allowing air back into my lungs feeling his gentle kisses trail down my neck.

"That was very embarrassing last night." Elizabeth hissed softly next to my ear as I jumped startled at her voice and glancing up at a very stern face. I glanced down dragging the blanket up over my naked torso and groaned miserably. "Jack didn't help, but you started it." She said forcibly getting my attention by swiping my pillow and allowing my head to thump to the mattress.

"Go away Elizabeth." I groaned reaching out and snatching the pillow from her grasp using it as a weapon smacking at her as many times as I could, before she took away the pillow practically pulling me from the bed with it. I caught myself with my hands on the floor and glared up irritably at her managing to pull myself back up resting on my arm tiredly.

"Get up." Elizabeth snapped tossing a robe at my face forcing me to choke on my yawn and pull the sleeve from my mouth. "I have something's to do in town and you are coming with me." She muttered turning on her heel her dark blue dress skirt swishing behind her on the way out the door.

"I'm not getting up." I grumbled feeling my teeth gritting together in irritation. "Bloody crazy woman." I mumbled smiling at my wording thinking it would be something Jack would say instead of me.

"What was that noise?" Jack uttered from under the blankest practically stuffed over his head. He then slowly made his way from the cave of blankets and squinted against the sunlight Elizabeth had apparently let spring to life in the room. "Elizabeth." He muttered knowingly and glaring at the box at the foot of the bed I hadn't noticed.

"Must be she is waiting for you to become decent before forcing me into another anti-breathing device." I grumbled crossly seeing a dress much the same as the one I had on yesterday was laid out only it was a very deep almost black blue. "Dark colored dress…very hot day. I'm going to faint or something." I sighed at this and stood wrapping the robe around my shoulders and walking down to the box on the bed that had Jack's name written in fine hand on it. I opened it peeking in and smiling at the suit hidden in the papers. _"Too many ruffles and definitely not something he will put on. I think she wants to see what he would look like dressed up as Will."_ I thought seeing he was gazing at me inquisitively and then he looked at the box.

"What is it?" Jack questioned moving very slowly from the confines of the bed and down toward the box acting as though it would attack at any moment.

"A suit." I stated watching him scowl scornfully at the clothing and then eye one of the many opened windows. "Bye, Bye suit." I said seeing it go flying out the window and hearing someone below the window sputter out a curse in surprise.

I watched as Jack pulled on his cloths and made a hasty exit from the room recognizing the muffled yell much better then I had. Soon there was stomping outside the door and a loud crack of knuckles against the wood. I opened the door and stepped back quickly watching Elizabeth tread heavily into the room a glare on her face and lecture on her tongue. Jacks suit was draped over one arm and the belt that come with it was still over her head, which sent me into a fit of laughter.


	8. Chapter 8: Farewell’s

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_that was short and sweet._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Farewell's**

"You look ridiculous." I said as she reached up pulling off the sash and glaring hard at me. "Sorry…he went that way." I said pointing to the door seeing her sigh dropping the clothing and moving to the dress and other garments to help me into them.

Soon we were down waiting by the door for the coach, and Elizabeth was still fuming with Jack. I waited very cautious of all my movements seeing Elizabeth was hoping to get a good round with Jack before we left to run her errands. _"She's dragging me into another shopping trip."_ I thought nearly to tears at this thought and remembering the pain my feet had went through the last time. Jack made his way very carefully into the room and visibly flinched at Elizabeth's high screech that invaded his ears, after putting on a show of listening she had given up and sighed a look of irritation gracing her face. I had a sneaking suspicion that Jack was going to make sure he came along with us even though it was another shopping spree. The butler announced the arrival of the carriage and Jack followed us out to the carriage helping us both in, and for once Elizabeth didn't snap or say something. Jack then to my surprise stepped back and waved almost as though he knew something I didn't and I bit on a groan as James Norrington stepped into the carriage giving Jack a glare that could freeze time.

"Commodore Norrington is going to be joining us as our guard." Elizabeth said with a tight smile seeing I was not reacting overly well with this aspect and she was still annoyed with what I had explained happened last time in Port Royal.

"_This sucks."_ I thought seeing he was as uncomfortable as I was and smiled faintly deciding to make sure I made his trip with us a literal living hell. _"I wonder how many buttons I can push?"_ I thought evilly seeing a dark look from Elizabeth and shrugging innocently.

That day Elizabeth had been leading us to more and more stores and in each one I had purposely made Norrington trip and blush so much I had lost count. He was serious looking weary and almost begged Elizabeth to finish up soon. It didn't even phase Elizabeth as she dragged me around to a dozen more shops purchasing things. _"Like I don't have enough to burn."_ I thought eyeing another very uncomfortable dress she had purchased and frowning in thought. Finally we were finished and to Norrington's discomfort he had become our caddy with all of the things she had purchased for the both of us. _"She's torturing him purposely as I have."_ I thought with a wide smile seeing her glance at me trying to act innocently but failing with a small smile.

"This way James." I said pushing him toward the carriage and forgetting to tell him to stop. There was a crash and lots of painful grunts as the packages tumbled about him forcing him to raise his hands in protection. "He's alright." I stated seeing Elizabeth was about to ask and saw him pointedly glare at me.

"I'm fine miss Elizabeth." Remarked Norrington very coolly as he started to place the packages on the carriage and turned to assist us into it. I ignored his offered hand and helped myself climb in sitting beside Elizabeth all the way back to the manner.

"_What did Jack find this time?"_ I wondered seeing he was eyeing a scroll curiously before looking up spying us come in the door with a very bruised and irritated Norrington. I saw a big grin cross his face as he winked at me and made his way into the foyer still reading over the scroll. I watched the servants take the packages up stairs seeing Elizabeth go to make sure they put them in the proper places, before I made my way into the foyer spying Jack staring hard at the scroll in his hand and then glancing out across the sea. _"Another treasure hunt?"_ I thought smiling slightly at the thought for the moment forgetting all about Ridley Hollis and walking over wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What do ye think about this?" Jack asked showing me what he was looking at. It was a map with several inscriptions and more islands then the last. It had even more strange wording then I cared to go over at the moment. "I don think we really are safe ere with that git Norrington and Gillette…maybe I should teach him the true meaning of getting on me bad side?" he questioned as I smiled.

"Anything to get out of here…I miss the adventure." I muttered startled by a clearing of their throat as both of us turned to see Will watching us curiously. "You heard everything?" I asked weakly as he nodded a frown creasing his face.

"Elizabeth will not like this idea…or the idea of facing off with a vengeful pirate." Will pointed out and then his eyes widened hearing Elizabeth's deep breath as she came in behind him resting her hand on his arm and glaring at the two of us.

"Adventure…I miss it too but we are safe here for now." Elizabeth said this carefully lowering her voice so only the four of us could hear. "Also I am sure that James has taken all precautions necessary to keep us safe and catch Hollis."

"Highly unlikely…James hates Jack and everything to due with pirates. He only cares about your father's wishes and his own vendetta." I said this with such intensity in my voice all eyes widened and looked at me. "I want to leave…let everyone cool down for a while, I am not one that likes to sit idly around all day and the idea of another adventure is more appealing right now than staying here……no offense Elizabeth." I said seeing her smile at the sound of excitement in my voice.

"I agree with you, but what about Ridley…he isn't stupid and he is too proper to be just any pirate." Elizabeth said as I saw Jack glower at the comment and lift his hands in a sarcastic gesture imitating Elizabeth annoyed she indicated him like any other pirate.

"We can go then?" I asked hopefully seeing her and Will shrug and nod, both knowing that eventually we would regret this decision.

The next day I was quickly stuffing more things into the trunk Elizabeth had seemingly thought necessary and groaned at the lid that refused to shut. _"Figures…damn things too full to shut."_ I thought hearing stirring across the room as Jack made his way across the still early morning darkened room looking irritable at my early morning noise. I had made sure to be up at the crack of dawn just so I could have everything ready to go, originally I planned on letting Jack sleep in but the noise I made had woken him up.

"Yer up before dawn…what's wrong?" Jack questioned me his eyes half opened as he run his hand idly across his chin in thought.

"I'm trying to stuff all these things into this chest. Elizabeth bought so much I can't get it to shut." I muttered staring at the chest that was still half opened and sighing. "At least we got to torture James for a whole day…it was a nice way to end our stay." I said with a laugh seeing Jack also smirk at this.

"I have an idea." Jack said motioning me to turn around and move over to the side. He made me sit on the trunk and watched the lid only partially move down his eyes widening in surprise. "That is a bit too much." He said staring hard at the still gaping trunk.

"Ya…I sort of guessed that." I muttered sarcastically as Jack rolled his eyes seeing my familiar morning sarcasm kicking in. "Sit." I said pointing beside me and seeing him stare at me as if I was asking too much of him. "Just do it." I muttered.

"Aye." Jack quipped equaling my sarcasm and doing so. "Ah…that is interesting." He said softly as the trunk finally closed completely and I leaned over clasping it shut and smiling sighing in relief.

"Good plan." I said leaning my head on his shoulder staring at the now pinking sky indicating dawn was just approaching. "What's our first stop?" I asked seeing Jack shuffle in his pocket and pull out the scroll, which I had learned he had found in the mansion's library which also meant he commandeered the thing for his own personal collection.

"I'm no really sure love…I think we be stopping in a port called Silverton before heading anywhere. I want some of this map translated." Jack muttered pointing around at various words that resembled only about twenty different languages.

"Is Silverton…um…pirate friendly?" I inquired not really wanting to get into another dress for a while if I could avoid it. _"Guess not."_ I thought seeing Jack shake his head with only a hint of a smile. "Who's going into the port then?"

"I assume that William might be kind enough to go into the port with me." Jack said as I started giving him a look that reflected I didn't like the idea of him going into a port that would sooner hang him then look at him.

"And I suppose you expect Elizabeth and me to wait on the Pearl for you two to be hung?" I asked knowing my face was turned into a frown and that he was observing this carefully wide eyed ready to explain his way out of any situation he may have gotten into.

"Of coarse not…I expect you two to wait for us and get ready to leave as soon as possible." Jack said with his usual hand gestures and charming smile that would normally win out in an argument, at least with me.

"Fine…I bet Elizabeth can arrange something better." I quipped smiling as I made my way over to brush out my hair and started to pull on breeches and a shirt thankful that we would be leaving early enough to avoid wearing the blasted corsets and dresses that morning.

Jack's face had turned into an irritated scowl, but he said nothing and went over to start placing his effects back on and grabbed his hat putting it on a little more violently then necessary. I had annoyed Jack and knew it because when Elizabeth heard of his bright idea she would make certain it didn't go the way he wanted it to.

**--Downstairs--**

"I just wish you weren't leaving so soon…and dressed like that." Governor Swann said softly to his daughter eyeing the breeches and shirt she was wearing only a hint of irritation in his face. "I understand it's too early for anyone to really notice, I wouldn't even be up if you hadn't informed me of your departure, but I was hoping to get to see my daughter for a while again." He said smiling as Elizabeth hugged him a bright smile lighting up her eyes.

"Don't worry father. I am sure we will be back for another visit eventually. Things are just a little chaotic right now and we all need some time to sort this mess out." Elizabeth said softly smiling as he gave Will a pat on the back and shaking his hand.

"I promise to take care of everyone Governor Swann." Will said sincerely as he saw only a hint of a grimace in the Governors face.

"I know you will…but what about that…pirate." Governor Swann said the last word like a bitter taste in his mouth and then he smiled apologetically to the dirty look his daughter was giving him. "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

**--upstairs--**

Jack was carefully making his way around the servant that had insisted on taking the trunks and packages to the row boat they were to meet down by the beach and had his arm wrapped around my waist leading me to the stairs. We both ducked as one of the trunks swung around barely missing our heads and followed them patiently down the stairs I stumbled on the last couple of steps forcing both Jack and myself to catch the railing for support.

"I dare say this is goodbye again." Governor Swann said smiling as I nodded smiling and making my way over to Elizabeth and Will, Jack moving his hands in gestures as he spoke his goodbye to the Governor clearly making him uncomfortable.

"Jack!" Elizabeth and I snapped making him jump and whirl in a drunken sweep a small flinch on his face at both warning looks he was greeted with then.

"Aye, I be coming." Jack said waving behind him and stepping out the door the rest of us following.

We made our way down the silent bare streets of Port Royal, which were eerily quiet this early in the morning. The only sounds that were heard was the birds and the few servants that had been assigned to carry our things down to the Pearl. I was excited to heading back onto the ship and looking forward to what ever new adventure would take a hold on us and the Black Pearl, but I too was nervous it seemed with adventure I also had to take the dangers. _"Danger sucks…it usually leads to us getting hurt or nearly killed."_ I thought sighing softly taking a deep breath of the salty air as we neared the docks and then I saw Gibbs and the rest of the crew loading supplies and such onto the ship.

"Thank you all very much. The crew can gather these things from here." Elizabeth said softly smiling as the servants from the house bowed and left our things for the crew to load onto the ship.

Soon Jack was on the ship yelling out his orders and we were on our way to Silverton. I knew that Jack hadn't shared this information with Elizabeth and I wasn't about to start another screaming match between them so I leaned on the railing watching him steering the ship for a while finally hearing something off to my right and peering over the side of the ship. _"What was that?"_ I wondered staring hard at the water and jumping in surprise as a dolphin jumped up beside the Pearl and splashed back down. _"That was cool…There's another one."_ I thought seeing a few more were migrating along the side of the ship for a while.

"Ye seem fascinated by those critters." Jack muttered very softly against my ear forcing me to yelp in surprise nearly falling overboard. I felt an arm wrap around me steadying me on the railing. "Startle ye?" he asked with a smirk as I rolled my eyes ignoring him and watching the dolphins.

"I collect them with dragons and things with your image on them…remember you did see my room." I muttered as Jack nodded recalling the clutter of dragons, dolphins and Captain Jack sparrow things scattered around my room. "They're fascinating to watch." I said startled when a splash of water hit me square in the face from one of the dolphins that had dove too close to the ship. I sputtered brushing my hands across my face and running my fingers through my wet bangs. "Thanks a lot." I muttered trying to step off the railing and noticing my feet still weren't on the deck. "Jack let me down."

"No." Jack said as I glared up at him wanting to smack the smirk of his face. "Yer cute when yer mad…anyone ever say that?" he questioned as I rolled my eyes and tried to struggle away to no avail.

"Elizabeth!" I called seeing she was still goofing around with Will and had been teasing him all day off and on. "I need help." I said seeing her turn in my direction a big smile appearing across her face at my current situation. "Wipe of that goofy grin and come help." I snapped seeing her start to laugh and yell in her own surprise as Will lifted her from behind carrying her up to where Jack was refusing to let me go.

"I can't help if Will is assisting him." Elizabeth muttered trying to squirm free of Will's grasp and sighing still having a smile on her face.

"Well if you had seen this one coming…we might not be in this situation." I muttered realizing being back on the Pearl meant back to pranks and fun, unless something happened that would cause any serious problems. "Let me down…or else I will burn all the rum on board." I quipped seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise and then both her and Will started to laugh hysterically both leaning against the mast. Obviously I had traumatized Jack at this comment. Jack then started to walk over to the side of the Pearl at this threat and I realized I might end up going for a swim. "I was kidding!" I yelled trying to squirm out of his grasp. "I know it was a bad joke…don't throw me in there again!" I cried again hearing Elizabeth and Will now laughing even harder.

"You threatened the rum." Elizabeth laughed her voice harsh as I glanced over my shoulder seeing both had tears rolling down their faces.

"I know that." I snapped again squirming without success. "Stop laughing like a pair of hyena's and help." I snapped again hearing a deep chuckle behind me as Jack paused just before the railing and allowed my feet to touch the deck.

"Don threaten me rum." Jack said his face still alight with his usual grin and then he pulled me forward into a deep kiss before going back to the helm.

"I hate when he does that." I muttered not noticing Elizabeth was standing beside me until she giggled. "Don't sneak up on me like that." I said jumping nearly a foot and glaring at her. Apparently Will had wandered off to do some work and had left her to her own ideas.


	9. Chapter 9: Danger On the Horizon & Silve

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Don't ever go where your not welcome right...right._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Danger On the Horizon & Silverton**

Both Elizabeth and I made our way to the crows nest to spend the better part of our morning and talk like we seemed to do just about every morning if I wasn't sleeping in. The air that morning was chilly and both of us shivered next to each other staring out at the now brightening horizon as the seagulls scattered around and other animals seem to stir to life. I noticed something in the distance and Elizabeth nodded noticing too.

"JACK!" yelled Elizabeth as he turned from the helm staring up at her. "SOMETHING COMING." She yelled again coughing slightly at the strain on her voice and turning to me. "We better get down there." She said as I nodded.

Both of us scrambled quickly to the deck our feet hitting the wood with a thump before we bolted up to the helm followed by Will. I slipped and fell flat on my back forgetting the deck had just been mopped and grumbled miserably. I nodded I was alright and climb to my feet carefully making my way the rest of the way up to the helm, seeing Jack had the spy glass out and was squinting in the distance at the object we had seen from the crows nest. _"Not more trouble…please not more trouble."_ I thought sighing tiredly as Jack removed the spy glass and looked across the water his face turning into a deep scowl.

"It be a navy vessel…not from Port Royal." Jack remarked before Elizabeth even had the question out of her mouth. "I think we better put that thing to our rutter." He remarked moving to the helm and ordering the crew to speed up the pearl by lowering all sails and motioning for anyone that had been relaxing to get back to work.

"Great." I muttered following Will and Elizabeth across the ship to help the others.

The day went smoothly after that and soon evening came, I was laying on the deck looking over the side of the ship listening to the celebrating going on at our escape from the naval ship and smiled. _"They never learn Jack always seems to find a way out whether on his own or that dumb luck of his."_ I thought hearing his slurred voice as Jack went into the story of how he met Elizabeth and Will again. It was the second time I had heard it and smiled at how very similar it was to the movie, except the additions of his past with Barbossa. I snuggled in my arms dozing against the cool wind and sound of waves startled when I heard something in the distance and looked up curiously. I saw a dark shape on the distant waters and saw even smaller shapes, four of them to be exact heading right toward the Pearl.

"Jack!" I called interrupting his story as he glanced over at me. I sat up and pointed directly at the objects in the water seeing Jack notice the four long boats heading toward the Black Pearl.

"All ye dogs get ready for trouble." Jack called out realizing it was a sneak attack from the distant vessel, which was too dark to see what it was. "That isn't a naval ship." He said obviously seeing something about the ship I hadn't.

The deck was alive with crewmen getting the anchor up and scrambling around to load the cannons and grabbing weapons. In all the chaos I was startled as Elizabeth tossed me my sword she had run to find along with her own. I quickly strapped it around my waist and scrambled down from the helm past Jack joining Elizabeth and Will waiting for the attack to begin. There was a loud noise and a splintering sound as I glanced over toward the front of the ship ducking some flying wood. _"Here it comes."_ I thought wincing as another blast shook the ship.

"Stop blowing holes in me ship!" Jack yelled furiously as I ducked hearing another cannon hit nearby and send me off my feet.

Elizabeth and Will were no where to be seen as the pirates scrambled aboard from the long boats and started to attack. _"I wonder who these men belong too?"_ I thought hearing Jack yelling again before I run off through the crew and joined in the fight startled as Anna-Maria blocked a blow to my back and gave me a smile heading back to fight. I had to find Elizabeth especially after Anna-Maria had saved my neck; I was worried that she would get separated from Will and wouldn't be as lucky. I slid ungracefully on my back across the damp deck in an attempt to dodge another sword attack and slid right into someone with a loud grunt, which was very feminine.

"Elizabeth?" I questioned sitting up seeing she had also found a wet spot on the deck. "Let's go." I said to her both of us scrambling to our feet and making our way back to the helm where Will had finally made it.

"What is going on?" Will questioned as I turned seeing Jack had moved the ship harshly to the right to throw off some of the pirates which in the process made Elizabeth and I slide into Will and steady ourselves again.

"I think it's the Talon Whisper's new crew." I muttered seeing Jack looked thoroughly irritated as he started to out sail the other ship and long boats.

Most of the opposing crew had been killed or tossed overboard and left the pearl and crew to clean up the mess. We were finally a memory on the waves and out of range of the other ship. Chaos had finally turned to determination at cleaning the ship and throwing overboard any remaining crew of the other ship, I had also went with some crew to inspect the ship for leaks and severe damage that would cause us to slow in the water for any reason. Sure enough we would have to stop off somewhere to repair the ship because the water was deep in the bottom of the ship and every time a hole was fixed another would show up farther down the ship. _"Damn it."_ I thought slogging through the water that was now ankle deep below decks and grumbling a few curses hearing Jack ordering others around above deck.

After an hour of fixing what could be fixed until we docked somewhere I made my way up on deck and frowned seeing Jack was no longer steering. _"Where did he get to?"_ I wondered thinking of the only three logical places on the ship he would be and cutting one, because he wasn't comfortable with his private room since finding it was where I had managed to come into his world from. _"That leaves his cabin or the rum storage."_ I thought with a wry smile making my way to the rum hold first. Sure enough Jack was in the rum hold cursing about the damage the Black Pearl had taken and was going through trying to find a rum bottle that suited him.

"Jack…was that Ridley?" I asked seeing him start and nearly drop a rum bottle to the deck before catching it with a frantic wave of his hands.

"Ye scared me love." Jack said eyeing the bottle he had rescue before removing the cork with his teeth and taking a deep mouthful and sighing miserably. "I think it was." He grumbled crossly before sitting on one of the crates and frowning in thought.

"You think or know it was?" I asked receiving a very visible flinch from him at this question and sighing inwardly knowing it more than likely was and we hadn't seen the last of Ridley Hollis and crew. "Still have to go into Silverton especially now for repairs." I said seeing him nod still lost in thought.

"Aye…me ship seems to get hurt a lot." Jack stood after this and walked over toward me smiling slightly. "How bad was it fixing the holes?" he questioned as I rolled my eyes.

"Wet, wet and more wet." I muttered wrapping my arms around him smiling as he did the same still clutching the rum bottle in his other hand. "I'm tired and wet…I'm changing." I said moving away and out the door hearing his slow steps following me to his cabin.

The night was quiet as I lay there staring at the ceiling thoughtfully, Jack had fallen asleep in a rum induced coma and had been snoring very softly for a few hours. I had been started awake by a creaking and realizing it was the now slightly damaged Pearl telling of the pain she was in. _"Damn it…Jack is rubbing off on me now I'm thinking of the Black Pearl in a living sense."_ I thought closing my eyes and rolling over snuggling into the pillows smiling as Jack shifted in his sleep. _"Eww…what is that smell?"_ I thought wrinkling my nose at the invading smell. I heard a snort beside me and then saw Jack roll over. _"And I sleep with you…gross Jack the least you could do was apologize."_ I thought rolling away from him irritated with his gas passage. _"I guess even the famous Captain Jack Sparrow has bodily functions sometimes."_ I thought allowing a smile to crease my face as I started to doze back into sleep.

I heard cursing and sat up flinching against the sunlight in the room and managing to crack my eyes long enough to see Jack was struggling into his coat and hat in a very big hurry. I watched as he glanced around the cabin in irritation looking for his missing boot. _"If you put everything together it wouldn't be so hard."_ I thought tossing him his other boot seeing his eyes widen as it crashed into his stomach making him grunt in surprise before giving me a look and putting it on.

"That was funny." Jack stated as I shrugged allowing my smile to broaden on purpose seeing him roll his eyes and walk over next to me. I had his effects as he so kindly called them in my arms and watched as he placed them on one by one. "Stay on here with Elizabeth and then we'll head out of her after repairs." He said as though talking to a small child knowing I hated being told what to do more then he himself.

"I suppose I will be a good girl, but if you two aren't back when you say you will be. Expect two very irritated women after you both." I said seeing a sleepy and irritated looking Elizabeth staring in at me with Will beside her looking about half awake. "Looks like you're too early for them." I said pointing at the pair that shot Jack a tired look.

**--On Deck & Leaving--**

"Gibbs ye be in charge till I and Will get back." Jack said to his first mate whipping around in a quick swagger and heading down the plank.

"Hey wait for me." Called will irritably as he charged down the plank after Jack and stopped suddenly falling backward on his ass.

"I waited." Jack said simply ignoring the dirty look he was receiving and starting to wander very cautiously around Silverton with Will ducking into alley's every time a royal officer made their way around the town pausing briefly before a hidden door in one of the allies and smiling.

He then ducked into the hidden door grabbing a very surprised Will by the collar. Inside it appeared to be a very dirty hidden tavern, which meant it was where pirates would come in case of emergencies and Will watched as Jack pointed to a chair and walked off ignoring any signs of protest. _"Now what is Jack up too?"_ Will wondered staring around the dirty rotted looking bar. The tables and chairs barely held together under the wait of the surprising amount of pirates in a port that didn't welcome them and the air was heavy with smoke and rum making his eyes water. This was even worse then Tortuga bars which he found himself wishing they were at instead of here.

"_This place is still beneath any civilized pirate."_ Thought Jack wrinkling his face in a disgusted look as he stepped on someone who grunted before wreching all over the floor and rolling into it. Jack flinched at this and made his way up to the bar keep whom ignored him staring over at the mess he would have to eventually get to cleaning up. Jack wasn't sure where to find anyone who would translate the map for a pirate and assumed this miserable barkeeper of a man could, or at least he hoped he could. Silverton was not pirate friendly and Jack was surprised that the bar was even still functioning.

"Ello mate." Jack said as the balding gray haired man looked over with weathered brown eyes and sighed. He wore shaggy clothing barely beyond rags and was slightly heavy. "Can ye help me out?" he asked raising a brow inquisitively.

"Depen's on watcha wan." Grumbled the man eyeing Jack doubtfully and seeing one of his tables take another beating from a fight that started leaving it in pieces on the floor.

"I'm looking for a translator here in Silverton…one that won't turn me in to be hung." Jack pointed out irritated with the disrespect he was receiving but not trusting the bar keep enough to tell him his name and status. He didn't need another naval force chasing him and didn't care for any more holes to be blown into the Black Pearl.

"Maybe…whose askin?" Asked the man suddenly sounding curious and very interested in the conversation, which Jack did not want to happen.

"Smith." Jack said eyeing the man wondering what was going through his tiny round skull. "Now about that maybe?" he asked seeing the man didn't believe him but could care less what he was there for.

"There be a girl name Liana down in that bookstore…she' use to be a translator for some merchant before she got herself abandon ere in Silverton." The bar keep said walking away leaving Jack with the information.

"_Liana…I know that name."_ Jack thought seeing Will was getting anxious as he approached and sat in the chair. "Oiy…I was the one that left her here in Silverton." He muttered absently knowing that he wouldn't get a damn thing out of the woman.

"What do you mean Jack?" Asked Will wondering what Jack was babbling about before he saw him look up his face is a cross expression.

"I left the girl we need to translate this here in Silverton…she covered herself with a story about a merchant ship abandoning her here. I don't think Liana will be much help if I approach her." Jack said explaining his absent rambling to Will who nodded understanding the situation.

"Great…so I need to go in and ask while you duck out of sight." Will stated as Jack nodded looking irritated more so then usual. "She won't trust me Jack, she's had men betray her too much…we need someone else that isn't of the male persuasion." He said as Jack sighed nodding in agreement as they left sneaking their way toward the pearl.

**--On The Black Pearl--**

"I wish they would hurry up…the Pearl is about repaired and I don't want to stay here much longer." Elizabeth said staring nervously around as soldiers went about their duties ignoring the ship for the time being.

"We didn't attack and the crew has dressed to look like regular sailors. Jack's plan seems to be working relax Elizabeth." I said wishing I could think of a shorter nickname for her knowing that if I called her Lizzie she would kill me. "How about Liz…or is that too close to Lizzie?" I asked her my thoughts drifting because I was bored and tired of waiting around.

"Elizabeth." She grumbled crossly and smiling slightly in thought. "Liz when we're alone if you must." She said giving into my pouting look and wrapping her arm around me in a sisterly fashion. "You are fast becoming like a sister…that is not healthy." She said playfully as I glared at her and shrugged allowing a small smile on my face.

Jack and Will made their way quickly on deck seeing Elizabeth and I were talking over by the cabin quietly with each other. We both looked up in relief seeing something hadn't gone so well, Jack motioned for us to go into his cabin and Elizabeth and I stood around waiting curiously. _"Something went wrong."_ I thought tiredly realizing our stay in Silverton wasn't over just yet.

"Let me guess something has happened?" I asked as Will nodded and pointed at Jack who raised his hands in an innocent like gesture.

"What happened and how is Jack involved this time?" asked Elizabeth giving Jack and Will both a puzzled look.

Jack started to explain what the problem was and once he finished Elizabeth stomped out of the cabin without a word and Will followed after her trying to make sure she was alright. _"Elizabeth is irritated."_ I thought realizing I was too. It seemed like we would have to spend an evening in Silverton if Elizabeth or I didn't follow after Jack and talk with this Liana woman. _"Why is it I always fall for the one with women that want to ring their necks?"_ I wondered curiously seeing Jack staring at me an odd look in his face.

"What?" I asked as he walked very carefully toward me staring at something on my body but I wasn't sure what. "Jack…what is it, do I have dirt or something…." He held his hand up cutting me off and paused just before me still staring at something I assumed was on my shoulder seeing his eyes locked there. He reached his fingers out and with a very disgusted look flicked something off my shoulder and promptly stomped his boot down. "If it had eight legs…don't tell me." I said seeing him smile at this.

"Ye have an awful fear of those things." Jack pointed out as I shrugged and nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"I have arachnophobia…I'm deathly afraid of spiders." I said shaking slightly staring over my clothing making sure no others were present. "You aren't exactly buddies with them." I pointed out seeing him smirk at this confession of mine and then shrug walking closer and pinning me to the wall.

"Sorry love…I didn't realize spiders would turn ye all girly." Jack said with a half smile as I glared up at him trying to squirm away from the wall. His lips were then pressed firmly against mine stopping all of my thought process as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth deepening the kiss. He pulled back rolling his eyes as Elizabeth stomped back in with Will following quickly behind her looking exasperated.

"Brandi and I will go and see if we can sort this out together." Elizabeth said this through gritted teeth trying to be patient, but her patience was clearly wearing very thin. "Then Mr. Sparrow you and I will have a discussion." She snapped and turned on her heal to make another exit. Will quickly followed after her a second time and smiled faintly before shutting the door.

"Captain." Snapped Jack glaring at the door and then returning his attention to me, I was still pinned to the wall and hadn't thought about it until his attention returned. "Where was I" he questioned as I rolled my eyes and shrugged pretending not to care.

"Jack!" snapped Elizabeth from the other side of the door forcing him to jump.

"I think she means we head over to talk to Liana…now." I muttered with a small smile seeing him glower at the door before nodding allowing me to squirm free.

We were then up on the deck of the Pearl following Jack through the allies of the town all four of us together and very nervous with the naval officers that seemed to be present all over. The town was much like Port Royal except somewhat larger and more crowded, the people were running around constantly in and out of shops or trade markets and the peasants of the town seemed to loiter in the street more freely. The naval officers of this town seemed a little stiffer than even Norrington and what was worse they seemed more determined to take out any unfamiliar people and anyone else that crossed paths with them. Silverton was not the type of place I wanted to be in and I could see why Liana whomever she was had decided to make up a story to save herself. _"This place makes me paranoid."_ I thought stopping suddenly as Jack raised his hand forcing us to pause in a dark alley while a troop off officers marched passed. Jack started to lead us out into the street again when I heard something shifting behind us and grasped his shoulder motioning behind us. Jack very slowly turned to look and his face visibly flinched into a very unpleasant look, which was exactly what I didn't want to see.

"Who are you four and why are you lurking in an alley?" questioned the officer that had found us creeping about.

"_Think fast Jack and don't try and talk us out of it for too long. We do look very suspicious."_ I thought seeing he was thinking but wasn't saying anything right away. "We were chased in here by some man waving around a gun." I said quickly seeing Jack give me a nervous look.

"Why would a loyal citizen of Silverton be chasing you with a gun?" the officer asked suspiciously.

"Who ever said they were loyal. I think they were a pirate." Elizabeth remarked carefully realizing we were still in pants and shirts which wasn't exactly a good sign. "These men rescued us from the pirate, whom by the way ruined two perfectly good dresses I might add. These gentlemen lead us to an inn and allowed us to barrow these until we return to my hometown of Port Royal." She said making up the story as she went along seeing the officer was even more skeptical at this. _"Elizabeth called Jack a gentlemen."_ I thought not being able to contain my smile.

"Really…well that is considerably lucky for you two ladies." Said the officer sounding still very skeptical, which was giving me a very bad feeling. "I will need you four to come with me to fill out a report." He said with only a hint of sneer.


	10. Chapter 10: Turncoats

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_don't you hate those people you think are cool and suddenly they aren't so cool?_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Turncoats**

"_This was exactly what I was afraid of. This guy isn't stupid and I think we may be in some serious trouble."_ I thought sighing and seeing Jack was thinking quickly through the situation. There was only one way to get out of this one and I knew it was coming when Jack shrugged and grabbed my hand. I jerked on Will's arm and motioned for him to grab Elizabeth, after he did so we all took off in a blind panic following Jack through one alley and turn after another until we ducked into an abandon building of sorts catching out breath. The building was cramped full of empty crates, broken furniture and plenty of dust, the thing was rotted and looked as though it would fall down any day and I was hoping that today wasn't the day it decided to.

"That was close." Jack stated as Elizabeth leaned against Will trying to catch her breath and nodded in agreement. "We had better find Liana and get the ell out of ere." He said leading us to the entrance we had come through which was boarded up except for the hole all of us had scrambled in through.

Jack took a look around seeing it was clear we followed him out into the alley and then down another two or three allies pausing several times to avoid any of the officers that were clearly searching for us. Then we found the book shop as stated by the barkeep Jack had found the information from and Elizabeth grabbed my hand smiling faintly as the two of us made a dash for the building. Didn't really have much time to see the outside but when we entered the bell above tinkling I smiled at how much cleaner the place was then most of the building I had been in since being in the pirate world. The room had books neatly aligned in piles on tables and lined up neatly in the shelves and then I spotted a girl tall and a little slender with raven hair piled in a neat bun on her head. Her dress was a deep burgundy color and moved very gracefully around her as she dusted at some shelves.

"Can I help you?" questioned the woman turning to face us with a startled look on her face. Her eyes were a very deep catlike green and her skin was somewhat pale with a very small nose. "My god what happened two you two ladies?" she questioned looking concerned as Elizabeth and I smiled knowing we weren't exactly appropriately dressed for the town.

"We've been working on a merchant ship for several weeks and let's just say dresses weren't made for work." I muttered as the woman nodded looking only a little suspicious.

"You mean pirate ship." She stated eyeing our appearance carefully before a frown creased her features. "It's not the Black Pearl I hope." She said.

"Why?" Questioned Elizabeth sounding genuinely curious even though she knew the reasons for the woman's distrust. "We've had no trouble in the process of working our way home." She said careful not to let too much slip.

"You just watch that Captain Sparrow…he's the bloody bastard that left me here on this rock. If I hadn't been quick on my toes I might have been hung." She said bitterly but it was replaced suddenly by a small smile. "You have something to ask me about?" she asked curiously as we nodded. "Well my name is Liana and if it's something for Sparrow don't ask." She said with a wave of her hand and turned back to her dusting.

"_Uh oh."_ Elizabeth thought frowning in thought as I stared at the scroll Jack had given me to translate for him. "It's actually something that Captain Sparrow doesn't know we have. I have never trusted the man and my cousin and I wanted this translated for ourselves." She said pointing to me as I shrugged hoping Elizabeth knew what she was doing.

"Ah…two sneaky lass's." Liana said with a very dangerous looking smile as I stared at Elizabeth wondering what she was up to. "I'll gladly help you out if that's the case." She said motioning for us to follow her into a very musty less clean room in the back. I watched as she gently took the map from my hands and looked it over. "You need all these languages translated?" she questioned as Elizabeth shook her head pointing to the ones that no one on board actually knew. "This will only take a few minutes." She said grabbing several books and some paper sitting down at a worn desk going to work and tuning us out.

"_How did Elizabeth do that?"_ I wondered knowing I was a lousy liar at best. I glanced around the cluttered room staring at the shelves that were so full of books and such they looked ready to give; the floor was massively covered with crates and more books as well. The room overall was the exact opposite of her store and reflected exactly how disorganized she was, but oddly enough it didn't bother me. It didn't bother me mostly because it reminded me of my organizations skills which stunk, I saw her close another book and look over another her hand rapidly moving across the paper she had pulled out filling it up much more quickly then I would have expected. _"I wonder why Jack dropped her here in Silverton to begin with?"_ I thought seeing her suddenly stop and look over at Elizabeth and myself.

"Finished." Liana said handing over the scroll and papers she had completed her translations on. "Remember that man is very sneaky…don't let him catch you." She said as Elizabeth and I nodded making our way to the front of the store and marching out with Liana beside us. I spotted a few soldiers farther down the road and motion for Elizabeth to move a bit quicker. "Hey officers they're here!" yelled Liana with a small satisfied smirk.

"_That's why Jack left her…she's a traitor."_ I thought grabbing Elizabeth's arm and bolting for the alley where Jack and Will were hiding. Didn't take long for Jack to realize what had happened and with that we were running our way through one alley after another making our way back to the docks hoping that the Black Pearl and crew were still safe from suspicion, which wouldn't last long thanks to Liana. _"She probably wanted to turn Jack in somewhere or worse."_ I thought seeing more soldiers making their way past us halting to catch our breath only three allies from the Pearl.

"Is that why you left her here in Silverton Jack…because she's so easily a turn coat?" questioned Elizabeth in between gasps as I nodded in agreement seeing Jack smile wryly.

"Aye." Jack muttered as Will glanced back and forth between the three of us apparently slightly confused. "Liana sent those guards after us?" he asked curiously.

"Aye, she also be the reason I nearly got hung ere in Silverton." Jack muttered crossly before he grabbed my hand and started making his way down the last three allies all of us stopping at the sight of soldiers around the docks. "This is no good." He mumbled as I glanced around seeing the crew were still safe from suspicion, but we were obviously not getting back to the Pearl the way we left.


	11. Chapter 11: Trance Island

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Finally the island we're all wondering about lol_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trance Island**

"We can make a swim for it from the other dock over there." Said Will pointing to a fairly good place to hide behind crates and things being loaded on the ships. "It's a bit of a swim, but it looks like the only way."

Jack observed where Will was pointing a cross look only slightly etched in his features before he nodded. We made our way unseen by the soldiers and came to a stop at the edge of the dock which seemed to be a long way to swim but I didn't want to meet the soldiers head on and be hung either. _"I hate Liana. I want to kill the bitch."_ I thought irritably as Elizabeth glanced toward the soldiers and pointed out a head in the crowd of redcoats. _"Liana."_ I thought miserably as Jack jumped into the water and started for the Pearl and then the rest of us followed. Gibbs had seen the trouble and quickly made haste at getting the Pearl ready to sail hearing a very careful voice call his name from the side of the Pearl.

"Gibbs…get yer bloody arse over here and toss us a rope." Jack called up as carefully as he could hoping to avoid too much attention from the soldiers swarming around the area.

"Jack?" questioned Gibbs as he ran to the railing and looked down a smile of relief on his features. "Hang in thar." He said reaching around behind him and tossing down a rope.

"_I'm not so good at climbing ropes."_ I thought miserably as Elizabeth and Will started to climb up and then Jack went to follow pausing briefly seeing I wasn't getting up that easily. _"She can't climb that well._" Jack thought as he quickly made his way up on deck and ordered Gibbs and Will to help him. I was surprised then and gripped the rope for dear life as I was being lifted out of the water and up the side of the Pearl. _"Thank goodness."_ I thought with relief as I grasped the railing and hauled my sopping wet self aboard thanking them before making my way across toward Jacks cabin.

_Smack_

"Ouch." I moaned miserably as I slid hard onto my back and stared up at the clouds above me. "Damn it to hell…why me." I asked allowed seeing someone staring at me from above and jumping in surprise.

"Ye alright love?" Jack asked as I rubbed the back of my soar head and nodded. "Let's go then." He said lifting me to my feet and watching as I started back on my way to the cabin slipping a second time. "Got ye." He said as I glared hard at my feet as though they were evil and smiled feeling Jack's strong arms around me.

"I know…I don't have any sea legs. Since I've been here for a while I think it's safe to say I won't ever have any sea legs." I muttered as Jack chuckled watching me with a twinkle in his eye.

I ignored him and opened the cabin door managing to walk in without falling a third time and glared at him for a while before turning to pull out some dry cloths. I then stripped off my wet ones with a little bit of difficulty due to my lack of balance on the now sailing Pearl. _"Must be Gibbs is still in charge until Jack states otherwise."_ I thought turning to grab my dry cloths feeling myself scooped up into Jacks arms. _"Hey!"_ I thought startled and then I smiled seeing what he was up too. _"Damn you Jack."_ I thought irritably before he carried me to the bed without another word.

I woke feeling Jack's arms around me and glancing around the room yawning slightly. _"Today sucked…well mostly anyway._" I thought staring at the kohl lined sleeping eyes beside me and shivering slightly at the coolness of the cabin. I snuggled further under the covers and found my mind wandering to Liana and what had actually happened between her and Jack, I wondered this mostly because I didn't have anything else to think about except the map. _"The map and translations…I wonder where we're headed."_ I thought with a smile closing my eyes and falling back into a comfortable sleep.

(Yelling on Deck)

"What the hell?" I questioned from my sleepy state and stared around curiously. "Jack?" I questioned seeing he was already gone and the light was sneaking into the cabin. I heard the yelling again and groaned irritably covering my head with the pillow. "Elizabeth is already at work." I muttered the noise not being muffled by the pillow. "Damn." I grumbled climbing from the bed and dressing.

I looked around the cabin grabbing at some fresh water which I had taken to keeping some in Jacks cabin, mostly because I didn't drink that much to begin with and it was way to early for rum. _"Maybe the rum would be better though."_ I thought drinking down the water and making my way to the door hearing the yelling increase in volume as I opened it. _"Do I really want to do this?"_ I thought sighing and making my way slowly up on deck where I saw Elizabeth was pacing furiously across the deck in front of Jack, while bluntly screaming her head off. I watched Jack's hands waving about madly yelling right back not knowing what was going on or caring. _"This is becoming way too common."_ I thought seeing Will looked annoyed but didn't interfere. I walked around the arguing pair and smiled at Will who only flinched a small smile in return clearly being around this longer then I had.

"Now what's wrong?" I asked Will who rolled his eyes irritably but sighed turning his attention to me and the question.

"Apparently Jack has set our coarse for a land called Trance Island…because of the islands from last time Elizabeth decided she didn't like the idea and requested that we go to the one with whatever treasure directly. The catch is…we have to go in order to each island according to the translations." Will said turning back to the arguing and groaning at Elizabeth started to yell even louder.

"But what if Liana did that on purpose to make sure we would take our time and she wanted to make sure to kill us all off…shouldn't we try Elizabeth's direct approach first?" I asked as Will turned back decided our conversation was much less annoying then the yelling match between both lady and pirate.

"I thought so too, but Jack has translated the other languages, which he and Gibbs both could understand…with the translations from Liana that is the safest way to do this." Will pointed out to me as I nodded seeing Elizabeth wasn't going to have any part with this and hated when Jack was right more than anything else. "Basically we're currently stuck." He muttered as I nodded.

"So Elizabeth is just yelling for the hell of it?" I asked seeing Will nod and then turn to go do some work fully tired of the screaming match. "_I need to get away from this noise."_ I thought staring at Elizabeth and Jack who had momentarily taken a break to glare each other down. "Enough please…please." I begged seeing Elizabeth give me a death glare before her face softened slightly seeing Will had disappeared and other members of the crew were looking very exasperated.

"Pirate…impossible, stubborn, bloody pirate." Elizabeth snarled glowering at Jack before retreating to find Will.

"Does that woman ever quit?" Jack asked raising his hands in frustration looking about to run after Elizabeth and strangle the life out of her.

"No…she's Elizabeth remember." I mumbled seeing his attention turn to me his frown still deepening his face. "What do you expect when telling her about an island called Trance?" I asked suddenly the word sunk in and I felt sick. _"Trance…that sounds far from pleasant."_ I thought seeing Jack notice my change in mood and raise an eyebrow in question. "Trance…sounds bad." I stated.

"Aye…but the four of us always seem to be good together." Jack said trying to sound confident something telling me the same uncomfortable feeling was edging through his thoughts too.

Three days had passed with more than enough argument between Elizabeth and Jack to make most of us wishing we were overboard and the frustration that everyone was feeling with going to another island was also making everyone nervous. I had barely had a chance to talk with Jack or anything else with Elizabeth's constant nagging and grumbling around deck about Trance Island. She was tired and the rest of us were as well most of the time Jack was too tired to even take his boots off to go to bed let alone talk or be with me. I was tired most of the time and usually just fell asleep next to him thinking of violent ways to dump Elizabeth overboard, which was depressing since she had become a sort of sister to me. _"I hate this and all the problems. I wanted another adventure not a nagging fest."_ I thought miserably.

I sat up at hearing a loud yell above deck and saw Jack was oblivious to the noise snoring beside me. _"He's still sleeping after that?"_ I thought rolling my eyes at this and shoving him ungracefully to the floor my mouth opened in surprise. _"Oops…didn't want to do that."_ I thought hearing a loud groan as he sat up with a start.

"What was that for?" Jack asked looking around half expecting it to be Elizabeth that had done it and his eyes pausing on me.

"Sorry…accident." I replied as we both turned to the yell again. "Must be Trance Island?" I questioned as both he and I scrambled to the deck and out into the sunlight morning.

"_I hate morning…bright cheery sun and all."_ I thought irritably before I watched Jack go up to the helm taking over the steering staring ahead at the approaching Island. It was a surprisingly large island and again full of jungle and plant life, yet it seemed ominous somehow almost dangerous in its serene exterior. _"What will Trance Island have for its dangers?"_ I thought seeing the same thought was going through Elizabeth's mind as she stood there on the other side of the ship with Will holding her close gazing at the growing closer island. Jack's face was as usual unreadable and the rest of the crew somehow seemed melancholy almost as though they too had a bad feeling about this adventure. Jack had called out anchoring orders and I watched as the crew ran about the ship doing as told before we came to a stand still in the water, the waves moving us side to side in an almost lullaby rocking motion.

"Trance Island looks far too serene." Muttered Elizabeth who had snuck up beside me without me noticing, I turned with a startled cry and gave her a dirty look before staring ahead and nodding in agreement.

"Yes it does. Don't sneak up on me like that." I said sounding more annoyed then usual as I watched the island waiting for something dangerous to happen. Nothing happened for nearly an hour as all of us watched the island expecting something ominous. "It is pretty." I mumbled as Elizabeth shrugged making her way back to assist the crew.

In actuality the island was very beautiful with its shimmering emerald foliage and greenery almost inviting in the sun, the island seemed alive with some kind of energy. The beaches looked almost like diamonds in the distance with the turquoise ocean splashing lightly against it, somehow the island fit the name Trance because if you looked at it long enough you felt as though you were in one. _"I hope when on the island it doesn't have that effect."_ I thought turning away with some difficulty and making my way up beside Jack who was staring at the island as though it would attack us.

"Ye swabs pay attention!" Jack called as one of the sails was nearly lowered to quickly on top of several crew members. "That island something about it isn't right." He mumbled as I stared straight ahead silently agreeing with him.

I watched the crew get the boats ready for the island but noticed it was only one they were getting ready. The crew were afraid of the island and knew Jack was crazy but even though he was crazy at times we all still loved and respected him. I saw Elizabeth and Will both make their way hesitantly across the deck toward the boat, and saw Jack actually looked as though he might be having second thoughts before he stepped into the boat and to my surprise lifted me in without giving me a choice. _"If I had a choice I would have protested this idea, but knew it would do no good."_ I thought seeing Will and Elizabeth settle in the boat.


	12. Chapter 12: The Real Danger of Trance Is

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Sinister isn't it?_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Real Danger of Trance Island**

As we neared the island my stomach started to churn as though I had eaten something that didn't settle, but I knew it was the island itself somehow it made me want to turn back to the Pearl. I flinched at the sound of the boat sliding on the sand underwater and climb out helping pull it onto the beach before turning to make sure the others would still follow. Elizabeth looked as nervous as I felt and I could tell Will wasn't exactly jumping for joy oddly enough Jack seemed surprising calm.

"Don't shoot a hole in the boat this time…I really don't want to stay here any longer then we have to." I whispered to Jack who turned giving me a Jack grin and heading directly toward the threatening foliage.

"That didn't even help." Elizabeth muttered as I shrugged making my way right up to Jack clamping my hand in his knowing very well if I was to get lost I would rather be near him then without him.

_Crash_

The ground came out from under us and I heard Elizabeth and Will's startled yell as both Jack and I landed with a thump, luckily I had a softer landing thanks to Jack's body under me. _"Oiy that hurt."_ I thought rolling off Jack who sat up with a flinch and looked out of the very deep hole. Elizabeth and Will were above us relieved looking that we were currently alright and then I saw Will disappear from view momentarily. _"looking for something to get us out of here I hope."_ I thought staring around the dark hole wondering what was going to happen and instantly regretting the thought feeling something prickling at my neck I swatted it off and slammed into Jack making him stagger slightly.

"Sorry." I whispered pointing to the rather large hairy tarantula that had been crawling on my neck. I shuddered violently and turned to look at Jack seeing another was on his hat. I pointed up and watched him dance oddly around trying to get it off. _"I have a very bad feeling about this hole."_ I thought screaming louder then I thought I could ever manage as Jack cautiously lit the torch Elizabeth had tossed down to him with some flint. "There's hundreds of them." I moaned trying not to hyperventilate. "Elizabeth you and Will have to get us out of here NOW!" I screeched dancing around almost as crazily as Jack was nearly to tears my fear overpowering my common sense.

"Relax…they're just spiders." Elizabeth called down as I glanced at Jack seeing he knew exactly what was about to happen if they didn't get me out of there soon.

"JUST SPIDERS…THEY FREAKING TRANTULAS LIZ!" I screamed using the nickname she allowed in private seeing her startled look at the panic obviously in my face as I tried to breathe finding my panic was making it very hard to do so. "I think I'm going to faint." I mumbled softly yelling again as one of them made their way toward me.

"Love calm down before ye do." Jack said softly wrapping his arms around me pinning me tightly ignoring the torch that lay burning on the ground. His arms were tight and strong against me, I realized he was trying to force me to stop panicking. I couldn't stop though and even though he had a good grip on me I was still hyperventilating and could feel myself starting to feel dizzy and tired. "She's got something called arachi-aracna…

"Arachnophobia?" Asked Elizabeth as Jack was cut off trying to remember the word and holding me hoping I didn't pass out.

"Ya that be the one." Jack said staring hard at me as I glanced frantically around the room at the continuously crawling eight legged nightmares. "Where's Will we nee to get her out of ere." He asked seeing Will suddenly peaking over the hole hearing me scream again as another tarantula nearly landed on my head.

"Get that vine down there fast." Elizabeth said frantically motioning at a startled Will who quickly obliged.

Jack reached out with one strong arm and looped the vine around my waist and motioned for me to be hoisted out of there quickly. After I was on the ground Elizabeth unfastened the vine and reached her arms around me after I had curled my arms around my knees and started to rock feeling the panicked tears streaking my face. I felt Elizabeth move back quickly and saw a familiar pair of brown eyes watching me his uncharacteristically concerned look filling up his face. _"Jack."_ My mind attempted to break me out of my fear but it hadn't worked. I just sat there rocking tears streaming down my face silent squeaks of fear occasionally making their way from my mouth. I was too terrified to move and couldn't find the thought process to manage words.

"She's terrified." Elizabeth said softly as Will glanced from Jack to her completely confused. Elizabeth caught onto this and sighed slightly before patting his hand. "She has arachnophobia…it's where someone is deathly afraid of spiders and as you can see can sometime make them catatonic." She mumbled.

Jack ignored both of them trying to get some kind of focus or recognition out of me but all I did was cry and rock. _"She be in a trance or something."_ Jack thought realizing something was even more disturbing about the island then he originally thought. I was finding it very hard to breath and the choking on my tears wasn't helping I finally glanced around briefly before I succumbed to the darkness.

"Jack's Brandi's fainted." Elizabeth stated as he gave her a decidedly irritated look catching me before I fell forward back into the hole.

"Clearly." Jack muttered ignoring the dirty look he was receiving from Elizabeth as he eyed me my eyes closed my breathing returning to a somewhat normal range. "Let's get going before something else happens." He muttered lifting me up in bridal style making his way around the hole watching as Elizabeth and Will followed carefully behind.

**--Through the Jungle--**

Jack was watching as she snuggled closer to his chest still out of it and frowned deep in thought about what he had witnessed first hand. _"The island seems to put people into fear trances and force them to panic…if we hadn't gotten her out of there she could have panicked herself to death…literally."_ He thought this through carefully before pausing in a clearing that he hadn't been expecting. _"I must have made a wrong turn somewhere." _He thought making his way to the right and stopping suddenly hearing Elizabeth let out a screech of fright. _"Oiy not again."_ He thought turning around quickly clutching Brandi close to his chest.

"Jack what is that thing?" questioned Elizabeth pointing to a skeleton that was just barely peeking out from under some bushes off to the side of the clearing.

"Human bones…ye made me think there was something really the matter." Jack muttered as Elizabeth gave him a nasty look and flinched away from the bones.

"If that's the case…why are they moving?" Will asked forcing Jack to turn around and stare hard at the bones that were now standing up holding what appeared to be a massive club.

"Which one of ye are reliving yer experience with the curse?" Jack inquired as Elizabeth lowered her eyes looking very uncomfortable. "Ah…that be the reason behind it then." He said with a curt nod as Elizabeth and Will both ducked the club coming at their heads.

"Run!" cried Will pointing to several more skeletons coming at us.

"_I wish yer were awake love."_ Jack thought idly as he lifted her over his shoulder and made a dash through the thickening jungle hearing both of the others following quickly behind him. They all ran unceremoniously into a very thick vine wall and managed to get tangled up easily. _"Bloody ell."_ Jack thought annoyed as he tried to untangle himself and Brandi with no such luck. They all turned to the sound of rattling and began to struggle more in the vine wall seeing several grinning skeletons walking toward them.

"This island is designed to put us in a fear trance." Elizabeth muttered feeling herself start to panic as the skeletons came closer.

"Aye and don't panic!" Jack said seeing her start to breathe more frantically and grumbling a few short curses. "Will…get yer woman under control." He growled managing to untangle both himself and Brandi crashing to the ground with her safely on top of him. _"We need to get out of here." _He thought staring around for a quick exit finding nothing but more vine walls.

"We need to make our own way out." Will said after he crashed to the ground finally freeing Elizabeth who was trying to regain control over herself and failing miserably.

"We had better do it before she passes out next." Jack said pointing to the now very anxious looking Elizabeth before removing his sword and lifting Brandi over his shoulder again. He then turned slashing at the vine net with Will who was pulling on Elizabeth as she started to whimper completely entranced by the grinning skeletons.

"What the hell is that?" Will asked staring ahead at a very odd looking shape ahead of them. "No…it can't be and I won't let it be." He muttered seeing a mangled form crashing through the vines and staring at once could have passed for his father..

"It be a trick of the island." Jack grumbled seeing that the island was a lot more dangerous then he had originally thought.

Jack moved to the left and saw Will had finally started to carry Elizabeth who had finally collapsed from lack of breathing. _"Great now what?" _ Jack thought stumbling through some even thicker bushes and coming to another clearing this one very close to a cave. _"Finally."_ He thought motioning to go into the cave and pausing at the entrance staring at what appeared to be a small chest. He sat Brandi down carefully on the ground and walked over opening the chest finding a small piece of some stone and frowning before shrugging and placing it in his pocket, he then lifted her back over his shoulder and made his way out of the cave following a different trail back toward the beach.

"Oooo…what happened?" I questioned finally coming around looking down seeing I was dangling over Jack's shoulder. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me and I gasped seeing Elizabeth was dangling over Will's shoulder. "Is she alright?" I questioned feeling myself placed gently on the ground and staring up at a relieved looking Jack.

"Aye she is fine…this island ere makes yer fears consume ye from what I've guessed." Jack thought a sour look on his face as Will turned to a very scratching sounding voice. "Will don…I don wan to be carrying ye next." He muttered as Will with great difficulty focused forward hearing a groan that would have echoed mine and lowering Elizabeth to the ground.

"Let's get out of this horrible place." Elizabeth muttered without so much as a smile she grabbed Will's hand and started to follow us quickly away from whatever Will was supposed to be afraid of. I hadn't had the chance to see or ask and wasn't sure that I wanted to.

I watched as Will and Jack cleared a path with their swords, Elizabeth close to my side staring at me as though I had grown another head. _"Great now she knows exactly how to send me into a coma when I want to throw her overboard."_ I thought sarcastically not finding this thought as amusing as intended. Soon we came to the beach in front of the boats and began to make our way down to them, at least until Jack stopped dead in his tracks and stared at something in the distance.

"All that is going to make us all rich." Jack muttered making his way toward whatever he had seen and ignoring us. _"All that gold and jewels."_ He thought eyeing the gold that seemed to be protruding from the beach just off out of sight of the shoreline.

"Jack?" I questioned curiously sensing something serious was going to happen I thought about the one thing I knew would get his attention. "Jack someone is blowing holes into the Black Pearl and all the rum is floating away!" I yelled hoping it would traumatize him enough to ignore whatever Trance Island had in store for him and the rest of us.

"Me Pearl…no not the rum!" Jack yelled turning back to us and seeing all was well realizing what had happened. "Thanks love." He mumbled as we quickly scrambled our way back into the boat and started to leave as fast as we could, afraid of what else would happen while there.


	13. Chapter 13: Elizabeth’s Fear

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_A True friend to worry about._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Elizabeth's Fear**

As soon as we were on deck Jack was yelling out orders his usual drunk swagger and hands moving about even more frequent that usual. Gibbs didn't even need to be asked twice he was already at the wheel watching as I practically clung to Jack. He hadn't noticed this yet until I tightened my hold and he happened to glance in my direction. I pointed to the row boat that had been lifted back to its place seeing half the crew flinching away from the spider covered bottom. _"It's not real…not real." _ My mind kept repeating this over and over again, but my death grip on Jack said much to the contrary.

"Get us the hell out of here!" yelled Jack seeing just how far the islands influence could reach and not liking it one bit. "It's alright love." He whispered as I forced myself to pry off of Jack and stared at the spiders shuddering violently again.

As soon as we were a good few hundred miles away from the island all the effects had warn off and things were back to normal or at least as normal as they could get. Elizabeth had been silent the rest of the day and into the evening only coming out of the cabin she shared with Will long enough to get some dinner and disappearing again. I was concerned about this especially when she let Jack get away with calling her **Lizzie** a couple of times. She hadn't even went so far as the glare at him just smiled as though he had said Elizabeth and then walked away.

"She's being too quiet…something is very wrong Jack." I said softly as I leaned into him snuggling away from the chill both of us sitting against the railings watching the stars in the sky. "You got away with Lizzie at least twice that I can remember." I mumbled his warmth and soft breathing relaxing me.

"Aye…but it was actually six times if I remember right. She didn't even glare at me." Jack said smiling faintly as I shrugged off his finger which he was sliding against my neck. I hated that mostly because he used this and several other spots to manipulate me with and it always seemed to work.

"I'm going to see if she's alright." I mumbled sitting up and staring into his brown eyes for a long moment before turning away and climbing to my feet. "I'll be back soon." I said making my way quietly below deck waving to Will who was on watch duty.

I tripped over something below deck while stumbling my way to Elizabeth room. Someone might have thought me drunk if they seen the way I kept finding everything possible to trip over. I paused in front of her door raising my hand to knock and heard sniffling and concealed sobs. _"She's crying."_ I thought lowering my hand and frowning in thought. I stared there at the door for a long time before sighing and tapping lightly I heard a rushed muffled sound in the room and then feet which steadily came toward the door. There was a clicking sound and then Elizabeth stood there in the doorway greeting me with a warm smile, which I could tell was forced and very fake. I stepped into the room shut the door without one word and gave her my look of knowing. I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me and started to weep into my shoulder, I was usually pretty good with this but at the moment I had no idea what the problem was and needed to find out and hopefully calm her down.

"Liz what's the matter?" I questioned using her nickname she would allow only between me and her. She just cried harder at the mention of her nickname and forced me to stumble hard onto the floor with her. She couldn't support herself at that moment and I couldn't hold her the way I was because I didn't have a good enough grasp on her still weeping frame. "Lizzie…what is wrong?" I questioned hoping that would get her attention.

"I said Liz, not Lizzie." Came Elizabeth's muffled response as I smiled lightly thankful to get something out of her.

"I know…but it was the only way to get an answer from you…what's wrong Liz?" I questioned again seeing her pull back eyes red and puffy, nose running and sniffle.

"I witnessed you almost die of fright, I myself came close to this fact and apparently Will had seen his father on the island and was probably going to be scared by him as well. Jack too almost died on that blasted land. I can't yell at Jack or take out my frustration on anyone…so I've been crying it out." Elizabeth stated softly with a sniffle. "I mean we wanted adventure and I still think that Liana woman put some trick to her translations." She grumbled seeing me thinking and nodding faintly.

"You may have a point. I haven't looked over anything with Jack because I've been either too tired or he's had me…um…busy." I muttered feeling the heat in my cheeks as Elizabeth giggled at this.

"I know this…what worries me is if she's hidden the truth so well in the translations that we may not get out of this one……alive." Elizabeth whispered taking a deep breath and finally managing to stop herself from crying again. "What do you think this treasure is anyway?" she murmured changing the subject.

"I think more or less it is a puzzle to a great treasure and that's why there are so many stops on the way too it." I said softly remembering I hadn't really done much since we had all settled back onto the ship. "I think I'm going to go bother Jack." I said with a small smile seeing her laugh at this and stand shooing me out the door.


	14. Chapter 14: Storms & Grounded

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Again I hate storms._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Storms & Grounded**

I made my way slowly back up on deck seeing Jack was where I had left him, comfortably leaning against the railing bottle of rum in hand watching the stars almost drowsily. I walked over and sat down beside him snuggling back into his body smiling as his arm returned around my shoulders and he looked down curiously. He seemed somehow thoughtful as he watched me there questioning in his eyes.

"What is wrong love?" Jack asked sensing my mood change. He placed his calloused fingers very lightly against my cheek staring hard at me.

"Elizabeth was scared out of her mind today…I just got her calmed down long enough to get some answers out of her." I said seeing him look at me as though at any minute I would start to weep like Elizabeth had about everything, I smiled at his usual uncomfortable behavior with tears and women crying. "I'm fine…she wasn't she's worried that somehow Liana did something in the translations to trick you…or at least cause more problems then necessary." I said seeing him straighten up slightly at this almost as though he suspected something as well.

"Aye ye both have a good point. I'll have to go over those translations a bit more carefully…maybe find someone else that can translate them again just to be sure." Jack muttered as he lifted out the object he had retrieved from the island and glanced over it carefully.

The object was made of stone from what I could tell and also had been carved into an odd shape. It reminded me of a puzzle which my great grandmother used to work on all the time, except this was about the size of the palm of Jack's hand maybe smaller. It had an odd bunch of symbols carved into its intricate shape and seemed somewhat threatening even in the full moon light that was bathing the Black Pearl in a serene glow. _"That thing gives me a creepy feeling."_ I thought shivering as a sharp wind came up behind me whipping my hair to the side of my face. Jack looked up at the wind change apparently startled from his thoughts of the odd puzzle piece and frowned.

"I think there be a storm coming soon." Jack said softly as I gave him a withering look. I didn't want to go through any more storms on the pearl, the first one had been enough to deal with and wasn't even the worst one I had witnessed. The other storms I had stayed in the cabin and was joined by Elizabeth who had started to ride out the storms with me after the last one we tried to help in. "I know ye don like storms…but they be part of the sea love." He said with a small smile starting to cross his face.

"I know that." I mumbled grumpily seeing his smile deepen. "I just don't like them…especially when I come up on deck and find it usually with my back." I muttered sounding annoyed. "You're going to stay out here tonight in case?" I asked seeing him smile again as though he was mulling this question over in his head.

"Probably not love…yer cold and it's a chilly night." Jack said a hint dropping from his voice as I sat up and playfully smacked his arm. "What? I was just offering to keep ye warm in me own ways." He said that gold filled smirk showing exactly what he had in mind.

"Uh huh…sure you are Jack." I muttered pretending to give him a look of annoyance seeing his smile grow at this. "What exactly do you have in mind?" I said this with a wink and started to giggle when he pulled me over across him and leaned down kissing me. _"I already know what you have in mind."_ I thought feeling his hand start to move up my shirt. "Hey…there's air coming under with your hand Jack!" I muttered shifting away and standing the wind was now blowing furiously and I was having trouble keeping my hair out of my face.

"Sorry about that love." Jack said his smile fading as the stars started to cloud over the sky blackening very quickly. I saw his look and noticed the moon was now sealed behind a blockade of very dark clouds. Then the lightening came making me jump as I turned to go to the cabin bumping into Jack and pausing. _"Not lightening too…damn it." _ I thought seeing him notice the anxious look in my face. "Ye don like lightening either?" he asked as I shrugged and then jumped as another bolt shot across the sky lightening the black clouds briefly.

"It's not as bad as spiders…I can be around it fine, I just get nervous because I came close to getting hit by it when I was little. I sometimes will go outside during a storm but usually keep moving away or under something from the lightening." I said seeing him smile but then the thunder crashed loudly around us making both of us jump.

"Tis storm will be a bad one." Jack said as I groaned and glanced out over the water seeing it start to become wilder with the pending storm. "Ye better go get Elizabeth to the cabin…while me an the crew deal with this." He said as I nodded and very reluctantly left his side, but as soon as a rather bright bolt of lightening hit I made my way a little less reluctantly below deck to find Elizabeth. I heard Jack's voice yelling out orders and knew just by the sound of the rapidly pounding feet this storm wasn't going to be an easy one to get out of.

I found Elizabeth was making her way from the cabin as I came down the hall, I stepped aside as Will and a few other members of the crew made their way quickly on deck. Elizabeth was wondering what was going on until another crack of thunder sounded and she jumped. _"This isn't going to be an easy storm to ride out."_ I thought miserably pausing beside Elizabeth with a wry smile creasing my face. Suddenly the ship jerked to the right sending us both down hard against the wall in a tangled heap. I was swearing something awful and saw Elizabeth was too cursing almost as bad, we had both had it with storms and realized that Jacks cabin would eventually kill us in the long run considering how many times we had been attacked by everything he owned.

"Hurry up." I muttered as we both stood making a mad dash for the cabin and shutting the door quickly behind us.

**--On Deck--**

"Ye swabs get busy!" Yelled Jack as he turned his concentration to keeping the ship steady.

Will was helping the others tying down everything they could and watching hesitantly wondering if Jack really was going to ride this storm out, thinking again he was crazy but always seemed to know what he was doing especially with the Black Pearl. The crew was scattering quickly following orders and keeping each other on deck as the rain started to pound relentlessly on them, the sky lighting up like it was filled with cannon fire. The thunder shook the ship as it cracked across the horizon and the waves rocked the Pearl violently enough sending many of the crew to their feet and scrambling to keep each other on board. Will could only hope that Elizabeth and Brandi were safe below deck and this storm wouldn't end their adventure.

**--In Jack's cabin--**

"Look out Liz!" I yelped as I slid roughly across the floor of the ship into the desk my back smacking into it violently forcing me to curse irritably.

Elizabeth wasn't having much better luck staying anywhere in the cabin either. Both of us had been thrown from the bed several times by waves hitting the ship and at least a dozen or more times we had both hit the various shelves being smacked with whatever was present on them. The empty rum bottles rolling around the desk had already made themselves known to us for a second time and were idly swirling across the floor. We both managed to stand but for only a brief second before we were thrown hard into the door and tangled together in a very sore heap.

"I hate this." Muttered Elizabeth managing to untangle herself and look at me almost as though begging this nightmare to be over.

"I'm not feeling the warm and fuzzy about it either." I mumbled softly seeing her give me a curious look before both of us ducked a pile of books each of us getting many bruises on our arms in the attempt at saving our already sore heads. "Ouch!" I growled as a book managed to sneak past my arms and hit my head.

"I wish our cabin was safer." Murmured Elizabeth knowing that there was almost as much stuff in the cabin she had shared with Will as Jack's. "Look out!" she squeaked as a trunk came into her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Ha! Serves you right…you bought everything in it." I said with a small smile seeing Elizabeth glare at me pushing my trunk from herself and taking a deep breath. "NOT GOOD!" I groaned as the trunk slid from the position she had pushed it in and crashed into my back sending me on my face during my attempt to get to my feet.

"I think your trunk it telling us both something." Elizabeth said stifling a giggle as both of us jumped away from another shelf of books that decided to crash on the floor followed by several maps and other objects. "This storm is the worst one yet…it's going to take days to clean up the ship after this." She grumbled as both of us stumbled forward hard onto the bed thanks to the deadly rum bottles rolling across the floor.

"Look at the bright side…if we are lucky the rum bottles will kill us first." I stated sarcastically as both of us leaned up against the wall managing to cling to the bed for a long while and then very slowly the ship seemed to be less threatening.

Elizabeth and I never knew when the storm had finally ended both of us had dozed off clinging to the bed. I opened one eye against the sunlight streaming into the cabin and lifted my head from the bed feeling someone shift apparently leaning across my back asleep. I turned my head seeing a head of long very light sandy blondish brown hair across the bed and realized Elizabeth and I had stayed in the cabin falling asleep during the storm. _"The cabin is a disaster."_ I thought groaning at the aching stiffness in my body realizing I had slept upright for a good part of the night. I heard an equally painful groan and turned again to see Elizabeth sit up flinching with stiffness.

"That was the longest storm of my life yet." Grumbled Elizabeth stretching and flinching at the aches that were invading her entire body. "How do you feel?" she questioned as I too stretched cringing at the sound of my aching joints cracking and shifting uncomfortably too my feet.

"Yucky." I grumbled staring around and making my way to the door. Elizabeth followed both of us walking around the barrels and crates that had spilled all over the ship and coming out on deck both of us squinting at the harsh sunlight.

We both gasped in surprise seeing the Black Pearl had temporarily run a ground and saw that the crew was busy at work trying to get her back into the water to continue our treasure hunting. I saw Jack was walking around talking rapidly waving his hands about with Gibbs working out the damages and any other issues from the storm the night before. Will was apparently overboard helping get the ship back into the turquoise ocean. _"It's so pretty after the storm…but going through one is hell."_ I thought seeing Jack pause in his speech and motion Gibbs off.

"Ye both look like ye'v been through hell and back." Jack said as Elizabeth gave him a withering look and stared out at the few members of the crew fixing any loose ropes and riggings on the ship.

"You have know idea Jack." I stated running my hands through my hair and frowning in thought hearing a splash and voices over the side. I walked over with Jack and Elizabeth seeing that one of the poles had snapped sending some of the crew into the water. "They have more poles right?" I asked seeing Jack nod and watch them continue to work at freeing the ship. "Do not go below deck or into your cabin……it's a disaster." I muttered as Elizabeth nodded in agreement finding a bruise by accident and flinching.

"That would be putting it kindly." Elizabeth said checking for more bruises and any broken ribs. "I think I have more bruises then you do Brandi." She moaned poking gently around her body and flinching at another discovered bruise.

"I bet you don't…you have to count the ones on my head." I muttered seeing a mischievous smirk come across Jack's face.

"I can find out and let ye know for sure Elizabeth." Jack said pointing at me as I gave him a warning look and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You're evil this morning Jack." I grumbled ignoring the smile on his face and making my way over the side of the ship with Elizabeth hoping we could lend a hand to the others trying to free the pearl from the beach.

We weren't overly helpful considering we both kept falling into the water and struggling against the pole that would eventually swing back and send us and whomever was heaving on it back into the water often. Finally after several hours the ship was finally free to take on the ocean again and Elizabeth and myself were completely soaked, in all honesty Jack was the only one that wasn't soaked because he had remained onboard yelling orders around. I noticed the crew were moody and hadn't probably slept the night before, seeing Jack allow everyone the day to rest and get dry since we were on an island that wasn't part of the map. It didn't mean the island was safe but for the moment things were pretty calm and relaxing.


	15. Chapter 15: Natives & Mischief

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Eyes peeking from the dark depths...now what?_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Natives & Mischief**

I decided since we would be staying for the day to go exploring along the shore line near the ship. I found various sea life and some shells but nothing overly exciting and finally decide to rest under one of the palm trees watching the ocean that stretched out for miles before me. _"It's so relaxing here."_ I thought smiling feeling my eyes start to close realizing I was still sleepy from the other night. I snuggled into the tree making myself comfortable and allowed the sleep to come. I don't know how long I slept there but soon seemed to sense something near me I opened one eye and jumped in surprise scrambling backward hard onto the sand and staring back at the dark face watching me closely face painted to blend into the jungle. _"Jack!" _ I wanted to yell but couldn't find my voice and just stared there mouth moving with no sound. _"I hope we didn't land an island full of cannibals."_ I thought remembering the second movie and frowning in worry. I heard something said to me from the native who was nearly naked except for the plant life that he used as a sort of kilt and the spear he had in his hand aimed thankfully to the sky.

"I don't understand." I managed finally finding my voice and staring hard at the native whom seemed to understand me even though our language was different or so I thought. After a long moment staring at me he started to speak again this time his tone demanding and somewhat angry. _"This isn't going so well."_ I thought feeling the panic start in my chest. "JACK…SOMEBODY!" I yelled at that point not caring who showed up as long as I could get away.

**--Back on the Pearl--**

"What was that?" questioned Will turning to the sound and seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise.

"Brandi." Whispered Elizabeth hearing the tone of urgency in her distant calling voice. "Something's wrong." She said making a quick sprint for the side of the ship followed by Will.

"What's going on?" Jack questioned seeing both Will and Elizabeth disappear overboard and soon start sprinting down the sand in the direction of some noise he hadn't really paid attention too until just then. "Brandi." He said in surprise grabbing Gibbs and ordering him to get everyone ready in case of trouble, their short break was about to end rudely.

Jack quickly made his way in a mad half drunken sprint across deck and when he managed to get to the sand took after the tracks that were embedded into the sand. _"I hope she's alright…why didn't anyone notice she went off on her own?"_ Jack thought to himself stumbling slightly over a piece of drift wood on the sand and remembering that most of the crew had been sleeping below deck which would explain a lot.

**--Back with the Native--**

"HELP!" I yelled staring at the native who seemed to be speaking more quickly and start toward me his spear lowered in my general direction. "I don't understand you…please don't use that." I muttered softening my voice hoping to calm him down.

The softening of my voice didn't help it seemed to enrage the rapidly speaking man as he continued his approach. He was tall slender and appeared to be about sixteen give or take a year, his spear was aimed very dangerously close to my body making me even more nervous. I moved left then right but he followed me like a skilled cat playing with a mouse. _"Alright…why did I leave my sword on the ship?"_ I asked myself reaching for where it normally would be and grasping air.

"Brandi!" called Elizabeth as the native turned his head to the sound giving me a chance to dodge his spear and run behind the tree using it as a shield. "Will be careful." She said as the native took a shot at Will forcing him to jump back and pull out his sword.

"There's more of them." I pointed out seeing three others come from the growth and move in our general direction rather rapidly each one carrying a spear ready to attack.

Elizabeth reached for her sword and her face dropped in surprise as she glanced down and groaned in irritation. I noticed she had also left her sword on board and was left to resort to the same action I was, which was currently using a tree for a shield and looking around for a weapon. _"Never a weapon when you need one."_ I thought both Elizabeth and I watching in horror as one of the natives went directly at Will and because he was holding his own against two of them he couldn't block. I heard Elizabeth scream his name and closed my eyes I couldn't do anything and wasn't going to watch one of my friends die.

"Jack!" cried Elizabeth sounding relieved as I opened my eyes seeing both Jack and Will fighting side by side against the natives that had increased from four to six.

The odds seemed to keep getting worse and I was starting to wonder how many more would pour out when I heard the odd language in the voice of someone familiar. I turned back from my search of a weapon and saw Jack was talking in the same language which at first had startled me until I remembered in part two that he had some knowledge of other languages. I watched him speak to them in their own language slower and having a bit more difficulty then the natives and watched as the spears lowered and Jack put away his sword seeing Will hesitantly return his to his side as well. _"What did he say?"_ I thought following Elizabeth cautiously from behind the trees and running over to Jack and Will.

"What happened and what did you say?" Asked Elizabeth before I could ask the same thing.

"They mistook Brandi for someone coming to attack the village. Apparently they recently ad an encounter with a large ship and has been on guard of travelers since." Jack said talking in their odd language again. "By the sounds of it…Ridley Hollis as already been through ere." He muttered his eyes dangerously lowering to fine slits as the native he was speaking with continued in a rapid fashion. "He also said something about a pretty young woman with them and how she ad been so nice until the men came onto the island. She suddenly turned on them all." He muttered sounding more confused then crossed.

"Liana…she's leading Ridley to find us. She's the only other one to see the map." Elizabeth said sounding very frustrated and angry.

"No…they would have seen the Black Pearl had been marooned here momentarily…they would have come ashore to finish the job. This must have happened a while ago." I said seeing Jack start to talk with the native again.

"He says they came ashore about a week before we met Ridley." Jack said in surprise and then listened a moment. "Apparently Liana ad been traveling with Ridley for sometime before this all happened." He grumbled sensing that something was going to happen and eventually nothing would turn out well.

"At least we know she knows someone is after you and currently isn't involved…yet." I muttered still very uncomfortable with the spears in the natives' hands.

"Yet?" questioned Elizabeth looking slightly sick at this idea and frowning in thought her hand resting lightly against her forehead.

"I highly doubt Liana won't take the opportunity to join Ridley on his adventure especially if he knows where to find her." I muttered sounding irritable watching as the natives lowered their weapons and started to speak with Jack rapidly in their own tongue again.

"The natives would like us to join them for the night." Jack said looking around at us curiously before I frowned wondering exactly how much Jack knew about these natives. "They be having a festival in honor of their gods and it is said that having guests be good luck." He said his brows raised curiously.

"Sounds like they've made friends with Gibbs before." I said with a smile realizing that if Jack was going to agree to this that it would more than likely mean a night or two on the island which was probably a good idea after riding out that storm we had gone through the night before. "Fun, fun." I muttered restraining the sarcasm in my voice feeling Jack's arm wrap around me as he started to lead the way back to the pearl to announce to the crew what was going on.

The crew was actually quite enthusiastic to the idea of settling on the island for the night and all seemed to like the idea of rest. Cotton, Anna-Maria and Gibbs joined us and the two natives that had followed us back to the Pearl, heading back toward the growth of trees they had first attacked us in. I felt goose bumps as we started to go deep into the tropical foliage only hesitating briefly before feeling an arm tighten around my waist and pull me further into the deepening greenery. _"Jack why do you insist on being so pushy?"_ I wondered thinking about poking at him just to annoy him and deciding against it.

Soon we came to a clearing surrounded by natives playing drums and other instruments that I didn't recognize. They were all painted up and were in the middle of several houses standing on poles rammed deep into the ground, several large bomb fires were burning brightly into the night and many children were running around adult feet squealing in glee at the arrival of the guests. I paused startled when Jack released my side sidestepping a pair of small arms that tried to wrap around his waist and flinching faintly at the look Elizabeth gave him. _"Aw kids make Jack nervous."_ I thought with a small grin realizing that it might have been because of the several others that had grabbed onto him and laughing at the helpless look I got in turn from him. The little one that had tried to wrap around Jack had firmly planted her arms around my waist and was rapidly speaking in her own language brown eyes wide in wonder at the strangers.

"I wish they would le me go." Grumbled Jack growing uncomfortable with the amount of small arms slowly cutting of his circulation.

"We all have that same bit of difficulty Jack." Muttered Elizabeth as I glanced down at the several more arms wrapped around my body. I saw Gibbs, Cotton, Will and Anna-Maria had the same issue and realized that the amount of people currently in the village could only mean there were several neighboring villages on the island as well, because there were too few houses for so many bodies.

"They're adorable." I said smiling at the odd look Jack gave me as I laughed lifting one of the smaller ones up into my arms prying her successfully from Jacks leg and laughing as she wrapped her small brown pudgy hand in my hair. "Lets go over to one of the fires." I muttered as the little hands started to reluctantly let go of us allowing us all to move toward the largest fire in the surrounding group.

We had apparently chosen to sit with the chief of the current celebrating village and while Jack spoke with the natives carefully struggling once in a while with the words I watched faintly at the gathering children and started to allow them to play with my hair and inspect my appearance their curiosity amusing me to no end. Elizabeth and I had apparently been the only two who were willing for this observation and so when the kids pulled us to our feet to dance with them we both joined in laughing madly. We both had so much fun that when the children had started to disappear we had grown to enjoy the fire and dancing, continuing on into the night. Finally both of us collapsed on the sandy ground away from Jack and the others staring up at the stars both flushed from being so silly and childish for the night.

"That was so much fun…I'm for once glad Jack talked us into something." Elizabeth said rolling on her side and staring into my flushed face as I nodded rolling over to face her. Both of us burst into giggles then at our mess up hair and completely wrinkled clothing apparently realizing just how interested the children could be with strangers.

"At least they didn't bring out the makeup." I said trying to unsuccessfully flatten my hair and giggling again watching Elizabeth trying to do the same flopping back on the sand in surrender. "Our fun will be short lived though if Ridley Hollis finds Liana again. She has seen the map and won't have a whole lot of trouble finding us." I muttered both of our moods souring at the thought.

"Ye have fun love?" Jack inquired as I looked up at brown eyes watching me with a start and heard shuffling beside me seeing Will was looking over Elizabeth who started giggling randomly at the odd look he was giving her.

"We got new hairstyles and apparently they fixed out cloths to their liking." Elizabeth said sitting up laughing when she pulled Will down beside her hearing a muffled groan and watching him spit out sand laughing harder. "It was fun for once Jack." She said pointedly giving him a half hearted dirty look.

"Aye thank ye for reminding me how much ye despise me Lizzie." Jack grumbled as I sat up with a quick motion and pulled him hard face first in the sand and crawled over sitting on him pinning him on the sand. He sputtered out a mouthful of sand and sat there tapping his fingers in the sand in an annoyed gesture which again reminded me fondly of a cartoon. "That wasn't necessary love." He muttered as I shrugged hearing Elizabeth laughing hysterically and glancing over seeing Will was tickling her.

"Hey…stop that." I said making my way from Jack walking over and tackling Will hearing a muffled groan as he tumbled on the ground freeing Elizabeth who crawled over and sat firmly pinning her husband on the ground. _"I released Jack."_ I thought whipping my head around seeing no sign of the familiar figure laying in the sand. "Where did he go?" I muttered seeing Elizabeth shrug and too look about seeing nothing. "Yikes!" I yelped feeling myself lifted from my assistance holding Will down and try to squirm free hearing an all to familiar chuckle behind me.

"Let her down…she's helping me." Elizabeth protested laughter evident in her voice as I glanced down seeing a small smirk on Will's face.

"No fair." I muttered moving my feet helplessly in the air feeling Jack's warm breath against my ear and laughing again feeling him blowing against my neck sending goose bumps across my arms. "Stop!" I snapped startled to see Elizabeth fall backwards with a yelp and start to laugh again with Will starting to tickle her all over again. "Ganging up on us isn't fair!" I cried startled when I felt a finger poke in my side and cringed back against Jack looking down at the startled Elizabeth who Jack had lightly planted his foot on her shirt preventing her from moving. Then I felt the poke again and jerked seeing Will and Jack were helping on another. "STOP!" I growled trying to squirm away from Jack without much help. "Anna help us." I said as the young woman paused at the display before her and eyed us curiously.

"Um…no sorry lass's." Anna-Maria said with a shrug walking away laughing at us on her way to the Pearl.

"I liked her too." Muttered Elizabeth jerking roughly sideways away from Will and forcing Jack to loose his footing on her shirt. Jack fell down holding me squirming on top of Will and grumbled softly hearing Elizabeth and I laughing hysterically as she helped me to my feet seeing both men sitting there in a tangle heap. "Ha…serves you both right." She quipped as I shook the cuff of her shirt seeing her eyes widen at the look Jack and Will had exchanged.

"Run." I whispered as Elizabeth nodded and turned quickly making a beeline into the tree's just within the village, with me following close behind.

Both of us scrambled our way up into one of the trees and waited there in the thick leafy part of the tree watching as Will and Jack stumbled into the jungle not far from us and paused looking around. _"This is going to be an interesting night."_ I thought with a small smile as Elizabeth giggled and I clamped my hand over her mouth muffling it hoping that neither Jack or Will had heard her. I saw Jack lean against the tree below us in thought while Will looked around the bushes for signs of the two of us and I had to all but bite my cheek to stop from laughing hysterically, I noticed Elizabeth was turning red trying to hold in her giggles and closed my eyes trying to desperately stifle the laughter trying to force out of my mouth.

"Where did they get to…they weren't that far ahead of us." Will muttered moving more leaves and bushes aside finding no sign of either woman.

"Good question Will…Brandi is proving to be extremely smart…I don like it." Jack muttered sounding only slightly irked at this aspect.

"Oh right…but you do like that about her Jack. It means she could be close to as smart as you." Will pointed out as Jack shrugged staring hard at the greenery around him and sighing thoughtfully.

"I be willing to bet they are right under our noses." Jack muttered curiously glancing around the area in thought and tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Clearly…otherwise we wouldn't have heard their running suddenly disappear." Will stated sarcastically hiding a smile from Jack who scowled at the remark.

I finally opened my eyes poking at Elizabeth who had finally stopped herself from laughing allowed and motioned below us at Jack. _"I wonder what would happen if we pounced?"_ I thought as Elizabeth pointed at Will who had paused in his search eyeing Jack and the tree behind him. I shrugged watching him walk over and lean against the opposite side of the tree frustrated at not locating either of us yet.

"Maybe they doubled back?" Will inquired as Jack looked up from his thoughts and shook his head. "Then where can they be Jack?" he questioned again.

"Like I said Will…they be under our noses." Jack muttered eyeing the scuffing marks on the ground at his feet curiously.

"Now would be a good idea." I whispered so soft in Elizabeth's ear I knew she hardly heard me. "We can pounce." I whispered again seeing a big smile light up her eyes as she nodded in agreement.

Both Elizabeth and I perched on the tree branch just above each of them and made a point to count to three. On three Elizabeth and I jumped her catching Will off guard forcing him forward with a grunt and I following doing likewise to Jack both of us stood quickly and leaned against the tree watching both startled men only one made scramble to their feet and we started laughing. Elizabeth and I were laughing so hard tears were rolling down our faces.

"Cute." Muttered Will sounding only slightly irritated as Elizabeth stopped laughing for a minute noticing Jack hadn't moved from his spot on the ground and just lay there glancing up at the canopy of trees above us. "I really don't like this." He grumbled brushing out leaves and vines from his hair smiling as Elizabeth ran over hugging him tightly and both of them made their way back toward the Pearl for the night.

"Goodnight you two." Elizabeth called over her shoulder before I nodded waving and walked over watching Jack curiously.

"Jack?" I questioned staring down at him seeing his eyes were closed almost as though he was in thought. "You didn't say anything smart or rhetorical." I mumbled staring down at him noting nothing but light breathing coming from him.

I stared at him for a long time worried something had happened during Elizabeth's and my tackle attack. I poked at him cautiously seeing him only rub his side thoughtfully where I poked before ignoring me again. _"Ok…stuck up."_ I thought poking at him a second time and watching him repeat the same action. _"Wake your ass up Jack."_ I thought feeling my face twitch into a small smirk. I finally leaned down and kissed his nose lightly seeing only a hint of a smile whisper across his face.

"Alright smart ass…get up." I muttered blowing a piece of hair out of my eyes and glancing down at Jack not getting a reaction. "Fine…no rum for you then." I said starting to get to my feet and yelping in surprise as a hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me down across Jack's chest.

"What did I tell ye about threatening me rum?" Jack whispered as I turned my head staring into brown eyes with a smirk of gold teeth hinting at the side.

"Well it got your attention." I said straining my wrist against his grip and rolling my eyes as his grip tightened. "Let me up Jack." I muttered seeing him smirk and shake his head amusement playing in his eyes. _"Damn it."_ I thought.

"Ye threaten me rum." Jack muttered again this time I felt his free hand poke at my side making me jerk muffling a giggle.

"It won't be the first or last time either." I muttered straining my wrist in his grasp again and laughing again as he poked me a second time. "Once more Jack and I swear I'm going for the ropes." I grumbled seeing his smirk deepen at my threat.

"Promises, Promises love." Jack mumbled softly as I thought about my situation and smiled coming up with an interesting idea.

"I didn't promise anything." I said with a small smile as I caught his poking fingers and made an attempt to twist his hand failing miserably and getting both wrists pinned. "No fair." I grumbled hearing him laugh.

"Pirate." Jack pointed out as I sighed miserably and glared at him trying without much success to free both hands. "No threatening me rum." He said releasing my hands as I sat up on my knees and glared at him seeing him close his eyes and return to ignoring me.

"I'll threaten your rum all I want." I quipped scrambling back away as he made a quick grab at my arm missing me by inches. "Missed." I said with a taunt in my voice as I climb to my feet watching him sit up and watch me.

I watched him sit there for a long time eyeing me thoughtfully before a smirk seemed to light up his eyes. _"Uh oh."_ I thought knowing that look all too well. I thinking taking my time would be a bad idea made a quick dash through the jungle hearing feet not far behind me. As soon as I cleared the jungle and foliage I made my way stomping through the sand toward the distant Black Pearl noting that most of the crew had been sleeping by that time, suddenly I found a piece of drift would and stumbled flat on my face in the sand. _"And my feet strike again."_ I thought spitting out the sand as I made a quick scramble to my feet and continued toward the ship hearing the feet getting closer behind me. I suddenly stopped in my attempt at running and whirled to the side hearing the feet run by me and pause suddenly.

"Missed again." I quipped with a giggle seeing Jack pause and turn a look of surprise on his face. "Didn't expect that did you?" I asked seeing him stand there his hand resting against his chin in thought.

"Ye be too smart for yer own good love." Jack mumbled as I laughed at this seeing he was annoyed with my antics.

"So I've been told." I said with a small smile as I made my way over in front of him and watched him thoughtfully. He looked like a spoiled child that had been told he couldn't do something at my retort and it made me laugh again. "You look very annoyed Jack."

"I know." Jack pointed out a whisper of a smirk on his face as I watched his eyes change from annoyed to mischievous. "Ye be evil sometimes love." He muttered as I shrugged thoughtfully curious to what he was talking about.

"What do you mean evil?" I questioned thoughtfully running my hands through my messed up hair and flinching at the knot I found.

"Ye mentioned something about ropes." Jack muttered as I stared at him my brow raised in a curious fashion.

"So I did…but I never promised anything Jack." I said with a smirk as I made my way around him and continued toward the Black Pearl. _"He's letting me get away with that way to easily."_ I thought stumbling sideways as the sand sunk around my feet.

As soon as I was on deck I glanced behind me seeing Jack still was standing down on the beach and appeared lost in thought. _"Did I traumatize him or something?"_ I wondered observing him for what seemed like several minutes feeling a hand brush against my shoulder forcing me to whirl with a stifled yelp.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth questioned peeking down the beach at the still standing Jack and frowning thoughtfully.

"Apparently he thought I promised something with ropes and took offense when I told him I promised nothing." I muttered realizing I had resentment in my voice and blushing faintly at the look Elizabeth gave me.

"Did it occur to you that maybe he is waiting for the opportune moment?" Elizabeth asked with a small giggle as I rolled my eyes staring off at the figure on the beach and sighing returning my attention to her smirking face.

"Maybe…no not really." I muttered as she shrugged walking off toward Will whom I noticed was on duty at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16: Terrain

**Chapter 16: Terrain**

I made my way almost sulkily into Jacks cabin and practically slammed the door muttering curses to myself. I couldn't believe how stupid I was acting and decided to lay down and think things over. I had a lot to deal with between trying to figure out the ever stubborn Jack, Ridley Hollis, Liana and whatever Island would be our next stop. I was starting to grow annoyed with the thoughts that kept whirling in my head and hadn't even heard the door creek open or taken to notice Jack had entered the cabin. I sat up with a start when I felt a body settling beside me on the bed and restrained a yell of surprise.

"Jack…you scared the crap out of me." I mumbled relaxing and leaning back into the pillows beside him turning on my side to face the brown eyes that were watching me thoughtfully. "Apparently my thoughts had me busy." I mumbled sounding more cross then intended.

"Aye and what thoughts might they be love?" Jack inquired with a small smirk hinting at his face which I didn't really register.

"Everything…nothing…blah too much for my tiny head at the moment." I mumbled not noticing his hands as they moved around my wrists almost cautiously. I didn't really register anything until I felt something odd around my wrists and glanced up thoughtfully seeing they were currently tied to the bed with a rope. _"A rope?"_ I thought realizing why he had been so interested in distracting my attention. "Jack…I said no promises." I mumbled seeing he wasn't going to listen and at that point his lips were against mine all thoughts banished from my overworked mind.

I sensed movement in Jack's cabin and cracked an eye smiling faintly at the rope that was still around one of my wrists and glancing up seeing curious eyes watching me a faint blush across her cheeks as they trailed across the rope around my wrist. I sat up with a start seeing Jack was contentedly snoring beside me oblivious to the open mouthed Elizabeth in the room. _"Um…good morning."_ I thought with a small meek smile seeing her blush deepen as I quickly removed the rope from my wrist and lift the blankets around my currently nude body.

"I have an image and wish I didn't." Muttered Elizabeth closing her eyes thoughtfully placing a hand against her face trying to conceal the blush rapidly deepening on her face.

"Knocking would be a good start if you wish to avoid embarrassing situations….Liz." I muttered softly not being able to conceal the smirk on my face as she removed her hand from her face and gave me a fierce look.

"Gibbs wanted me to inform you and Jack that we're just outside some port called Terrain. I wasn't sure why Gibbs asked me to come down here but I'm now clearly seeing his reasons. Must be Jack informed Gibbs not to disturb you guys and now that I see what the rope was inquired about for I can't help but wonder where your boldness comes from." Elizabeth muttered thoughtfully before shrugging and leaving the cabin a blush still creeping evidently in her face.

"I'm from 2006…ropes and such aren't not common according to what few friends I had there at one time or another." I muttered very softly seeing Jack stir beside me glancing around the room curious to whom I was muttering to. "Morning…in case you were wondering Elizabeth saw this around my wrist and couldn't quite wrap her mind around what it was used for." I mumbled softly seeing a small smirk cross Jacks face as he started to laugh.

"Le me guess…red is very much her color?" Jack whispered softly placing gentle kisses along my neck as I giggled nodding at this. "Think she may try something similar with dear William?"

"Highly unlikely unless she wants to scare the living crap out of him." I mumbled relaying Gibbs message to Jack who stretched climbing from bed and tossing on his clothes. "What is Terrain?" I asked absently twisting the rope in my hands thoughtfully debating on whether or not I felt like getting out of bed that morning.

"It be another Pirate town…much like Tortuga just not half as popular." Jack mumbled tossing my clothing at me forcing me to grumble a muffled curse. "Yer going with me…no arguing or sleeping in this time love." He informed me leaving me to glare after him in the cabin.

"Ordering me around…too early bad idea." I muttered suddenly a thought occurred to me and I stared hard at the door to the cabin. "When did we start away from the native island anyway?" I mumbled allowed pulling on my cloths and making my way on deck seeing a port was in the distance and we would be anchoring shortly.

Elizabeth was talking with Will against one of the railings and spotted me waving faintly before blushing slightly at the small smile I gave her after pointing to my wrist and bowing. _"Ha…my turn to tease for a while."_ I thought seeing Will give Elizabeth a questioning look at the deep scarlet that stretched across her face. I saw Jack at the helm and carefully stumbled my way across the freshly swabbed deck hoping I didn't meet it with my back. _"Success…for once no falling on deck."_ I thought with a smile feeling an arm wrap around my shoulders as I glanced up at Jack who had apparently allowed one of the other crew to take over the pearl.

"Yer going to be stuck to me side…this place I heard is very common for Ridley and many of his friends…I'm hoping to find out something about him." Jack said very softly against my ear forcing me to feel goose bumps on my arms again.

"What about the next island…eventually if he does collect Liana he will be getting to the islands before we do." I mumbled softly snuggling into his arm ignoring the cold wind that was whipping my hair and coat around my body.

"I would expect Liana to be smarter then that…if her calculations are correct they will have to visit each island in order as well." Will said from behind us as Jack turned his attention to the couple standing behind him eyeing the port that was now coming closer into view.

"True but no one said that Liana was smart. I think she's basically out to get what she wants and nothing more." I muttered as Elizabeth placed a hand on my shoulder sensing there was more behind the remark then the others noted.

Once docked in Terrain I noted that Will and Elizabeth had wandered off on their own leaving me and Jack to our own thing. The city was so similar to Tortuga I wondered if they were twins. Pirates were running around after whores, drinking, brawling everything well loved of Tortuga it just somehow seemed smaller and had more pirates falling off of railings then normal. I kept close to Jack moving around several of said drunken pirates that seemed to fall like rain of the balconies, roofs and railings of the buildings, which were in shabby shape to say the least. Suddenly Jack paused in his tracks forcing me to collide with his back and stumble back on my ass, I glanced up at him seeing he hadn't registered this as of the moment and followed his gaze to a pirate waving his hands around yelling and raving at the top of his lungs. _"Now what?"_ I wondered startled when a hand was leveled to my face and looking up.

"Sorry about that love." Jack murmured finally noticing I was on the ground and had been there for a few minutes following his gaze. "That be one man I need to speak wiv." He muttered as I brushed of my clothes and followed beside Jack noting his swagger wasn't as visible and had appeared more cautious.

We made our way around a couple of fist fights and drunken pirates that insisted on fighting over some woman, before pausing outside a tavern which appeared ready to collapse. _"Rascal's and Rum"_ I read the sign silently and rolled my eyes thinking it may have fit pirates a little too accurately. I dodged another fight following Jack into the tavern and parking in a table behind some plants where Jack insisted for me to stay. I watched as he disappeared making his way up to the bar and leaving me to watch. I was only slightly fuming at being left out but knew as always Jack had his reasons.

**--At the bar--**

"Ello Wallace…how's things going mate?" Jack questioned sauntering over and placing a foot in the young pirates' way as he turned to run by Jack falling unceremoniously on his face on the dirt and rum covered floor.

He was shorter than most with light mousey brown hair and deep green eyes wearing a dirty shirt and black pants. He cursed at Jack muffled by the dirty floor his face was firmly planted in before standing and eyeing him curiously. _"Wha the ell does Jack Sparrow wan wiv me?"_ he thought staring hard at Jack for a moment debating on whether or not to ask and suddenly getting a nagging feeling.

"Jack Sparrow…wha do ye wan?" questioned Wallace irritably as he brushed his hand across his face smudging the dirt deeper into his tan skin.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…What do ye know about Ridley Hollis an his relations with Gaston Barlow?" questioned Jack a look of curiosity on his face as he studied Wallace ready if he tried to make another run for it or not.

**--Back at the table--**

"I am going to kick you Jack…I want to know what the hell you're up to." I muttered absently brushing aside my hair not paying any attention to anything other than Jack and the other Pirate talking across the room.

I stretched my arms across the table cracking away any joint pain in my shoulders and glared crossly seeing Jack was clearly avoiding my look and was busy with the other pirate. I wanted to know what he was talking about and really did not like being left alone in the tavern hidden away like some kind of treasure, but I understood things could get ugly if I decided to join him. _"Act like a good girl and wait it out."_ I thought irritably tapping my fingers on the table. I jumped as a hand slapped my ass and turned with murder in my eyes watching a young drunken pirate staring down at me. He had shaggy red brown hair and blue eyes wearing an outfit which currently reeked of rum and fish, I held back a gag as he leered down at me and smiled a wide smile a few yellowed teeth and wooden ones appearing in that smile. _"Yick…go away…you smell like someone threw you in a rotted sushi bin."_ I thought wrinkling my nose in disgust.

**--Back at the bar--**

"I don know a damn thin abou either of them." Growled Wallace purposely eyeing Jack with an annoyed frown. He knew he was easily a go to for information but greatly disliked helping anyone without a profit in it for him, and Jack being whom he was he quickly learned violence was easier to get in payment from Jack then actual profit.

"I know better Wallace." Jack muttered chancing a glance across the room at Brandi and seeing her glaring at a pirate that had approached her and judging by the look she was about to pound the life out of him. _"Not good…I need to get over there."_ He thought glaring at Wallace for a long time and reaching out quickly cuffing the guy beside the head. "Listen up ye bloody whelp…tell me what ye know." He growled raising his hand to swat him a second time.

"I don know Captain…for once." Wallace snarled ducking as Jack's hand came at him a second time and scowling avoiding his foot and rushing from the tavern leaving Jack extremely irritated.

**--Back at the table--**

"Look touch me again and I will remove all ten of your digits." I snarled swatting away the grabby pirates' hand which was aimed at my ass for a second grab.

"Ye no a very nice wench." Snarled the drunken pirate as I glared at him very tempted to kick his face in.

"That is because I am not a wench, whore, whatever you want to call a working woman. I am in fact here with someone…go away." I growled irritably as the pirate eyed me his eyes lowering into slits.

"Ye need tha mouth knocked out of ye." The drunken pirate slurred as his hand raised aimed for my face.

"I wouldn't do that." I muttered eyeing Jack as he stood behind the pirate thoughtfully eyeing the seen before him.

"Right…that is no way to treat a lady." Jack said in a deadly voice as the drunken pirate whirled at the voice dropping his hand eyes widening in shock.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Mumbled the drunk as Jack eyed him curiously and stood back a step to get a better look. A confused look still lingered on Jack's face before he spoke.

"Have I threatened ye before?" Jack asked curiously his brow arched in concentration.

"No…I was warned ter stay away from ye." Muttered the drunken pirate covering his mouth in surprise realizing what he had just said allowed.

"I think he just realized he drank too much." I pointed out as the drunk gave Jack a skittish look and then eyed me carefully before taking a step away.

"Don go too far mate…we need to talk." Jack murmured as the drunk took a deep breath gulping at the narrowed slit eyes staring him down.


	17. Chapter 17: Who?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_need to control temper lol  
_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Who?**

Soon after Jack's warning the pirate took a seat across the table and as soon as Jack sat down beside me the pirate looked everywhere but Jack. I leaned away from the table the smell of rotted fish making me nauseas and wrinkled my nose a second time before I waited for the inquiry to start. I knew this pirate was hiding something and had a very deep nagging feeling he wouldn't get far without answering all the questions Jack fired at him. _"I actually hope Jack throttles the greedy, grabby son of a…_" I snapped out of my bitter thoughts tuning into the conversation which had started.

"Firs things first…who told ye not to come near me?" Jack questioned as the other pirate scratched his shaggy hair and frowned in thought. "I also want to know why ye was warned, what yer name be and why the hell ye didn't leave the lady alone?" he growled low as I cocked my head to the side thoughtfully.

"He was drunk and didn't leave me alone because I hadn't time to give him a reason too." I mumbled seeing Jack give me a look that meant be quiet. How I hated those looks but instead of glaring at him or saying something smart I bit my tongue and waited for the other pirate to speak.

"Me name is Kimball, and if I answers any other of yer questions I migh just as well send me self to Davy Jones locker." Mumbled the pirate as he fidgeted nervously in his chair glancing around the room looking thoroughly spooked. "And about yer girl…I was drunk me only defense." He muttered eyeing me thoughtfully startled when I kicked him hard under the table making him yelp and reach down to feel his knee making sure he still had one.

"I don't think she liked yer answer much Kimball." Jack said hiding a smirk behind his jeweled hand and staring hard at the terrified pirate before him in thought. "Let me guess our wonderful Liana and good Ridley Hollis have already been snooping around various pirate ports for the Black Pearl." He pointed out before raising his hand to stop the reply from Kimball. "They talked with ye an now yer afraid of what they might do to ye if ye speak wiv me." He muttered his voice barely above a dangerous whisper as I heard a cocking sound of a pistol and glanced down seeing Jack's pistol aimed directly at a very frightened looking Kimball.

"Ye wouldn shoot me woul ye?" Kimball asked sounding pathetic even to me.

"He might if you don't tell him what he wants to hear." I pointed out feeling only a little nervous at Jack's idea of interrogating someone. _"He wouldn't really shoot this pathetic guy…would he?"_ I wondered to myself seeing he was carefully avoiding my gaze.

"Alrigh…he said something about getting ye back for killin a good frien of his. Tha tis all I know…also somethin about havin the perfect weapon." Muttered Kimball as he eyed Jack wearily hearing the hammer draw back into place on Jacks gun before bolting half hazardley from the tavern.

"Perfect weapon?" I questioned allowed seeing Jack place his gun back in its holster and eye the door where Kimball had run out in a mad dash to save his sorry hide._ "Never mind stupid question, there was a reason Jack locked you up and has kept you on a short leash so to speak."_ I thought fuming silently at the fact I was a pawn in someone's game to get Jack back. "I really hate being used as a pawn against someone I care about." I grumbled under my breath hearing only a slight chuckle beside me seeing a pair of brown eyes watching me carefully.

"Problem is Liana is helping Ridley love…and that be me own damn fault." Jack pointed out rather obviously as I gave him an annoyed look and tapped my fingers against the rotted wood table irritably.

"Yeah true…what exactly happened there anyway?" I questioned seeing Jack hesitate thoughtfully before leaning back in his chair propping his feet up on the table.

"I was in a town like Tortuga when I met her. She was a scholar there and didn't feel appreciated for her talents. I offered her freedom and a chance to help me find a treasure…she jumped at the chance. Problem was she didn't except me offer till she found out who I was." Jack muttered softly very close to my ear as I leaned on his shoulder listening intently. "She would actually offer to help a well wanted pirate such as yers truly and eventually turn them over to the red coats…I heard about her before and didn't believe it until we stopped in Silverton. I stranded her there not long after she made some deal wiv one of the local commodores and managed to escape. Problem is she is a very vengeful one that girl." He said staring down at me as I eyed him thoughtfully.

"Liana is vengeful because you outsmarted her and she didn't like it one bit." I said with a small smile as Jack thought that over and smiled in turn. "You are much smarter then anyone seems to give you credit for even those who have witnessed your quick wit." I said startled when he pulled me into a very warm kiss nearly pulling me out of my chair in the process. _"What did I do to deserve that?"_ I thought faintly feeling him deepening the kiss parting my lips and allowing his tongue to move freely in my mouth.

"Jack!" snapped a familiar voice as he pulled back nearly falling out of his chair at the sound. I too snapped to attention glancing around leaning back down into my chair and seeing a familiar head in the crowded tavern heading our way.

"Liz." I muttered as an after thought before correcting myself. "Elizabeth." I mumbled glancing behind her as Will slowly made his way in behind her looking ready to tackle her at any sign of trouble.

"Elizabeth…nice to see ye again." Muttered Jack sarcastically as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side eyeing the approaching pair until they were at the table both glancing down at us.

"What did you find out?" Elizabeth muttered as I glanced up at her and mouthed rope seeing her blush nearly cherry at the comment.

"Just being used as a pawn is all…that about covers it." I said feeling the sarcasm lace in my words and flinch at the scowl I received from Elizabeth. "What about you two?" I questioned sticking out my tongue annoyed with the look she was giving me.

"Nothing much." Elizabeth muttered sitting down across from us and after a pause looking at me. "That was so childish." She mumbled as I shrugged a small smile crossing my face.

"I could bring up the word rope again." I muttered flinching as a kick connected with my leg under the table. "Or not." I muttered reaching down and rubbing my shin irritably.

"Use that one more time and I'm going to…

"What…ask Will if he's willing to try some new tricks?" I countered Elizabeth's threat and saw Jack stifle a laugh lowering his eyes to the table thoughtfully. Elizabeth turned about every shade of red imaginable and the confusion in Will's gaze didn't help her in the least.

"What did I miss?" questioned Will as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes threateningly at me and I looked up imitating one of Jack's most innocent looks.

"Don't ask me that Will." Muttered Elizabeth as I giggled faintly knowing I wouldn't be getting away with that too easily once back on the Pearl.

"If ye really want to know mate…I'll tell ye later." Jack said leaning across the table and smirking at Elizabeth's widened eyes. "Give ye a couple tips too." He said dodging Elizabeth's hand that made a quick jerking motion towards his face.

"Bloody Pirate." Snapped Elizabeth before standing and making a quick exit from the tavern Will all but running after her.

"I think we went a little too far." I murmured softly staring after Elizabeth's retreating form and glancing up at Jack who still had a smirk on his face. "I'm serious…let's go see if we can find them before they get too far." I said grabbing his arm and standing.

Jack reluctantly followed me or rather I dragged him through the tavern and out into the dirty streets making my way in the general direction of the Black Pearl hoping I might spot Elizabeth or Will on the way. Another maze of dodging falling pirates, brawls and woman that seemed to recognize Jack and head in our general direction. We ducked down several allies and around a few different buildings thanks to Jack's avoiding skills and managed to cut of a stomping Elizabeth by accident.

"Oof." Muttered Elizabeth coming to a sudden stop as she collided with me sending us both backwards into awaiting hands. "Watch where you're bloody….what do you want?" snapped Elizabeth realizing who she had collided with.

"I wanted to apologize…I think my teasing went a bit further then planned." I said softly seeing Elizabeth glare at me angrily while tapping her foot and crossing her arms. "I didn't actually expect Jack to join in and just felt really bad for making you so angry." I said seeing her foot suddenly stop and her eyebrows arch thoughtfully.

"You I can easily forgive Brandi and thank you for apologizing…as for that pirate you're so infatuated with…he needs to work on it." Quipped Elizabeth staring irritably at Jack who flinched under the dark look he was receiving.

"What…I was only having a bit of fun." Muttered Jack looking cross at being glared at by Elizabeth who glared harder at him. "Besides I bet I could give dear Will some tips…maybe it would change yer mood." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"_Oh boy…that's going to smart."_ I thought closing my eyes as I saw Elizabeth's eyes lower into angry slits and her hand quiver at her side. There was a very loud cracking sound and a sharp movement from Jack before I chanced a look to see what had happened. Elizabeth had made sure Jack felt the smack good from what I could see by the dark mark on his face and the widened look in his eyes. _"Smart move Jack…you easily opened your mouth and inserted your foot."_ I thought with a small weak smile seeing his hand cling to the now stinging cheek and glare at Elizabeth who's hands were on her hips and eyes full of fire.

"You should have just apologized and kept you smart retort to yourself Jack." I whispered softly seeing him glance down at me almost as though he was expecting some sort of sympathetic caress or something. "Don't look at me like that…you know exactly what happens when she is annoyed." I mumbled seeing him testing the flesh of his burning cheek and flinching against the sting.

"Exactly." Retorted Elizabeth turning on her heel and looping her arm around Will making her way through the overly crowded streets towards the Black Pearl.

Soon after Elizabeth's exit Jack turned around in a full circle studying those around him, I couldn't help but wonder what he was up too when I froze seeing someone heading straight for us. _"This could be trouble."_ I thought pulling harshly on Jacks shirt to get his attention and watching as he whipped around staring at the figure making their way through the crowded loud Terrain streets. Jack studied the figure for a moment before making a very reproachful gesture and grabbing my arm making a hasty retreat down one alley after another finally stopping long enough for both of us to catch our breath.


	18. Chapter 18: Big Trouble

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_need to control temper...still lol_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Big Trouble**

"Who was that man?" I questioned not entirely sure it was a man I had seen dressed in the tattered pirate garb before Jacks hasty exit dragging me behind.

"Woman." Jack corrected peeking out into the alleyway and looking around cautiously. He then turned to face me noting my slightly sideway stance and arms crossed at my chest. I was giving him a very curious look between annoyed and angry waiting for a better answer to follow. "What?" he inquired raising hands in a helpless Jack gesture.

"Why did she have murder in her eyes Jack?" I asked leaning forward slightly to compensate for the incline we had paused on.

"She looked that angry?" Jack inquired doing his usual answer a question with a question routine to get out of the mess he currently was in. "Interesting…I didn't really notice." He muttered with a small half smirk seeing my irritation grow.

"Again…Why did she have murder in her eyes Jack." I asked through gritted teeth trying to restrain myself from grabbing him by the ear and dragging him down to my level.

"Ah…um…" Jack paused thoughtfully trying to come up with a good answer clearly seeing I was about to throttle him if he answered me with one more question. "Gwen just wanted to talk with me…you know what that usually results to and Elizabeth already did enough damage to said part of my body hinted at." He quickly replied eyeing me carefully hoping that answer would suffice.

"Jack…" I started through gritted teeth before stopping and glowering at him knowing there was more to that answer. _"Hell with it…he's in the doghouse."_ I thought turning on my heel and making an exit down one of the alleyways toward the docks hearing shuffling feet behind me at only a fraction of a distance.

Jack and I walked down the pathways toward the docks both pausing at the gangplank of the Pearl. I hadn't said another word to him since the alley and was still greatly irritated with him and he knew it. I marched up the plank and toward the mast eyeing the crows nest thoughtfully and then felt a hand hesitantly placed on my shoulder. _"He wouldn't think about it in my current mood."_ I thought turning to see ringed fingers carefully placed on my shoulder. _"Ok…he would."_ I thought irritably shrugging of his hand and making my way around the far side of the ship purposely avoiding contact with Jack. I was going to make him think over his lousy excuse of an answer for a while. I leaned down against the railing at the back side of the ship and rested there thoughtfully not caring about anything at the moment except for Jack's avoidance of my questions.

**--In Jacks Cabin--**

"I be in the doghouse again Gibbs." Muttered Jack placing the rum bottle to his lips and taking a long swallow before eyeing his first mate sitting across from him on an old crate. "Gwen found me in Terrain and lets just say I avoided answering Brandi." He mumbled leaning across his desk resting his arms thoughtfully on the worn wood ignoring the map at his side.

"Well I hate ter be the one to tell ye Jack, bu Brandi doesn take kindly to yer usual acts. She be a smar lass." Gibbs pointed out seeing Jack raise an eyebrow in thought before tapping his fingers irritably on his desk.

"Are ye trying to tell me to be…um…completely honest wiv her?" Jack inquired cocking his head to the side as though the word honest was foreign to him.

"Since when are pirates fully hones Jack?" Gibbs inquired staring at Jack a curious look crossing his face at the thought. "I mean go talk to er sort tis mess out." He muttered standing to leave the cabin and watching Jack sulk at his desk drinking down his rum before leaving shutting the door behind him.

"Honest?" Jack murmured aloud thoughtfully before leaning back propping his feet on the desk and drinking more rum.

**--Back at the back of the Pearl--**

"Pirate, Pirate, Pirate…bloody Pirate." I nearly snarled clenching my jaw irritably as I stared straight at the roaming sea thankful to be able to feel the cool breeze against my angry flushed face.

I was fuming angrily over Jack's constant avoiding the issue with everything, tired of feeling like a pawn in someone's game to get at him and irritated with being dragged out of bed too early for my liking. The day would have gone fairly well if Gwen hadn't been in the picture causing Jack to avoid every question I fired at him. I knew he had a past and a lot of pissed off women at his heels but ignoring me was a very bad idea since we apparently were in love with each other, but recently I was starting to wonder if it was just a passing fetish with pirates and in the process of the thought I lashed out slamming my fist on the deck.

"Ouch!" I yelped hissing at my throbbing hand as I stared down seeing I would probably have a bruise on it before too long. "Its not a passing fetish…he's just proving we're both stubborn." I muttered glaring hard at my slowly bruising knuckles hearing soft shifting of feet behind me and turning to see Elizabeth staring hard at me.

"Now what did he do?" Elizabeth questioned sitting down beside me and taking my bruised knuckles in hand to see if any of them had been broken in my fit of irritation. "None broken…do be careful with that temper of yours." She murmured her intense brown eyes watching me like a hawk waiting for an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it Liz." I grumbled gingerly rubbing my sore knuckles and glaring straight ahead at the now hazy pink sky seeing the sun was starting to set. "I'm too irritated with the bloody pirate." I grumbled thumping my foot down on the deck in frustration smiling faintly at the tingle I felt in turn remembering why violence seemed to settle my nerves.

"Alright…I'm going to head in for the night. If you need me don't hesitate to come knocking." Elizabeth said softly understanding I wanted to be alone at the moment.

I thumped the deck a second time in irritation still fuming over Jack avoiding my questions. It was now getting dark and the chill was starting to sneak through my shirt forcing me to huddle up tucking my knees under my chin. _"I would rather freeze then go to that cabin."_ I thought rubbing my shoulders ignoring my slightly muffled chattering teeth and glaring ahead as the stars starting peeking out in the sky. It was a somewhat warm night but the chill was still intense and forcing me to snuggle further against my legs feeling the wind lift my hair every so often. _"Cold…brrrrr."_ I thought irritably before shifting tighter against the railing. I wasn't going to the cabin, I wouldn't do it and give Jack the satisfaction of winning or at least thinking he won.

"I can hear yer teeth chattering over hear love." Jack said softly as I turned to the sound of his voice seeing he was hesitantly eyeing me with my coat in hand. "Yer going to freeze to death out here." He pointed out as I turned away and shrugged ignoring him. I heard feet slowly approach me and felt a sudden warmth as a coat was carefully draped around my shoulders. I snuggled further into the coat but kept my eyes firmly straight ahead sensing a presence as Jack settled down beside me.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked snapping slightly and frowning irritably with the guilt I suddenly felt.

"I was worried about ye." Jack said simply as I turned to stare at very cautious looking brown eyes that looked like they would bug out any second. "Yer still angry." He stated flinching under the dirty look I gave him.

"_Take a breath count to ten…violently throttle boyfriend staring at you."_ I thought a wry smile crossing my face briefly before I stared hard at the observing brown eyes waiting for a better answer then the one he had fed me earlier. I knew better he had just come out to see if my rage had subsided any and sadly for him it hadn't and he knew it just by the very hesitant gesture of his hand before dropping them both into his lap.

"I'm not angry Jack…I'm far past angry and very much want to throttle the living daylights out of you." I hissed glaring hard at him seeing his eyes widen worrying I was about to carry out my threat. "I can't do that though…I sort of bruised my knuckles." I grumbled irritably before I tucked my hands inside the coat and allowed the wind to curl my hair around my face.

"Gwen tried to kill me once." Jack said trying desperately to break the silence and tension in the air.

"Whatever gave her the notion to try something like that?" I asked sarcastically seeing Jack glare at me in turn.

"Fine I can sense when I ain't wanted." Snapped Jack standing and making a very hasty swaggering exit leaving me to glare after his staggering form still fuming.

I sat there for nearly an hour longer before my body began to feel stiff and cramped, I then made my way cautiously toward the front of the ship seeing thankfully Jack had retreated to his cabin. _"I seriously pissed him off this time."_ I thought staring around the deck at what few crew members were on watch seeing that at any moment they would run for their lives. Apparently during out little argument Jack had thrown one of his famous tempers and scared many of the men back into town during his rage. I spotted Gibbs working with some lines and walked over to talk with him startled when he looked up and seemed to flinch at my approach. _"I think Gibbs was put in the middle of this tiff."_ I realized smiling half heartedly in understanding before I moved away from the thankful looking man toward the one other person on the ship that could help. I still hadn't wanted to bother Elizabeth mostly because she would go on a ranting spree and cause a war with Jack, which currently was something I didn't want.

"Ello." Muttered Ana-Maria as she stared thoughtfully at me her brown eyes almost penetrating through me. "Now wha as he done?" she questioned reminding me suddenly of Elizabeth with her question.

"Just avoiding the issue as always Ana." I said seeing only a hint of a smile in her face as she eyed me thoughtfully before speaking cautiously about the currently sore subject.

"He does seem to luv ye a grea deal. I think ye both are daft." Ana-Maria muttered as I snapped my head up to glare at her. "Bu I do know tha he has his reason and ye nee to learn tha." She said softly before leaving me to continue her work ignoring the scowl I was giving her.

"_What about my reasons…I don't like being left in the dark and really hate when he avoids talking about issues concerning the two of us. What the hell is he playing at. It's not fair…I want to pummel him at random now."_ I thought still angry and now fuming all over again due to Ana-Maria's ever constant lecture that kept repeating in my head. I wanted to hit something anything but found that I couldn't bring any of my anatomy to do so. _"She's right…he did offer to explain in his own time on several occasions. Why the hell did I act so stupid?"_ I thought stomping my foot in a childish way startled at the fog that had crept across the pearl making it slick. Suddenly I was sent crashing on my back with a loud groan laying there on my back counting more stars then actually should have existed in the sky above me. _"Damn."_ I thought silently cursing at myself managing to get back on my feet. I was still fuming when I found myself in front of Jacks cabin standing there thoughtfully eyeing the door as though at any moment it would reach out and bite me.

**--In Jack's Cabin--**

"Whatever gave her the notion to try something like that?" mimicked Jack tracking back and forth across his cabin irritably before sprawling across his bed. _"It smells like flowers on this side."_ He thought randomly before his scowl deepened and he went back to pacing. "Bloody woman who the hell does she think she is?" he questioned stopping suddenly in the middle of the room and staring at the black mouse that scurried into hiding. _"Lil Jack."_ He thought a small smile on his face at the discussion he had with Brandi to discuss a name for the ever present mouse. _"Damn woman get out of me head."_ He thought nearly gnashing his teeth together in irritation.

Jack paced for a few minutes more and finally settled at his desk eyeing his cabin thoughtfully. He had been with Brandi too long everything seemed to hint and eat at him reminding him they had, had their first real fight and he had to admit he wasn't at all happy. He was downright miserable and to make matters worse his dignity what was left wouldn't allow him to face another assault of scornful words. He hadn't cared for anyone in a long time and what bothered him now was he couldn't shut off those feelings he had so despised once long ago. _"Bloody feelings…shoot them out of me someone please."_ He thought sarcastically before hearing approaching feet and straining his ears at the sound. He recognized those boots even though he didn't want to admit it to himself and growled a few more curses.

"Bloody woman can't leave a man to wallow alone?" he questioned muttering several curses to himself before glancing at the floor a very small smile on his face at the rope that still lay across the floor from his earlier night with said woman driving him insane. "Here comes another fight and I have no bloody place left to run." He grumbled leaning across his desk tapping his fingers thoughtfully before standing and pausing in front of the rope. "I don't think I will be using this again anytime soon." He mumbled leaning down and wrapping it in between his hands thoughtfully.

**--Outside the cabin--**

"I'm not going in there." I muttered to myself glaring hard at the wooden door as it stared back almost mockingly. _"I want to be warm and go to sleep."_ My mind screamed at me but I refused to budge one more step.

Jacks on the other side of that door and I could sense his presence and the anger that still lingered between both of us. This little tiff was turning out to be one hell of a fight and I could sense it would get far worse before the night was done if I didn't try to smooth things over. I just couldn't bring myself to swallow my pride or my anger, which resulted in me stomping my foot angrily and thinking of kicking in the door. _"How I hate that man at times."_ I thought hearing footsteps moving toward the cabin door and stopping.

**--Inside Jack's Cabin--**

Jack stood there with the rope in hand raising his head and cocking it to the side hearing a thump, curiously he walked toward the door knowing the sound had come from Brandi but not daring to ask what it was that he heard. He could sense her on the other side silently fuming and knowing her temper as well as his own, he was nervous at the outcome of asking her what was wrong. He gently placed the rope down on one of the many shelves in his cabin and hesitantly placed his hand on the door. _"Should I or shouldn't I?"_ he wondered silently before staring hard at the door.

"Brandi?" Jack managed cringing waiting for the snarl in turn.

**--Outside the cabin--**

"_Jack."_ I thought even though I was fuming the sound of his voice brought a small smile to my face which quickly diminished at the thoughts started to swarm through my head again. _"I can't hate him forever."_ I thought placing my hand hesitantly on the door and staring down at the handle wishing it would sink into the door so I didn't have to face Jack.

"Let me in." I whispered finally deciding that throttling him wouldn't do me much good no matter how satisfying the idea sounded.

The door opened revealing a very nervous looking Jack who stepped aside wearily watching my arms and legs for any sign of violent intentions. I could feel the smirk on my face at this but made my way into the cabin without lifting a finger and stood there in the middle of the room taking in the familiar sight. _"Don't speak…just leave me alone."_ I thought tiredly making my way to the bed and flopping in my usual place. I ignored any movements beside me and sensing an arm start to make its way around my waist pulled farther away. _"Still in the dog house._" Thought Jack sighing and turning on his side.

_Knock, knock_

"Go away!" I snapped crossly as I lifted the pillow over my head and scooted farther away from the body that had seemed to shift closer to me in the middle of the night. _"Still mad."_ I thought ignoring another chorus of knocks on the door.

"Like she said…go away." Came Jacks muffled voice as I silently cursed under the pillow knowing today wasn't going to go any better then last night had.

"Are you two still bickering?" came Elizabeth's muffled voice as I snapped the pillow from my head and sat up glaring at the wooden door. Jack too sat up at this and glared at the door.

"YES!" both of us snapped at the same time turning to face each other both with dark scowls on our faces.

"Ok…I'll go now." Elizabeth mumbled sounding very nervous by the chorused "yes" and leaving quickly her footsteps finally dissolving away.

"We're leaving Terrain today…as soon as I collect something that is part of our current commandeered map." Jack said momentarily forgetting why he was annoyed that morning.

"Gwen?" I snapped irritably as I pulled the pillow back over my head in a huff.

"_Ah that's why I be annoyed."_ Jack thought tiredly rubbing his neck before eyeing the pillow covered form beside him. "Love she is of no interest to me." He murmured thoughtfully before turning to stand but pausing suddenly turning back and on impulse lifted the pillow from the hands tightly grasping it.

"Do you have a death wish Jack?" I asked glaring hard at the wall before I sat up turning to face him. I reached out to snap the pillow back but he pulled it from my reach staring hard at me. "Well that answers that." I muttered bawling up my fist and biting back a squeak as I glanced down at my bruised knuckles. _"Oh yeah…punched the deck last night."_ I thought absently noticing dark eyes staring hard at the bruised knuckles in concern. _"Other fist works too stupid."_ I thought lifting my good fist and aiming for Jacks chest pausing within an inch or so startled by the hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Ye really should control that temper love." Jack said his voice only hinting at a chuckle before he noticed my dark glare aimed at him.

"You're one to talk…half the crew stayed in Terrain last night." I muttered crossly trying to pry his fingers from my wrist but they remained firm and unyielding. _"Let go Jack before I resort to biting or kicking."_ I thought glaring hard at him seeing the glare returned only half heartedly.

"Ye aren't a forgiving person are ye love?" Jack questioned as I sighed blowing hair from my face and glaring hard at him.

"Normally yes…but currently not in the mood. Let go before I bite." I grumbled seeing a hint of a smirk on his face and watching him cock his head to the side in thought.

"Bite?" Jack inquired thoughtfully before the smirk on his face lit up his eyes.

"You are in serious trouble…take that thought and for your own safety keep it to yourself…Jack." I growled very low emphasizing my warning on his name before I tried to jerk my wrist free again and failing a second time. _"He's asking for pain…lots of pain."_ I thought finally fed up I jerked my arm hard placing my feet into his side and pulling hard.

"Yer trying too hard love." Jack quipped as I struggled to pull away and found it very difficult especially when he reached out grabbing my legs and pinning them with his arm.

"Jack…if you have any sense of self preservation…You. Will. Let. Go." I said in a clear clipped tone glaring hard at Jack who was still smirking at me and pinning both wrist and legs to his body.

"Exactly how are ye going to carry out that threat?" Jack questioned as I glared at him wanting desperately to throw some sort of tantrum or scream, neither of which actually happened.

"I will think of something and when I do…you Jack Sparrow are going to be swimming with the sharks." I hissed glaring hard at him seeing his playful look turn to a sour look. _"No way have I forgiven you Jack."_ I stared hard at those familiar brown eyes wishing so much that my bruised knuckles would allow me just one firm punch.

"Alright love remain mad…I'm going to get one of those pretty little puzzle pieces and we can go head to the next spot on the map." Jack muttered crossly before he released his grip on me and stood grabbing his effects storming from the cabin.

I flinched as the door slammed behind Jack and wondered exactly what his big plans were but quickly set those thoughts aside glaring around the cabin. _"Damn…now he really is pissed."_ I thought miserably lowering my head into my hands hearing shuffling outside the door which promptly disappeared in an angry huff. _"I guess I better get up."_ I thought frowning slightly as I made my way over to one of his shelves where I had stashed a hairbrush and thoughtfully started to work and my knotted curly hair.

"Brandi?" came Elizabeth's cautious whisper as I sighed flinching at another knot. "Do you want to talk now?" she questioned stepping into the room and walking slowly to my side eyeing me thoughtfully.

"No." I whispered feeling angry tears stinging my eyes as I placed the brush down with more force then needed and stomped my foot angrily. "I'm honestly starting to hate him Liz." I choked out feeling a lump in my throat. "There's more to this Gwen character and he won't let me in……Gwen..." I paused suddenly and remembered our argument for the night before. _"Gwen tried to kill me once."_ Flashback I thought staring up at Elizabeth seeing her curious look. "Where did Jack go?" I asked as she shook her head not knowing.

I ran from the cabin forgetting to explain myself to Elizabeth and half hazardly scrambled across the deck nearly falling twice. _"Gibbs!"_ my mine screamed frantically as I slid to a stop literally sliding into the railing to do so and spotted him up near the helm doing some work. I ran as fast as I could up to him taking a deep breath frantically tapping him on the shoulder out of breath. Gibbs paused to say something and noticed the panic in my gestures sadly they were almost as bad as most of Jacks.

"Yer lookin for Jack?" Gibbs questioned eyeing the wildly moving hands as I paused and placed my hands at my sides nodding sheepishly. "He wen into town…didn't mention where bu I be it has somethin to do with tha tavern ye were in yesterday." He murmured as I smiled waving at him.

"_Which way!"_ I thought making a beeline down a familiar alley and pausing before a drunken pirate crashed at my feet. _"Damn…do you guys ever miss?"_ I thought thankful I had stopped before he fell otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep going, which I did dodging down one alley after another. All I could do was hope that my sense of direction wasn't as bad as I thought and then I paused spotting the familiar tavern and ran full speed pausing at the door gulping in one lung full of air after another. I finally managed to breath and peeked in the tavern seeing Jack appeared to be sulking in the corner table we had sat in yesterday drinking his rum and playing with what I assumed was another puzzle piece to our current treasure hunt. _"I know she's around here somewhere."_ I thought seeing the familiar figure in the back of the tavern watching Jack curiously. She still wore the same tattered shirt and breeches with her hair wildly tied behind her back and to my irritation she was carrying a very sharp looking throwing knife. _"Jack."_ My mind wanted me to yell or signal him but I couldn't mouth the words and what was worse I was going over the fight we still hadn't taken care of.


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble Continued

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Special thank you to my fans, I appreciate you're reviews, help and how you make me want to keep writing._

_Now lets see what happens shall we?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Trouble Continued**

**--At Jacks table--**

"I be one hell of a daft man." Jack murmured thoughtfully eyeing his now empty rum glass and glaring hard at the worn table. "She's still furious with me and I couldn't tell her a damn thing about what happened….because of me stupid pride." He grumbled crossly tapping his fingers against the table and glancing out of the corner of his eye. "Brandi?" he questioned seeing her standing barely able to see her in the doorway of the tavern. _"She looks likes she's going to be sick."_ He thought following her gaze to whatever was behind the plant shielding him from view.

**--Back at the door--**

"_Jack don't move."_ I thought realizing he had spotted me and couldn't see his current death bringer. If he moved she would more than likely hit him and if her aim was any good kill him. _"He's Captain Jack Sparrow…no one can catch him."_ I thought with a half smirk feeling sort of proud to be with him and then my smile faded at the thoughts of his battle with the knife he received saving me. I didn't want to sit there wondering if he would be alright night and day and have to deal with Norrington all over again.

"Don't do anything stupid." I mumbled quietly smiling at the comment and making my way toward Gwen around the varying scuffling bodies that were currently busy trying to kill each other. "Can I buy you a drink?" I asked her seeing I had startled her out of her concentration.

"Ye go away or else be on the end of this said dagger." Gwen remarked her brown eyes flashing dangerously as I eyed her stance and the way she held the dagger. "Ye look familiar." She muttered studying me carefully.

"_Thank you and yes you've technically threatened me before."_ I thought smiling again at how freely Jack's comments seemed to flow from my mind. "I've been here before…was hoping to get to meet another fellow woman pirate and avoid getting groped." I stated trying to sound convincing seeing her smile thoughtfully before lowering the dagger thoughtfully but keeping her eyes glued to Jack as well.

"Would ye mind providing me wiv a distraction?" Gwen questioned as I eyed her thoughtfully wondering exactly what she had in mind.

"Depends…what do you have in mind?" I asked seeing her smile darken to an almost evil smirk.

"Go distrac tha man behind the plan…he's Cap'ain Jack Sparrow…he's abou ter get wha he deserves." Gwen whispered as I nodded trying to act all coy and smart.

I made my way silently over toward Jack and lifted my hand to my lips motioning for his silence. _"And please don't ignore me."_ I thought silently hoping he wouldn't start fighting with me otherwise Gwen would probably kill both of us on the spot. Jack nodded curiously before I made my way over beside him and sat down in his lap without so much as a peep. I then leaned down hoping the display was convincing enough for Gwen before I smiled faintly in her direction seeing her nod in approval.

"Jack…listen Gwen has a throwing knife and thinks I'm a distraction she will be coming up on the other side soon. Now would be a good idea to come up with a plan." I whispered very softly taking in the feel of his warm breathing against my face. In all my anger I still missed being with him and knew that this would not change the anger until he actually made an effort to explain things to me.

"I think she has other plans love." Jack murmured softly as I followed his gaze seeing another woman was eyeing us from a darkened corner of the room. "If Liana is here Ridley can't be too far away." He said softly as I nodded groaning getting a very bad feeling I was tricked into this current situation like a pawn would be.

"Damn it…I became their pawn anyway." I muttered crossly for the moment forgetting I was angry at Jack and sitting up eyeing him carefully hoping by some miracle he had a plan in his scheming brain. "Idea?" I asked seeing him stare at me lost in thought before that familiar mischievous glow appeared in his eyes.

"Always love." Jack said softly before he surprised me by lifting me in his arms and dodging behind one of the thick plants sneaking very skillfully into a mound of fighting scuffling pirates seeing Ridley, Liana and Gwen all pause at their now empty table in confusion. "Now to get out of here." He murmured thoughtfully before realizing he was still carrying me in his arms. He thought about saying something but thought better of it and placed me down on my feet grasping my hand and leading me around the fighting pirates to an overly convenient backdoor.

"This is a little convenient Jack." I whispered as he gave me a warning look and pulled me sharply into a hidden alleyway just in time to watch some of Ridley's men come out of hiding at the opening of a door.

Ridley was swearing irritably as he exited the tavern followed by both Gwen and Liana. He was berating his crewmembers so badly I almost felt sorry for them, but it was short lived sympathy as I watched them make their way down the alley mirrored to the one Jack had dragged me into. I was extremely aware of his presence behind me feeling his warm breath on the back of my neck and closing my eyes thoughtfully. _"I need to stay mad at him otherwise we will always fight like this."_ I thought gritting my teeth at this thought startled when Jack very gingerly pushed me out into the street eyeing all direction thoughtfully. He then grabbed my hand without a word and made a hasty exit down through several alleys again making my head hurt with trying to figure out where we were exactly. _"I'm going to get shot again."_ I thought frowning as we came to the docks and looked carefully around for any signs of danger.

"Made up did we?" asked Elizabeth forcing me to yelp and sending Jack into a frantic hand movement as he whirled to face Elizabeth and Will watching us both intently.

"No." Jack and I both said echoing one another each sounding miserable in turn.

"Ridley is here and has some new friends." Jack said softly before Elizabeth and Will both frowned at this news.

"_Isn't it bad enough you two are fighting…now this?"_ thought Will miserably as he grasped Elizabeth's hand and carefully looked around with Jack the four of us making our way rapidly to the Black Pearl apparently unnoticed by anyone.

As soon as we were back on the Pearl I quickly made my way around the farthest side of the ship purposely avoiding Jack. I hadn't forgiven him and was trying to avoid another line of violent words that neither of us meant but as usual the bloody man managed to find me. I frowned irritably as Jack made his way very slowly toward me and stood there eyeing me as I leaned against the railing purposely ignoring him. _"I am not speaking with you Jack."_ I thought startled when without warning he lifted me over his shoulder and started back toward his cabin at the other end of the ship.

"Jack put me down if you don't want lots of harm set upon you." I yelled kicking and squirming angrily trying to free myself seeing all eyes widening as I passed swearing and cursing profusely at the bloody pirate. I was cursing so much I could have sworn some of the crew were blushing in shame. "I'm going to kill you Jack." I hissed kicking again hearing absolutely nothing from him but an annoyed grunt.

We were finally at his cabin and he was faced with his first dilemma, which was how to open the door without me kicking the crap out of him. _"Bloody hell I didn't think this through very well."_ Jack thought staring hard at the door willing it to open startled when a familiar pair of hands reached down and opened the door for him. Gibbs nodded thoughtfully holding the door wide allowing us to step in then closed it. Jack turned to face the bed tossing me more than ungracefully on the bed an locked the door tucking away the key where I wouldn't be able to reach it fast enough.

"We're going to settle this before we go to Razors island." Hissed Jack as I started hearing the word razor and glaring hard at him seeing he wasn't about to let me out of his cabin until we came to some sort of an agreement. "Now…as for Gwen she used to be Liana's best friend and I found this out only after she located me in Tortuga. She learned what I had done to Liana and swore her bloody revenge on me head. Now as for your childish ignoring and bickering attitude I have ways around that." He stated as I glared at him ignoring his comments.

"I don't care…this wouldn't have happened if you had told me sooner. I wouldn't have been childish or condescending Jack." I snapped glaring hard at him as he looked up at the ceiling exasperatedly. "If you hadn't been so….so….

"There be several words that could describe me, yet they do describe both our behavior as of late love." Jack said cutting me off as I glared at him pouting annoyed and crossing my arms glaring hard at him.

"Yeah…well you're the one that's been condescending, arrogant, stubborn and so very….

"Pirate." Jack finished my sentence again which was really starting to wear thin on what was left of my nerves.

"I wish I could beat the living daylights out of you sometimes." I snapped glaring at the floor and ignoring the booted feet that paused in front of me as I stood from the bed to face off with Jack seeing all the fight had left his eyes. _"Shit! How does he do that…shit, shit, shit." _ I wanted to scream, yell, be violent but that look stopped what ever fight I had left. "Bloody Pirate." I mumbled quoting Elizabeth for what seemed like the millionth time since meeting her.

"Exactly." Jack said with a trade mark smirk as I glared at him and turned away making my way over to stare at the map across his desk.

"Razors Island…haven't you learned anything about these islands we seem to keep finding and places we keep getting sidetracked too? Each place is designed to kill us." I mumbled as Jack shrugged obviously knowing this but ignoring the facts as usual.

"I haven't really noticed love." Jack said softly his breath light against my ear as I turned glaring hard at the familiar smirking face. I could feel my anger weakening and I didn't want it too I wasn't ready to forgive him.

"I swear Jack I am in no mood to forgive." I said sounding as menacing as I could sensing his hesitation before I felt fingers very cautiously placed across my lips. _"Fine."_ I thought with only a small smirk playing at the corner of my mouth before I snapped my teeth just missing his fingers smiling at his quick draw back of fingers. "I warned you Jack…I bite and not in the sexy way you have in your bloody head." I quipped turning away from him and making my way toward the cabin door to go out.

I tried to turn the handle and remembered he had locked the cabin and made sure I didn't have access to the cabin key. I wanted to turn around then and start hammering but knew better and decided to walk over and lay on the bed instead. For a long while Jack stared at me thoughtfully before sighing resigned to the fact I was still angry. I rolled away as he sat down beside me and gritted my teeth feeling a hand very hesitantly brush over my arm before I turned to swat it away. _"Jack I'm going to bite you good if you don't take the hint."_ I thought finally feeling drained from being angry so much.

I woke to the sound of voices and cracked one eye to see what the noise was. It was still dark and the lights in the cabin were barely lit but I made out both familiar voices and watched Jack and Will talking softly as though I wasn't even in the same room.

"Elizabeth is concerned Jack…Brandi has been avoiding her ever since your fight. You two need to get over one another and sort this mess out before we get to that island you have set in your head." Will murmured low as Jack stretched looking irritable at the awakening in the middle of the night and staring hard at Will.

"Yer woman needs to mind her own business…I tried to work things out but Brandi's……bloody hell I think she's as stubborn as I am." Jack muttered tapping the desk with his fingers tiredly. "You see Will…I should have mentioned that Gwen might be involved in this mess but she's already got enough on her mind. I was worried it would send her over the edge. It's not like you find out you have a crew of pirates and two woman after ye just because of one damn pirate captain everyday. She's special in her own way and is still getting used to this new world so to speak." He said cutting off any further explanations before starting to stand ending the conversation.

"I understand Jack…still you two really need to stop bickering." Will mumbled one last time before making a quick retreat from the cabin after the dark glare he received from Will.

"Lizzie never seems to mind her own business." Muttered Jack as he made his way back over to the bed and sat down irritably.

"_That's what makes her Elizabeth."_ I thought with a small smile debating on forgiving Jack or not. _"He was finally honest with me and seems to have finally learned something but still…it's Jack."_ I thought sitting up as carefully as I could on my knees somehow not drawing his attention to me. I leaned there on my knees in thought a small smile on my face as I came to one decision. _"I have to forgive the bloody pirate…he's so much like a puppy right now how could I not?"_ I wondered thoughtfully reaching out my hand and smiling dangerously as I reached out both hands and goosed his sides.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Jack as he jumped forward crashing hard to the cabin floor with a loud groan. "What are ye trying to do love…scare me to death?" he questioned from his perch on the floor staring up at my laughing face.

"Nope…just succeeding in a little bit of revenge Jack." I said offering him my hand and smiling as he accepted climbing back onto the bed wearily, clearly he was wondering what I was up too. "I suppose I might be able to forgive you……for now." I said smiling slightly at how the light returned to his eyes with a big Jack smile. _"Why do I always miss that damn smile?"_ I wondered to myself startled when he pulled me into a deep kiss the need behind it making me feel giddy.

"Where's that rope?" Jack murmured absently as I giggled pulling him back into a long kiss feeling his hands roaming across my body and shoving him back against the bed.

_Knock, Knock_

I was starting to hate the fact Elizabeth found the need to knock by then especially when they came in rapid taps continuously beating for an answer. _"Go away…we stopped bickering and made up…now I'm sleepy."_ I thought absently kicking Jacks shirt off the bed and rolling over wrapping myself around the familiar warmth of Jack. I heard the insistent knocking again and groaned unenthusiastically. Jack squinted his eyes at the noise and muttered a few choice curses before wrapping his arms around me and both of us lifting pillows over our heads.

**--Outside Cabin--**

"They aren't answering Will. You don't think Brandi finally throttled him senseless do you?" asked Elizabeth her voice on edge as she tapped her knuckles against the door more insistently this time.

"After the talk I had with Jack last night on your behalf……I hope not." Will muttered turning as Gibbs joined their huddle around Jacks door and eyed both of them pointedly.

"What…I'm worried Jack won't be able to captain." Elizabeth said sounding defensive as Gibbs gave her a small smile and shrugged walking away as though he had a secret.

**--In the cabin--**

"Damn knocking." I mumbled softly hearing Jack say the same thing under our muffled shared pillows.

"Go away woman!" yelled Jack from the muffled pillow as I felt his hand slide very gently across my shoulders making me smile slightly glad our first real tiff had finally ended.

"She's probably worried that I've throttled you into a stupor." I muttered peeking under the pillow at Jack seeing a small smile cross his face.

"Ye almost did love." Jack pointed out as I poked at him irritably before giggling feeling him poke at my sides in turn.

"Stop." I quipped on the verge of hysterics before both of us sat up flinching against the sunlight crashing through the room.

"WE'RE FINE…GO AWAY!" both of us snapped laughing at the sound of two startled people that yelped in surprise at that.

**--Outside the cabin--**

"Sounds like things have been sorted out." Elizabeth said staring at Will who was leaning against the wall grasping his chest thoughtfully making sure his heart hadn't stopped.

"I would say so by the sound of that yell." Will muttered as they both made their way up on deck.

**--Inside Cabin--**

"I think we scared them." I mumbled snuggling back under the covers with Jack and closing my eyes. "Sleep." I mumbled hearing him chuckle before I headed into dreamland.


	20. Chapter 20: Why is the Rum Gone?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_I think the chapter speaks for itself lol_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Why is the Rum Gone?**

I heard a rustle and peeked out of my eye seeing it was probably late afternoon or there was the threat of rain in the sky, I wasn't sure in my half awake state. I glanced around for the source of the sound but found none. I rolled over noticing that Jack was the cause of the noise and was busily shuffling around papers on his desk while looking over the map. _"Noisy aren't we?"_ I thought tiredly as I yawned and stretched in my cat like fashion sitting up seeing Jack hadn't taken notice to my presence yet. He mumbled frustrated as he tossed more papers around and grabbed at the bottle of rum beside him rather violently. _"I bet it's gone."_ I thought with a giggle seeing Jack pause in his annoyed frenzy and stare at the bottle of rum.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack muttered placing the bottle with the other empties that always seemed to build up on his desk. "We're here and have to go around this…." He trailed off into inaudible murmurings as I lay there watching him irritably move papers around using tools to plot the coarse and shaking his compass annoyed.

Jack was so intent on what he was doing that I decided not to bother him and lay there looking around the cabin thoughtfully my thoughts trailing to my mother and grandfather wondering what they were up to.

**--Flash Back--**

"Mom?" I called dragging Jack toward the door to my room and staring around at my familiar cluttered room. "Mom?" I questioned again opening the door and peeking into the living room.

"What's that?" Jack questioned pointing to the television which thankfully was still off.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I muttered pulling him into the living room.

The walls were a dark wood paneling which blended with the entertainment center and dark blue couch and two matching chairs. The tan carpet looked as though mom had just finished another shampooing of it and I felt self conscious tracking on it. _"Where the hell is mom?"_ I questioned walking to the front door and opening it peeking out in the driveway. The white blazer my mom drove was still parked there and the dogs were outside running around like she usually let them do, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"MOM!" I called out the door straining to hear any reply and hearing nothing. "Odd…she wouldn't leave the dogs outside without her being out there." I mumbled curiously heading toward the kitchen seeing she had dishes still in the sink. "Shit." I yelped grabbing onto the counter as I slid across the freshly mopped tiled floor.

"Ye alright?" Jack questioned as I nodded making my way out the backdoor and pausing on the high steps glancing down the ramp my grandfather had built for my mom's wheel chair when her knees were really bothering her. "Bloody hell." Cried Jack jumping back startled as a small dog came running up to the steps and stood his ground yapping angrily.

"Jake…stop it." I snapped at the keish hound corky mix. "Hi Rusty and Tsunami." I said laughing when the very hyper active black and white German Shepard nearly knocked down Jack who slid behind me eyeing the retriever collie mix that was limping her way slowly around the house toward us. "Tsunami down." I said making her stop her insistent jumping at Jack. "Rusty is the calm one." I said pointing to my twelve year old dog as she climb very slowly up the steps and sniffed at Jack wagging her tail as I leaned down petting her. "MOM!" I called again seeing no sign of her.

I motioned for Jack to go back in the house and allowed the dogs back to their usual play staring around the empty kitchen and jumping startled as my orange long haired cat named Spunky hissed at Jack. _"Right…He doesn't like males." _ I thought absently as I lifted him into my arms and shooed him across the couch seeing the front door open and smiling as my mom came into the house. She noticed Jack and I standing in the kitchen and hesitated on letting the dogs in at the moment.

"A visit?" my mom asked with a smile as I ran over giving her a hug watching as Jack stood there momentarily in an awkward fashion. "What brings you home today?" she asked as I shrugged thoughtfully.

"I was just a bit homesick and Jack basically ordered me to come for a visit…as usual." I muttered seeing him give me a pretend menacing look.

"Well I'm glad he did. Your grandfather wants me to go on a hunting trip with him and some friends." My mom said before sighing thoughtfully at the worried look I was giving her. "He's helping me take the chair in case my knees start acting up again…don't worry about me so much." She mumbled softly as I smiled shrugging. "We'll be gone for a few months he's going to do a few states this year and I'm having Donna stay with the animals for a while and Kyle so don't worry." She mumbled at the concern that flashed across my face.

"I hope you have fun mom…when are you leaving?" I asked hearing a familiar car pulling into the driveway and seeing her turn to the door.

"Today actually. That's Donna and Kyle…I feel bad rushing you both back, but she doesn't exactly know who you've been staying with." Mom mumbled as I nodded hugging her and dragging Jack quickly back to my room.

**--End Flashback--**

I snapped back to reality hearing Jack cursing again and rolled back on my side watching as he stood shaking out two more empty bottles of rum. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle seeing his head snap up at the sudden sound. He glanced around the room briefly before his eyes settled on me and he smiled looking a little bit more relieved then I would have thought.

"Yer awake." Jack said as I rolled my eyes standing up and dressing sitting on the edge of the bed eyeing him curiously. "We're near Razors Island…It isn't as bad as it sounds." He muttered noticing my dark look.

"I bet it isn't." I mumbled hearing him sigh thoughtfully shaking out another bottle only to find it empty again. "How did Elizabeth take it?" I questioned seeing Jack drop the bottle suddenly before giving me a warning look. "Ah…Will knows about the name but she doesn't?" I questioned seeing him frown placing his fingers thoughtfully to his forehead before shaking his head.

"She knows…trust me that bloody woman knows." Jack muttered staring at the papers on his desk again and flopping back in his chair sighing irritably. "I was informed that if one more thing went wrong she was going to do something very violent to me." He grumbled staring at one of the papers that slid to the floor and cursing some more.

"Well…after seeing each of us nearly get killed on several occasions and me becoming catatonic, what do you expect her to do?" I asked seeing him pointedly glare at me only it was half hearted as usual. "She isn't going to jump around happily about it Jack…face it Elizabeth is sometimes too practical for her own good." I said softly stretching again and walking over lifting the paper from the floor and staring hard at him.

"I need more rum." Jack murmured standing and making his way toward the cabin door startled when Elizabeth entered upon his opening it. "Not again." He groaned placing his fingers to his temples irritably.

"Brandi…your awake." Elizabeth said with a smile which quickly faded as her gaze rested on Jack. "You…" she growled pausing in mid-sentence. "I have a mind to cause you great bodily harm Jack, but since we're not far from that island apparently I don't have a say in the matter. Remember though I gave you fair warning." She said before sidestepping from his path allowing him a way to exit.

"You're driving him crazy Liz." I murmured thoughtfully before sitting on the edge of Jack's cluttered desk eyeing her thoughtfully seeing her eyes were filled with concern over our current destination.

"Good." Elizabeth snapped instantly looking sorry for her remark. "Sorry…I shouldn't be angry at you. I wish he would stop this insane quest, I get the feeling this time around we might be lucky to escape alive." She murmured thoughtfully before glancing around the cabin and noticing I was thinking. "What?" she questioned as I snapped my head up realizing I had been lost in thought.

"Sorry…I was thinking that you may have a point. This treasure is real, but somehow Ridley and friends seem to be trying to kill us off before we reach it. Seems like if the islands were as dangerous as we think they would let the islands finish us off." I said flinching at the last part of my sentence seeing Elizabeth's eyes lower into thoughtful slits. "Yet they're after us…and have tried to finish Jack off twice now." I murmured before jumping at the sudden opening of the cabin door.

"We're getting ready to head into shore on the long boats." Will said as Elizabeth turned to Will seeing him pause hesitantly at the door at her inquiring look. "Why is it I always seem to break in on an interesting conversation with you two?" he asked sighing as he reluctantly entered the cabin, the memory of Jack locking them up all to fresh in his mind from the last time. Elizabeth gave Will a brief over view of what we had discussed before he sighed thoughtfully scratching at the back of his head. "Maybe you both should point this out to Jack…he seems just a tad bit distracted." He mumbled as I nodded following both of them to the deck seeing Jack was waiting at the longboat that had been lowered for us to hurry up.

We all climb into the boat and while Gibbs was rowing to the island Elizabeth and I both explained our conversation to Jack which seemed to temporarily snap him out of his thoughts. _"Now what is going through his head?"_ I wondered annoyed with how easily he could disappear into his own thoughts without so much as sharing a word with anyone. Sometimes no matter how easily I forgave him he could get on my nerves and make me want to strangle him all over again. We came to shore of the island and to my surprise this one didn't seem quite as thick with jungle and foliage as the others, but somehow seemed stripped of its luster. In reality the island looked like a giant lawn mower had been set after it and only did the job half assed. _"Why do they call it Razors island?"_ I wondered getting a nagging feeling we would find out all too soon.

I followed behind Jack seeing Elizabeth and Will not far behind both looking as apprehensive as I was feeling. We made our way into the thin jungle both pausing at the sight of shattered looking dead trees and crumbling rocks that looked as though cannon fire had hit them close range. _"I really don't like this."_ I thought noticing Jack's eyes lower at the display before us as we made our way around the shattered ruins of what appeared to be a once very lush jungle setting. I wanted to bring this up to Jack how this was not a good idea, but found I couldn't do it knowing he wouldn't listen as usual and then I froze.

_Thump Crack _

"I don't want to know." I whispered as Jack and Will both looked up for the sound and frowned in thought. "Let's just go back to the pearl." I whispered tugging on Jacks arm annoyed when he didn't react.

"Please." Whispered Elizabeth also getting a nagging feeling something was very wrong with the current situation.

"For all we know it could be a giant or something…Jack come on please." I begged seeing him give me an odd look. "Hello you've been through curses, bat creatures, giant lizard things and sapphire people…how far fetched can my fear be?" I asked him seeing Elizabeth didn't like my way of reasoning and was suddenly very nervous.

"Giants are just a little over the top love." Jack replied tugging gently on my hand as he started to go deeper into the ruined woods and heard Elizabeth and Will following behind.

"Stubborn." I snapped very low just above a whisper as Elizabeth gave Jack a very aggravated scowl.

We made our way deeper through the shattered jungle coming to what appeared to be a very deep crevice full of water, but what was most troubling about this is it appeared to be the shape of a foot. _"Far fetched my ass."_ I thought staring at the water filled crevice for a long time before feeling a tugging sensation following Jack around it. Soon we were in what appeared to be a more lush part of the jungle and continued for a long while, to me it seemed like an hour or so but every once in a while I would hear a faint thump or crack in the distance. I saw Elizabeth flinch or jump at each of these sounds before we came to a large cave in a side of what appeared to be a volcano. I stared up at the overly tall cave and instantly regretted my giant comment especially when I noticed several more crevices surrounding the cave. _"Fe, fi, fo, fum, where's the giant we have a Jack." _ I thought wryly before hearing the thumping sound coming very close to the cave.

"Oh no." I heard Elizabeth moan as I glanced up toward the sound and flinched visibly.

"That's interesting." Jack commented as I gave him my most evil look and stared up at a giant sized being dressed oddly enough in ragged clothing. They had long black hair which covered the face almost completely and snorted suddenly as he stopped.

"No it isn't Jack…this can't be good." I said seeing he was distracted by the tall being and watching it curiously. "Come on." I snapped tugging on his arm without success.

"I don't feel so well." Will mumbled thoughtfully grasping Elizabeth's now shaking hand.


	21. Chapter 21: Cyclops & Truth is out

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Isn't this fun? _

* * *

**Chapter 21: Cyclops & Truth is out**

I watched the being as large hands reached out moving long matted hair aside and found myself looking into a single large green eye. _"Cyclops."_ I realized as my heart nearly dropped to my shoes and I felt myself suddenly twitch involuntarily. _"Those things according to myth used to eat people that crossed their path…and anything else."_ I thought hearing another snort staring up at the now searching eye seeing it suddenly rest on the four of us. I noticed to my surprise a very strange smile cross his face revealing rotted sharp edged teeth and felt like fainting on the spot.

"Jack…he's smiling." Elizabeth whispered as I nodded seeing Jack was curiously staring at the smiling Cyclops eyebrows raised curiously.

"I see that." Jack muttered wondering suddenly if it was a good idea to be standing in the open staring at the large giant creature. "He looks strange." He said softly as Will pulled out his sword thoughtfully.

"He's a Cyclops and they usually eat all living intruders." I whispered barely above a nervous squeak as Jack turned to me a moment and nodded. "You know?" I questioned seeing him nod and then shrug. "Why are we standing here then?"

"I'm curious." Jack replied watching as the smile seemed to broaden and a hand slowly started to reach out as the Cyclops leaned down.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I snapped grabbing him by the edge of his jacket and yanking him into the cave followed by Will and Elizabeth. "Now what?" I questioned.

"This way." Elizabeth replied finding a very tiny cave and leading us into it.

We stood inside that small cave all hearing approaching crashing steps as the Cyclops entered his eye instantly searching in the small cave we had hidden in. He gingerly reached a long finger into the cave and I watched as Elizabeth drew her sword and stabbed the thick wiggling appendage angrily. With a loud roar the Cyclops jerked his finger back forcing us to protect ourselves from tumbling rocks brought on by his outrage and then we stared around the cave we had hidden in. _"Dead end."_ I thought sadly. Elizabeth and Will were in the back of the cave looking for some kind of hope at making an exit while Jack peeked out the cave entrance eyeing the now sniffling Cyclops, at hearing the sniffling I joined Jack's side and too peeked out. The large creature had tears running from his eye and was sucking on the appendage that Elizabeth had stabbed, he looked thoroughly hurt and sad which made me feel only slightly bad.

"He doesn't seem too threatening now." Jack said softly as I nodded eyeing the still sniffling Cyclops wondering about him, thinking it was probably an act.

"Looks can be deceiving Jack." I pointed out jumping as Elizabeth came up behind me and tapped my shoulder forcing me to let out a small stifled yelp. "What?" I questioned grasping my chest taking a deep breath.

"No way out of her except the front way." Elizabeth whispered hearing the sniffling sound and frowning staring out at the Cyclops who was now cradling his finger, face turned into a frown. "I-it's crying." She said as Jack and I nodded seeing Will join us a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes…been for a bit actually." Jack said as I stared back out at the sniffling creature and frowned thoughtfully.

"Is he as dangerous as we thought?" Will questioned seeing Jack and I shrug without much explanation.

"I doubt he isn't dangerous…I'm betting it's a trap." I said as Elizabeth stared out at the creature her eyes reflecting guilt and sympathy for him.

"How can you say that he looks so sad." Elizabeth replied stepping from the cave before we could react. "I'm sorry." She called out as the Cyclops started and glanced down at her with that one eye peering at her with an odd look on his face. "I didn't mean it…you scared the life out of us, what's your name?" she questioned thoughtfully.

"_I don't like that look on his face."_ I thought as Will observed his wife wearily and saw the same look Jack and I were currently focused on. I tugged on Jack's sleeve noting him glance at me briefly in thought before both of us reached out yanking a startled Elizabeth into the cave just in time. A fist came slamming where Elizabeth once stood forcing the walls to shake and crumble around us again, making us shield ourselves from the falling rocks and loud roar from outside the cave. _"That was too close."_ I thought as Elizabeth buried herself in Will's arms fearfully.

"Bad idea Elizabeth." I said as she turned giving me a dirty look and seeing Jack was still eyeing the now roaring in anger Cyclops.

"Very stupid actually." Jack quipped ignoring the sour look on her face before kicking out a very sharp looking rock, watching a large hand come crashing down on it with another roar of pain. A small smile crossed Jacks face at this roar and I glanced up seeing the Cyclops removing the rock which had lodged itself in his palm, and soon another round of sobs came from the thing. "Not working this time mate." He said watching as the creature wrapped a dirty rag around his hand which could have been an old sail on a ship for all I knew.

"We need to get out of here." I whispered as Jack nodded turning his attention to the cave again seeing a faint bit of light and walking over poking his finger lightly in the small crack smiling as the rock gave way.

All of us set to work on this new opening and finally had enough room to squeeze into another cave to my annoyance. I stared around this one noting it appeared to be made by small people at one time or another and saw Jack swagger over to a what appeared to be hollow wall and smiled triumphantly. I heard a clicking sound and frowned seeing his smile quickly fade at the resounding sound, and then we turned hearing a grating as a large opening started to work from a wall facing where we had just come from. _"The Cyclops can fit his hand through that." _ I realized seeing all the weary glances and knowing we were screwed.

"Oh dear." Elizabeth said staring at the opening before giving Jack one of her warning looks. "Now what are we going to do?" she asked anxiously.

"Run." I replied in answer as a hand came reaching into the cave followed by a roar.

We all scattered away in separate areas of the cave avoiding that hand at all costs. I jumped aside as it made a sweep over my head and then saw it suddenly come to a rest in the room. I watched Will wearily remove his sword and carefully move from around a rock startled when the hand reached out to catch him, but he succeeded in stabbing the hand forcing the Cyclops to bellow in turn making another angry sweep of the cave. _"Don't do that again."_ I thought wanting to yell at him but ducking another sweep of the giant hand instead. I heard a startled yell as the hand wrapped around something in the distance and stared in horror as Jack was lifted from his hiding place. _"Jack!"_ I wanted to scream but found myself watching his annoyed look as he reached down grasping his sword and swiping at the hand around his waist, with a roar he was dropped ungracefully on the floor with a loud groan. _"Smooth Jack, really."_ I thought ducking as the hand swept over head again this time missing me by a hair forcing me to move and bumping into Elizabeth who jumped without thinking. I watched as a hand clasped around her small frame pinning her hands to her sides and heard her shriek in surprise before I reacted ramming my sword hard into the pudgy hand around her.

"Shit." I cursed dodging as the hand came loose and nearly swatted me into a wall. "You alright?" I asked seeing her nod and stare around the room.

"We're never getting out of this cave." Elizabeth murmured sadly as I spotted Will helping Jack to his feet and dodging another swipe of the hand.

"We had better." I hissed as she gave me a strange look seeing a dangerous look cross my face as I stared across the room at Jack feeling more angry with him then I had felt since meeting him.

"Ye alright over there?" Called Jack as he stuck the giant hand forcing another resounding bellow from the Cyclops still playing catch in the dark, so to speak.

"For now…But you won't be if you don't come up with a plan and soon." I yelled practically snarling at Jack seeing his eyes widen in sudden surprise and stare at the dark look I was giving him. _"That's right Jack…be afraid, very afraid."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth cowering slightly away from me staring thoughtfully at my maniacal expression.

"_She sounds almost as dangerous as Elizabeth."_ Thought Jack seeing Will was giving me a look of pure terror for the first time since meeting me. Jack quickly went around dodging the groping hand and up to the wrist that was in the cave and made a violent gash on one of the main veins of the wrist hearing a loud yelp and watching the hand withdraw from the cave. _"That works." _ I thought realizing it was a main artery and the Cyclops would start to slowly bleed to death. I had gotten my point across to Jack finally and found myself wondering how he would react when we were alone, because I hadn't ever sounded that mean before and was worried he would be angry. _"Why do I care?"_ I thought wearily ducking as the other hand came ramming into the cave before Jack repeated the action hearing another yell of pain. Soon the Cyclops sounded a bit weaker in the now darkening cave as we watched through the hole suspiciously for a long while until we saw the eye close the breathing growing more and more shallow.

"Let's go." Jack said as Will, Elizabeth and I followed him out of the cave and back into the completely darkened jungle.

We blindly made our trek across the jungle for the longest time until finally we came to the beach. I smiled thankfully seeing Gibbs who had a worried expression on his face until he spotted us coming from the jungle. Soon we were rowing toward the ship in silence and I could feel the tension between Jack and myself, which in turn forced me to feel miserable wondering what would happen in the long run when we finally got aboard the Pearl. When we finally got to the ship I watched Elizabeth and Will head to their cabin assuming she would lecture Jack in the morning and found myself staring down at the familiar deck knowing Jack's gaze was very intense on me, but not daring to look up and turning quickly toward the cabin hearing his soft calculated steps behind me. _"He's mad."_ I thought placing my fingers to the bridge of my nose as I opened the door and made my way in the cabin flopping on the bed hearing the door shut with more force then needed.

"You sounded awful violent back there." Jack said cutting the usual love out of his sentence which made me realize he was more angry then I thought. "You sounded as though you were actually threatening me." He replied sitting very cautiously across from me on a crate in the room.

"It was a threat Jack." I snapped meeting his eyes with my own seeing only surprise in his face and a small hint of annoyance. "I am so tired of you not listening to us…you're trying to get all of us killed…again." I said sensing I had overstepped the line slightly. "I know you wouldn't let that happen and I love you dearly but I don't know if I can take much more of this. I witnessed Elizabeth for the first time truly give up and stare what she thought was her death in the face, her and Will have a future together and possibly children to raise someday…you don't seem to see that." I pointed out as he flinched under my probing gaze. "As much as I care for you and them…this isn't right." I said standing and making my way out into the hall down towards an all too familiar room and walking in hearing Jack behind me eyeing me carefully.

"Love?" Jack questioned as I hesitated at the drawer of the desk and met his eyes with mine.

"I need to do this Jack." I said opening the drawer and glancing at a familiar piece of cardboard with a very hard lump in my throat knowing what I was doing would hurt both of us. "Find a place where they can have a family, don't force this life on them." I said startled when his hand was firmly around my wrist swiping the piece of cardboard from my hand and tossing it back in with a thump of a slamming drawer.

"Do you think I'm all that bad?" Jack questioned sounding only a little hurt as I met his eyes with mine. "They insist on coming every chance they get…I've tried leaving them but somehow they always manage to track me down." He said seeing I was surprised by this and staring at me funny. "What's really bothering you?" he questioned for a long moment before I dared to speak.

"Seeing you nearly getting killed all the time. I hate it." I whispered knowing I was getting too attached and wondered if it was as great of an idea as I originally thought. He was free and I was something trying to clip his wings, or at least I saw it that way. "I don't want to stop you from your calling and feel like I'm in the way." I finally admitted underneath that studying look he had me held with.

"Oh." Jack replied as it dawned on him what was really bothering me. "Well…too bad, yer stuck with me but only if you want to be." He said a little reluctantly as I gave him a funny look wondering what he meant. "I'm always going to be in trouble, but I have you there to look after me, unless you would rather go home to a more normal living in your own time." He replied as I frowned in thought hearing noise outside the door.

"Hell no…I hate normal." I said finding a dopey smile easing across my face as I heard the door open and saw a curious looking Elizabeth eyeing both of us thoughtfully. "Uh oh." I said seeing her eyes were curious to our conversation and looking around the room.

"Lizzie." Jack said startled by the intrusion on our conversation seeing her only briefly glare at him before her eyes fell on me a look of hurt again in her face.

"Damn it." I said realizing she was hurt all over again because I hid something else from her. "Elizabeth close that door instead of running off and hear me out." I snapped startling her from her attempted exit as she gave me a dark look but did as asked.

I leaned against Jack and explained everything as best as I could with Jack's little interruptions of explanation here and there, and finally came to the conclusion of my 2006 life and how I came to the pirate world. Elizabeth just sat there looking confused, a little less hurt, and only slightly agitated. _"Here it comes."_ I thought closing my eyes waiting for the lecture.

"You're from that far into the future and came across a story about Jack…that's how you came here. We're that popular in your world, I mean time?" Elizabeth inquired with the air of an innocent child. "That's why you seem so bold and ahead of our time." She said flushing at the memory of ropes and intruding on us both. "Why didn't you mention this earlier to me it might have made things easier." She said as she remembered what I said.

"You wouldn't have believed me without this room being shown to you or this necklace around my neck and piece of cardboard to prove the point." I said opening the drawer and carefully showing her the paper. "You had better tell Will but leave it at the four of us and Gibbs…please." I whispered as she nodded leaving the room.

"That went well." Jack said as I gave him a warning look and frowned. "What?" he asked giving me one of his looks.

"Elizabeth and Will will more than likely be freaked out together for a while. They won't talk to me all I will have is you for company." I murmured seeing him give me an indignant look. "It's not a bad thing Jack…I just like talking to her." I said backtracking and giggling as he stumbled slightly over an old rum bottle in the room.

"Maybe not…you've proven you care for them as friends." Jack said our earlier discuss apparently leaving his thoughts all together. "Right now we have issues and they will just have to learn to deal with them. We need to make our next stop soon before Ridley catches up to us again and decides to give us another fight for our lives. I have three pieces to our puzzle only ten more left to go." He said as I smiled allowing his arm to wrap around my shoulders and then frowning suddenly.

"Thirteen pieces?" I questioned seeing Jack nod that smirk never wavering from his face. "At the risk of sounding like Gibbs…isn't that unlucky?" I questioned seeing Jack give me one of his I don't care looks and leading me down the hall to the cabin.


	22. Chapter 22: Sick

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly  
_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sick**

Later that night after tossing and turning for nearly an hour I sat upright in bed and observed Jack beside me for a long time. His face was peaceful in his sleep instead of mischievous like always, his hair lay around him in a simple labyrinth almost making his face more noticeable in the full moon light creeping in the cabin. I felt a slight bit worried that someday he would throw me aside like some old hat but deep down I wasn't so sure. I hadn't been feeling all that good for over a week and noticed I had grown extremely moody as of late. _"What is wrong with me?"_ I wondered absently placing my hand against my forehead and frowning thoughtfully. I carefully crawled down the bed, making sure I didn't move Jack in the process and stood staring around the room. I shuffled quietly over to the window and peered out the gentle rocking of the Black Pearl soothing my nerves. I felt suddenly lightheaded and grasped the ledge of the window for support finding the whirling of the room too much and succumbing to darkness.

**--Jack awakens--**

Jack sat up with a start hearing a light thump and frowned thoughtfully allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkened room. _"What the bloody hell was that?"_ he thought reaching over finding the spot beside him was currently empty and starting at the revelation. He quickly glanced around the room seeing Brandi was laying on the floor.

"Brandi." Jack whispered quickly getting to his feet and running over beside the unconscious form. "Brandi love, ye alright?" he questioned seeing no sign of movement except for soft breathing. "Gibbs!" he yelled hoping his first mate was on duty.

Jack heard a steady thumping and then a bang as Gibbs came rushing into his cabin, the urgency in Jack's voice making him briefly panic. He then saw the still form of Brandi laying on the floor and Jack leaning over her trying to wake her without any success. Gibbs carefully walked over to them both and leaned down feeling her forehead and noticing her skin was a shade paler then it should have been. He motioned for Jack to lift her onto the bed and disappeared out of the cabin. _"What is wrong Gibbs?"_ he thought as the man came slowly back in the cabin followed by a very tired looking Elizabeth who was instantly alert to the lifeless form on the bed.

"What happened Jack?" Elizabeth asked as Gibbs ran off to fetch something leaving the three in the cabin to ponder the situation.

"I don't know Elizabeth, I was asleep and heard something and when I woke to find her missing I saw her lying over there by the window unconscious. She wouldn't respond so I called for Gibbs." Jack replied placing his hand gently to the side of Brandi's face and frowning at the feel of very warm skin. "She's warm." He said softly as Elizabeth came over immediately checking over the young woman on the bed.

Elizabeth was worried as she placed a hand on her forehead then cheeks. Slowly she reached down counting pulse rhythms and frowning as Brandi moaned murmuring in her sleep. Gibbs had returned carrying a basin of water and a cloth, which Elizabeth immediately took and started dabbing at Brandi's forehead hoping to cool down her temperature. _"She's sick." _ Elizabeth realized turning to Jack and seeing the worry underlying his curious look before she turned her attention to Gibbs shooing him out the door. Elizabeth then had Jack lift Brandi up and motioned for him to follow her outside.

"We need to get her cooled down and fast." Elizabeth said as Jack glanced at her curiously. "Jump overboard with her and cool her down." She ordered Jack seeing Gibbs was ordering them to anchor the ship immediately.

"Is this a good idea Lizzie?" Jack questioned flinching at the dark look he received from her. "Aye…I'll do it." He said stepping back over to the railing of the ship and carefully jumping overboard holding the woman tightly against him.

"_Cold!"_ Jack thought noticing that the impact of the water hadn't stirred the sleeping form and frowned as he surfaced grabbing the line given to him and allowing the crew to hoist both of them on deck. When Brandi was back on deck and back in Jack's arms they headed back to the cabin, where Elizabeth took her out of her soaking nightdress with help from Jack and placed her back in the bed relieved to feel the cooler form, before again frowning in thought.

"She needs help and fast." Elizabeth whispered hearing a choking sound and turning seeing Brandi was starting to come too.

**--Brandi's view--**

"I'm cold…why do I remember water?" I questioned finally coming too and seeing two very familiar concerned faces eyeing me curiously. Then I listened to the explanation from both Elizabeth and Jack, which again made me frown in thought. "I think I have a bug or something." I said softly as Elizabeth nodded.

"I see that you're sick Brandi. How long have you felt ill?" Elizabeth questioned as I thought about that for a minute.

"About a week…off and on." I replied flinching from both dark looks I was receiving, thankful to see a smiling face as Gibbs brought Will into the room. "Hello Will, Gibbs." I said watching the older man smile and leave the room.

"Where is the nearest port Jack?" questioned Elizabeth as Jack went over to the map and did a quick sweep.

"Heartland Port." Jack answered pausing with a groan. "Also a place that pirates aren't welcome and usually are shot on sight." He said forcing all three of us to groan in irritation with him.

"How about nearest pirate friendly port?" Will asked hoping to avoid being shot on sight. "I mean…being shot isn't going to help her get well." He said raising a brow in concern.

"Aye." Jack answered ruefully before glancing over the map for a long time and doing some calculations. "We could back track a ways and take this passage….it will bring us into Tortuga." He said as both Elizabeth and Will nodded saying "Tortuga it is" in unison.

I sat there in bed for three days straight and had learned in that time thanks to Elizabeth how to do pinpoint work, knit and mend. Something I never got the chance to learn in my own time or actually cared to learn until then. The knitting was fun as was the mending, but the needlepoint always hurt my fingers and I had grown to dislike it a great deal. Finally on the forth day she allowed me a little walk on the deck on one condition, which was Jack, had to be with me every second. I walked around the deck with him for about an hour before he insisted that I should rest and literally lifted me without allowing me a chance to argue and carried me into the cabin, tucking me in which made me feel very child like and annoyed.

"I'm not a baby." I grumbled tapping my fingers irritably against my crossed arms seeing Jack stare down at me with one of his mischievous smirks. "I could have walked…besides I was enjoying the fresh air and the company." I said with a small smile but I was still irritated and he could see that.

"I know that love, it's Elizabeth's orders and for now I'm trying to avoid strangling her…if that's alright with you." Jack questioned as I pretended to be annoyed and pouted hearing him chuckle at this. "Don't pout…it's too cute." He said as I stuck out my tongue smiling faintly as he leaned in kissing me very gently before disappearing from the cabin to attend to his duties.

I started to work on some knitting that had been keeping me occupied for a while, when I felt my eyes grow heavy and dozed off. A while later I was aware of shuffling feet in the cabin and saw my knitting had been laid aside. Elizabeth was tending to what I assumed was more tea and broth something I was growing quite tired of, but couldn't eat much else and found myself smiling thankful to have her as a friend. I closed my eyes returning to sleep for what was a very short period aware of a hand gently moving me to awaken me. My eyes shot open with a start and I glanced down at the familiar tray of broth and tea seeing Elizabeth smiling down her hand resting faintly on my forehead and checking my complexion, which had become a regular thing with her since I had become sick.

"You're still too pale and have a fever." Elizabeth muttered as I shrugged faintly and smiled seeing her give me a playful glare. "You should be worried miss I'm from the future." She kidded as I again smiled stifling a giggle and then I had a thought.

"Oh…Liz hand me that bag that Jack has hidden behind my chest." I said as she walked over pulling out what to here seemed like a very odd satchel of some kind. "It's a bad from my time." I said opening it and reaching in finding what I was looking for and pulling out an aspirin bottle. "I forgot I had these." I said taking two of them and smiling faintly at the curious look I was receiving. "It reduces fevers and helps with some of the ache I'm feeling…it's medicine but not strong enough for whatever I have." I said seeing her nod hearing a tapping.

"Since when do you knock Jack?" Elizabeth quipped as he came into the cabin and smiled seeing I was awake and somewhat more alert.

"Since ye started informing me to do so Elizabeth." Jack retorted receiving a glower and snort of annoyance. "How are ye feeling love?" he questioned as I shrugged and wrinkled my face in response. "That good I see." He said teasing me as I stuck out my tongue finding myself giggling lightly.

"Yeah that good. I feel like I've been thrown over a cliff and picked up again." I said frowning fighting back the nausea that had suddenly threatened to resurface, which had also become familiar with the dizziness and occasional fainting spells which would happen of my own accord. I tended to get up against good Elizabeth and Jacks orders finding myself later in bed with both glaring at me. "It feels like the flu…I remember this from when I was home and staying with my Grandmother while mom was helping my grandfather. It would also explain why I can't eat a damn thing." I murmured as Elizabeth grabbed the convenient bucket beside the bed and waited for a minute before I shooed it away.

"That would explain all the aches and dizziness too." Elizabeth said hearing a holler on deck and watching Jack disappear. "Must be getting close to Tortuga by now." She said moving to leave the cabin.

"_Goody…I hope the doctor recommends knocking me unconscious until I'm over this shit."_ I thought allowing the rocking of the pearl to lull me back into a comfortable sleep awaiting news from Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs or Anna-Maria. It seemed like hours before I awoke again and this time it was to an all too familiar sound of guns going off and laughter. I smiled faintly at the sounds of yelling and scuffling outside stretching and settling back on the bed in a sitting position awaiting a visit from Jack or Elizabeth to inform me of where we were, which I already knew. _"Tortuga…it's nice to hear that noise._" I thought hearing shuffling of feet outside the door and glancing up seeing Jack enter into the cabin a hint of a smile on his face at my expectant look.

"Yes, we're in Tortuga." Jack answered as I giggled feeling slightly better which I knew was because of the aspirin I had taken earlier. "You look a little better, but you're still seeing that doctor. As soon as Elizabeth and Will return with him." He replied coming over and sitting on the bed beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I found myself leaning on his should glad that he seemed to think I was better.

"As long as he doesn't poke at me too much." I said with a snort hearing him chuckle at this before I settled against him finding myself dozing again.

I felt a gentle nudge and glanced up seeing Jack start to slide away and realized someone was in the cabin other than him. _"Elizabeth and Will."_ My mind registered them with a smile before I saw another figure and eyed him curiously. He was tall about fifty or so wearing a rather too neat suit for Tortuga which was mostly in a dark brown and had thinning black hair, which was laced with silver. His eyes were sympathetic and dark green and I saw a small smile as he approached beside me starting to examine me and listening to Elizabeth's descriptions about my current health. I flinched slightly feeling something pinch into my skin and become very aware of a rather large needle forcing a liquid into my body before I had a chance to react. _"I hope it wasn't something I'm allergic too."_ I thought frowning slightly not remembering if I was asked or not. I was very tired all over again and the aching had started to return, which in the process of this I ignored those around me and snuggled back down in the bed promptly returning to slumber land.

**--Room Reaction--**

"She didn't answer you…how do you know she isn't allergic?" Elizabeth asked horrified at the doctors actions as she stepped forward seeing Brandi had again returned to sleep.

"It's simple…she did answer me by shaking her head. I don't think she's aware of anything in the room as of the moment." Said the doctor in reply to her annoyed sounding voice. "She's got a very bad case of flu and I'm surprised she's even been conscious much at all. How long has she had this?" he questioned returning his instruments to his bag and staring at the three others in the room.

"She claims for a week, but I'm not sure." Jack answered tapping his chin thoughtfully remembering her bag from home that had many things in it from her own time. "She has her own little remedies from home…herbs and such so she probably fought it before becoming aware." He said thoughtfully placing a hand gently on the arm of the sleeping form and smiling as she mumbled crossly rolling away and snorting in her sleep.

"She should be doing better soon if that's the case. If you need me again you know where to find me Mr. Sparrow." Said the doctor before climbing to his feet to exit the cabin.

"Captain!" snapped Jack watching Elizabeth hurrying after the doctor with Will not far behind. "Can't anyone get that right?" he asked to no one in particular crossly before returning to the maps on his desk to work on their next stop.

I woke with a start glancing around the cabin and shivering slightly seeing Jack was sound asleep beside me and all was still pitch dark, but noisy as hell as always was the case in Tortuga. I smiled hearing the noise outside and relaxing back into the bed rolling on my side to observe Jack who seemed content for the moment. _"How long have I been out of it?"_ I wondered thoughtfully pressing my sore arm and remembering the needle that was thrust into it. _"Damn doctor…I hate needles."_ I thought frowning and finding myself stifling a giggle as Jack snorted in his sleep and mumbled something about leave the rum alone. _"Always thinking about rum."_ I thought snuggling back into the blankets further and closing my eyes returning to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Surprises

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Don't you just love surprises?_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Surprises**

"How is she?" came a whispered voice as I heard a grumpy groan from beside me and chanced a small peek from under the pillow I had thrust upon my head. I saw Jack forcibly stir from sleep and give Elizabeth one hell of a dirty look before he sat up in bed eyeing me with a small smirk.

"I don't know Elizabeth…she hasn't budged since yesterday." Jack said yawning before reaching out for his rum and giving her a warning look when she started to protest. "I would imagine much better then any of the previous days." He said after taking a sip and staring at the still lying form reaching out and gently poking my back.

"Don't do that…it's too early." I grumbled half heartedly from under the pillow and squirming further under the blankets.

"She's alive." Elizabeth quipped with a giggle as I managed to slide my hand out far enough to give her the finger seeing a quizzical look come from her. _"Oh yeah…a little ahead of their time."_ I thought frowning thoughtfully. "I am assuming that isn't a pleasant gesture in your time." She said her eyes lowering in a glare as I managed to squirm from under the pillow and plop my head back down glaring at her through a mass of tangled hair.

"Great assumption." I said sarcastically sneezing suddenly as I sat up. "Sorry." I murmured glancing around the cool cabin and hearing the familiar quiet of early morning Tortuga, which wouldn't last all that long. "I'm feeling just peachy by the way." I said moodily as Elizabeth gave me another of her warning looks and I sighed miserably. "Alright so better…am I still that cranky?" I questioned curiously as she handed me what I could tell was tea.

"Just a little Love." Jack replied staring at my hair trying to hide a smirk crossing his face.

"Does it look that bad Jack?" I asked seeing Elizabeth giggle at me for a moment before nodding. Jack just shrugged staring at my hair thoughtfully before he started to chuckle as well. "I guess that answers that." I said reaching out and snatching the brush from Elizabeth's grasp working on my now snarled hair and swearing irritably at the knots I kept finding. "What are we doing today?" I asked hoping that I could get out and walk around since being in bed for nearly a week and a half was seriously getting on my nerves.

"What do you mean we…you need rest." Elizabeth answered exactly what I was expecting and I returned that answer with a pout and pretended to sniffle.

"I'm bored, I hate being cooped up in bed…unless that pertains to other matters which I won't discuss." I said seeing Elizabeth flush at this comment before I continued. "Please let me out and play." I whined gritting my teeth against how annoying I sounded.

"I am not sure you are in any condition to wander around Tortuga." Jack said as I gave him a dirty look and poked at him irritably hearing him chuckle at my resentment.

"You're both mean." I grumbled crossing my arms looking like a spoiled brat. "I'll sneak away if you don't let me out." I threatened as both of them laughed at this and Elizabeth gave me a small smirk.

"I suppose…but stay with Jack and out of trouble." Elizabeth warned pointing at both of us as though she was scolding children. "I mean it." She said before leaving the cabin.

"Goodie…we got permission to go play." I said with a snicker poking at Jack who insisted on remaining there keeping me trapped under the covers. "Jack move or else." I whispered very softly near his ear seeing him smirk his teeth glinting slightly at my annoyance.

"Or else what?" Jack asked innocently as I frowned in thought uncrossing my arms and leaning on his shoulder a moment planning my move carefully knowing he was expecting something.

"Or else I'm throwing all the rum overboard." I said giggling at the playful scowl I was recieiving. "I'm only kidding…I know better." I said shoving him hard sideways and laughing as he crashed to the floor with an indignant grunt glancing up at me with a small smirk.

"Was that entirely necessary love?" Jack asked as I shrugged thoughtfully before crawling to the edge of the bed and staring down at him.

"Yes…I wanted up you wouldn't listen and so you go boom." I said sounding stupid to my own ears but apparently amusing Jack who shrugged standing and waiting for me to dress.

Soon I was dressed and both of us were starting up on deck, which greeted me with a very gray morning and bright sunlight. I for once relished the sunlight and early morning following Jack across and down the gang plank relieved to be able to move around finally. The town was littered with drunks passed out all over the streets and what remained of a few brawls, but it was Tortuga and I had grown very fond of it. I followed Jack to the Faithful Bride surprised he was going in there with Ridley and crew still hunting around for us, but shrugged watching as he walked over ordering rum and leading me to the usual table in the back of the bar.

"Ye look better…how's yer arm?" Jack questioned noticing I was rubbing my sore arm faintly an irritated look on my face.

"I feel better and my arm hurts like hell." I hissed flinching as I rubbed the spot a little too hard and then I smiled faintly seeing Gibbs come in and glance around thoughtfully. "Gibbs." I said with a smile as the elderly pudgy man joined us with a small smile seeing I was up and about. "The warden let me out on good behavior." I joked hearing him and Jack both laugh at this.

"It tis good ter see ye lass." Gibbs replied as he took a drink from his own rum and waved at Anna-Maria who was followed in by both Elizabeth and Will.

"I think the warden wants to check up on ye love." Jack said as I gave him a warning look and smiled faintly at Elizabeth who was giving me a once over. "She's fine Lizzie." He said widening his eyes in surprise as Elizabeth threw her glass of rum smack in his face.

"Elizabeth." I corrected trying desperately to stifle my giggles at the wide eyed Jack who was currently sputtering trying to say something.

"Exactly." Elizabeth replied laughing as Jack gave her a dirty look, which in turn forced me to start giggling aloud. "Finally a good use for rum." She quipped seeing Jack frown irritably as he turned to scowl at me too.

"I can't help it. You look so cute when you're mad Jack." I said with a snort patting his shoulder thoughtfully before reaching out and snatching a dry rag from one of the bar maids and dabbing at his dripping face.

We sat there for a long while chatting and giggling over random things, until Anna-Maria and Gibbs decided to head back to the pearl. The bar was getting busy and the usually yelling and fights were starting to turn very lively but none of the rest of us cared. I saw Elizabeth thoughtfully toying with a strand of her loose hair apparently staring into space, while Jack and Will both discussed past mischief that the four of us had played on one another. _"Elizabeth looks totally drunk."_ I thought hearing her hiccup before returning her attention to her hair. I became very aware of the quiet sounds at our table and saw both Will and Jack watching Elizabeth each with a curious look on their face. _"Something's up."_ I thought poking at her under the table seeing her start realizing all three were eyeing her curiously.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asked her attention clearly drawn by something else at the moment.

"You're staring off into space. Elizabeth what's up?" I questioned following her gaze and nearly falling out of my chair. "When were you going to point him out to us?" I asked as she started realizing I had followed her gaze directly to the plain clothed Norrington who was blending into the tavern rather poorly at the moment.

"I didn't plan on it." Elizabeth answered as both Will and Jack followed my gaze curiously. Will jerked slightly in surprise, while Jack just scowled angrily looking ready to pull his pistol. "Jack…behave. He's probably here on a mission to locate someone." She warned as I frowned giving her one of my I bet he is looks.

"Sure and I'm a monkey's uncle." I mumbled annoyed and ready to leave startled when Jack's hand wrapped firmly around my wrist and pulled me back down beside him. "I am not staying here with him coming over toward us." I said irritably as Jack allowed a small smirk before pulling me into his lap ignoring my protests easily by clamping a hand over my mouth. _"Bloody pirate."_ I thought frowning thoughtfully as he removed his hand giving me a warning look if I started up again.

"James…what brings you here?" Elizabeth questioned as he gave Jack and I a withering look before taking the seat where I once sat.

"I'm here at the request of your father." Norrington answered still giving his withering look in our direction, which made me want to smack him as violently as I could. "We are tracking a pirate through these parts whom your father was warned may be out to get you Miss Elizabeth." He said through gritted teeth before giving a small forced smile.

"Gwen?" Will asked thoughtfully as Norrington rose a brow in curiosity.

"How would you know about her Mr. Turner?" Norrington asked ignoring the dark look I was giving him as Elizabeth explained what had been going on as of recently. "Why does it not surprise me that Mr. Sparrow has again caused the issue you seem to be dealing with?" he asked with a sneer.

"_That's it."_ I thought going to reach out and strangle the man squirming irritably as Jack locked his arms around me holding me in place as Elizabeth gave him a warning look. _"I don't have to hold her…I can pretend she managed to slip up."_ Thought Jack with a small smirk which faded from the look he received from Will and Elizabeth both in turn. I sat there squirming with all my strength Jack never letting me have an inch and because of this I was picturing violent things happening to Norrington, but none of them were as satisfying as it would have been for me to strangle him with my own two hands.

"It's Captain." I hissed finally giving up my struggling fest as Jack smiled slightly at my hiss before he kept his arms firmly locked around me in case. "It wasn't his fault either…it's Ridley's fault." I snapped ignoring the dark look Elizabeth was giving me before I met eyes of cold steel blue giving me a slight sneer. _"I hate him."_ I thought making sure I didn't move my eyes away.

"So it seems." Norrington said forcing his voice to remain calm before he turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"I will explain more James, please come with me and Will." Elizabeth said worried that I may do something very rash to the man if she didn't get him far away from me.

After they had left from sight I sat there in Jacks arms for a very long time fuming furiously over Norrington. I loathed every part of him and wished beyond reason I could have knocked that sneer from his face but had been stopped by Jack of all people and only because of Elizabeth.

"Ye alright?" Jack questioned hesitantly releasing his firm grip on me as I turned my eyes narrowed and meeting his brown eyes which widen vaguely in surprise.

"I want to go hunt down that man and beat him within an inch of his miserable existence. Then I will feel much better." I answered with a dangerous looking smile before I heard Jack chuckle and nod in agreement.

"I like that idea…Elizabeth might stop you though." Jack said as I sighed wanting to hit something but knowing it would hurt me more than the object I chose, at least if it wasn't Norrington. "Ye want to go back to the Pearl or browse around Tortuga?" he questioned as an after thought.

"I want to beat James Norrington." I said softly with a smirk before I met his eyes and shrugged. "I guess look around." I muttered thoughtfully.

Soon we were outside as promised and walking around the loud streets, my eyes following every movement of fighting pirates and loud, obnoxious behavior. I felt happy almost giddy until Jacks head whipped to the side and I spotted a woman wearing a blue dress brown hair flaring around her shoulders and looking furious. _"Oh yeah…there's bound to be more of them around."_ I realized seeing Jack smile apologetically as the woman vanished in the crowd and then he moved his jaw thoughtfully, gently placing a hand to his face. _"Aren't you used to that yet?"_ I wondered grabbing the collar of his jacket and yanking him into an ally watching as another woman paused before running in the direction she figured we went.

"You really need to warn me when you recognize one." I pointed out as Jack frowned thoughtfully glancing after the woman and staring up hesitantly at the sky a moment. "I take it you didn't remember her?" I asked as he shrugged nodding finally.

"I guess I made more mad than I originally thought." Jack muttered stroking his chin thoughtfully before eyeing me curious to what I would do or say next.

"Figures…can't resist you can they?" I asked careful to disguise my annoyance, knowing full well what I had gotten myself into.

"It's the charm." Jack quipped with a smile realizing for the moment he was safe from one woman's wrath. "Isn't that the good Commodore and Lizzie?" he questioned as I peeked around the corner and noticed they were avidly discussing something. "There's Will." He said as I saw the familiar figure standing against the wall fingers pressed lightly to the bridge of his nose.

"Something's wrong." I said seeing Will join Elizabeth's side and start to assist in the discussion only to flinch away as Norrington's hands paused across his chest with a firm and decisive look on his face. "I don't like that look." I whispered as Jack nodded in agreement and both of us waited in the ally watching Norrington seemingly walk away with a smile in his eyes.

**--Elizabeth and Will--**

"James is being very unreasonable. Brandi will not agree with this anymore than Jack. Who does that bloody man think he is anyway?" Questioned Elizabeth as Will frowned brows furrowed in thought.

"He's hoping he doesn't wake up with a sharp object in his back." Will answered startling Elizabeth from her dark thoughts as she eyed him curiously. "There is no way Brandi will agree to go on the Dauntless with him and leave Jack on the Pearl. There is no way Jack will agree to allow them to follow us…and I am very sure Brandi will kill that man in his sleep if he even suggests it." He said as Elizabeth placed her hand against her face and cursed under her breath avidly.

"We better tell them." Elizabeth said startled to hear familiar feet shuffling from an ally they were walking past.

"I've heard enough…can I borrow your pistol Jack?" I questioned seeing Jack was also very annoyed at the discussion we had overheard. "I will make sure he is wide awake and facing me before I pull the trigger…I promise." I hissed as Elizabeth again frowned staring up at the sky a "why me" look on her face.

"Ye wouldn't really do that love…ye hate guns." Jack said in answer to my request as I nodded thoughtfully in agreement seeing a hint of danger in Jacks eyes. "I might though." He murmured decidedly as I gave Elizabeth a worried look thinking he might be serious.

"You most certainly won't." Elizabeth answered and gave Jack a very decidedly frightening scowl. "Will and I have already discussed this with James and it's not happening." She said softly with a firm nod as I remembered the smile in Norrington's he had before exiting the conversation.

"I wouldn't be so sure…he looked too happy." I said softly seeing Elizabeth cock her head thoughtfully at this idea and frown in thought. "He is up to something…we should get back to the Black Pearl in case." I said seeing Jack nod at this statement and lead the way.


	24. Chapter 24: Visitor

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Who's our mystery person? --me attempting lameness lol_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Visitor**

Back on the Pearl all seemed quiet, except for the remaining crew that were guarding the ship and actively discussing when the shift change came what they would do. I watched as Will and Elizabeth headed off in one direction and waited curiously to see what Jack had intended to do, or at least until I felt a sudden tugging sensation and stumbled half hazardly after him. _"Slow down…I need to have my feet catch up with the rest of me."_ I thought startled when he suddenly stopped and I literally stumbled into him, which sent him a couple of steps forward. _"Why did you stop?"_ I wondered seeing his attention was away from the Pearl and farther down the docks of Tortuga.

"The Dauntless." Jack murmured thoughtfully before spotting a very familiar figure walking toward the Black Pearl and frowning in annoyance. "Cabin." He said firmly as I turned to him puzzled by this, since he hadn't really ordered me to do much since meeting him. "Don't argue." He said cutting off my curious protest, before I gave him a glare and sulking walked into his cabin very careful not to slam the door, even though I wanted to in more ways then one.

**--Outside Cabin--**

"Elizabeth!" Called Jack staring at the man that was nearing the Pearl and noting him pause at the gang plank, hovering like an annoying insect. "Commodore…what brings ye to me ship?" he questioned with false politeness hearing steps behind him and spotting Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye.

"James." Elizabeth said startled by the figure now staring up from the gangplank as though waiting for permission to come aboard the Pearl.

"_Like hell." _Jack thought staring down his nose at the Commodore and crossing his arms irritably. He stood there as though facing off with the man, until he noted Will had joined them and was staring apprehensively at the people before him. _"Now what is he up too?"_ questioned Jack thoughtfully before noting for once Brandi hadn't actually argued with him, even though she was clearly not happy at the sudden order to head to the cabin.

"Permission to come aboard and discuss options further?" Inquired Norrington raising his brows curiously as he run his hand briefly over his dark hair, wishing he was in his more formal garb which gave him his rightful authority. "Captain." He stated rather sarcastically, which made Jack very annoyed.

"James…we discussed this already. Leave before something happens." Elizabeth begged seeing Jack was visibly seething at the man, but hadn't lifted a finger to really do much by then. "Where's Brandi?" She whispered to Will who just shook his head also confused.

"She's in me cabin." Jack answered through gritted teeth. "Get that man out of here, before I do something violent." He murmured before turning and heading straight for his cabin, only to pause at the door. _"Is she going to kill me when I come in?"_ he wondered knowing she hadn't looked overly happy with his previous order.

**--Inside Jack's Cabin--**

"Why did he order me…I wouldn't have hurt James." I said only slightly annoyed as I leaned across Jack's desk and tapped my fingers irritably. "Well much anyway." I answered truthfully before hearing a hesitant sound outside the cabin. "Jack." I whispered finding myself smiling instead of being irritated. "I'm not going to do anything." I called softly seeing his head peek into the door before briefly eyeing me suspicion in every gesture.

"Why do I not trust ye then love?" Jack questioned shutting the door behind himself and staring at me propped in his chair stretched across the desk, and eyeing him in response to his question.

"Trust me…how about my word as a pirate?" I questioned with a small smile realizing exactly how stupid that sounded.

"Never trust a pirate." Jack answered before leaning against the door one of his trademark smirks lighting up his eyes. "You're not quite pirate enough yet either." He pointed out as I gave him a dark look.

"Oh fine…but I don't plan on attacking you." I muttered standing from the desk and crossing my arms glaring at him. "What did he want?" I inquired cocking my head curiously as Jack took an annoyed sounding breath and shrugged.

"Didn't stick around long enough to find out. I refuse to let that man aboard me ship." Jack said walking over and giving me another suspicious look.

"Ok…let's go find out what he wants then." I said without giving him a chance to protest as I opened the door and marched out on deck, hearing Elizabeth down below her voice straining not to rise. I felt a hand gently placed on my shoulder but moved forward hearing Jack quickly following after me.


	25. Chapter 25: Plans

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Planning against the odds?_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Plans**

I stopped short of looking directly over the side of the ship and dipped low peering through the railings at Elizabeth, Will and Norrington who appeared to be discussing something. I couldn't really make out anything and noticed by the sour look on Jack's face he couldn't either. After what seemed like at the most an hour or so I watched Norrington seemingly stomp off and Elizabeth glance at Will with a satisfied smirk on her face. I heard their steps as they came slowly back up on deck and both jumped in surprise at the now two standing forms.

"You were spying." Elizabeth pointed out as I felt myself flush sheepishly before hearing Jack clear his throat.

"We were investigating the said issue about the good Commodore." Jack stated sounding more convincing than I actually would have. "Why was he requesting to come aboard me ship?" he asked raising a brow as the couple both looked at one another nervously.

"That's a bit hard to explain Jack." Elizabeth murmured thoughtfully. "Brandi can you come for a walk?" she questioned as I eyed her suspiciously but nodded in any case hoping to hear about what had occurred. "Will..." but she didn't finish her sentence just saw a curt nod from him before leading me toward the back of the ship.

I walked with Elizabeth clear to the farthest part of the back of the Pearl and sat down against the railings, noting she appeared to be nervous or at least uncomfortable. _"What is going on Liz?"_ I wondered seeing her fidgeting before finding her nails suddenly interesting as if she was avoiding the issue. I allowed her a moment of ignorance before tapping her shoulder seeing her start at the contact, and then she frowned a moment lowering her gaze to the deck.

"Elizabeth?" I questioned hearing her sigh faintly as though ready to let out a lecture, but her eyes slowly found mine with a weak smile.

"You really don't want to know…but obviously you should." Elizabeth stated quickly seeing me start to protest, but stop and eye her curiously, seeing she was definitely uncomfortable and something was irking her.

**--Will & Jack--**

"Will…what is going on?" Jack questioned a decided edge in his voice as Will seemed to flinch away. _"Bloody Whelp."_ He thought seeing Will was carefully avoiding his gaze and seemed slightly out of place.

"Norrington had a plan that may attract the pirates he's after, but it probably would have got him violently beaten within an inch of his life." Will started and then took a long breath afraid of Jack's reaction by then.

"What plan is that?" Jack inquired crossing his arms in wait for a response watching as several of the crew seemed to sense his temper flaring and started to quickly diminish from the deck and his presence.

"Norrington had it in his head that if he had appeared to capture Brandi and followed you it would seem he also had taken the Pearl. He thought it may draw out whomever is after us and that treasure you're seeking. He also thought that since he was playing the part of a pirate for the sake of the royal navy……" Will couldn't bring himself to finish right then seeing Jack's eyes flare and hearing his low muttered curses. _"Do I dare go on?"_ he wondered wishing that Elizabeth would show up then.

**--Elizabeth & Brandi--**

"Really don't want to know what?" I questioned hearing Elizabeth shift nervously beside me. I listened to the first half of the plan, which by then I assumed Will had told Jack, but Elizabeth seemed to pause suddenly at the last bit and watch me as though wishing she had a weapon to protect herself. "Playing pirate for the navy he thought what?" I asked seeing her nails become a sudden interest of hers again.

"He came up with this idea that since he was playing the pirate part he should….pirate you." Elizabeth finished softly flinching in wait for what I might say or screech.

**--Jack & Will--**

"Finish the sentence Will." Hissed Jack getting a feeling he knew exactly where this was heading.

"Promise not to shoot the messenger?" Will questioned eyeing Jack knowing his temper very well since being around the pirate for what little time he had.

"Pirate." Jack pointed out as an indication that he might consider it, but would only hesitate due to the fact that Will was his friend.

"Right." Will said half-heartedly before eyeing the railing wondering if he could jump overboard in time. "Norrington suggested Pirating Brandi which would in turn draw out the pirates after us." He finished rapidly ready to make way for Jack's familiar temper.

"Interesting." Jack said, which forced Will to drop his jaw in shock.

**--Elizabeth & Brandi--**

"Oh." I answered noting Elizabeth staring at me with a large amount of suspicion in her face. _"Pirate me huh…funny."_ I thought surprised by the idea until it actually did register through my currently overworked mind. "Pirate me…did I hear right?" I questioned trying to keep my voice low seeing Elizabeth nod slowly and seem to grow smaller from my sight.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered before jumping hearing a very loud thump from beside her.

"I'll hurt him." I hissed rubbing my palm absently as the throbbing and stinging sensation started to fade away. "Unless Jack finds his idea interesting enough to try…then I will try to be nice." I murmured making my way to my feet and grabbing her arm as she managed to stand.

I then hauled on Elizabeth's arm forcing her to gasp in surprise as she whirled to follow my quick pace back to the front of the ship. Finally Will and Jack came into view but what we saw made me eye both men curiously. Will desperately needed to close his gaping mouth and Jack was playing absently with his beard in thought, I noted Elizabeth too was eyeing the scene eyebrows raised in a curious fashion. Elizabeth ran over to Will and gently snapped him back to reality with a gentle tug on his arm and glanced back and forth observing the scene before her.

"Interesting." Jack muttered again as I walked up beside him and kept my distance not entirely sure if he would start ranting and yelling or charge of the ship after Norrington.

"Obviously he said something." Elizabeth pointed out as I nodded seeing Jack suddenly stand straight and turn in the direction of the Dauntless. "Jack?" she questioned hesitantly seeing only a hint of a dangerous look in his eyes before a smirk covered the look up.

"Come with me love……Lizzie have the good Commodore meet us at the Faithful Bride in about an hour or so." Jack said ignoring the angry retort that was about to leave her mouth, before he motioned for me to follow him, which I did worried he was waiting to rant in private instead of the whole town of Tortuga.

I wondered what he was up too as he stepped into the cabin shutting the door. I stood in the middle of the room watching as he went around searching through various trunks tossing clothing and things aside as he went. _"What are you doing Jack?"_ I wondered as he stood frowning and moving to some of the smaller trunks across the shelves in the room, carefully stepping around me as though I was a part of the room. I then jumped as something smacked to the floor with a sharp thud and turned spotting a small chest which he had apparently dropped down in his search. I decided it would be safer to sit on the bed during his mad search afraid he would forget where I was standing and send something in my direction. I don't know how long I watched him going around the room searching through various things, but he finally seemed to stop looking completely stumped.

"Not it." Jack muttered grabbing another small chest and slamming the lid shut irritably, before going through some more finally pausing at a tiny cherry wood chest on the top of on of the shelves and pulling it down. "This be the one." He muttered walking over to his desk and going through the small chest with a puzzled look on his face. I then watched a smirk light up his eyes as he pulled out a small box and glanced at it thoughtfully.

"Jack…what are you up to?" I questioned from my perch on the bed as I tucked my knees under my arms and watched him thoughtfully. I stared at the box very curiously noting it was about maybe ten inches long and rectangle in shape, it was a rich black leather or so it appeared.

"Trying to find this." Jack answered opening the what I had originally assumed was a box, until I realized it was a leather bag protecting what was a very sharp looking dagger that was about eight inches long. The dagger was silver with a light colored handle and a single sapphire in the top of the handle and then Jack stood walking over to me placing it carefully in front of me on the bed. "I want ye to place this in your boot in case of trouble. Norrington will not trust ye with a sword aboard the Dauntless, especially if he intends on his plan to work." He said softly as I gave him a puzzled look.

"You're going to go through with his plan?" I asked not liking the idea of being on another ship, especially with Norrington captaining the ship. I watched Jack sheath the dagger in black case and hand it to me. I accepted the dagger and put it in my boot so I could easily access it, if necessary. "Why?" I asked knowing there was more to it and he had a plan of his own.

"Yes and no." Jack answered with a half smile, which meant he wouldn't give me any details as usual. "I plan on discussing things further with our good Commodore." He said standing and walking over to collect his jacket, before tossing mine to me. "I need ye to control yer temper as well love…neither of us can stand good Norrington, but this is a sacrifice we're going to have to make." He said raising his brow in question as I sighed miserably.

"Alright…I will control my temper, but I won't control my thoughts." I said with a smile of my own as he chuckled at this thoughtfully. "Lets go." He said as I nodded following him out on deck noting the now darkening sky and sighing wondering what Jack had in mind in the long run.


	26. Chapter 26: Stipulations & Agreements

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Negotiations_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Stipulations & Agreements**

Soon we were again traveling through the streets of Tortuga and to my great amusement, things were as lively as ever. I even found myself giggling as a group of pirates began to play instruments and others attempted to stumble into a dance around the street, but found my amusement cut short as we came within distance of the Faithful Bride. I followed Jack into the familiar tavern and back to a table where Elizabeth, Will and Norrington seemed in the middle of a conversation before all eyes turned to us. I sat down in Jack's lap as he relaxed down into a chair and took a long sip from a glass of rum. I could feel the tension at the table and wondered if Jack had given me the dagger for him to actually use on Norrington, but only briefly before he smiled with difficulty toward him.

"Jack, why did you want to speak with James about his plan anyway?" Inquired Will worried that Jack had an ulterior motive to the meeting at hand.

"I wanted to discuss a few small details with the good commodore about said plan." Jack answered seeing James raise his brows curiously and tilt his head to the side in thought. "I will agree to his plan on a few conditions of me own." He said hearing a very muffled gasp of surprise from Elizabeth who was looking at me as though I had an answer to her questions racing through her eyes.

"What do you mean Sparrow?" Norrington asked suspiciously, glancing from his face to the reaction of the others at the table. He noticed Elizabeth was completely caught by surprise, Will was also staring in surprise, and Brandi seemed only slightly surprised, but had expected this somewhat.

"Captain." I corrected carefully trying to contain my temper seeing Jack smile faintly before continuing.

"I see it this way…ye need me to catch your mark and I need them off my tail." Jack stated carefully seeing Norrington's very sour expression at this remark. "Yer plan may just do that, but I have some stipulations to your plan. First off Brandi will be your prisoner on the Dauntless, but only if you agree to take Elizabeth with her." He stated knowing full well I would probably need Elizabeth around to keep me from strangling him for some stupid reason. "Secondly when we pull into the next port, which I will inform ye of…I can speak with her in said port for a short time. Last but not least…I don't care if you do pretend that you have me ship captive, you will refer to me as Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain, or Captains Sparrow, otherwise they will know it is a set up because I do not allow people to abuse me title easily." He said giving Norrington a dark look briefly before waiting for Norrington to answer him.

"Fine…they seem somewhat reasonable." Norrington said with a sniff regarding Jack with his own dark look and eyeing me suspiciously for the briefest of moments. "Anything else?" he questioned tapping his fingers irritably against the warn table wood.

"Yes…ye stay of me Pearl and be nice to me girl." Jack said before finishing off his rum and motioning for me to stand, which I did feeling his arm wrap around my shoulders protectively. "Savvy?"

"Fine Captain Sparrow." Said Norrington grudgingly as he eyed the pair with detest in his voice. "I am an honorable man, I have no intention of harming Ms. Brandi." He stated standing sounding rather offended by the accusation.

"He knows that Norrington…he's meaning that I have to play nice, which means you do also." I said softly before meeting his cool blue gaze and sighing irritably. _"Why do I always have to play nice?"_ I wondered seeing Elizabeth and Will starting to come back from the initial shock of the conversation and stare back and forth from Jack to Norrington and back again.

"I see." Norrington stated rather annoyed at the idea, but restraining any smart retort that came to mind. "Very well…I will be by your ship in the morning to collect Ms. Elizabeth and Ms. Brandi." He stated standing and making his way from the tavern a disgusted look on his face as he passed a few brawls and jumped away from a flirtatious wench.

"Jack…what are you really up too?" questioned Elizabeth not liking how easily he agreed to Norrington's plan.

"I be up to nothing L-Elizabeth…just curious to whom else has joined in Ridley's quest, the good Commodore failed to mention the list of suspects he has hidden somewhere." Jack remarked thoughtfully seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen faintly in surprise. "I have a feeling Brandi can be as tricky as me self, when the need arises." He said as an after thought glancing at the couple who were both eyeing us suspiciously.

"Don't look at me…for once I'm innocent." I muttered hearing a chuckle from Jack and giving him an annoyed look. _"Don't even retort to that one."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth nod her gaze turning to Jack.

"We still need to be very careful, I don't think James has thought this through very carefully." Elizabeth pointed out seeing Jack nod and glance thoughtfully down at my boot that concealed the dagger.


	27. Chapter 27: Going aboard the Dauntless

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Now onto the hard part lol._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Going aboard the Dauntless**

"_He already suspected that."_ I thought following Jack from the Faithful Bride and down several alley ways before pausing just inside of one not far from the Pearl. _"Now what?" _I wondered glancing carefully around the docks seeing Jack inclining his head to peer around. I watched several expressions go across his face and nearly jumped a foot in the air when he suddenly turned to face me, which due to this I involuntarily took a step back bumping directly into the wall._ "Ouch."_ I thought reaching up and lightly rubbing the back of my head irritably glaring at the smirk that formed on his face. Jack reached out and gently placed his hand against the spot I had been rubbing getting closer to me in the process. _"It figures."_ I thought noting his feigned concern before he leaned in pinning me to the wall kissing me hard slipping his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hand slowly finding its way under my shirt and noted his body pressing me tighter to the wall.

**--Down by the Pearl--**

"Where are they…they should have been back already." Grumbled Elizabeth staring around the Black Pearl for any sign of Jack or Brandi appearing anytime soon.

"We're talking about Jack and Brandi Elizabeth." Will pointed out as Elizabeth thought about that statement for a very long while and groaned in annoyance.

"They wouldn't…it's too public and we've been to all the inns located in Tortuga and then some." Elizabeth pointed out seeing Will arch his brows curiously. "Right…Brandi isn't what we would expect." She sighed rolling her eyes and staring around the area for any sign of either of them again.

"We would do better to not expect them tonight or if they do come aboard, really late." Will muttered as Elizabeth grumbled under her breath in agreement.

**--Back to the alley--**

"Jack…Elizabeth is going to kill both of us." I murmured thoughtfully as he stepped back adjusting his clothing back into proper place. "It's late…

"Let her kill us." Jack said with a knowing smirk as I smiled faintly shrugging.

"I would rather not be killed…she has a very loud screech too." I added as an after thought noting Jack flinch slightly at that statement.

"Aye she does." Jack said turning and kissing me very softly wrapping his arm around my shoulders and staring around from the hidden alley half expecting Elizabeth to jump from the shadows. "We better get to the Pearl…I don't really want morning to come." He muttered thoughtfully as I found myself laughing at the sour look on his face.

"And I do…please…Norrington agitates me so." I muttered as we both walked down to the docks and up the plank to the Pearl.

As we stepped on deck I noted all was quiet except for one of the crew whom was left on duty. Elizabeth and Will were nowhere to be found which was actually a relief in itself, but I found myself wondering if Elizabeth had any idea's what Jack and I had been up to. Jack led the way to the cabin and glanced around at the mess he had left in the process of trying to find the dagger and frowned thoughtfully. He shrugged and walked over to glance at his charts smiling faintly at a marked place on the map, which struck me slightly as an odd thing to do and then came over crawling in bed beside me.

"What are you up too Jack?" I asked him stifling a yawn as he chuckled knowing I had seen the look he had when looking at the map.

"Don't worry about it tonight love. I'll tell ye when the time is right." Jack murmured closing his eyes as though the discussion was over.

"Let me guess at the most opportune moment." I answered yawning and snuggling down into the pillow, before noting the smirk on his face. _"Great…just when is the opportune moment anyway?"_ I wondered snuggling further into the bed and falling asleep.

I started awake hearing a thump in the cabin and peeked out from the pillow I had buried my head under. _"What the hell?"_ I thought glancing around seeing Jack had apparently went to sorting his cabin back into order. I sat up and stretched giving him a dirty look, seeing he was too busy to notice as always. I stood and found some fresh clothes changing before hearing another thump and rolling my eyes.

"Noisy aren't we?" I questioned seeing Jack whirl his hands moving about in surprise. "Morning." I said stifling my giggle at his surprised look.

"Morning." Jack answered clearly not interested in talking at the moment as he shoved more trunks around repeating several thumps in the process. He then marched over to his desk and quickly piled things in a somewhat neat pile, if you considered further scattering them across the desk a neat pile. "Elizabeth informed me Norrington will be here soon." He added as an after thought stumbling over an empty rum bottle and cursing irritably.

"Yick…did you have to remind me?" I questioned giving him an annoyed look before walking over to where normally I would have had my brush stashed and finding it missing. "Jack, where did you put my brush?" I asked noting him pause briefly in thought before glancing around the room and then at me.

"I think over there somewhere love." Jack muttered pointing to a shelf full of currently everything he couldn't fit into a trunk or box. _"Great."_ I thought shuffling through the mess finally finding my brush and working it through my hair. "Where is that now?" he muttered aloud as I turned seeing him thump another chest closed before leaning against his desk in thought.

"Where's what?" I wondered thoughtfully as Jack looked up still obviously distracted.

"I was going to give ye one of me skeleton keys to sneak into Norrington's office at night." Jack answered as I raised my eyes suspiciously at him and rolled my eyes at his continued efforts searching through one object after another.

"Does Elizabeth know?" I asked seeing him pause before giving me a nod and then return to his search. _"Well at least I don't need to hear her rant about the key…if Jack finds the thing."_ I thought noting him curse as he slammed his fingers in one of the trunks and flicked his hand still searching for the skeleton key. "Did you think to check your desk?" I asked as Jack paused at this.

"That was the first place I looked." Jack said returning to another of the trunks and heading over to my trunk to my surprise. I watched thinking maybe I could warn him which trunk it was, but didn't get the chance.

Suddenly the trunk literally burst open and showered Jack briefly in some of the many dresses and things stuffed into it beyond reason. I watched as he crouched there a dress lying over his head and turned to glare at me, because obviously seeing Jack in that situation was greatly amusing and I was laughing hysterically at him. _"Good shot." _I thought noting him stuffing things into the trunk and sitting on it again, hoping he could shut it but again no success.

"Help me." Jack muttered cursing and giving me one of his annoyed looks as I managed to cut back my giggles and walk over sitting on the other end, watching him swiftly lock the thing and go back to his search. "Hmm." He murmured as I sighed sitting there watching him sort through more boxes and trunks then I cared to admit.

"Jack…never mind." I said sighing as he gave me a brief annoyed glimpse before returning again to his search. I walked over and opened each of his drawers finding a silver key, which was very familiar too me and holding it up. "Jack." I called in a singsong voice as he again turned to me and glanced at the key in my hand. I noted his sour look and stifled my giggle as he stepped over taking the key and glancing at me suspiciously. "It was right there." I said pointing to the still open drawer.

"I checked." Jack muttered and then sighed shrugging. "We better go meet our good commodore." He answered as I gave him my own sour look and glanced around the cabin wishing I could hide under the bed or lock myself in one of the many trunks.

"Coming." I said a little less enthusiastically and following Jack up on deck seeing Elizabeth and Will both waiting by the gangplank. _"I don't wanna."_ I thought before sighing remembering I promised to be good to Jack. _"Why did I promise such a thing?"_ I wondered feeling a hand slip into my pants pocket as Jack dropped the key in and walked beside me. "I feel like I'm going to meet my doom." I muttered sarcastically as Jack smirked at me.

"Ye aren't love…just visiting it for a few days." Jack said softly as I nodded kissing him and following Elizabeth down the gangplank toward a suspicious looking Norrington.

"_This is not going to be easy."_ I realized as Elizabeth handed me a cloak and I frowned for a moment puzzled before I realized what they were for. _"Can't be seen by the enemy."_ I thought before placing the cloak on and following behind Elizabeth and Norrington toward the awaiting Dauntless. As soon as we boarded Gillette showed us to a cabin we would share below deck and I quickly scrambled in followed by Elizabeth. I glanced around wrinkling my nose at the stuffy cabin. Everything was neat and proper, the sheets were clean and there was a single window for us to look out, the room felt to me very cold and unwelcoming but Elizabeth seemed satisfied when she sat down on one of the two beds in the room.


	28. Chapter 28: Tale of Black Eyes

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Don't mess with the girl...bad idea lol.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Tale of Black Eyes**

"I don't like it." I muttered ignoring the dirty look Elizabeth gave me as I glanced at the bed which reminded me of a hospital bed. _"It's too stuffy and military."_ I thought sitting on the bed and striping my cloak irritably.

"It's not so bad." Elizabeth said carefully tucking away our bundles of clothing she had carried with her and wouldn't allow me to help with. "James is doing what Jack asked…he could have locked us in the brig." She pointed out as I again wrinkled my nose in thought.

"It would have been more comfortable." I grumbled seeing her give me one of her famous warning looks. "Your right it's not so bad…I just prefer the Pearl." I said giving in and smiling faintly.

"You are in love with Jack and that ship almost as much as he is." Elizabeth stated before hearing a sharp clipped knock outside the cabin and cocking her head inquisitively at the sound. "Yes?"

**--Outside the cabin door--**

Norrington stood staring at the door a sour look on his face and glanced at Gillette who nodded a confirmation that they were settled into their temporary quarters. He then reached out knocking abruptly on the door noting the voices on the other side stop at the sudden knock. He heard a curious yes, recognizing Elizabeth's voice and cleared his throat.

"May I come in Ms. Elizabeth?" Questioned Norrington as Gillette sighed shaking his head at his commanding officer. "Yes?" he inquired as Gillette hesitated to answer. "Out with it Gillette." He snapped as the man jumped in surprise at the edge in his voice.

"Sir…you obviously still care for her, otherwise you wouldn't force yourself to be so civil. Just don't get attached again…she is with Sparrow." Gillette muttered thoughtfully flinching away from the dark look he was receiving.

"You would do well to mind your place Gillette." Norrington murmured as the man nodded and disappeared off to his duties on the ship

**--Back in the cabin--**

"Yes James." Elizabeth answered half expecting me to protest, but seeing me sigh and lean against the wall of the bed tucking my knees up to my chin. _"She's not going to protest?"_ she wondered seeing Norrington enter the cabin and force a very stiff looking smile. "Hello James." She greeted with a warm smile.

"I hope the accommodations are satisfactory?" Norrington asked as Elizabeth nodded and glanced over at me expecting a smart retort or something similar.

"Yes they are…thank you James." I answered thoughtfully staring at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the room. _"Remember be nice…or attempt to."_ I thought noting both surprised expressions as I looked up facing Elizabeth and Norrington. "What would you like?" I questioned knowing this was not a random visit, just by the way he was acting.

"Captain Sparrow…has started to set out and we're getting ready to follow, I was wondering if you both would like to come on deck?" Norrington asked annoyed at using Jacks title, but trying to be as civil as I was, which struck him as more than odd. "Unless you would rather settle in." he said as an after thought.

"I think I will settle in the cabin and get our things sorted James, thank you for the offer." Elizabeth added with a warm smile turning to the bundles of clothing and giving me a curious look. _"What did Jack say to her? She's acting so civil…I'm worried about it."_ She thought seeing me slowly untangle myself and stand.

"I'll join you on deck if that's alright?" I questioned seeing Elizabeth's mouth form a brief O of surprise before giving me a suspicious look.

"Of coarse." Norrington replied a little taken back by the sudden civility she was showing him. "Hope to see you later this evening Ms. Elizabeth." He said before exiting the cabin and me following behind hearing Elizabeth murmuring under her breath. _"You most certainly will James."_ Thought Elizabeth before placing things away in the small chests in the room.

I noted the afternoon sun seeing Tortuga was disappearing in the distance and could see the black sails ahead not far off. _"Jack's staying close."_ I noted staring around the Dauntless briefly before hearing a steady clicking of boots ahead and following after Norrington. _"Why am I doing this?"_ I wondered stopping suddenly as he stopped and started to talk with a few of his men, I tuned out the conversation and noted everyone one of the soldiers were currently in disguise. I then spotted Gillette who was near one of the officers keeping track of the heading and steering the Dauntless. I then quickly scrambled after Norrington who again took off across the ship and notably away from the Pearl, which made me frown for a moment before I saw him glancing out across the ocean. I hesitantly went over beside him and noted something was bothering him, but really didn't feel like getting into another fight or talking with him. _"I want to talk as little with him as possible."_ I thought hearing him clear his throat knowing that I would probably be talking with him anyway.

"Brandi?" Norrington questioned as I turned cocking my head to the side hoping my face didn't reveal how annoyed with him I really was. "Why are you suddenly being civil?" he questioned staring at me curiously.

"_Because Jack was worried I would do bodily harm to you if he didn't ask me to be civil to you."_ I thought wryly before taking a breath to control my smart ass retort that came to mind. "Because…it is necessary and you've been civil in turn, even though you don't care for Jack." I answered staring back down at the water wishing I was anywhere but there having that conversation.

"I see." Norrington said sounding sour at that answer. _"Jack asked her to be nice…why?"_ he thought noting she hadn't changed much from the first time he met her, she just didn't wear the appropriate dress. "It must be a great effort for you to be civil." He muttered crossly as I snapped my head up at his sudden hostility wanting desperately to retort, but frowning instead.

"No it isn't…unless you would rather me be less civil." I said turning to walk away and head back to the cabin with Elizabeth. "It's obviously more difficult for some than others." I mumbled hoping he didn't hear my last retort knowing it technically went against my promise.

"Wait." Norrington said as I turned knowing I was glaring, but I at the moment couldn't help it and didn't really care. "I apologize…I'm under a lot of stress and this brilliant idea of mine has added to it a great deal." He muttered noting I was watching him inquisitively. "You said Elizabeth made you…back then." He couldn't really finish the question but I knew what he was referring too.

"Yes." I answered seeing he was still sore over the subject of being tricked with me being with Jack right under his nose. _"I can understand being angry…technically he probably felt like a pawn in a sick game."_ I thought noting him stand straighter and rolling my eyes. "You stand like that…they will surely assume you're military James." I muttered as he turned to give me a cold stare. _"Oiy…stupid comment."_ I realized.

"I know that…it's just habit." Norrington retorted before glaring at me. "Did you hate me before or after you got to know me?" he questioned as I stared at him wondering exactly how to answer that question, since it was technically before meeting him.

"_How the hell do I answer that…he doesn't know I'm from 2006._" I thought irritably staring down at the cool turquoise ocean below. "To be honest…I'm not sure." I answered only half truthfully.

"Honest…interesting choice of words." Norrington murmured as I turned giving him another dirty look. _"This isn't going to go well."_ He thought seeing her glare burning through him.

"I am honest…I would have told you everything, but I respect my friends that I know…again though you didn't deserve that. You are alright, just a bit too stiff for my liking." I said knowing it sounded a little harsh, but civility obviously was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.

"Indeed." Norrington answered sounding annoyed at my comment, but to my surprise I saw a hint of a smile on his face. "Excuse me…I'm going to see where our heading is taking us." He said leaving me there at the railing and disappearing from view.

"_That was short."_ I thought flopping down on the deck and leaning against the railing in thought. For a long while I sat there nothing happening and then I heard a faint tapping of shoes, which weren't familiar and looked up. _"Gillette."_ I realized with a groan closing my eyes irritably. _"Jack said I had to be nice to Norrington…he didn't mention being nice to the lackey"_ I thought noting hard eyes staring down at me as I opened mine up to meet his. I wrinkled my nose faintly at the dirty look I was receiving but bit my tongue for the moment.

"Yes?" I questioned irritably as he continued to stare me down.

"Don't you dare hurt him…he's been through enough thanks to you wench." Hissed Gillette sounding vicious by my understanding, which most certainly set off my temper.

"First off lap dog…I am not a wench. Secondly I have no intention of getting close to James or having anything to do with him, if I can help it. Thirdly you ever sound threatening to me again Gillette…I will throw you overboard without a second thought." I snapped standing to meet his gaze.

"You're with a pirate…that makes you his wench." Gillette answered with a sneer as I glowered at him, balling my fist at my side. "Further more…Commodore Norrington is an excellent man and officer, you should have allowed yourself to be with a respectable man, but you chose…a fowl thieving pirate. A scoundrel and very stupid man." Gillette answered in retort.

"_He did not just insult Jack…that son of a bitch."_ I thought gritting my teeth angrily seeing Norrington and Elizabeth were starting to come in our direction, which by then I could have cared less. I leaned back and threw my punch as hard as I could hearing a surprised grunt and watching Gillette fall to the deck in surprise. _"Take that you bastard."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth pause her mouth nearly hitting the deck and noting Norrington's eyes widen like saucers. I then walked around the form of Gillette and past Elizabeth startled when two of Norrington's men grabbed each of my arms.

"Brig." Norrington answered sounding more surprised then cold. "Gillette are you alright?" he questioned as I cursed irritably and found myself being dragged down below deck.

I glanced at the various crates and things passing by boring walls and seeing a metal brig, better suited as a jail in the distance. _"Oops…I hurt James's puppy."_ I thought with a smirk and flinching as the door of the brig slammed behind me. I then glanced around flopping on the floor and leaned against the bars, satisfied I hadn't done anything to Norrington and kept my word.


	29. Chapter 29: The List

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_ (special note: I sort of got carried away when writing this one...it's going to be a while before it ends.) _

_Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them.  
_

_Does anyone stay out of trouble here?_

* * *

**Chapter 29: The List**

**--Above deck--**

"I'm alright sir." Muttered Gillette sitting up and glancing from his commanding officers face to an oddly angry looking Elizabeth. "I've had worse." He muttered testing his cheek near his nose and quickly placing a rag to his now bleeding nose. "That woman is dangerous." He said noting Elizabeth's eyes lower in his direction.

"Only if you said something that greatly annoyed or disturbed her. Brandi does not go off like that unless she has ample reason to do so." Said Elizabeth seeing Norrington seem to agree with this assumption remembering the wrath of the woman he had sent to the brig. "What did you say?" she questioned eyes barely slits by then.

"Nothing…I just asked her to respect the ship and commanding officer. She had absolutely no reason to attack me." Gillette answered knowing he was being far less then truthful, but sensing somehow Elizabeth might give him some matching damage if he spoke about the conversation.

"Gillette you are temporarily confined to your quarters. Go get yourself cleaned up…I will inform you when you may leave confinement." Norrington remarked seeing Gillette wanted to protest the order, but instead he nodded and headed in the direction of his quarters. "Elizabeth…I am inclined to agree with your assumption of Brandi's behavior. Shall we go to the brig and get her side of the story?" he questioned seeing her standing there for a moment in thought.

"I think it would be a good idea, but I think it would be safer if I got the story first and told you what happened." Elizabeth murmured thoughtfully. "Then again…maybe not." She thought seeing Norrington's eyes narrow at this assumption.

"This way." Norrington said leading the way around the ship and below decks.

**--In the Brig--**

"Egotistical, pompous, wigged wretch." I hissed glaring at the bars around me and swearing enough to make a sailor blush in shame. "Gillette will meet a nasty fate overboard if he ever comes near me again." I murmured hearing voices and the sound of an opening door. "Hmm?" I wondered waiting for the voices to come into the light. "Liz." I piped smiling faintly and then frowning as Norrington appeared beside her. "James." I greeted a little less warmly.

"Gillette is confined to quarters…if you would be so kind to explain what happened, I will be able to let you out." Norrington answered to the rather cool greeting hearing Elizabeth murmuring absently beside him before noting her blush sheepishly.

"Easy enough." I said explaining the conversation word for word and why I had nearly knocked Gillette into next week. "Sound good enough to get out?" I questioned noting Elizabeth's face was slightly red with rage and Norrington didn't look much happier about this either. _"Maybe he isn't so bad…then again he is so what does it matter?"_ I thought shrugging and standing as the keys clicked into the cell lock.

"I think we should talk for a while." Elizabeth muttered as I sighed knowing that this was coming eventually. "Excuse us James." She said once we were on deck.

I followed her to the front of the ship this time and smiled at the pearl ahead of us, wishing I was on there instead. _"Here comes the lecture."_ I thought watching Elizabeth sit down on the deck and stare up at me expectantly. I then joined her still staring in the distance at the black sails and wondering what Jack had planned out that he wouldn't share until the opportune moment. Elizabeth sat there for a long while also staring in the distance, probably thinking about Will and how bored both of us were at that point.

"What did Jack say to you…you haven't been snobby to James since yesterday." Elizabeth said her eyes boring into mine mistrust in every movement she made.

"I agreed to be civil, because Jack asked me too and because I don't feel like fighting for this trip." I answered simply before giggling and turning back. "Rephrasing that…I don't care to fight with James…Jack never said I couldn't knock Gillette's teeth in." I said seeing her eyes were alight with amusement at this, but she was putting on an annoyed look instead.

"I understand…at least now." Elizabeth said before cocking her head to the side thoughtfully. "Did Gillette actually say all those things and expect you not to do something?" she inquired as I smiled nodding.

"He doesn't know me as well as you, Will and Jack do." I answered seeing her smile and nod in agreement. "Only four of you know the truth about me remember?" I questioned as she again nodded rolling her eyes at my laugh at her expense.

"Stop staring at that blasted ship…you're making me miss Will." Elizabeth grumbled as I giggled at this and shrugged.

"How do you think I feel…Jack sent me off." I whined irritably hearing her giggling in turn. "Did you wait long last night?" I questioned changing the subject.

"Yes…Will was the one to suggest we give up. What on earth were you two doing and where were you?" Elizabeth asked as I smiled faintly knowing full well she would probably be scarlet if I told her what we had been doing.

"We were walking around Tortuga and then through alleys. We stopped in an alley near by the pearl…do you really want to know what we were doing?" I questioned seeing Elizabeth catch onto what I was suggesting as soon as her face turned as scarlet as the setting sun.

"It's so…public." Elizabeth muttered trying to hide her blushing face and giving me an irritated look. "I wish I had never asked…thank you so much Brandi." She muttered sarcastically before standing. "What on earth?" she wondered seeing a form on the ship flagging at them and the minute I stood she was dragging me to the helm to get a better view.

"Who is it?" questioned one of Norrington's men who had the spyglass and handing it to Norrington who glanced through.

"It appears Mr. Turner is flagging us down for some reason or another." Norrington muttered as Elizabeth and I exchanged curious looks. "Go up beside the Black Pearl and anchor…we'll see what this is all about." He muttered noting the other ship had stopped not far ahead.

"Yes sir." Said the crewman as he disappeared to share the orders from Norrington.

"Care to explain what this may be about ladies?" Questioned Norrington as both Elizabeth and I again shared a confused look. "I see you are both in the dark as well as myself." He noted as both of us nodded.

I stared over at the Pearl as we came up beside it and saw Jack was standing there observing us almost as though expecting a complaint or two. He then smiled faintly as a plank was placed between both ships and Elizabeth and I were allowed aboard for a brief visit and to my surprise even Norrington was granted permission to board. I then saw Norrington briefly discussing that mornings events with Will and Elizabeth and found myself being dragged to Jack's cabin. As soon as we were in the cabin Jack gave me an inquisitive look and I laughed slightly noting he was probably curious about what was so interesting to Elizabeth to be sharing with Will. I then explained to him about the morning incident with Gillette and how Norrington had actually let me out of the brig.

"Norrington has been treating ye well then love?" Jack questioned as I nodded frowning thoughtfully wondering why Norrington had been given permission to come aboard when Jack obviously disliked the man a great deal. "He's aboard because Elizabeth was rather convincing." He said apparently reading my expression.

"Figures." I muttered hearing a light tapping on the cabin door and turning to the sound.

"Yes?" Jack inquired titling his head thoughtfully at the interruption and walking toward the door.

"We should be moving along soon Jack…it's getting late." Came Gibbs's reply from the other side of the door as I found myself frowning in annoyance.

"Aye Gibbs." Jack muttered before turning back into the cabin and going over to his desk. "Come here Brandi." He said as I nodded walking over to the desk where he was rifling through some charts and murmuring something to himself in irritation. "Here is where we're heading next, and here's the coordinates for the good Commodore." He said handing me a piece of paper with various headings listed. "Have him follow them in that exact order…we may be coming into a storm in the future and I don't want to loose track of ye or Lizzie." He said as I nodded giving him a look. "Elizabeth." He corrected as I giggle faintly at the sour look on his face.

"Do I have to go back…I might do severe damage to Gillette next time." I said pathetically pouting only to receive a smirk and an arm around my shoulders.

"Feel free to do so…he isn't Norrington." Jack answered and then he leaned forward planting a warm kiss against my lips with promise to come, but I knew it would be a long while for that promise to be filled. "Let's go love." He said as I groaned and followed him out on deck.

"Indeed." Muttered Norrington a bit crossly with Gillette who had been allowed from his quarters and was explaining that he was needed aboard the Dauntless. "Are we ready to move on Captain Sparrow?" he questioned turning to the pair walking across the deck in their direction and trying not to give them a sour look.

"She has the coordinates…I'll flag ye down if something changes mate." Jack said sounding only a little reproachful, but maintaining his temper for the moment. "Off we go." He said with a smirk as I gave him a pitiful look and followed Elizabeth back to the Dauntless.

"_Jack…you're so mean."_ I thought stepping onto the deck of the Dauntless and handing over the coordinates to Norrington who frowned briefly before giving out orders. "Elizabeth where are you going?" I questioned afraid she was leaving me to another unwanted conversation with Norrington.

"I'm going to take a nap…there is absolutely nothing to keep me busy on here…that Norrington would like or approve of anyway." Elizabeth said sounding sarcastic before she went below deck to our shared cabin and of coarse left me alone with James Norrington. _"Bloody woman."_ I thought quoting Jack and noticing that Norrington had also disappeared from view.

I decided to do the only sensible thing I could do when bored out of my mind on the ship, I went to the front of the ship lay across the deck and stared ahead at the Pearl and watched the sun change to an afternoon orange. I then started to doze comfortably or at least for a short while before I heard careful quiet steps and chanced a peek out from under my lids seeing the boots belonged to Gillette and Norrington. _"Oh goodie…the lap dog slipped his leash."_ I thought wryly still pretending to be asleep in case they decided to say something of interest around me.

"Sir?" Gillette spoke rather hesitantly since being sent to his room earlier that day. He knew that eventually he would probably get a thorough lecture from Elizabeth, but hadn't wanted to cross Norrington if he could help it.

"What is it Gillette?" Norrington asked sounding slightly cool towards him. _"I shouldn't be angry at him…he was trying to protect my best interests."_ He thought with a frown.

"I feel I should apologize for my earlier actions." Gillette answered hesitantly, but decided it was in his best interest to try and explain himself further. "I let my anger get the better of me sir…you have been a very good friend for a long while and I couldn't stand to see you getting hurt all over again, she is not worth the trouble she has put you through." He finished hoping he hadn't crossed the line with his last statement.

"I see." Norrington answered trying to sound irritated, but understanding part of Gillette's actions. "Next time it would be in your best interest to avoid her, she does have a rather undefined temper and is quite good at using that to her advantage." He said smirking slightly at the dark bruise that had formed around Gillette's eye by then. "Anything else?" he asked noting the annoyed pink in Gillette's face.

"No sir." Gillette answered disappearing and returning to his duties.

"_Did Norrington just belittle Gillette?"_ I wondered observing the whole scene silently finding myself amused by how the conversation had went. I noticed Norrington hadn't left and remained in my current pretending to be asleep stage and listened as the boots shifted faintly before I saw him squat down observing what he assumed as a sleeping form. _"Why doesn't he get a clue?"_ I thought wryly before wishing I was back on the Pearl and having my freedom returned to do as I pleased. I was surprised when I felt fingers briefly move my hair aside and stifled a groan of annoyance, before noting his hand remove itself from my hair and him quickly walk off across the ship.

"Yick." I muttered annoyed, before I sat up and glared out at the ocean and the Pearl ahead of me. I then heard very hesitant steps and felt an arm pressed gently on my shoulder. "Yes Liz?" I questioned hearing a familiar sigh as she joined me on the deck and also stared out at the Pearl.

"I saw." Elizabeth said quietly as I rolled my eyes and stared more intently out at the ocean appearing to have not heard her. "You can't ignore me." She pointed out as I groaned and tucked my head in my arms wrapped around my knees.

"I know." I answered wishing that I could ignore her especially right then. "It's your fault you know." I grumbled hearing an indignant grumbled before she groaned herself and placed her fingers against the bridge of her nose.

"Yes I know." Elizabeth mumbled irritably before staring back out across the ocean. "How do I change it?" she inquired titling her head in my direction as I glanced from my arms and wrinkled my nose.

"You can't…simple as that." I replied wrinkling my nose again. "Go find him a woman…make him go away." I grumbled seeing her cock her head to the side at this statement. "Never mind. I'm sure he will find someone someday…just wish it would be sooner then later." I said noting the sky was starting to darken as the sun began to set. "Have I been sitting her all day?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied wrinkling her own nose in distaste at the thought she had hid in the cabin all day. "We need something to do." She pointed out as I smiled wishing we could play more pranks of Jack and Will.

"We could always do something to Gillette." I retorted with a sniff hearing Elizabeth stifling a giggle at the thought and turning to find me smiling. "That might annoy James too much though." I said as an after thought noting her face wrinkle in annoyance at this.

"Do you think he would actually get annoyed?" Elizabeth questioned turning her head to face me with a twinkle hidden in her eye. "He isn't exactly happy with him right now you know." She pointed out as I recalled Norrington belittling Gillette earlier and making the lapdog blush.

"Good point." I said frowning at something behind us in the distance and turning around to stand. "What's that?" I questioned surprised I had turned my gaze away from the Black Pearl long enough to notice something behind the Dauntless and off to the side

"Not sure." Elizabeth remarked also glancing curiously in the distance. "Let's go find James." She stated grabbing my arm before I had a chance to register what she had said and dragging me across the ship in a hurry.

I managed to keep my balance and literally bumped into her as she stopped. I glanced around seeing a faintly sour look on her face and spotting Gillette. Elizabeth promptly made an effort to not bite off his head and was pointed in the directions of Norrington. _"Again with the dragging."_ I thought waving faintly at two familiar faces, which were the guards Jack had easily outsmarted in the first movie and then I yelped as she yanked me up a set of stairs to the main deck. I paused at the helm and was relieved when she released my arm, which I was rubbing vigorously by then trying to return the feeling.

"James something is coming." Elizabeth stated rather urgently as Norrington turned from talking with the man at the helm and gave her an inquiring look. Elizabeth then pointed in the direction of the oncoming vessel, or at least it appeared to be a vessel. "Is that what you were planning for?" she questioned.

"I had hoped it wouldn't be quite as soon." Norrington said softly as he glanced in the direction of the oncoming vessel and started to order his men around. "Would you two please go below deck for now?" he questioned, which actually sounding like a polite order in the sense we didn't get to say yes or no.

"_And to think I actually was starting to get along with you."_ I thought irritably following Elizabeth down to our cabin, trying to restrain myself from stomping all the way. _"I need to go to Norrington's quarters…now would be a good time to go unnoticed."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth was frowning in irritation and staring out the window at the approaching vessel. I heard Elizabeth busily muttering angry retorts and curses under her breath finding myself stifling a giggle, before I reached into my pocket pulling out the silver skeleton key Jack had given me. Elizabeth turned seeing this and gave me a very dirty look.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth questioned as I paused at the door and sighed annoyed she was asking such a stupid question, especially after Jack had clearly informed her of the key.

"Going to find out what James knows." I answered ignoring her starting of a protest and exiting the room.

I made my way carefully up on deck seeing men were too busy taking orders to notice me slip behind crates, which weren't overly far from James's quarters. I then walked over to the door and tested the handle, before placing the key in and hearing a light click. I went into the cabin which was so similar to Elizabeth's and mine it was almost creepy. _"Some captains cabin."_ I thought seeing the ever stiff and military aura around the room and making my way over to a very dark wood desk. I opened the drawer which was the most obvious, because it was locked and started to go through the things finding a document and names listed on it. _"Ridley Hollis, Liana Holmes, Gwen Rogers…Gaston Barlow (deceased?), Wallace Taylor, Piper Combs, Rune Mathews."_ I re-read the list several times memorizing the first names of each pirate assuming Jack knew most of them. _"Gaston is deceased, why the question mark?"_ I thought realizing that Norrington probably didn't have a clue about this fact. I then made my way to exit the cabin heading slowly across deck and ducking as cannon fire echoed around the ship. I was so startled when the wood flew over my head beside me I didn't really react to the tipping of the ship and let out a startled yell.

I was sliding rapidly over the side of the ship and reaching my hands out in a desperate attempt to cling to anything and avoid the ocean below. I suddenly felt two arms firmly wrap around me and felt a halting to my slide and stared up meeting cold almost gray eyes. _"Gillette."_ I realized as the man hefted me to my feet and gave me a sour look his eye still a very dark color. I then noticed Norrington had paused across the ship in the direction of the sound and gave me a withering look, before frowning irritably and motioning for Gillette to escort me to my cabin. I was just outside the cabin that I shared with Elizabeth before I returned the sour look Gillette was giving me and started to open the door.

"Stupid wench." Muttered Gillette turning to leave hearing a very sharp thump behind him and whirling hands raised in defense of an attack.

"Pompous ass." I retorted my hand throbbing slightly from the impact I had given it against the wall. _"Good choice."_ I thought seeing him whirl in defense and then eye me cautiously before disappearing back above deck.

"What was that?" questioned Elizabeth startled to see me standing there glaring after a retreating Gillette.

"My temper and Gillette luckily enough still breathing." I answered my voice very sharp as I entered into the cabin and flopped across my bed. "Stupid cannon fire, I nearly slid off deck and who came to my rescue…him. I think I annoyed James…he saw Gillette come to my aid." I muttered seeing Elizabeth tilt her head curiously in my direction.

"Find out anything interesting in James's cabin?" Elizabeth inquired as I thought about it a minute and nodded.

"Actually yes." I answered thinking about the names I had somewhat memorized. "There was a list of pirates in his desk…I memorized the first names, mostly because I'm willing to bet none of the names will surprise Jack. James had Gaston on the list with a question about his deceased aspect, but clearly he doesn't know the circumstances. We never mentioned his incident." I said with a flinch remembering the man being torn to pieces on the Entrapment Island in front of us. "Anyway the names were, Ridley Hollis, Liana, Gwen, Gaston, Wallace, Piper, and Rune. We know about Ridley, Liana, Gwen, Gaston and I think Wallace was one of the men Jack faced off with. Oddly enough Kimball wasn't mentioned on that list…yet he was the one Jack got some information from." I thought hearing a tapping sound at the door and giving Elizabeth a withering look.


	30. Chapter 30: Caught In The Act

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Uh Oh now what..._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Caught In The Act**

"Come in." Elizabeth called getting a suspicious feeling it was Norrington.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth." Norrington said upon entering the room and giving me one of his annoyed looks. "We've temporarily outrun the ship that's following us and are working on some of the repairs…we appear to be into a very thick fog and a possible storm is heading in." he said eyeing me curiously. "Why were you on deck Brandi?" he asked me.

"_Jack warned me about the storm, that's why James was given those, coordinates."_ "I'm not one to sit still during an attack James, I had to make sure both ships were safe before coming below deck and remaining below deck." I answered hoping he wasn't suspicious about my real intentions of sneaking into his cabin earlier during the battle. _"I am not a good liar, why did Jack put me in this situation?"_ I wondered knowing by now Jack had to know that little fact.

"I see." Norrington answered sounding highly suspicious and giving me an observing look that made me very nervous. "Next time…take that request as more of an order. I may have given Captain Sparrow my word, but I will place you in the brig next time." He said pointedly ignoring the dirty look he received and exiting the room.

"And to think I was starting to get along with the stick in the mud." I muttered hearing a muffled giggle across from me, turning to see Elizabeth was highly amused by my annoyance.

As predicted there was a highly rough storm in the middle of the late afternoon and early evening with plenty of fog. Norrington and crew had taken to anchor during the situation, but I knew Jack would have more than likely kept going through it. _"Jack is probably annoyed at the delay."_ I thought staring around our cabin as the ship rocked violently in the storm and actually wishing to be in Jack's cabin with Elizabeth fighting against the usual rum bottles, books, and such. _"I am so bored."_ I thought miserably seeing Elizabeth was across from me looking almost half as miserable. I watched as the sheets of rain pelted the cabin window and then looked up hearing her mumbling irritably under her breath, her nails appearing to be her only distraction at the moment.

"Do you think we might be able to chance a night on the Black Pearl…I'm so bored." I muttered absently hearing an annoyed sigh and noting intense brown eyes watching me as though in thought.

"I doubt it." Elizabeth muttered sounding slightly cross. "You're not bored…you miss Jack." She pointed out as I crossed my arms and pretended the ceiling was the most interesting aspect of the boring and cold room. "I know the feeling…I miss Will too." She said again with an annoyed sigh glancing out the window and then over at me. "When do we get to wherever Jack has in mind…maybe then we can have a few moments with them." She said with a small smile and twinkle in her eye.

"Uh…I don't know." I answered seeing her brow arch inquisitively. "I…never asked him where we were heading, I doubt I would have gotten an answer unless it was his definition of an opportune moment." I said noting the scowl on her face before she sighed and glanced back out the window. "I wonder who Rune and Piper are?" I thought allowed seeing Elizabeth turn her attention to my murmurings thoughtfully.

"Oddly I was wondering the same thing. I know we have Ridley, Gwen and Liana on our track and as you mentioned Jack confronted two others on the list…Gaston is obviously dead, so what would those last two have in common with the ones chasing us?" Elizabeth asked seeing me lower my head in thought as the ship rocked in the still raging storm.

"I have no idea…that's part of the reason I want to see Jack." I muttered hearing clicking down the hall outside our room and looking up half expecting someone to knock on the door again. I wasn't disappointed sadly.

_Knock, knock_

"Yes?" Called Elizabeth as I waited for a reply.

**--Outside Cabin--**

"Gillette I am going to confront them both about my cabin being unlocked and such, but nothing was missing and so I ask you to please let me tend to this on my own." Norrington said upon hearing the answer inside the room. "Are we clear?" he question seeing Gillette was extremely irritated by this and was thinking about protesting.

"We're clear sir, but I am positive it was that Jack Sparrow's girl in there…she was on deck earlier and…

"Gillette…go." Norrington snapped cutting him off not wanting to hear anymore.

"Yes sir." Gillette said quickly turning on his heal and disappearing back to man the ship in hopes to continue to ride out the storm.

"May I come in…I need to ask you both something." Came Norrington's reply to the curious "yes".

**--Inside cabin--**

"Uh Oh." I murmured softly as Elizabeth stared at me curiously and then it also dawned on her what I was thinking about. "I'm asleep." I muttered quickly rolling over to face the wall and hoping that I was convincing enough. _"I can't lie directly to him…damn it."_ I thought hearing Elizabeth groan irritably.

"Come in James." Elizabeth answered as he stepped into the room and glanced over seeing I was apparently asleep. _"I will ask Brandi in the morning."_ Norrington thought turning his intention to Elizabeth who looked oddly bored out of her mind or extrememly annoyed it was hard to read her expression. "What is it that is troubling you James?" she inquired hoping her voice sounded innocent enough.

"Apparently during our earlier battle with the vessel you both saw…someone got into my cabin and went through some private documents. Nothing was taken, but they were locked and when I went to my cabin both the door and drawer were unlocked." Norrington said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh dear…that's terrible." Elizabeth said hoping she sounded somewhat convincing, but finding she wasn't so sure of herself at the moment.

"_Great…Elizabeth is going to crack under the pressure."_ I thought closing my eyes and wishing I had the nerve to roll over and face him head on. I heard some more conversation for a long while intently staring at the wall for what felt like hours and then I heard a clearing of the throat and a mumbled reply. _"I'm awake."_ I thought sighing miserably as I finally rolled to face both parties pretending to be awoken by the noise they were making, which was very quiet.

"Ah you're awake." Elizabeth said sounding relieved that I had decided to finally join the conversations. I then listened to Norrington go over the story again trying to stifle an annoyed yawn and staring at the ceiling.

"I was nowhere near your cabin James. I was busily watching to make sure both ships stayed afloat during the cannon war." I pointed out meeting his eyes and hoping beyond hope I was convincing enough. _"And why didn't I lock the things back up?"_ I wondered feeling like I had somehow let Jack down with this obvious mistake.

"According to what I saw Gillette had rescued you very near my cabin." Norrington said giving me a very observing look, which made me realize lying was just digging me further into the mess, but I wasn't about to give in.

"Cannon fire…I was busy trying to avoid it, do you honestly think I was paying attention where I was running too?" I retorted trying not to sound snobby and seeing Elizabeth was giving me one of her most skeptical looks. _"Great…I'm just digging myself further in a hole."_ I thought seeing Norrington nod faintly his face softening.

"True…I apologize for confronting you both, I shall ask around the ship to see if maybe one of the cleaning men may have forgotten to close the cabin. As for the drawer being locked…I may have forgotten to do that myself." Norrington said before bowing and leaving the room rather quickly.

"He doesn't believe a damn word I said…he's not that stupid." I muttered seeing Elizabeth groan irritably at the clicking sound outside the door and give me a withering look. "I told you so." I muttered knowing full well we had been confined to our cabin until further notice.

"I'm too bored for this." Elizabeth mumbled rolling over and cursing into her pillow.


	31. Chapter 31: Confinement

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Do not confine crazy people he, he._

* * *

**Chapter 31: Confinement**

We were confined to our cabin for a full two days and I was far from happy about it, I was starting to well understand what cabin fever was and Elizabeth had taken to talking to herself when I wasn't paying attention to the conversations. _"I feel like I'm bouncing off the walls."_ I thought as the ship rocked in a dull motion forcing me to note the nicely brightening afternoon sky and frown. I hated being locked up and wanted to breathe fresh air, finally Elizabeth appeared to crack as she stood and run full tilt into the door.

"Ow!" Elizabeth cried at the impact and then she stumbled back rubbing her arm energetically and tried a second time only again yelling in pain. "Help me break it down." She muttered crossly rubbing her now throbbing arm.

"Um…nope." I answered staring at her like she had finally lost what little sense she still had. "The door is too strong and you're clearly off your rocker now." I muttered staring at the window wishing I was out on deck doing anything but watching Elizabeth make a fool of herself.

"Off my rocker?" Elizabeth questioned quirking her eyebrows thoughtfully. "I am far from daft Brandi…I just want out." She murmured kicking the door violently and going into a comical hoping on one foot again cursing.

"You're hurting yourself far worse than the door." I pointed out flinching under her glower and turning my head in the direction of our things we brought from the ship in thought. "Did you bring any hair pins?" I wondered seeing her sour look before she nodded. "Give me one." I said as she reached into a bag of hair things she had collected and handed me one of the hairpins.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as I giggled faintly walking over to the door with hairpin in hand.

"Getting us out." I answered before peeking into the hole and stopping suddenly with a flush of the cheeks. "I feel so stupid now." I muttered handing her back the pin and reaching into my pocket to get out the skeleton key Jack had given me.

"I won't say a word…just get us out of here." Elizabeth said as I nodded in agreement both of us freezing at the sound of clicking boots and groaning crossly. "Tuck it away quickly." She said as I did as she asked and returned to my perch on the bed glaring out the window of our room.

"Good afternoon ladies." Said a chipper voice as I glanced up curiously from my seat at the two men that had come into the room with what appeared to be our lunch. _"Oh them…um…Murtog and…uh…shit…oh yeah Mullroy."_ I thought with a small smile recalling the scene where Jack easily slipped by them to the ship in the first movie.

"No thanks…you can inform the Commodore that I will beat down this door if he does not let us out of here." Elizabeth snapped as both men eyed her curiously each of them with a look of brief fright on their faces and left quickly. "James should be here very soon." She said with a smile as I cocked my head to the side and smacked myself in the face lightly and shook my head. "What?"

"I highly doubt threatening to break down the door will get his attention. Your shoulder should be proof of this." I pointed out as she glanced at her now bruising shoulder and winced, while pressing her fingers lightly against the skin. "He will probably find it highly amusing." I muttered staring at the lunch offered thoughtfully and then seeing Elizabeth tilt her head at the evil smile on my face.

"What are you up too?" Elizabeth inquired noting I was staring at what was offered to us for lunch and frowning thoughtfully.

"_Nothing…look soup."_ I thought with a giggle seeing she wasn't going to let me off the hook as of the moment. "There's soup." I answered seeing her expression widen as she realized what thoughts were possibly running through my head.

"Brandi…you promised to respect James, that would be going against your word." Elizabeth pointed out as I visibly frowned at this and gave her an annoyed look. _"But you didn't promise a thing."_ I thought smiling again and handing her the soup bowl which was rather large with a ladle in the dish to scoop it into smaller ones.

"It will be far more effective…then breaking down the door threats." I said seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise at my thoughts, before she too smiled evilly. "It might get us on deck too." I pointed out seeing her nod as both of us turned to the door hearing clear clipped steps.


	32. Chapter 32: Not According To Plan

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Not what was in mind._

* * *

**Chapter 32: Not According To Plan**

Surprisingly Norrington didn't knock this time, he walked into the room and looked around for a moment seeing Elizabeth had stood and was carefully holding the dish in her hands. _"What is going on?"_ Norrington wondered eyeing Elizabeth suspiciously before she placed the dish carefully down and removed the ladle, and then she promptly returned it to her hands and threw it squarely into his face. _"Thank goodness it wasn't overly hot, about luke warm would be my guess."_ I thought hearing a sputtering sound and seeing a very defined annoyed look cross his face, while the soup was dripping down his face and current normal out of uniform attire. I was laughing hysterically with Elizabeth at the decidedly annoyed expression on his face and found myself wondering what Jack's reaction would be to the comical scene.

About twenty minutes later after the soup in the face incident I found myself sharing the brig with a very fowl swearing, and angry Elizabeth. _"Ok…so it didn't go according to plan…we got put in the brig or another form of prison."_ I thought hearing Elizabeth stomping and flailing her hands around murmuring over and over again about our current situation. Eventually it would resort into her swearing again and what was most troubling by then was she was starting to remind me of Jack. _"Boots."_ I thought turning to the clicking sound of military boots and noting Norrington had returned.

"Are we through with your little tantrums ladies?" Questioned Norrington with an annoyed sigh seeing Elizabeth turned to glare, with arms crossed and foot tapping.

"No." Elizabeth answered with an annoyed sounding snort and fowl curse.

"Yes." I answered hoping that Elizabeth's cabin fever would wear off eventually.

"I said no." Elizabeth said giving me a very determined glare and stomping her foot. "That means no for you too." She snapped as I flinched away from her angry glare, hoping she wouldn't do something violent to me. _"She's gone mad."_ Was my first thought seeing Norrington look from one to the other.

"Yes." I repeated glancing at Norrington hoping that the look she was giving me would convince him to let me out. _"Please let me out…before she hurts me."_ I thought.

**--On the Black Pearl--**

Will had been pacing for nearly two hours and had grown very annoyed with Jack. It had been two days since they had seen any sign of Elizabeth or Brandi on deck, he was growing worried by then. _"Jack…I figured he would go over and shoot the man by now."_ He thought seeing Jack was oddly less amused then usual and looked slightly tired. Jack had been all too aware of the fact that neither of the women had been sighted in two days, he hadn't slept much and was hoping their next stop would come into view soon. Jack knew that Norrington wouldn't go back on his word as much as he disliked the man, he also knew Brandi would more then likely keep her word. _"I wonder if Elizabeth did something stupid?"_ Jack thought glancing behind the Black Pearl at the Dauntless's ever looming presence.

"Jack…it's been two days." Will said forcing Jack to whirl hands waving in surprise at the sudden attention from behind. "Norrington has probably locked them in the brig for something…your girl did." He said trying to sound annoyed, but actually sounding more amused.

"Who's to say Elizabeth didn't do something?" Jack asked noting Will pause in thought at this and then groan, placing fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Exactly…ye see mate both of them women have tempers…savvy?" he asked seeing Will again nod.

"Cap'n we be near our nex stop." Anna-Maria announced from her perch in the crows nest.

"Aye…thank ye Anna." Jack called up and then returned to the helm of the ship, any further discussion of said temperamental women being dropped for the moment

**--Back On the Dauntless--**

I watched Norrington stare again back and forth between Elizabeth and myself, sensing her eyes were glaring practically through me. To my surprise Norrington opened the brig and allowed me to exit, then quickly shut it locking Elizabeth back in. _"Oh boy…here it comes."_ I thought as Elizabeth promptly started screeching and yelling at Norrington for nearly ten minutes. I watched him look up at the ceiling apparently finding it interesting and then place fingers to the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"This way." Norrington muttered leading the way back up on deck, me hearing Elizabeth raging behind us. "No more interest in my affairs…you're free to roam the ship again." He said in a cool voice before disappearing from view.

"No more interest in my affairs…bite me." I muttered mimicking Norrington before rushing to the front of the ship and spying the Black Pearl in her ever present glory. I waved in the distance at the two figures talking on deck and then frowned thoughtfully wondering if I should use the skeleton key to go release Elizabeth. _"Then again…she's probably ready to kill me."_ I thought sighing and leaning against the railing, relishing the wind in my hair and the spray of the sea after being what felt like trapped.

**--On The Black Pearl--**

"Jack look." Will pointed seeing a familiar frame in the distance waving at them briefly. "Which one is it though?" he inquired aloud seeing Jack practically rip the spyglass from Gibbs's offered hands.

"Brandi." Jack answered with a gold filled smirk and noticed Will's sour expression. "I'm sure Elizabeth is there somewhere." He muttered.

"Doubtful. I'm betting Elizabeth did something…

"Stupid?" Jack inquired cutting Will of seeing him glower before nodding. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." He said pointing to what appeared to be lively port in the distance on a rather small island. "Graystone." He answered to Will's questioning stare.

"Pirate friendly…I hope?" Will inquired as Jack nodded briefly with a smile and turned to head off to the helm.


	33. Chapter 33: Graystone & Trouble

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Just one day without stress...pleeaasse._

* * *

**Chapter 33: Graystone & Trouble**

**--On the Dauntless--**

"Graystone." Muttered Norrington softly as I let out a startled squeak and whirled to face him, my eyes narrowing at the smirk in the corner of his mouth. "A pitiful excuse for a port…I should have known better." He said glancing at the paper of coordinates in his hand and crumpling it easily. "I will have Miss Elizabeth freed." He said turning quickly and disappearing below deck.

I waited for a few minutes and ducked quickly as a hand aimed for my arm and missed by a very small amount. _"Hi Liz."_ I thought moving away as she aimed for me a second time. I turned to face her seeing she was scowling angrily her hands balled into fists at her side, foot tapping irritably as usual. _"Sorry."_ I thought shrugging with an apologetic smile.

"You're not forgiven." Elizabeth snapped crossly as I sighed and glanced out at the town we were obviously head too. "Where are we?" she questioned noting the port in the distance with a curious brow.

"Graystone…judging by James's opinion…

"It's a pirate port." Elizabeth finished as I nodded. "Good…right?" she questioned as I shrugged completely unsure myself.

"Don't have a clue." I said staring ahead anxiously, hoping to have a minute to talk to Jack about what I had found. _"Wait a second…am I allowed around Jack in Graystone?"_ I wondered curiously realizing that it might mess up whatever plan Jack and Norrington were working on at that point, even though they were both different ones all together.

The port drew closer and closer and finally docking procedures were being done. Elizabeth and I waited anxiously for the gangplank to be lowered and both saw Norrington scowling slightly at this behavior. _"Stuff it."_ I thought seeing the crew of the Pearl were already scattering in the distance each having one of Norrington's men following for obvious reasons. Jack and Will were waiting as Gillette and Norrington exited the ship after us. I saw Elizabeth wrap Will in a relieved hug and ignored the dirty look I got from both naval officers as I ran over hugging Jack. _"Finally."_ I thought with relief.

"Why here Captain Sparrow?" Norrington asked brushing off pretend lint from his shirt and nodding that Gillette should go with the married couple. He could see Gillette was clearly not happy with this aspect, but brushed it off following after an excitedly talking Elizabeth.

"Because…it's a good place to start in finding yer friends." Jack answered recalling the attack on both ships and frowning in thought. "Follow me." He said wrapping his arm firmly around my waist and leading the way into town.

Graystone was far different from Tortuga or Terrain, it was rather quiet considering whom lived in the town especially for late afternoon. There was an occasional scuffle or drunk lying around and plenty of noise and guns going off, but most of it appeared to be going on inside the various taverns and buildings. _"Compared to the other two…Graystone is mild."_ I thought watching Norrington out of the corner of my eye seeing a deep set annoyed look on his face and wondering what was going through his mind. Jack paused outside a large building and pointed down the alley beside it, Norrington then followed suite as Jack swaggered on down staring around thoughtfully. _"Tavern of Rapture"_ I read as we paused.

"Isn't that a play on words?" Sniffed Norrington glancing up at the sign crossly, before following Jack inside the bar.

"_Forget I said mild."_ I thought staring around the oddly loud bar and noting many fighting and the usual Tortuga like issues within the building, I was surprised the thing was still standing. "Look out." I said as Norrington ducked an overhead swinging chair from a nearby fight and glared sourly at the smirking Jack.

"I think ye should be careful here Norrington." Jack said noting the dark look he was receiving. "Excuse us." He said careful to stay in Norrington's sight as he lead me over to a table and waited for whatever I had found. "What did ye find love?" he questioned.

"A list of names." I said explaining what had happened including our stay for two days in our cabin. "The names were Ridley Hollis, Liana, Gwen, Gaston Barlow, Wallace, Piper, and Rune. I am assuming those names are familiar to you…oh and he has no idea about Kimball." I finished noting his eyes were narrowed in thought or irritation with Jack it was hard to tell.

"I know of they're reputation." Jack answered sounding slightly curious at the list of names I had managed to remember. _"Reputation?"_ I wondered curious if he knew more then he was actually caring to admit. "Did Norrington enjoy his soup bath?" he asked me thoughtfully changing the subject.

"Um…we were put in the brig, I doubt it." I pointed out seeing Norrington was looking very uncomfortable and out of place by then. "What about your plan…he's getting on my nerves again." I said seeing Jack had that twinkle in his eyes again. "Don't say opportune moment…I swear I'll beat you." I murmured annoyed at the smirk that grew on his face at my threat.

"Mr. S- I mean Captain Sparrow, I think you should note this is a very good place for those pirates to find us." Norrington said interrupting the conversation as both of us turned to look at him. "Why are we here?" he questioned irritably before I shrugged.

"It's to rest and to actually find out information, unless you would rather them just keep blowing holes in the Dauntless and the Pearl." Jack answered sounding annoyed at the interruption, which forced me to stifle a giggle at the facing off pair. "Unless you have answers?" he questioned raising his brow curiously seeing Norrington's face redden slightly in irritation before he gave a curt nod and went back to the front of the tavern with a frozen sour look.

"Rest…right." I murmured deciding I was getting very annoyed with having a babysitter around me all the time, I was with Jack and obviously I wasn't in any real danger. _"Can't blow our cover."_ I noted staring into space for a long moment feeling a warm hand slid very cautiously under the edge of my shirt, which brought me fast to reality. "Jack." I whined seeing him smirk and then glance over curiously at Norrington who was observing the room, the sour look never leaving his face. "That stick in the mud is not going to let you be alone with me." I muttered forcibly removing his hand from my shirt with much effort on my part.

"I know love." Jack said with his own sour look before tilting his head curiously in the distance. "Ye better get the good commodore." He said softly, I then followed his gaze toward a pair watching us across the room.

"Alright." I said sighing irritably before standing and walking very slowly toward Norrington and seeing Jack hesitantly following behind, eyes never leaving the pair in the room. "James?" I asked hesitantly seeing he was distracted by a commotion across the room.

"Yes?" Norrington asked ignoring the pair beside him, his attention watching the woman and man arguing hands moving wildly about.

"Norrington." I snapped seeing his attention finally turning to us a notably irritated look on his face. "Gwen and Wallace are over there." I said seeing Norrington's gaze follow Jack's not so subtle head movements. "What were you looking at anyway?" I asked noting the pair in the back still fighting irritably.

The pair were a male and female pirate and appeared to be getting very annoyed with each other. The girl was about as tall as me maybe a few inches shorter with knee length raven as night hair and wearing a red coat and black breeches over a slightly too large for her white shirt. The man was dressed in the same fashion with a green jacket or something similar to green his nearly white blonde hair tucked back with a leather strip and practically pressing his finger to her nose.

"I would imagine Jack would recognize those pair." Norrington said with a hint of a sneer in his voice as I gave him a glare and turned a questioning glance toward Jack. "Then again if he doesn't I'm sure he's heard of them…they're Piper Combs and Rune Mathews." He said as I noticeably flinched at this confirmation of the pair.

"They be here…all of them." Jack murmured thoughtfully before I glanced around noting only four of the pirates supposedly chasing us was there in the tavern. "I met on the island love." He said noticing my puzzled look.

"We best be finding the Turners and the rest of both crews." Norrington said his voice very low. "I think my idea worked too well." He muttered with a sniff turning toward the door Jack and I following at a quick pace behind him.

We walked for a short distance and turned down an alley without warning, Jack yanked me into another alleyway and halted reaching out snagging Norrington by the shirt and yanked him in as well. I clamped a hand over Norrington's mouth before he got a single word of annoyance or protest out, watching two figures hastily walking past the alley in search. _"Liana and Kimball."_ I realized wrinkling my nose in annoyance at the newest addition to the pirates chasing us. _"Who was that?"_ Norrington thought aware of the warm hand still clamped over his mouth and very carefully removing it. Jack chanced a look out into the street and visibly frowned leading us down the alley and then down another one. _"He's been here before."_ I noted to myself bumping into Jack suddenly and stumbling back into awaiting arms. I glanced up as Norrington let out an annoyed sigh and lifted me back to my feet.

"Who was that man with Liana Holmes?" Norrington whispered curiously before noting Jack give him a curt nod and start moving down the alley's again.

"Kimball…didn't give a last." I whispered back nearly colliding a second time with Jack as he hastily back tracked into the alley with us. "Ridley." I choked seeing Jack quickly motion us back the way we had come and yank us both into a very small alley. _"Great trapped in between one man that I love and one man that can't take a hint."_ I thought glaring up at the sky a why me look clearly on my face.

"This is not good…too many of them too close." Jack muttered glancing out of the tight alley and frowning in the distance as several of their crew members started to return to the ship, unaware of the current issues. "Alright where's Gil-the razor man?" he questioned not remembering the name and using one of my many references for the man.

"Gillette." Norrington answered softly as Jack nodded in response. "Keeping track of the Turners at least he was." He murmured hoping that they hadn't been noticed by the opposing pirates currently sweeping the town.

We stood there for what felt like hours, much to my annoyance and then finally Jack started leading the way down more alleyway's and straight to the docks. Finally we were close enough to note the crews had returned to their posts, all except for the three people we were looking for. _"Elizabeth, Will and the puppy haven't returned."_ I thought jumping as a hand clamped firmly on my shoulder forcing me to look behind us.

"That was very unnecessary." I whispered feeling my heart starting to return to a normal pace as Norrington gave me a curt nod and pointed. "Will?" I murmured seeing Jack's attention was drawn to the sight of Will, but Elizabeth and Gillette were nowhere to be seen.

"Will looks a bit confused I would say." Jack whispered near my ear making my skin prickle at the sensation. "I would guess Lizzie and Gillette made a run for it." He said sounding hopeful as I shrugged seeing Will had spotted us and was making his way in our direction.

"That's going to hurt." I muttered as Gillette collided with Will from another alley and Elizabeth came quickly out running over to see whom was hurt worse from the collision. "Come on." I muttered grabbing Jacks hand and Norrington's arm, his irritation showing at the gesture before running and dragging them both to the frantic Elizabeth.

"Will are you alright?" Elizabeth asked seeing a very dazed looking Will as he nodded while clearing his head. "Gillette?" she questioned seeing the other man nod briefly before both untangled and stood. "You're alright." She said sounding relieved as I came dragging two very agitated individuals.

"Sir…there's at least seven highly wanted pirates chasing us around this town." Gillette said seeing Norrington nod with a slightly annoyed smirk. "You ran into them too I see." He murmured giving me a sour look before I promptly removed my hand from Norrington's arm. _"Drop dead puppy."_ I thought with a sneer.

"I believe there are far more then seven." Jack murmured curiously as both of us stared in the direction we had come from seeing at least a half a dozen others. "That's their crews, but what would all these pirates be doing sailing with Ridley, when each captains their own ships?" he murmured aloud before all of us charged to the ships.

"This way." Elizabeth said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the Dauntless. I had been heading to the Pearl out of reflex and sighed irritably as I changed direction following Gillette and Norrington on board, while watching Jack and Will race on board of the Black Pearl.


	34. Chapter 34: Shocked by Norrington

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Pinch me please..._

* * *

**Chapter 34: Shocked by Norrington**

Elizabeth and I stood there watching and listening as orders were given from both ships and we started to leave Graystone. I was far from happy and had hoped our arrangements were going to change, but found clearly there was more to this then met the eye and Jack was as in the dark as Norrington and the rest of us. After nearly an hour of pacing the decks of the ship I gave up and as usual planted myself at the front of the ship staring at the Pearl in annoyance. _"I feel like I love that ship almost as much as Jack…what has he done to me. I let Jack into my heart and now my head…bloody hell."_ I thought wishing I could jump overboard and make a swim to the other ship just for the hell of it. I heard very defined sounding steps before glancing up seeing Elizabeth looked as agitated as I felt and was currently crossing her arms and staring into the distance.

"Coin for your thoughts?" I asked seeing Elizabeth arch her brow in thought and then glanced down at my annoyed expression. _"I want to hurt something."_ I thought leaning back down on my knees and glaring at the ocean hoping to freeze it, no such luck obviously.

"I want Will." Elizabeth stated, which was rather obvious to me. "I want to go back on that blasted boat Jack is in love with…I want to go on more adventures, with less dangers." She said with a sigh sitting down beside me mirroring my current position of resting on my knees and joining me in glaring in the distance.

"Ship." I muttered absently seeing her brown eyes flashing with amusement at my correction. I stared at the water for a moment and then turned to Elizabeth. "I miss Jack…all the above mentioned and wish I could jump overboard and swim for it." I muttered hearing her giggle slightly at this.

"We could steal a lifeboat, but Jack and James would not appreciate that…at least I am assuming." Elizabeth pointed out while tapping her fingers lightly against her arm and noting my smirk.

"True…but I'm sure I have ways of convincing Jack to appreciate it." I said wagging my eyebrows hearing Elizabeth laughing at this before both of us sighed and stared at the Pearl for another few hours.

**--On The Pearl--**

Jack sat at his desk glaring at the various translations and headings of the next puzzle pieces, but found he couldn't concentrate on anything. Elizabeth wasn't constantly nagging him, Brandi wasn't on his ship and what was worse he was missing their pranks. _"Bloody hell…I've lost me mind."_ He thought before tapping his fingers against the desk and noting a light knock at the door. Jack had long ago known he wasn't exactly considered sane, but was wondering if he was getting more over the edge since then.

"Go away!" Jack called grabbing a bottle of rum and glaring at the charts some more. He paused in his re-reading the next stop and translations as another knock sounded. "I said go away…I'm busy." He grumbled standing and starting to pace the room again.

"Jack let me in, before I break down the blasted door." Will retorted through the thick wood and heard something hit the door at the threat. "Jack?" he questioned wondering what the noise was.

"Will…I don't want to talk." Jack said practically throwing another of the many books currently across his desk before walking back over to the charts and such. _"I have more important things on me mind."_ He thought with a faint smile before running over the coordinates to the next stop again, but as usual his concentration was elsewhere. "Bloody hell…how many blasted pirates did Ridley hire?" he wondered allowed walking over to his still empty bed and frowning. "Four days without her onboard…I hate Ridley." He thought before climbing into bed and glaring at his cabin ceiling.

**--On Deck of the Black Pearl--**

"Gibbs…he won't talk to me." Will murmured seeing the elderly man was currently on helm duty that night and was busily staying on coarse. "I know how he feels." He said absently before Gibbs motioned to Anna-Maria and walked over sitting down next to Will who was staring in the distance at the Dauntless.

"Problem is Will…Jack didn use ter feel, remember it has always been a bad idea where eh's concern. I never though I woul see it appen ever…also tis rather unnervin tha eh's actin so out of character." Gibbs said seeing Will glance up at the man surprised. "Don ge me wrong…tis abou time bu Jack shouldn be this tired and cranky all the time." He pointed out seeing Will was in about as great of shape as Jack himself.

"He's too busy trying to solve the pirates chasing us, the whatever he's after, and thinking about her…woman are bad luck Gibbs, I agree whole heartedly." Will said with a small smile on his face. "But they are nice to have around too, especially if they make you happy." He added wishing Elizabeth was around cooking up another scheme or two with Brandi. "I wonder if he misses their pranks?" he wondered aloud.

**--Back on the Dauntless--**

"Excuse me ladies…it's rather late aren't you turning in soon?" questioned a very awkward looking Murtog staring at Mullroy thoughtfully.

"Eventually." Elizabeth answered staring at me as I nodded in agreement still staring at the Pearl in the distance watching the sun setting. "Goodnight." She called hearing the shuffle of boots as both men left them to their thoughts.

"I remember I would have paid to be this far from Jack, a few weeks ago." I murmured staring up at the now starting to shine stars. "I won't ever wish that away again." I said hearing Elizabeth giggling softly before turning to face me with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend in your time?" Elizabeth questioned as I smiled thoughtfully and nodded. "What was he like?"

"First off any guy I dated turned out to be exactly what I didn't want. One was pushy telling me how I could and couldn't live my life, the other completely blew me off, and the last one never called back after our first date. I was told I was too high maintenance or high strung for their liking." I said thoughtfully before Elizabeth started to laugh at this and I turned glaring at her. "What?"

"I highly agree…I don't know how Jack does it." Elizabeth said as I gave her a dirty look and reached out tackling her onto the deck starting to playfully fight with her until both of us were pulled apart by Norrington and Gillette. "Oh come on…we were only being silly." She grumbled as both men gave each of them a curious stare.

"We were joking around." I answered seeing Gillette give me another of his famous sour looks, the shiner on his face starting to yellow slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked seeing Elizabeth was staring at James thoughtfully before following Gillette to get some answers of her own, she still hadn't gotten on his case for the night I had given him his starting to heal shiner.

"You thoroughly look…er…depressed." Norrington finally admitted and tried as he might he couldn't hide the frown on his face. _"She's not happy here…she wants to be with that blasted pirate."_ He thought seeing me tilt my head thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I can deal with it." I said realizing he was still caring even though he shouldn't. _"Note to self…never let Elizabeth talk me into anything that can hurt someone again."_ I thought staring back out at the pearl briefly before hearing him clear his throat. "Hmm?" I questioned my attention instantly back on him.

"I don't like to see you two so unhappy." Norrington muttered softly as I shrugged and noted Gillette wasn't far off eyeing the both of us. _"Elizabeth must have given up and went to bed."_ I thought noting the hatred in Gillette's eyes. "You can stay on the Pearl tomorrow if you would allow two of my men to accompany you aboard." He said wishing he could kick himself for being so sympathetic to her. _"Why me."_ He thought noting my gaze was intent behind him before my mouth dropped open in surprise. "Elizabeth can go as well."

"Thank you James…I'm sure Elizabeth will be very happy to hear that." I said trying to keep my surprise in check for the moment. "Are you sure it won't interfere with any of your plans?" I questioned as he shook his head. "Can Gillette not be one of the volunteers." I muttered noting his eyebrows quirk at this before a small smile seemed to grow on his face.

"I will have the two men I assigned to take care of you and Elizabeth during your confinement to quarters." Norrington said before bowing and disappearing from my view, Gillette remained there glaring at me for a long time before following after.

"_Murtog and Mullroy…boy don't I feel safe."_ I thought with a giggle before I admitted to myself that I did like them, and they were pretty good when a real fight came about. I half ran to the cabin I shared with Elizabeth and as fate would have it found myself fall right outside the door with a crash and groan. _"Why do I insist on punishing myself?"_ I wondered sitting up and hearing hurried footsteps, Elizabeth was then standing there looking down with a worried expression before I nodded my ok.

"One of these days…you're going to bloody kill yourself." Elizabeth muttered after I managed to hobble into our room and flop down on the bed across from her. "Why were you running so quickly?" she questioned thoughtfully.

"_Ouch…pain in the back and everywhere…oh yeah."_ I thought nearly forgetting my reason for crashing. "James is sending us aboard the Black Pearl and we are to be escorted by Murtog and Mullroy…we get to be with Will and Jack for a while." I said sounding a little giddy to myself seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise. "Don't ask me what happened…I have no clue." I said seeing her start to question before nodding, her mouth still frozen in an O of surprise.

The next morning Elizabeth was shaking me violently as I kicked out at her and slid further under the safety of my pillow. _"Go away…too early."_ I thought startled when my pillow was ripped from my hands and my blankets were tossed off. I sat up with a scowl on my face blinking against the invading light in the room. I was surprised when she tossed me my clean clothing and started to dress rather quickly. I took my time getting up and dressing and nearly let out a yell of pain as the woman quickly started to brush my hair. _"I can do it myself…you're going to make me bald."_ I thought grabbing the hairbrush forcibly from her hand and starting to work on my own hair.

"Hurry up…James has Murtog and Mullroy waiting to take us to the Pearl." Elizabeth said bouncing on the balls of her feet a big grin on her face. "Jack and Will won't know…until we surprise them." She said with a giggle.

"What do you…" I paused realizing the glaring light had been from a candle lit in the room and then looked out at the barely gray sky. "It isn't even dawn yet." I grumbled giving her a dirty look, but before I could further protest I was being dragged rapidly to the deck of the Dauntless desperately trying to maintain my footing.

"Morning." Mullroy said softly staring at the giddy looking Elizabeth and the half awake me. "Commodore Norrington has ordered us to accompany you." He said sounding rather proud as we both nodded. "This way please." He said pointing to a long boat being readied to lower into the water.

"I will signal when you should return to the Dauntless, it will probably be a couple of days though." Norrington said startling both of us as we whirled seeing him staring from one face to the other.

"Thank you James." Elizabeth quipped happily before practically jumping into the longboat.

"_He looks like a kicked puppy."_ I thought sadly before remembering I didn't like him, especially after Gillette's interference. "Thank you." I whispered jumping in after Elizabeth noting Gillette was glaring furiously in our direction. _"If he had a gun he would shoot me."_ I thought sighing miserably as we were lowered into the water and started rowing toward the very slow moving Pearl.

It didn't take overly long to get to the Pearl thanks to Mullroy and Murtog's quick rowing skills, but we still had the slight problem of how to get up. I saw another boat had followed us from the ship to apparently collect the one we were using and smiled briefly. _"Now what?"_ I thought before spotting a troubled looking Gibbs on the railing drinking from his flask and murmuring to himself.

"Gibbs" I called softly seeing him start and glance down at us. "Give us a hand?" I asked seeing a smile cross his face as he lowered one of the rope ladders.

"Hurry." Elizabeth quipped as I started to climb faster with her insistently urging me further and further on. "Finally." She mumbled with a giddy giggle before vanish rapidly toward Will's cabin.

"We'll stand on duty out here miss." Mullroy said as Gibbs gave me an inquiring look.

I nodded and then proceeded to explain to Gibbs what was going on, noting his surprised look several times before completing the story. Gibbs rapidly shooed me towards Jack's cabin and looked almost relieved by my presence on the ship. _"I thought woman were bad luck in his book?"_ I wondered walking up and lightly knocking on the cabin door.

**--Inside the cabin--**

Jack started awake and glanced around the cabin before coming to the conclusion he had fallen asleep staring at the ceiling. _"Bloody hell…go away."_ He thought with a groan rolling away from the irritating noise. The knocking kept coming without any answer to whom would be stupid enough to bother him in his currently irritated mood, he stood from the bed walking or rather stomping toward the door and paused. Jack stared at the door for a long while his head placed against the cool wood and frowned as another round of knocking came into the room.

"Go away." Jack growled at the door before turning to head back to bed and hearing the knock come again.

**--Outside cabin--**

"Go away." Came Jacks reply as I frowned at the irritation behind his voice and found myself sighing annoyed with the aspect he was in a very fowl mood.

"_I can fix that fowl mood."_ I thought stifling my giggles in case they would give me away and then knocking on the door again. I stepped back as I heard another grumble from Jack and then kicked at the door smiling faintly at the cursing behind the door before noting the handle was turning.

**--Inside cabin--**

"Stupid fool." Jack muttered cursing avidly as he placed a hand hesitantly on the handle jumping back at the loud thump he heard. _"Who the bloody hell do they think they are?"_ he wondered opening the door rather violently.

I tackled Jack as soon as the door opened hearing a faint grunt as both of us collided to the floor. I heard the door close behind us getting a feeling Gibbs had expected this action and found myself smiling at the very startled looking Captain Jack Sparrow. After several moments of blinking and trying to recover from the tackle Jack's eyes widened in surprise. _"Miss me?"_ I wondered poking at his chest just to make sure he was still breathing.

"Brandi?" Jack replied wondering when I had come aboard and what was going on. _"Of coarse I'm not really complaining either."_ He thought with a half smirk as I smiled down at him and giggle faintly at the hand that slowly wrapped in my hair pulling me into a very warm kiss. "How?" he questioned curiously.

"Not that you're complaining of course." I said sitting up and straddling him. "James let us come aboard for a couple of days, with two guards." I said repeating the events from the other night rapidly and noting Jack looked oddly relieved somehow. "I missed my captain and the Pearl." I muttered softly carefully climbing to my feet and stifling a giggle while Jack reached out and pulled me tightly against him.

"Good…maybe I can concentrate again." Jack said with a winning smile while I glanced around for a moment, before my attention returned to Jack.

"You need to sleep." I said noticing his kohl lined eyes had a slight dark tint blended with them.

"Why?" Jack inquired obviously having other thoughts on his mind.

"Because I said so…I know what your thinking, but no…sleep first." I said before he could argue anymore I made him get back into the bed and snuggled up next to him, slapping his attempt at a wandering hand under my shirt away. "I said sleep damn it." I hissed with a stifled giggle noting the sour look on his face.

I started awake at the familiar sound of a giggling Elizabeth and chanced a peek from under my pillow. Elizabeth was standing there with Will and to my surprise using a feather she had acquired from somewhere among the cabin and was very gently rubbing it around Jacks face. I watched stifling my laughter as he swatted at the feather in his sleep letting out an annoyed snort and rolling away from it. _"He's going to kill her."_ I thought covering my mouth to further stifle my attempted laughter, and watching Jack slap again at the feather now in his ear.

"Bloody hell." Jack muttered rolling over and staring up sputtering as the feather entered his mouth a minute, before Elizabeth and I both burst into giggles. Will was just about containing his at the odd look on Jacks face. "Good morning to you too Lizzie." He grumbled.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth snapped with an annoyed look as she crossed her arms to glare at Jack. "I did not miss that." She pointed out before giving me a dirty look and leaving with Will following after.

"Cranky aren't we?" I asked staring at the annoyed look on Jacks face, before he jumped startled by my voice.

"I knew it had been too quiet lately." Jack said staring at me and smiling at the familiarity. "Too long actually." He said sounding thoughtful.

"_I know exactly what he's up too."_ I thought to myself sitting up and glaring down at him pretending to be annoyed. "Right…you're hinting Jack." I muttered rolling my eyes as an all too familiar smirk crossed his face.

"Hinting what?" Jack inquired sitting up and giving me one of his puzzled looks. "I'm not hinting at anything love." He said trying to sound innocent and as usual failing miserably. "It sounds like you're the one hinting." He said reaching out and pulling me close, his hand easily and expertly lifting my shirt over my head and tossing it across the room. _"Right sure I am…well maybe I am."_ I thought allowing him to press me down into the bed and pulling him close as his lips found mine.


	35. Chapter 35: Confrontations in the Night

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Tell us now!! laughs evilly lol_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Confrontations in the Night**

**--On The Dauntless--**

"Sir?" Gillette inquired hesitating outside Norrington's cabin, knowing he was currently not on his most liked list.

"Gillette…Please intrude on your own business and leave mine alone." Norrington replied starting to feel annoyed with the constant issues from Gillette, Brandi, Elizabeth, and everything else piling up. _"I no longer am part of her life and should learn to let go."_ He noted ignoring the persistence of Gillette and returning to his documents writing small notes down about each of the pirates listed.

**--Back on Deck of the Pearl--**

"Do you think we will see either of them today?" questioned Elizabeth staring at Jack's cabin in thought snuggled close against Will, as the wind whipped around the threat of a storm lingering in the slightly cool air.

"Do I have to answer that…because I really don't want to." Will muttered watching Elizabeth turn to face him, his cheeks clearly flushed.

"Right…good point." Elizabeth noted before giggling hysterically at her husbands flushed red face.

**--Inside Jack's cabin--**

"It's late in the afternoon Jack." I murmured from his arms seeing he was dozing beside me in a thoughtful state. "Have you learned anything new or plan on telling me anything of your plan as of yet?" I questioned rolling over and leaning on his chest meeting his curious brown eyes.

"I know what time it is…don't really care." Jack said with a smirk staring up at me and chuckling at my annoyed look. "As for anything new, no." he answered easily letting me know that, that would be the end of the conversation.

"Stubborn." I said closing my eyes and dozing comfortably on his chest. _"I feel so weird lately…I wonder what is up and what he's up too."_ I thought before starting at the sound of a light knock at the cabin door.

"Go away." Jack called sounding very content and rolling over wrapping his arm around my waist. "Bloody woman." He mumbled obviously assuming it was Elizabeth.

**--Outside Cabin--**

"Well that answers the question about if they will be joining us anytime soon." Elizabeth said tapping her foot in thought and giggling at the flush that appeared across both Will and the two ever present soldiers onboard the ship. "I suppose we should do just as asked." She said softly as both soldiers followed after her rather quickly.

**--Inside cabin--**

"It might have been important." I muttered rubbing my nose trying to stop an oncoming sneeze. "We've been hiding out all day and (sneeze)…sorry…and she is probably bored with no one to yell at." I said sneezing again and glaring at the chuckling Jack.

"Sorry love." Jack said still trying to stifle his laughter at the dirty look on my face. "Do ye think I missed her constant nagging?" he inquired finally managing to stop his laughter.

"Yes…well probably not." I said thoughtfully before hearing something above deck that sounded rather like trouble. "Uh Oh." I mumbled seeing Jack hurriedly scramble from bed, dressing and disappearing out the door. "And things were just getting back to normal." I said sighing irritably as I too got dressed and exited the cabin.

I was startled as Elizabeth grabbed my arm and hauled me over next to Murtog and Mullroy, before seeing long boats heading from the Talon Whisper. I also saw the Dauntless was anchored along us and Norrington was standing carefully near Jack with a pistol to make a point. _"Oh…great, now what is going to happen."_ I thought seeing Gillette was scowling sourly in my direction. Soon the longboats had paused near the Black Pearl and too my surprise only two of the familiar pirates boarded the ship, of course without permission. _"Rune and Piper…I was expecting Ridley."_ I watched the pair as they stood staring around clearly seeing they were very outnumbered.

"Well…I though thee infamous Cap'ain Jack Sparrow wasn easily caugh?" Questioned Rune a mocking tone in his voice that made my blood boil. I could see Jack was clearly not happy by this and noted his eyes narrowing. "Women bring bad luck…even to ye mate." He muttered seeing Elizabeth and I were being held at bay by both Norrington's men.

"He wasn't easily caught, we were." Elizabeth snapped glaring at Rune and then at Piper who had a very annoyed look on her face. "Your companion doesn't look so happy with you." She pointed out seeing Rune roll his eyes in the direction of the obviously irritated Piper.

"Who be ye?" Piper snapped staring at a very annoyed looking Norrington, who clearly did not like being addressed in such a pushy manner.

"Wesley Garrett." Norrington answered careful to keep his cover in check and seeing Jack was clearly agitated with the pistol in his back. _"Can't be helped Sparrow, but it is rather amusing that you're being so cooperative."_ He thought smirking slightly before his attention was drawn back to the two pirates. "What do you want aboard either of these ships?" he questioned.

"We were sen ere ter bargain with ye mate." Rune said with a smug smile, wrapping his arm around a still annoyed Piper. "We are ere ter bargain for thee Pearl and crew, bu Ridley said if worse came ter worse eh woul jus bargain for a few specific people aboard. These people sor of hur one of his very good friends." He murmured glancing around the ship thoughtfully.

"These specific people he will be bargaining for?" Norrington asked already having a very good idea where this was going. He nodded to Gillette who was off to get things ready for a battle that was sure to happen and hoped their plan would work.

"We be bargainin fer Jack Sparrow, Will and Elizabeth Turner, and Jack's wench…um…forget ter name." Answered Piper noting a defined glare from Jack.

"Captain." Snarled Jack ignoring the pistol in his back and glaring at the two pirates ahead of him.

"I'm not a wench damn it." I hissed glaring at Piper who gave me a very defined sneer.

"Brandi please do keep quiet." Norrington said rolling his eyes in my direction before facing off with the pirates in front of him again. "What exactly is in this for us?" he inquired seeing Rune and Piper both frown in thought. _"Exactly what I thought…nothing, they're providing a distraction."_ He noted nodding in the distance as cannon fire rang out sending the Talon Whisper rocking in the distance. "Throw them overboard and let's get both these ships sailing." He called hoping that there was enough damage to keep them safe from the Talon Whisper for the moment.

"Hey!" Piper yelled as Murtog, Mullroy, Gibbs, and Cotton assisted both parties overboard and everyone returned to their own ships.

"Brandi ye and Elizabeth get to me cabin and stay put. Things are going to get a little rough if I be reading the good commodore correctly." Jack muttered as I nodded with a scowl not liking the idea.

"Come on." I muttered attempting to keep my annoyance in check and grabbing a protesting Elizabeth half dragging her to the cabin.

Rough was by far an understatement, Elizabeth and I could barely stay on our feet during the cannon fire and noise outside. The ship rocked violently and I could see the Dauntless in Jack's window wasn't fairing much better, but I was willing the damage to the Talon Whisper was much more significant by then. I heard several indignant yells that could only belong to Jack and a lot more yells from the neighboring Dauntless, somehow I could sense we were fairing much better and soon the ship ceased to rock. _"Is it over now?"_ I wondered glancing at Elizabeth who had her hands placed against her ears to muffle the noise.

"I think it's over." Elizabeth muttered crossly as I nodded straining my senses to hear anything at that point. "As a matter of fact it's too quiet now." She pointed out both of us walking briskly to Jacks door.

We were both on the deck of the Pearl watching men scrambling to do minor repairs and go below deck to check for severe leaks, we noted the same activity over on the Dauntless and could see no sign of the Talon Whisper gaining. _"Hopefully the Talon Whisper either sank or will be long gone for a while for their own repairs."_ I thought watching Elizabeth run off after Will and some of the crew who were checking below deck for damages. I finally noticed Gibbs was waving to get my attention and made my way toward the back of the Pearl where I hoped to find Jack. The Black Pearl was in ruins and yet somehow still staying afloat, I couldn't find one spot that didn't have some sort of damage and felt extremely annoyed and had a feeling Jack would be very sore over the damage until we could get repairs. I stopped as Gibbs pointed and saw Jack was laying across the deck a dazed look in his face and clearly mumbling irritably to himself.

"Gibbs?" I questioned thoughtfully seeing Jack's hands were moving rapidly with each of his murmurings. "Did he snap or something?"

"I think he may ave come close lass." Gibbs muttered looking truly concerned for Jack at the moment. "Ye ave ter do somethin." He said shooing me towards Jack and quickly returning to his duties and inspection of the damages.

"They blew holes in me ship." Jack muttered cursing avidly as I approached him with caution. "They blew one after another and no one cared." He muttered hands flailing avidly.

"I care." I said staring down over Jack and crouching down on my knees. "Are you alright Jack?" I questioned seeing brown eyes suddenly snap up toward me a look of annoyance permanently in his face.

"Why did I think that blasted Commodore ever had a good thought in his tiny head?" Jack said crossly glaring over at the equally said looking Dauntless, which apparently was being sealed after taking on quite a bit of water. "He wears that big wig to cover up a tiny brain." He murmured apparently forgetting I was present again as he settled his head on my legs and started to grumble and curse some more.

"_I could agree with him, but I have a feeling that if James didn't react when he did…that both ships would have been sent down or captured."_ I thought tuning out Jack's annoyed ramblings long enough to see Norrington was over on the Dauntless avidly ordering about his men looking frazzled and not overly happy at the damages of his ship. I noticed Jack had stopped rambling long enough to sit up and take a look around him. The Dauntless was far worse off then the Black Pearl and was lucky that it was still afloat. I heard to my surprise Jack ordering some of his own crew to go assist in repairing the Dauntless while he seen what other damages had been done.

"Come with me love." Jack said wrapping a hand around my waist so I didn't actually get a choice and leading me down in the ship and to my surprise the brig. "Flooded more so then usual…figures." He muttered crossly and then led the way to the rum storage seeing all was good, we then were back at his cabin and inside. "Map." He muttered releasing me and walking over toward his desk looking at the nearest port to repair the ship.

"Jack…you have a suspicion there's more going on then there actually is…tell me please?" I asked watching his eyes and agile hands quickly locate the nearest and presumably safest port to make repairs in. "What is going on?" I wondered aloud seeing him tilt his head as though in thought.

"I don't think Ridley is the bad guy behind this…I just don't know who is." Jack answered sounding so sure I felt my skin crawl at the thought. "I'm betting Ridley is the second in command, which means someone else is behind everything." He murmured again before looking up at Elizabeth who came into the room her clothing soaked hair nearly standing on end and looking completely fed up. "Ye look horrible Elizabeth." He pointed out as she gave him a sour look and glanced at me a moment.

"The Dauntless is taking on water pretty badly…we need to get to a very close port and soon." Elizabeth said seeing Jack nodding and suddenly making a new path to a closer port.

"This will be a bit difficult…the nearest port is Freeland and it's not pirate friendly." Jack stated sounding only slightly agitated by this. "Does the good commodore have plans for this?" he questioned as Elizabeth sighed and shrugged.

"I'll go find out…thank you for finding one so quickly Jack." Elizabeth muttered before exiting the cabin and half slamming the door out of annoyance.

"Why are there so many ports that hate pirates…you're not all bad." I said raising my eyebrows in thought and yawning tiredly. I smiled thoughtfully walking slowly out on deck feeling Jacks arm quickly wrap around my shoulders as he followed suit.

Once on deck I noted the sun was setting in the distance and could see that the Dauntless was still busy with activity. _"It's going to be a long night for Gillette."_ I thought with a devilish smile and leaning against Jack contentedly. I knew Norrington's night wouldn't be much better, but he could sleep and leave Gillette in charge if he found in necessary. Jack went to helm duty for a while and I watched the activity on the Dauntless for a long while until a very warn and tired looking group came aboard after helping them, among them a very irritated barely awake Elizabeth, Will, Anna-Maria, and Cotton. _"They all need rest."_ I noted waving to them as each disappeared to their own quarters. I stayed on deck wrapping myself around my knees and thinking about all that had happened recently, finding myself extremely unhappy by the lack of information I actually had to work with. I knew one thing and that was we were all in a very big mess of trouble and I had a feeling that Norrington knew more then he was letting on. _"I could confront him."_ I thought glancing at Jack who was content at the helm the wind whispering around him as both crippled ships made their way slowly toward Freeland.

"What be on yer mind lass?" asked Gibbs as I jumped at the sudden voice above me and glanced up at him. He was as usual drinking from his flask staring around the quiet ship.

"Too much to be honest Gibbs." I answered sighing staring out at the ocean before me and then turning my attention back to the man staring at me curiously. "How long before Jack is off duty?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"Eh can leave anytime eh wan's lass…why?" Gibbs questioned quirking his brow in thought before having another thought. "Never min." he said softly.

"Wrong idea Gibbs…I have a plan and need his help." I said seeing Gibbs nod thoughtfully before heading towards the helm to take over for Jack.

"What is yer idea love?" Jack questioned startling me from my perch on the railing of the Pearl that was still undamaged, nearly sending me overboard before he caught my arm and pulled me back on deck.

"I need to put a bell on you Jack." I muttered staring over at the Dauntless thoughtfully noting it was riding very low in the water and was closer to the Pearl than Norrington would normally allow. "How about a visit to Norrington…to see what he's hiding?" I questioned seeing Jack give me one of his ever mischievous smirks.

"Ye read me mind." Jack said thoughtfully before glancing at the distance between ships and then staring at a rope thoughtfully. "Hold on." He whispered as I wrapped my arms around him already seeing what he was planning on doing. _"Why does he insist on the Tarzan move?"_ I wondered closing my eyes as Jack swung off the Pearl and landed on the Duantless nearly soundlessly, I mean that in the sense I let out a tiny squeak of surprise on the swing over.

"Who's there?" came a confused voice as I turned to meet a coldly staring Gillette. "Oh…wench and lover." He muttered crossly noting my dirty look before pointing toward Norrington's cabin. "He doesn't wish to be disturbed, but I highly doubt that will stop you." He said before returning to his watch boots very definably stomping across the deck.

"_I need to fix that puppy."_ I thought with an evil smile before shaking the thoughts away and heading toward the familiar cabin. I thought about knocking but decided against it as soon as the handle turned. Jack followed me in both of us watching as Norrington jumped at the sudden intrusion and hastily slid away whatever documents he was working on. I then heard an annoyed and indignant huff before pointedly ignoring him and sitting down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Have you ever heard of knocking…it's common courtesy." Norrington snapped as I rolled my eyes and stifled an annoyed retort.

"What are ye hiding from us mate?" Jack inquired eyeing the documents which were roughly shoved in a still half open drawer. "Ye know more then yer letting on Commodore and it would be nice to know exactly what you do savvy?" he questioned raising a brow to emphasize his point.

"That is my business Captain Sparrow and I would appreciate it if you would both mind your own affairs." Norrington answered with a sneer as I started to lean forward to give him a piece of my mind noting Jack's arm easily stop me.

"It may be yer business mate…but as I recall I didn't have to allow yer plan to work and I could have easily left ye there in Tortuga with me original answer." Jack said sounding sarcastic and looking about ready to pull his pistol to emphasize his point.

"That doesn't mean I have to give you every detail of my plan Sparrow." Snarled Norrington dropping the civility act and glaring at both of us.

"James…your plan nearly got both of us sent to the depths and all killed. It would be nice to know who all is chasing us." I said trying to contain any sarcastic comment that was running through my mind. "The Dauntless is lucky it still floats." I pointed out noting him crossing his arms and looking agitated by the obvious fact.

"I thought you went through all my documents rather thoroughly." Norrington said with scorn in his every word. "Did you miss something?" he hissed irritably.

"_Grow up already."_ I thought glaring right back at his cold blue eyes and wanting to reach out and throttle him within an inch of his existence. "I did what I was asked…you would have done the same thing if I was in a different situation." I pointed out crossing my arms to restrain any violent urges I may have had.

"Fine." Norrington said giving in against his better judgment hoping he still had enough information to keep Sparrow working with him for the time being. "Gaston Barlow is the one behind this whole mess…I have no idea what you did to annoy this man, but it worked." He said as both Jack and I gave each other a completely confused look. "I thought he was deceased at first and then heard rumors he had returned to sea to seek vengeance, I'm not entirely sure what his next move is. Now if you will be so kind…leave my ship." He snapped as both Jack and I left the office obliging his request.


	36. Chapter 36: Freeland

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_How do we avoid trouble again?_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Freeland**

Before I could inquire on anything Jack had me again around the waist and we returned to the ship the same way we left. _"I am thankful he has skill enough to not drop me."_ I thought eyeing the cold water below from the deck of the Pearl, surprised when Jack easily pulled me tight to his body and started to walk toward his cabin. _"Sometimes I feel like an object he can carry around at will."_ I thought sourly before hearing the door shut and feeling his arm release me. Jack then started to pace the cabin and since I didn't dare intrude on his thoughts I made myself comfortable on the bed watching him as he did so. _"He's going to wear a hole in the floor."_ I thought noticing a small black shadow scamper across the floor and duck into its hole.

"Jack?" I questioned as he paused and thoughtfully eyed the hole the mouse had taken residence in since my stay on the ship. "Gaston is dead, why would Norrington think otherwise?" I asked seeing him shrug and go back to pacing, clearly not planning on answer me anytime soon. _"Goodie another round of twenty unanswered questions."_ I thought irritably.

I watched Jack pace back and forth again for what seemed like too long, suddenly he whirled making me jump a foot and walked briskly over to his desk glancing over charts thoughtfully. I walked over cautiously peeking over his shoulder and frowned in thought at the old Sapphire Island charts he had pulled out of a drawer. He was tracing over some information he had written along side Entrapment Island, which had been the last place we had seen Gaston alive and he couldn't be alive after what those plants had done. _"No one would survive that."_ I thought feeling queasy at the memory. Jack then started to go through trunks and books, clearly a man on a mission to find something. I watched him do this familiar dance around the cabin searching for information, going through things one after another swearing conveniently when he didn't find what he was after. _"This looks like it's going to take a while."_ I thought standing and walking over to his desk sitting down and glancing over the old map thoughtfully wondering what had made him start his search. After a few minutes I returned my attention to his ramblings and rolled my eyes at the sight before me.

"Not it." Jack murmured again shaking his hand as a trunk lid crashed on his fingers, which was promptly followed by many curses. "Again not it." He muttered sounding frustrated tossing a book literally over his shoulder which made me duck before impact. I heard the book crash behind me with a light thump. _"He watch it Jack."_ I thought ducking another flying book and hearing him murmuring more forcibly in irritation. "Where did I put that?" he questioned scratching his head in thought before hearing my annoyed sigh moving away from another tossed object, this time a pile of maps bound together. "Oh…sorry love." He said returning to his search again.

"Now what are you looking for?" I asked dodging a scroll and sighing again at the fact he was paying very little attention to the other form in the room. _"Forget it."_ I thought using my fists to prop my head up and watching several more objects fly in different directions of the room.

"I know it's here somewhere." Jack muttered hearing me curse as I ducked another book. "Sorry." He said still searching and throwing things around the room. "I give up." He muttered looking thoroughly crossed and sitting on the edge of his desk, hand against his chin in thought.

"What were you looking for again?" I asked seeing for the moment I had his undivided attention.

"My notes I took before you stumbled aboard the Pearl. They were details and such about the islands and Gaston Barlow." Jack said looking around the cabin in thought as though still searching for what he hadn't found.

"You mean before you moved me from the room or after Gibbs found me in the rum storage?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"Before I moved ye…thank ye love." Jack said leaning forward and kissing me before swaggering quickly from the cabin and shutting the door.

"What did I do?" I wondered aloud sighing and walking around picking up after Jack's destruction of his sorted cabin. "Now I know how the people of Tokyo feel when Godzilla drops by." I mumbled glancing around placing things where I hoped they actually belonged.

Two hours later I had given up waiting for Jack and found myself outside the cabin heading directly to the room, which I often visited to go home. I nearly ran down a surprised looking midget, whose name I couldn't quite remember and apologized before returning to my search for Jack. I peeked in the room and noted that the desk drawers were still hanging briefly open but there was no sign of Jack. I made my way to the rum storage and heard sounds from inside seeing Jack had settled in the room with what appeared to be some papers and was drinking a bottle of rum as always.

"Find them?" I questioned watching Jack nearly jump out of his skin and turn to face me in his usual surprised way. "Maybe I should be the one wearing the bell." I noted seeing him give me a brief smirk before returning his attention to the papers.

"Yes." Jack answered thoughtfully glancing over the various notes lost in thought. "Ye should wear that bell." He said chuckling as I gave him a dirty look. _"Nothing, nothing, and again nothing."_ He thought taking another drink of his rum and staring straight at the curious blue eyes following his every move. "Nothing." He muttered tossing the papers aside and tossing aside the empty rum bottle. "I know I wrote something important down…somewhere." He remarked before lifting the papers and again leafing through them irritably.

"Maybe if you get some rest you will notice something in the morning. Jack you are tired and it's very late." I pointed out seeing him wrinkle his nose in an irritated look.

Reluctantly Jack nodded watching as I gathered his notes and followed him back to the cabin. He notably took a second glance around the cabin and turned to me his brow raised curiously, I just shrugged and walked over to bed smiling as he crawled in beside me pulling me close. I glanced around the cabin as light hit me in the face and stifled a groan tilting my head up hearing Jack was still sleeping comfortably beside me. I smiled then and carefully untangled myself from his hold sliding out of bed to greet the morning, sadly I was in an unusually good mood that day and wasn't annoyed at waking up early. I walked over to the door nearly yelping as Elizabeth stood there in surprise holding what I assumed was breakfast. I quickly accepted the tray with a thank you and returned to the cabin seeing Jack hadn't stirred yet.

"Jack." I said softly startled when a pillow landed squarely between my eyes sending me backwards onto the floor with a thump and annoyed curse. "Bloody pirate." I muttered standing and glancing down at the now covered head of Jack. "Jack wake up." I snapped grabbing the pillow and jumping back as another came from nowhere.

"Not Elizabeth." Jack muttered finally opening his eyes long enough to see who the voice belonged to and smirking at the obviously annoyed look I was giving him. "Sorry love…I was ready for Elizabeth…didn't mean to make you the target." He said sitting up.

"Target hell…that would have knocked her clean out." I said with an annoyed growl walking over and waiting for him to get out of bed.

I returned to my perch on the bed and ate breakfast while watching Jack going through his notes barely paying attention to what he was eating, which wasn't too bad but could have stood to have some more sugar added. _"Oatmeal and bread…original."_ I thought wishing I had a waffle or bagel right about then. Jack stared at the papers tapping his fingers irritably and then suddenly they stopped his eyes widening at his notes. I watched as he quickly stood and walked out the door without so much as a word. About an hour later Jack returned tossing me my coat and handing me back my sword, before promptly grasping my arm on his way back out, half dragging me as I scrambled after him.

"Sparrow…are you sure this place is safe?" questioned Norrington as I glanced around Freeland and frowned at the near replica of Silverton.

"For you mate of course…the rest of us will have to be less noticeable." Jack murmured ignoring the fact Norrington had not addressed his title and quickly walking down the gangplank me obviously trying to keep up.

Freeland was even larger then Port Royal or Silverton and louder then ever, the guards barely had enough time to deal with one problem before another promptly started up a street or two over. Jack and I were barely noticed as he again took me down one alley after another, his arm had easily wrapped around my waist by then and he was clearly in no mood to talk reading signs as we passed buildings. _"My head is spinning."_ I thought startled when Jack ducked into a small alley pulling me close and watching guards running by chasing after something, then we were back cutting down one alley after another briefly pausing outside what I assumed was a storage building of some kind. _"Garret Holdings…sounds like a bank or something."_ I thought seeing Jack reach around behind a loose board and pry it open, he then helped me in following behind locking the board back securely in place.

Inside the building was musty and the dust flew freely as Jack made his way around the dozens of crates. I sneezed several times while Jack again firmly locked his hand around my waist leading me around the maze of crates halting suddenly turning his head toward a sound and smirking as though something had greatly amused him. He then lead the way to the noise and paused behind several crates watching two forms with a lighted candle playing from what I could tell were cards or some other game. _"What the hell?"_ I wondered thoughtfully watching Jack very cautiously staring around the room as though something was out of place before he turned catching an arm coming to wrap around his neck and slamming the form headfirst into a crate.

"Goodnight mate." Jack murmured softly before giving me one of his smirks and chuckling at my obvious confused look. "Stay here love…I'll let ye know when it be safe." He whispered before making his way around the crates, leaving me with a now very unconscious thin male form that looked as though he had seen better days. _"Ouch."_ I thought staring at the now cracked crate that Jack had used as a weapon.

**--Jack--**

Jack made his way slowly around the room carefully ducking behind one crate after another and straining his ears for any sign of movement or sound. He continued to circle the area knocking two other men into crates, before pausing very close to the two individual distracted with what was actually maps and trade offs from rich families. _"Alright…knocked out three of yer men, I know there's one other left."_ He thought staring around the room and seeing the last figure he had been searching for making his rounds through the crates and realizing he would eventually find Brandi if he didn't get a move on. As silent as a skilled cat Jack easily made his way around the crates and headed off the last individual using a board as his weapon of choice, and knocking him out cold. Jack then made his way carefully toward the pair discussing business and watched a few moments seeing her eyes watching him from the distance.

"Hello mates…I need a bit of a word with ye." Jack said interrupting the men rather suddenly forcing a round of surprised yells and scuffling noises. He sighed clicking the hammer of his pistol forcing both men to freeze at the very defined noise. "I just need a few questions answered…savvy?" he questioned seeing both men grudgingly sit down annoyed that Jack had cornered them so easily.

"Wha ye wan Sparrow?" grumbled the tall one with graying raven hair and hard green eyes. Both men were wearing clothing encrusted in dirt and grime, which were basic white shirts and brown breeches.

"Captain." Jack said sighing irritably before staring in the distance at Brandi who was crouching eyeing him curiously. "Safe love…come around." He said with a smile.

**--Brandi--**

"Alright." I muttered making my way around the crates and carefully avoiding any closeness to the currently seething men in the room. I quickly made it to Jacks side and eyed the two men thoughtfully. The other was balding and had steel blue eyes, he also made me a great deal nervous with his nearly toothless smile. "What is going on?" I whispered seeing him give me one of his don't worry about it just yet smirks.

"Now if ye be so kind…tell me a bit about Gaston Barlow's brother Grisham Barlow, since ye used to be part of his crew." Jack stated his gun aimed at the balding man who made a grab for his own pistol. "How about ye both toss those aside." He said watching as both men gave him a murderous look and dropped their guns in front of him. _"Gaston had a brother?"_ I thought seeing Jack staring coldly at both men his face revealing he was not toying with them.

"Ye don wan ter mess with Grisham…he be much more dangerous then Gaston." Said the balding man staring around in thought.

"Yer men are currently resting." Jack muttered sounding extremely cross with both men staring at him "I will not be asking twice." He stated matter-of-factly.

"He's far less stupid then Gaston was…he's out for yer head Sparrow." Snarled the graying man eyeing me as though I was meat. _"Ew."_ I thought wrinkling my nose in disgust. "Little birdie told us he's out for all of ye who killed his brother. Twin's have a sixth sense about that ye know." He muttered irritably.

I watched Jack and these men fight back and forth rambling insults in between and tuning out. _"TWINS!"_ I wanted to yell but stopped myself and realizing why Norrington had it in his head that Gaston was alive, apparently no one saw much of Grisham and that was the reason for all the hired pirate hands that were also out to get Jack. _"You make enemies rather quickly Jack…he knew about Grisham, what else is he hiding?"_ I wondered remembering that he wouldn't tell me until it was a suitable opportune moment for himself. Jack wouldn't tell Norrington anything that had happened today and I didn't plan on getting in the middle of it, finally my attention returned to the conversation, or at least what was left of it.

"Ye can inform Grisham…I do not like his way of thinking and will reunite him and his brother if he doesn't back off. Savvy?" Jack stated returning his gun to his side and glaring at both men who gave him a sour look.

I was surprised when we made it outside and nothing had happened, Jack then grasped my hand and started leading me around different alleyways and another hundred directions before pausing outside of a store spotting Elizabeth, Will, Norrington and a very nervous looking Gibbs staring around as soldiers ran by stopping one problem after another. _"They're too busy to notice a bunch of pirates under their noses with all that's going on."_ I thought wrinkling my nose in disgust as a woman dumped what appeared to be left over garbage over a soldiers head.

"Where did you go?" Elizabeth inquired looking relieved to see us return to them. "I was worried you had gotten caught." She said softly ignoring Norrington's cold stare as she smiled at me.

"Not with Jack." I said sounding proud and ignoring a muffled murmur of irritation from Norrington who had looked more annoyed then usual. "Why are you all down here?" I asked thoughtfully.

"I ordered Gibbs to meet us…didn't expect the extra company." Jack said pointedly glaring at Norrington, before flinching under Elizabeth's cold stare. "Right then…back to the Pearl nothing to see here." He said patting Gibbs on the shoulder and heading straight to the Pearl.

By the time we finally made it to both ships safely night had fallen and Norrington was by far from sociable. I watched him practically stomp aboard the Dauntless and watched as Elizabeth and Will went after in hopes to smooth over the brief verbal wars, which he and Jack had, had since meeting up with them in town. _"This is going to be a long trip."_ I noted seeing Elizabeth would most certainly have a lecture for Jack upon returning to the Pearl. Both ships were looking much better due to their repairs and would be ready to sail very soon, which was a good thing as far as I could see at the moment. If Norrington had used a bullet for every snide comment he used that afternoon, Jack would serve as a package of Swiss cheese by then. I made myself present on the edge of Jacks desk while he murmured some curses and thoughts to himself for a long time and started to scribble down some notes and thoughts seeing I was concerned with the information we had just learned.

"Gaston has a brother?" I asked still a having some issues absorbing this new information. "You knew…and needed your notes for what exactly?" I asked noting the volume of my voice rise on the verge of screeching at him. _"I've become Elizabeth."_ I thought seeing Jack flinch at the rise in my voice. "What else?" I asked trying to lower my voice with little success.

"I always said yer too smart for yer own good." Jack muttered thoughtfully glancing up and seeing I was in no mood for his smart ass comments. "Alright…me notes had some details on some of Grisham's old crew, and yes I knew that Gaston had a brother." He said ignoring the glare he was receiving. "I didn't know he was a twin, until the good Commodore shared the information he had with us…I also didn't know he was a bit worse then his brother. Grisham is by far from stupid and is easily been butting heads with me since this little adventure." He pointed out trying to give me a smirk, but flinching a very small smile instead. "I'm not entirely sure about this man and really don't like trusting the good commodore to help out in a pinch. We need to loose the man somehow." He muttered staring at me in thought.

"Hand over Ridley and admit you know that Gaston is dead. That should send him on his way." I muttered crossly glaring at him. "Besides…I just got over being sick and don't need all this stress to cause a relapse." I muttered jumping at the sharp knock on the cabin door. "Elizabeth." I squeaked recognizing the menacing knock anywhere.

"Oiy…now she decides to lecture me." Jack muttered laying his head down on his desk and lightly banging it, while cursing very irritably. "Go away woman…I don't have time to be lectured at the moment." He called staring up at the door hearing silence outside and smiling in relief. "It worked."

"JACK SPARROW OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" came Jacks answer not long after his relieved words.

"She's mad." I muttered seeing Jack flinch at each and every word. "I think I should go." I muttered startled when Jack clamped a hand firmly around my wrist and shook his head no. _"I don't want to stay."_ I thought hearing sharp knocking repeating on the door.

"Yer going to stay…she won't kill me if yer a witness." Jack said as I sighed walking over to the bed and resting my arms around my knees knowing it would be a very loud conversation to witness.

"I wouldn't count on that." I said flinching as she screeched outside the cabin again.

"JACK…I WILL BREAK IT DOWN SO HELP ME, I WILL GET A CANNON IF I HAVE TOO!" Elizabeth yelled through the door startled when it opened and she stumbled in.

Jack quickly walked to his desk sitting down resting his chin on his laced together fingers a forced smile on his lips. _"And there off."_ I noted sighing and wishing I had earplugs for the prolonged match off between screeching woman and screaming pirate. It had gone on for nearly an hour by the time I was starting to get a headache, finally Will found the kindness to come into the cabin and try to intervene in the argument. I then watched Will throw his hands in the air and sit down on the edge of the bed turning eyes from one face to the other. _"Never give up and please…stop them."_ I thought my eyes pleading with Will as he turned to glance at me giving a big sigh instead of more intervention. Soon another half hour passed and we resorted to paper, rock, scissors, and then to our annoyance another half hour passed. Will and I both turned to glance at the door as Gibbs carefully made his way into the cabin, clearly needing to ask Jack about the next heading. Jack mumbled the next heading to Gibbs and gave a curt nod watching the man nearly run from the room. _"Come back traitor…shut them up."_ I thought flinching as the fight continued the minute the door clicked shut.

"Enough already…Norrington does not need this much attention." I snapped flinching as Elizabeth's dark gaze met mine. "You've been fighting for two and a half hours now…isn't that enough?" I questioned.

"This is not over…but it is late." Elizabeth answered giving me another annoyed look before allowing Will to escort her from the cabin, still muttering curses and comments under her breath.

"Oiy me head." Jack muttered crossly reaching out for his rum and frowning noting it was empty and then avidly cursing.

"My head." I muttered tossing him another bottle of rum and burying my head under the pillow on the bed thankful for the darkness. "I'm going to sleep." I muttered from under the pillow hearing a muffled reply and then feeling a form slide in beside me not long after I was peacefully dozing.


	37. Chapter 37: Head Long

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_I think he's crazy.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 37: Head Long**

Morning sadly greeted me with a sudden violent sounding crash, which made me literal shoot up from bed and glance around the cabin. Jack was on the floor muttering several annoyed curses and was glancing up at a violently heaving woman. _"Elizabeth woke Jack up."_ I realized seeing her face was slightly reddened and saw the pillow resting in Jack's hand on the floor. _"Jack tried the pillow trick."_ I realized groaning as Elizabeth and Jack again started a screaming match, I quickly buried my head under the pillow and pulled the blankets up to further muffle the noise. It did not help, I finally gave up and climb from bed walking around the arguing figures to retreat up on deck. I ignored the menacing sunlight that attacked my eyes and smiled faintly at the two ever present guards which had still stayed on the Pearl.

"Morning." Said a familiar voice as I turned seeing a very tired looking Will staring at me from a lazy perch against the mast. "Did you enjoy your wake up call?" he questioned as I gave him a dark look and glared at the cabin.

"No…I did not enjoy Elizabeth ranting at Jack this early in the morning." I said sarcastically before glancing over at the ever present Dauntless. _"Jack said we need to dump Norrington somewhere, but where?"_ I wondered seeing repairs would be complete in time to leave Freeland by evening or late afternoon. "Why do you look so tired?" I asked seeing Will stifling another yawn before his attention was drawn to me.

"Elizabeth cursed most of the night…I think she was too annoyed to sleep." Will said yawning again. "You're not exactly fresh and chipper this morning."

"When am I ever?" I asked finding myself laughing at this before walking below deck to grab breakfast.

I jumped away as Elizabeth stormed passed me clearly the argument had not ended in her favor, judging by the avid cursing. I then hesitantly looked around on deck seeing Jack was currently speaking with Will and had already been handed breakfast by a weary looking Gibbs. _"He looks thoroughly irritated."_ I thought seeing Jack flashing a death glare in the direction of the re-emerging Elizabeth who stood there waiting for Will to join her, while tapping her foot arms crossed in the familiar cartoon fashion. Will quickly went to his wife and looked completely frustrated with her continuous rant over Jack.

I watched Jack take over helm duty and stood there beside him watching his thoughtful glance, I knew he was working out a plan to loose Norrington but wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind. I then heard a loud call and saw Jack tilt his head in the direction waving over a crewman before walking down to the gangplank, I cautiously followed behind knowing full well he was still in a very annoyed mood. There stood Norrington arms crossed eyes in a deadly gaze waiting patiently for permission to come onto the Black Pearl and speak with Jack. _"This is not a good time to bother Jack."_ I thought noting the dark look in Jacks eyes.

"What do ye want?" Jack snapped unfazed by the dirty look Norrington was giving him. Jack stood there arms crossed glaring down at him a look of pure irritation etched in his face.

"I need to talk with you Captain." Hissed Norrington sounding equally irritated and clearly ready to face of with him again if necessary.

"Come to me cabin then." Jack snapped forcing an annoyed smile and surprising me as he caught my retreating arm forcing me to follow him. _"I don't want to be in the middle of another fight."_ I thought frowning at the smirk crossing Jacks face. "I have an idea." He said as an after thought peaking my interest.

A half hour later Jack, Norrington and myself were all inside his cabin both men had been trading insults for the half hour before things finally turned to the talking part. I wasn't interested in a repeat of the questions from the confrontation with Norrington and tuned out the first part of the conversation. Twenty minutes of insults later my attention finally returned to the conversation, which was turning either violent or ugly take your pick.

"What did you learn in Freeland yesterday Sparrow?" snapped Norrington ignoring Jack's title again and seeing a very defined scowl on his face.

"Captain." Snapped Jack tapping his fingers agitatedly against his desk seeing my defined frown and smiling slightly. "It was me own personal business…nothing to do with the pirates." He said ignoring the scowl I was giving him.

"_Ok not wanting him to know and pointedly lying to him are two separate matters Jack. Do not expect me to cover for you."_ I thought rolling my eyes as Norrington and Jack again started to trade insults with one another. "James…why are you really hear?" I questioned breaking into the argument hoping that it would get this whole ordeal over and done with.

"I came to announce that we would have to end our little adventure…there are important matters for me to take care of in Port Royal. I was wondering what he planned to do in the meantime." Norrington admitted sounding very annoyed after seeing the smile cross Jacks face revealing a hint of gold.

"I plan on continuing my search. I am sure we can handle ourselves from here mate." Jack answered sounding too gleeful at the annoyance he was causing Norrington. "Unless ye have some information of yer own?" he inquired raising his brows in feigned interest.

"Indeed." Said Norrington with a snort. "I have nothing left of use for you Sparrow…I bid you good day and farewell." He said bowing and briskly leaving the room.

"Jack…Elizabeth is going to tear of your head." I pointed out seeing him frown thoughtfully before flinching at the entrance of a very irritated looking Elizabeth.

"Go smooth things over." Elizabeth snapped in my direction giving me a warning glare as I started to protest. "You and I have further matters to discuss Jack." She hissed watching as I quickly made a dash from the cabin thankful for the excuse to avoid the screaming match.

I ran across the deck or rather slid across it as I found the deck with my back again. _"Ouch."_ I thought glancing up as I heard booted feet running up the gangplank. Norrington was now above me face scrunched in concern and staring at me thoughtfully. _"He still cares…shit."_ I thought wishing he had outright laughed or scorned me to my face anything but taking pity on my stupidity.

"Are you alright?" Norrington questioned as I let out an annoyed sigh and nodded. "Let me help you." He said offering me a hand, which I declined making my own way to my feet.

"I know there's more to it than that…what do you know about the pirates James?" I asked seeing a very annoyed look cross his face as he lowered the offered hand and met my gaze.

"Still retrieving information for him." Norrington hissed glaring at me and literally turning on his heel to leave the ship.

"No…I'm retrieving it for the safety of all of us, not just Jack's ego." I hissed stomping my foot and stopping myself from another stumble to the deck. "Please?" I managed while rubbing my arms against the sudden pick up in the wind.

"_Go back to him."_ Norrington wanted to retort, but found himself worried about Elizabeth's well being and what her father would do to him if anything happened to her. "From what I've gathered Gaston is located in some local less than favorable island around near here…I wasn't informed of which one. I was also informed that he docks once a month and it's about time for him to do so since chasing this group all over the seven sea's." he muttered before leaving rather quickly down the deck and heading over to the now repaired and fully functioning Dauntless.

"Interesting." Jack murmured making me jump nearly a foot before I turned seeing he was just walking clear of some crates piled on deck. "I know…ye plan on putting a bell on me." He said as I glared at him crossing my arms.

"How did you get away from Elizabeth's wrath?" I questioned knowing that usually it took several minutes for one of their fights to end, sometimes even hours.

"She's locked in me cabin." Jack answered as my mouth noticeably dropped. "I got around her and locked her in to get me head from aching." He grumbled rubbing his temples and glaring at his cabin from the distance.

"That's just going to make it worse Jack." I said seeing him wince and nod. "I could try and talk to her…I highly doubt it will work though." I pointed out seeing him nod before going over to take over the now getting ready to leave Pearl.

I made my way slowly toward Jack's cabin and heard several defined shouts and curses coming from the other side. I waited as the door took a thorough beating for several minutes and watched wondering if she could beat her way through it. Will paused beside me eyeing the door thoughtfully before giving me a questioning look, I nodded in response to the look and pointed toward a very smug looking Jack. Will quickly turned on his heel heading directly toward Jack whose smug look quickly vanished leaving behind a worried look at the approaching Will. _"I wonder if Will has had enough practice to chew out Jack?"_ I thought eyeing Jack's cabin door as something thudded again behind it.

"Elizabeth…it's me I'm coming it, please let me talk to you before going after Jack." I begged through the door cringing at the reply.

"YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE AND I WILL LET HIM LIVE, I WILL ONLY THROTTLE HIM WITHIN A MILE OF HIS LIFE, INSTEAD OF AN INCH!" came a not so quiet reply as I glanced at Jack seeing Will was clearly getting to him and noticing his wince.

"Will's doing a pretty fine job at it right now." I said hearing a muffled growl behind the door followed by a stifled retort.

"Fine." Elizabeth snapped allowing me to enter into the cabin and walking over literally dropping on Jack's bed in a huff. "What did you want to tell me?" she questioned seeing I was officially annoyed already with her attitude and sighed.

"James…he knows where we may find the Talon Whisper. I think Jack is going to attack them." I muttered sounding as cross as Elizabeth looked. "I also think that possibly it was a setup, which James stumbled into…I don't think Jack really cares at the moment though." I murmured seeing her eyes narrowing in thought.

"Basically we're running head long into another trap." Elizabeth pointed out as I wrinkled my nose at the obvious statement and then sighed nodding. "Jack would not be that stupid he has something up his sleeve." She said glancing up as both Will and a very sour looking Jack came into the cabin cutting off any further conversation.

"When did ye teach him how to act like that?" Jack questioned giving Will an annoyed look and walking over to his desk to snatch up the bottle of rum waiting. "What do you mean I have something up my sleeve?" he questioned with a smirk seeing both women turn their heads at him and roll their eyes.

"You're always up to something…bloody pirate." Elizabeth muttered finding the ceiling extremely interesting and pointedly ignoring Jacks broadening smirk.

"Aye." Jack said taking another drink of his rum. "We're going head long into that trap…then getting out of it." He said all three other parties in the room looking at him as though he was crazy, admittedly he wasn't the sanest man but I did hope he was smarter then that.

"WHAT!" Elizabeth and I both said together seeing both him and Will cringe at the high sound of both our combined voices.

"He's totally lost all common sense." Will muttered following Elizabeth who stormed out of the cabin apparently cursing in agreement.

"That went well." Jack muttered eyeing me from across the room for a long while half expecting me to do something violent. "Any comments?" he questioned curiously.

"Hmmm…nope wouldn't do me a damn bit of good." I said standing to attempt to leave and pausing. "Please tell me you have a better idea than that Jack…you're the one that always says…don't do anything stupid" I said using air quotes to get his undivided attention and crossing my arms. _"Considering how little you know about Grisham…that is pretty stupid."_ I thought.

"That is my plan…I need to work out some of the kinks." Jack answered staring over the maps across his desk and setting coordinates for Grisham's stop. "What do ye plan on doing in the meantime?" he questioned eyeing me thoughtfully.

"Jumping overboard it's safer then being on here with you." I muttered ignoring the scowl on his face. "Going to find Elizabeth to see if I can reason with her…before she does decide to kill you." I admitted quickly exiting the cabin.


	38. Chapter 38: Kinks

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_The Brilliant Plan...right?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 38: Kinks**

I made my way around every inch of the Pearl in search of Elizabeth, I managed to find Will sulking in their shared cabin and not in a mood to talk so I continued my search. I finally decided to check the most obvious place of them all first and found no sign of her in the crows nest. _"That's a first."_ I noted climbing back down and managing an ever graceful splat on deck, which by now seemed routine. I finally made my way back to the farthest part of the Pearl where I tended to sulk during fights with Jack and sure enough there was Elizabeth staring straight out at the sea hair whipping behind her, eyes narrowed in thoughtful irritation. I walked up seeing her smile only slightly before turning her attention back to the sea hand on hip, other hand placed tiredly against her forehead.

"He's working out the kinks…or so he says." I said noting her give a rather annoyed sounding sigh and turn to face me eyes pleading for a better reassurance then that. "I can help you take over the ship if you want?" I offered seeing a warm smile cross her face at that thought before again frowning.

"You wouldn't do that to Jack…you love him to much. I think that's the whole problem…no matter how much someone cares for that man he is still impossible to reason with." Elizabeth muttered staring up as Cotton's parrot made a landing very nearby on the railing and squawked loudly.

"True." I said agreeing with her brushing my hand lightly down the soft silky feathers of the familiar bird and groaning in irritation hearing Jack hollering out on deck to the crew and noting the Pearl turning slowly in the water. "We're on our way." I growled cursing irritably seeing the parrot take to flight sensing the change in moods.

"Whoever has been looking out for us…they better keep it up." Elizabeth said with a sigh turning to go find Will and patch up their argument for the evening. "Talk to you later." She said as I nodded staring off in the distance and deciding to return to the deck.

Jack as usual was at the helm of his precious ship and giving random orders, eyes alight with the knowledge that soon as always trouble would be found. _"Sometimes throttling him is good for my health." _I thought walking very slowly up beside Jack and easily swatting him beside the head before making my way to the railing in front of him hoping to knock some sense in that thick ego driven head of his.

"What was that for?" Jack questioned half expecting it to be Elizabeth and rubbing his head giving me an exasperated look.

"How about your plan to blindly run into a trap without an actual way out?" I questioned seeing him tilt his head in thought before shrugging. "Doesn't it bother you that Grisham could be worse than Gaston…I mean Jack in the cabin you said…

"I know love…but if we don't do something he will just keep following until there is nowhere left to run. I am not one to run from an enemy long, ye know that." Jack said as I sighed agitated at his way with words. _"No just when the going gets really tough."_ I thought remembering his attempt at fleeing the Kraken in the movie and going back to the scene where Elizabeth left him for dead glaring up skyward thoughtfully. _"Didn't happen here."_ I noted seeing he was obviously curious to my sour mood change.

"Why can't I win just one argument with you?" I asked giving in grudgingly. "I just hope you know what your doing…personally I like life." I said moving forward into his warm arm and smiling faintly at Elizabeth and Will who were talking together on the other side of the ship. _"However or whoever found a way to put me in this world…I thank them everyday."_ I thought smiling at the familiar scent of sea air and rum.

Morning turned into afternoon and we were nowhere the island Norrington had discussed with Jack, which I was very happy about. I was not ready to go head long into a place sure to be full of people ready to kill us all and I had a sneaking suspicion Jack wasn't either. I saw Jack was observing the surrounding area with sharp eye but couldn't put my finger on entirely why until I noticed his gaze pause directly on a floating object in the water. Jack hollered out some orders and soon several of the crew were busily hoisting the floating object up onto the Pearl, needless to say we were very surprised at what we found.

"Piper." Elizabeth said surprised by the unconscious form seeing Jack and I both exchange curious looks. "Another one." She pointed down seeing again another form being lifted on board the Pearl. "Rune." She muttered eyeing both unconscious forms curiously.

"Get them to the brig and try to wake them." Jack said putting up a hand to stop Elizabeth's protests both of us getting a very bad feeling at the presence of the enemy pirates. "Gibbs set up a look out and the rest of ye swabs get to arming yer selves…something is very wrong here." He called as the ship came alive with voices and eagerness for a battle. "Will take Elizabeth with you and go treat those two pirates see what ye can find out, Anna ye and Cotton check around the ship for signs of trouble and Brandi come with me." He said without missing a beat and leading me rather abruptly to his cabin.

I again watched the dance of Jack's searches wondering what he was looking for this time. _"He needs to organize things."_ I thought with a small smile realizing I wasn't any better at organization then he was. Again the dance of slamming trunks around and throwing objects around the room, which oddly enough lasted a lot less this round then the previous. I was handed a leather belt with throwing knives and gave Jack an odd look at the weapons he had expected me to use. _"I may be ok with a sword, but throwing knives…that's pushing it."_ I thought surprised when he started to mutter going through more trunks and gathering more daggers and such hiding them in various places on his person.

"Jack…I hardly expect to be useful with these." I muttered holding the throwing knives out and seeing him raise a brow curiously.

"Just aim and throw…easy enough." Jack said without even giving me a second thought before turning toward the door hearing swearing coming from a very irritated sounding Gibbs. "Come on love." He said cutting off any further protests I may have had and rushing back on deck. "Gibbs?" he called seeing the man pointing toward a very small island we were coming up on rather rapidly.

I watched in the distance and groaned seeing the Talon Whisper coming around the island into view and noting everyone was ready for an all out fight. I saw Elizabeth and Will coming back on deck to my surprise leading two very irritated looking pirates behind them. _"What the hell are they thinking?"_ I wondered not even close to trusting Piper or Rune especially with the Talon Whisper nearly on us.

"What in bloody hell are ye doing woman?" Jack barked seeing Elizabeth halt in her approach long enough to give him a dirty look.

"They were nearly killed by them…they offered to help." Elizabeth snapped seeing Jack turn a very suspicious set of narrowed eyes on Rune and Piper both. They had seen better days but as for allowing them to help, something told me it would be a very bad idea.

"_I wonder what he will do?"_ I wondered seeing Jack was highly suspicious and had a feeling that both of them would probably end up back in the brig, even if Elizabeth did protest. To my surprise Jack nodded making sure Rune was paired of with Gibbs and Anna-Maria had Piper at her side, he was making good and sure that they would stick to their word. _"Alright at least we'll know if they go bad again."_ I thought wrinkling my nose in distaste as a cannon shot fired and sailed over barely missing the fixed again Pearl.

"Not again." I muttered seeing Jack make a dash for the helm ordering cannons ready and crew on deck to fight off any that happened to make it aboard.

_Crack_

"Stop blowing holes in me bloody ship…I just got her fixed." Snapped Jack glaring at the damaged railing of the ship very near where both Anna-Maria and Piper stood glaring at the Talon Whisper.

Soon I heard splashing and saw longboats and pirates coming toward the Pearl. All hell had finally broken loose and Jack was right in the middle of everything as he desired. I ran over to Elizabeth's side seeing Will was at the ready all of us watching as apposing pirates finally started boarding the Pearl. The fight went on for a long while and I had yet again lost track of Will and Elizabeth both, Jack was busy fighting with a very agitated looking Ridley and Grisham who I knew would be near identical to Gaston hadn't yet appeared aboard the ship. I was so distracted by my observations I didn't notice Liana heading straight for me and was startled when a blade sliced into my shoulder. _"Damn."_ I thought glaring hard at the now laughing madly woman who had sword ready for another blow, which was cut off to my surprise by Piper of all people.

"Traitor." Hissed Liana glaring at Piper as their swords met a second time.

"This comin from a convenient turn coa." Said Piper seeing I was alright and had already using my teeth managed to cover the bleeding shoulder. "Ye did good lass." She said returning to her battle with Liana and leaving me to my own troubles which consisted of one very fowl tempered Gwen staring at me with sword at the ready.

"_It figures…I get Gwen."_ I thought reaching into the throwing knives Jack had given me and hoping by some miracle I didn't miss as I tossed the knife at a very startled looking Gwen. _"I hit her…ouch that has to hurt."_ I thought seeing the woman fall to her knees glancing at her now bleeding thigh. _"Lucky shot for me."_ I thought running across the deck blinding blocking attacks as I went hearing Elizabeth yelling at Will almost as though she had gotten in a bit of a mess herself. Sure enough I slid right into the pirate that had cornered her forcing him to steady himself with an annoyed grunt and glancing up from my present spot of lying on the deck. _"Ouch again."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth staring at me in open mouth surprise and then my eyes found the pirate that I had unsuccessfully tried to knock down. _"A ghost…wait no it's Grisham."_ My mind registered this and my face wrinkled into one of great annoyance.

"Why me?" I questioned scrambling away as a sword nearly nicked my wrist off. "Watch that thing." I hissed seeing Elizabeth was currently distracted trying to help Will. "Not repeating the last time." I muttered with what common sense I still had I made a dash across the deck right after Elizabeth and Will who were obviously looking for our ever missing captain. "Where's Jack?" I hollered ignoring the feet that were following close behind the three of us.

"Last I saw Ridley and he were going at it up by the helm…I didn't see him after that." Will called sounding as worried as I suddenly felt. "He's gaining." He called as both Elizabeth and I nodded forcing ourselves to run faster.


	39. Chapter 39: Losing End

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Not so savvy._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Losing End**

**--With Jack--**

"Missed." Jack said taunting Ridley who again ran into the mast with a blunt curse. "Ye should know better then to cross swords with me mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" he asked startled when something came charging from behind sending him into a low roll away from the force.

"Savvy." Said a very sarcastic sounding Wallace seeing Ridley was ready again and both of them had Jack cornered.

"I don't think so." Hissed Rune swinging around on a rope and knocking Wallace clean of the deck hearing a satisfying splash below. "I love that sound…ye good Jack?" he asked seeing Jack nod before he returned below to the present battle.

"Traitors…Grisham will kill ye both with that sorry excuse of a captain." Hissed Ridley clashing swords again with Jack seeing the annoyed look on Jack's face.

**--Back to three running--**

"That way." Called Elizabeth as the three of us ducked under a sword fighting pair and each slid into a group ganging up on Gibbs and Rune. "Ow." She muttered rubbing her head as it collided with the deck.

"Ye alrigh lass?" Gibb's question offering Elizabeth a helping hand and seeing her nod.

"Here." Said Rune assisting both Will and myself to our feet. "Jack's fine." He said seeing the three turn to the battle raging above them.

"We're not." I hissed pointing to a very wet and irritated looking Wallace, and then Kimball, Gwen, and Liana. "Where's Pip…never mind." I said stopping myself as the woman came crashing into a startled Liana swinging on a rope and hearing a splash over the side of the ship. "One down three to go." I said frowning as several crewmen joined in with the other pirates leaving us to fend them off with a great deal of effort.

"This is getting us nowhere." Snapped Jack as he fell over the railing and landed rather ungracefully on a very startled Gibbs. "Sorry mate." He muttered standing as Ridley joined in our little party.

"Obviously…I warned you it wouldn't." I growled seeing him give me a smirk ducking another blow from Ridley who was bound he was going to have Jack's head. "Grisham coming." I said sighing with relief as three of the other pirates were knocked away from the battle leaving Gwen, Wallace, Kimball, Ridley, four other pirates and a now coming to join the fun Grisham.

"This is not going to end well." Jack muttered crossly seeing Elizabeth giving him a death glare in between sword clashing with Gwen.

"Any brilliant plans captain…I don't really feel like being keelhauled." Said Rune seeing Piper jump back with a very spiteful round of curses holding her now bleeding arm, wrist and shoulder.

"His brilliant plan got us into this mess." Murmured Elizabeth hissing angrily as Gwen made a swipe at Will's back and running her sword viciously into Gwen's shoulder forcing her to scream in pain.

"Stop fighting…not the time or place." Will snapped forcing Jack to stop his smart retort and Elizabeth to grit her teeth in annoyance. "We need to get away from them and fast." He noted hearing an agreement of murmurs behind him.

Finally after a great deal of effort Gwen, Kimball and Wallace finally joined a still screeching Liana overboard, but Ridley and Grisham were far from easy to fend off with guns pointed directly at us. _"Oh shit."_ I thought staring from one face to another seeing most of the crew had the same issue as the rest of us by then. _"They got the Pearl and boy does Jack looked pissed."_ I thought seeing a familiar glare cross his face that I had seen many a time aimed at Barbossa at the end of each of my viewing of the first movie.


	40. Chapter 40: Brilliant Plans?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Hmmm...plan??_

* * *

**Chapter 40: Brilliant Plans?**

"Steer the Black Pearl toward Entrapment Island." Hissed Grisham to his crew who had gathered Jacks men and lead them forcibly into the Brig. "Ge those trai'ors down with thee others." He hissed glaring from Rune to Piper and back again.

"Leave them alone." Snarled Elizabeth startled when a hand connected easily with her face forcing her neck to jerk to the side.

"Liz." I gasped seeing blood in the corner of her mouth and leaning down to the now fallen woman on the floor of the Pearl. "Are you alright?" I whispered seeing her nod hiding tears, which were flooding her eyes.

"Don do it Jack…no ready ter kill ye just ye." Grisham said softly seeing Jack and Will were both ready to beat him within an inch of his life. "The rest of ye get the Talon Whisper in order." He ordered staring down at Elizabeth and I both.

"Wha do ye wan us ter do with these two?" questioned a very wet Wallace staring from Jack to Will and back again.

"Tie the lot of them to the mast." Hissed Grisham before making himself present at the helm of the Black Pearl.

We were roughly tied to the mast and were glaring straight ahead at the snickering crew that remained on the Pearl. _"Jack is going to kill Grisham with his bear hands."_ I thought noting the very determined dark look present in his face as he observed Grisham steering the Pearl with a smug look on his face. Elizabeth was staring straight down at the deck her eyes still glazed with tears her lip now smeared in blood and Will looked as though he was ready to murder anyone near him. _"Why am I so calm?"_ I thought realizing that in reality I was far from calm, I just had no room to actually panic. Finally nightfall came with less of a guard then usual, only two men were watching us but were intent on their game of cards hidden behind some crates. I could see everyone was dozing beside me except for the ever watching and constant Jack, he was clearly up to something.

"Love did they take everything?" Jack questioned as my gaze met his and I nodded seeing him sigh in annoyance. "I was hoping for at least one small weapon." He said with a smirk the dark look still present in his eyes.

"Wait…that dagger you gave me I still have it." I said remembering the object hidden in my boot and glancing down. "I'm not the most flexibly person in the world though Jack." I said staring down at my leg wondering if I could turn myself enough for him to reach into my boot and get the dagger.

"I could say otherwise." Jack said with a smirk forcing me to roll my eyes and knowing very well I was flushing scarlet. "Lizzie…ye awake?" he questioned hearing an annoyed growl. "That be yes…help us." He said softly.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned softly hearing Will stir and come to life at the sudden movement around him.

"Help me turn toward you." I whispered softly seeing Elizabeth nod as she wiggled around trying to loosen the ropes enough for me to squirm sideways, which I did with great effort and groaning softly.

"I feel like I'm wearing a corset." I hissed trying to breathe against the ropes that had significantly tightened around me at my attempt of turning.

"Lift yer foot up here love." Jack muttered as I sighed rolling my eyes and twisting my leg as far as it would go groaning in irritation as the ropes tightened. I felt shifting near my leg and then Jack's hand carefully slid into my boot and removed the dagger. "Good." I muttered turning back so I could again breathe.

"Will are you alright?" questioned Elizabeth as he nodded a dark look present on his face as well. "How long?" she whispered feeling an odd vibration sensation through the ropes.

"Not long…that thing looked sharp." I whispered leaning against the mast before my eyes snapped open at a sound.

Jack quickly stopped what he was doing and carefully tucked the dagger from sight. All of us were pretending to doze then as the two guards did their quick inspection of the captives and then returned to their game. As soon as all was clear Jack continued to file through the ropes, after ten minutes or so I felt a loosening sensation and smiled watching Jack carefully slinking toward the guards with Will following him. Both of them took out the unsuspecting guards, then Elizabeth and I joined them following them slowly down below deck careful to not attract any attention. I saw Will and Elizabeth go off in one direction with orders to retrieve their weapons and felt Jack grab my hand leading me toward the brig to free the crew.

"Wha be tha?" questioned Anna-Maria hearing a very light shifting sound just away from the brig among the many crates and barrels below deck.

"Sounds like someone down ere." Murmured Gibbs seeing Rune was still wrapping Pipers wounds as best he could with the tattered shirt Gibbs had found.

"Will ye all shut up?" Jack snapped very low smirking faintly as I stifled a giggle hearing a round of very quiet excited whispers. "Brandi ye still got that skeleton key?" he asked as I nodded pulling the key out of my other boot, glad I had the sense to tuck it away during the battle. "Thank ye love." He said slinking quietly from the barrels and crates and starting to unlock the rather crowded brig.

"Excuse me Jack…did you have something in mind?" came a voice from the darkness forcing all his crew to freeze with a disgusted groan.

"Actually I planned on freeing me crew until ye budded in Liana." Jack said sounding irked at the intrusion. "Ye wouldn't happen to have a change of heart like Rune and Piper would ye?" he asked turning around hands in an upright defenseless gesture as he tried to talk his way out of trouble.

"Not likely Jack." Hissed Liana her sword very close to his neck. "How about you lock yourself in there with your mates and give me the key?" she asked softly a smirk lighting up her eyes.

"_Uh oh." _I thought glaring at Liana every word I could think of calling her come to mind, but none of them seemed overly fitting at the moment. I grabbed a board from a broken crate and made my way slowly up behind her seeing Jack was careful to keep his gaze steady on her, even though he knew I was coming up behind.

"Now Liana…it was yer own fault I left ye in Silverton, ye should have known I am not stupid or easily caught. How about we forget it and ye let us all go. I'll drop ye in a pirate friendly port this time." Jack said narrowing his eyes as the sword nearly nicked his jaw.

"No thank you Jack Grisham is actually a very good host." Liana said with a small chuckle motioning for him to lock himself into the brig. "Obviously your other two mates are somewhere on the ship…but where's your wench?" she asked raising her brows thoughtfully.

"_Bitch."_ I thought taking the board in a batting position and swinging, hearing a satisfying thump and a groan. "I'm not a wench…and if I were to allow someone to call me such, he would be the only one to get away with it." I hissed glancing at the now cracked board and giggling faintly. "Let's get them out of here." I said watching Jack turn back and free the others from the brig.

"We'll go on deck and start to get things in order again Jack." Said Gibbs as he nodded seeing all the crew leave but Rune and a very sore looking Piper.

"We will help you two." Rune said seeing Jack narrow his eyes in thought before nodding with a quick movement of his hand, before he turned and led us back out and around below deck.

We made our way over the entire below deck of the ship taking out crew members one at a time. Finally we made it to the end and all nearly collided with Will and Elizabeth who had come from the other end. Slowly the now tied opposing crew were dragged together and gagged while we followed Jack slowly back on deck seeing all was well. _"Wait didn't Grisham stay on board?"_ I wondered seeing Jack's eyes were alight with that familiar dark look and watched him slowly make his way in the shadows towards the helm, ducking around crates and barrels on his way. _"Yes he's still here and Jack isn't going to let him stay long."_ I noted seeing Grisham was still at the helm of the Pearl and was clearly oblivious to the recent acts that had taken place. _"He could have seen us escape, so why didn't he order us recaptured?"_ I wondered seeing Jack was now behind Grisham and looking extremely puzzled.

"Grisham sleeps at the wheel. I'm surprised we never crashed into rocks or somethin." Rune whispered making me nearly jump a foot. "Sorry lass." He said as I turned seeing I was left with the two former enemy pirates.

"That will give Jack a slight advantage." I said seeing Will and Elizabeth had started to load the enemy pirates on one of their own long boats that had been pulled aboard the Pearl and were waiting for the go ahead to dump them. _"I hope."_ I thought wondering just how light of a sleeper Grisham really was.

"Rune…I'm no feeling so good." Piper said softly as he nodded supporting her and glancing around leading her over to some crates and lowering her against them. He unwrapped her wounds and frowned at the mess her arm was in.

"She's getting an infection." Rune said frowning as Piper turned a shade paler then she was and closed her eyes against the dizzy feeling sweeping her.

I heard a commotion before I could reply to the situation and saw Jack had taken Grisham by surprise and both were now fighting swords clashing. I was thankful the Talon Whisper was a ways behind us and noticed that there was movement slowly starting to stir off the other ship. Jack easily out maneuvered Grisham forcing the man overboard with a loud splash cursing he hadn't killed the man instead. Orders to drop the other pirates were given and soon the Pearl was well on it's way away from the Talon Whisper. The Talon Whisper's crew hadn't had a chance to send off any shots as we disappeared quickly out of range. While the crew was busily ordering things around, I made Rune wait with Piper and went in search of Elizabeth. I managed to find her talking with Anna-Maria and Will before grasping her arm and pulling her away. Jack was contentedly steering the Pearl looking happy to have the ship back, but there was still that underlying darkness which I knew meant Grisham would definitely not lead an overly long life.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked finally twisting free from my grasp and seeing me point to the crates. "Hmm?" she murmured walking around the crates and stopping her eyes widening at the site of Pipers very bloody and torn arm. "I'll get the rum and bandages…get them both to Anna-Maria's cabin Piper can use your old cot." She said running off as I stayed with Piper and Rune, watching him easily lift her into his arms. _"Old cot…I never used it."_ I thought with a small smile before leading them to Anna-Maria's cabin.

"Rune let Jack know what's going on…I'll let you know if anything changes." I said seeing him nod as he left the cabin looking back one moment and then he was gone. "He's worried." I said aloud hearing a very weak giggle beside me.

"He always worries." Piper said flinching at the movement of her arm while she tried to get comfortable on the cot. "That's what he's supposed to do." She said with an affectionate smile.

"How long have you been together?" I asked seeing her suddenly turn scarlet at the question. "In here Elizabeth." I said seeing her pausing momentarily in confusion before spotting us inside Anna-Maria's room.

"This isn't going to go well." Elizabeth said softly while using water to clean of the blood and grime to get a good look at the trying to get infected wounds.

"I've been with Rune for most of my pirating career…I think six years. He found me drifting from some wreckage of an old ship I had grown up on. My father was a pirate captain until our ship was literally blown apart. I never knew what happened to him actually. Rune has always been my second love, my first is always going to be the sea." Piper answered trying to draw her own attention from the rum heading to her wounds.

There were several loud yells and curses followed by murmured ravings, which I didn't fully comprehend and then Elizabeth was gently wrapping her wrist, arm and shoulder which had taken quite a slashing. I smiled faintly as Piper thanked Elizabeth and started to doze, to my annoyance Elizabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me from the cabin dragging me directly to Jacks cabin and peeking in seeing he wasn't in at the moment. I walked in and started to pick up things that had been scattered during another of his maddening searches and moments later heard Elizabeth return. _"Fresh water, bandages and rum…why?" _I wondered seeing her give me a determined look and motion for me to sit on the bed.

"Why?" I asked actually forgetting the gash in my shoulder due to everything that had been happening recently. Elizabeth walked over toward me and very lightly poked at my nearly forgotten shoulder then. "Ouch…bloody hell." I hissed glaring at her and then remembering what had happened.

"How could you forget that…it has to hurt." Elizabeth said giving me a warning look as I went to say something and decided to sit down.

"I was too busy with everything else to notice…at least until you poked the damn thing." I grumbled watching as she took off my make shift bandage and glared at the rather ugly looking cut. _"This may hurt a little."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth grab at the water and start her work.

"Everything alright…what happened?" Jack questioned noticing Elizabeth was busily working on another injury of mine.

"I'm fine…just a minor (YEOUCH) cut." I said glaring at Elizabeth who had a smirk on her face and a rum cloth in her hand. "That was so mean." I said glaring at her as her smirk turned into an amused grin.

"Is Piper alright too?" Jack questioned seeing me glance from him to Elizabeth and then shrug.

"Hold still Brandi." Snapped Elizabeth forcing me to curse as she started to treat the gash with rum again. "She will be fine for now…as long as infection doesn't set in. I placed her in Anna's cabin." She said for once managing a civil conversation with Jack. "How are you fairing wound wise Jack?" she asked seeing his eyes widen at the concern and then giving her a suspicious look.

"I be fine." Jack murmured seeing I too was eyeing Elizabeth suspiciously. "I think Will and Gibbs could use your nursing talents though." He said as Elizabeth gave him a worried look and paused in her wrapping of my arm. "They both got hit by some loose debris from the battle…minor scrapes is all." He said seeing her quickly complete her current task and disappear from the room. "She was up to something." He said to me as I nodded staring after her.

"Probably wanted to make sure you had wounds and could cause you pain." I pointed out seeing Jack flinch, but not at the words more at the fact he was trying to sit down. "You did get hurt." I said seeing him roll his eyes and give me a withering look. "I promise not to tell Elizabeth." I said leaving the cabin and returning later with water, bandages and two bottles of rum.

"It's nothing…Grisham isn't as light of a sleeper as I thought." Jack murmured glancing at me as I shrugged handing him one of the bottles and lifting his shirt blood was starting to seep through. "Nothing overly bad." He pointed out as I observed the slight gash on his side and nodded in agreement.

"Who all got hurt anyway?" I asked ignoring his smirk and working on the gash hearing him sigh irritably.

"Piper, Gibbs, Will, Anna, Cotton, some of the others…not sure whom all." Jack murmured glancing through the papers on his desk and swearing as I started with the rum cloth on the cut. "Easy love." He said as I rolled my eyes and started to bandage the wound.

"They're going to follow us to hell and back Jack. Any brilliant plans?" I asked placing the things I had used aside and sitting on his desk watching his observations of the maps, seeing he was marking out the next coarse.

"We're going after two pieces of the puzzle first…then I will worry about Grisham and company." Jack murmured as an after thought startled when I placed both hands on either side of his face to gain his attention.

"Jack…they are going to kill you and the rest of us. You had better have something a whole lot better to say to Elizabeth, she will be back and fuming if Will has been hurt enough." I spoke every word very carefully hoping I could get something through his thick head. "I also wouldn't mind knowing what goes through that mind of yours once in a while." I said leaning down and kissing him before leaving the cabin to take care of the items I had used.


	41. Chapter 41: Theories & Cold

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Coldness...brrr hehe_

* * *

**Chapter 41: Theories & Cold**

I had taken care of all the first aid supplies both Elizabeth and I had used, placing them in the appropriate places of the storage room off from the galley and paused nearly again colliding into the midget on the ship. _"Name…I know it, I know I do…erm…ah…Marty? Yeah Marty."_ I thought smiling in relief as I paused tapping the small man on the shoulder.

"Sorry for nearly running you down again Marty…I'm a little distracted." I said seeing him smile and nod, before waving it off and disappearing across the ship. "Back to the cabin." I murmured hearing noise down in Anna-Maria's room and knowing Anna-Maria was still on deck.

I made my way slowly down to the cabin and found myself listening against the door hearing voices. I paused there seeing Elizabeth coming down the hall and saw her give me a look that said I shouldn't be eavesdropping. _"But…they used to work for Grisham, I can be suspicious still."_ I thought wrinkling my face into a sour look before she sighed joining me and also listening in.

**--Inside Anna-Maria's cabin--**

"They took care of me and helped us. They ad no idea tha Grisham woul jus use us like tha. Rune…he was willin to kill us even when he said we would be bai for a trap." Hissed Piper glaring at Rune in thought before sighing miserably at her now severely wounded arm. "He treated us as though we were real traitors and didn tell the others differen, if we hadn' helped them we woul probably be dead. Why do you insis Grisham was still using us as bai?" she questioned seeing Rune frown thoughtfully before glaring hard at the floor the room.

"Yer right Piper…I just can' believe I was stupid enough to trus him. I am usually smarter than tha." Rune murmured glancing up meeting her eyes and finding himself smiling. "Tha Elizabeth did a fair share at keepin ye healthy fer me and Jack's girl seems concerned enough to keep us both from gettin killed." He pointed out.

"Aye…this ship tis like a family and I think I like them. We shoul tell them wha we know of Grisham's plan, clearly he still thinks we're on his side otherwise we woul have been overboard with the res of Grisham's crew. He probably thinks we're still playin our…

"Your parts?" Elizabeth questioned glancing from one face to the other and crossing her arms as I stood behind her my hand resting on the handle of the door. "What exactly are you playing at?" she asked seeing I was annoyed but hadn't moved yet from my spot.

"We aren't…he actually was willin ter kill us both." Piper said in their defense seeing Rune was trying to come up with a good explanation and failing miserably. "We wish to be of help to you and Jack…if you will let us." She murmured seeing Elizabeth and I exchange dark looks of thought before glancing at both of them.

"Let us talk with Jack first…if I read his mood right, he might throw you both overboard." Elizabeth said as both of them nodded and I watched Elizabeth go, seeing very worried looks exchanged between Rune and Piper.

"Don't worry…Elizabeth tends to over exaggerate Jack sometimes." I said forcing a smile and shutting the door. "I hope." I murmured knowing full well Jack would and could easily throw them overboard without a thought, he knew what it was like to have a mutiny on his hands and was not about to chance that again.

I followed slowly behind Elizabeth and watched her enter into the cabin. I stood in front of the door hoping Jack had the sense enough not to run me down during a rampage and I waited there patiently as Elizabeth explained what had happened and what we had overheard. I noted Jack's eyes shift in curiosity, then narrow in anger, he then turned staring at me as though he was considering running through me and out the door. For a long while Jack listened to Elizabeth without a word, something I hadn't ever seen him do without a screaming match eventually erupting between the two. Jack nodded tilting his head in thought hand toying with his beard.

"Jack?" I questioned half worried I would find myself easily lifted aside and hearing two people protesting before splashing overboard.

"Piper made a good point to Rune…let's see how much they know and I'll decide whether to keep them aboard or maroon them." Jack stated his eyes giving absolutely nothing to what he was thinking or planning to do. _"I don't like this."_ I thought noting a definite change in Jack since our encounter with Grisham.

I saw Elizabeth go and lead Rune into the cabin seeing Rune was carrying Piper against her protests in the process. I made sure I was present near the cabin but did not want to be in there during the discussion, as much as I disliked how Jack was acting I knew he wouldn't hurt them. Elizabeth had exited not soon after apparently also agreeing with my assumption, both of us stood there against the railing near the cabin and stared up at the sky the stars finally twinkling as the sun completed setting in the distance. _"Maroon them...I hope he doesn't, they aren't too bad at the moment."_ I thought knowing that marooning them could leave Piper in great danger if her arm didn't heal properly without infection attacking the vulnerable area. Elizabeth let out an annoyed sounding sigh which made me turn to see what she was thinking, her cheek had a bit of a bruise but nothing else showed from the encounter she had with Grisham.

"He's going to maroon them." Elizabeth muttered staring up at the sky again as though it was the most interesting thing that evening. "They lied…Jack will not tolerate that after what he's been through in the past." She said sighing again.

"Possibly…I don't think he will maroon them with Piper's arm in the shape it's in. He will more than likely drop them at the nearest port." I murmured my attention drawn to the door of the cabin my curiosity peeked wondering what was going on.

"You give that pirate too much credit." Elizabeth said with a smile seeing me scowl in turn at the comment. "Of coarse so do I and I agree with you." She said hearing the door to the cabin open and seeing Piper being carried back toward Anna-Maria's cabin by a surprisingly calm looking Rune. "Shoo…go find out what happened." She muttered shoving me toward the still open cabin door.

"He's scary at the moment Elizabeth…Jack is out to get Grisham." I whispered glancing at the door wondering why I was nervous around Jack all of a sudden. _"He won't hurt me, but that look gives me the creeps."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth give me a determined look and shove me clean through the door forcing me to stumble to regain some footing. I heard the door close behind me and sighed irritably.

Jack was staring at the maps and translations on his desk again completely unaware I was rather rudely shoved into his cabin by Elizabeth. He seemed lost in thought and was absently playing with an instrument his attention far from focused on the things in front of him. _"Something did happen, but what?"_ I wondered walking carefully into the room and pausing on the edge of Jacks desk swinging my leg lightly as I sat there watching him. Jack took a moment to look up with a start, but then returned his attention back to the maps, an almost glazed look on his face. _"I wish he was as predictable as the movies…he has a very well hidden darker side though."_ I thought staring at Jack for a long moment seeing the same man I had fallen in love with, but something had changed in the process of meeting Grisham and all humor had faded into that dark look I had seen since the Pearl had been momentarily won by Grisham. _"That look is murder."_ I thought noting his gaze turn up to meet mine a familiar shine of the old Jack in his eyes at my concerned look as a smirk followed the eyes.

"Do I look that scary love?" Jack questioned startling me from my thoughts as I nodded thoughtfully at him. "Too bad Grisham doesn't think so." He hissed the smirk fading into an irritated scowl.

"_Yick…Jack really is pissed."_ I thought sighing a moment wondering if I should ask or not. "What are you going to do with Rune and Piper?" I finally asked hoping he didn't bite off my head.

"Keep them aboard." Jack muttered dropping the tools he was fidgeting with and staring up at me again. "They know exactly how it feels to be betrayed…it is not often I allow people like that to stay aboard." He said stretching and wondering what I was thinking.

"I know." I answered truthfully wishing that dark look that had settled over Jack would disappear. "What are we doing now?" I asked seeing a smirk cross his face briefly before he pointed to an island on the map under my hand. "Howling Island…let me guess werewolves." I said with an annoyed snort.

"Not actually…it's supposed to be haunted, I'm sure that little fascination of yers with…unusual things will keep us somewhat out of trouble." Jack answered as I gave him a glare and placed my fingers to the bridge of my nose.

"You're middle name is trouble Jack…wherever we go I'm sure we'll be right in the middle of it all." I pointed out hearing a chuckle feeling a hand lightly grasping my wrist. "What are you going to do?" I asked seeing the dark look return to his face as he caught onto what I was really asking.

"Do you want me to go into detail love?" Jack questioned that dark look making me shiver at the thought of what he was actually considering. _"No…I remember Entrapment too well."_ I thought lowering my gaze to the familiar warmth of a hand resting around my wrist.

"No…I don't think I want to go that far into your mind." I answered truthfully finding myself pulled forward into his lap and leaning on his shoulder his hand moving up and down my arm in thought. _"What am I going to tell Elizabeth?"_ I wondered knowing full well she saw the same look on Jack every minute I had and was equally concerned. "I love you Jack." I murmured.

"I love you back." Jack murmured knowing full well he had made me think to much about what he was actually planning to do to Grisham and I was very concerned about everything. "Don't worry so much…I haven't let myself get carried away yet, I have ye and Elizabeth to keep me in check. Will would probably just knock me out and drag me out of trouble otherwise." He said hearing me giggle at that image. _"He's done it before."_ I thought remembering when Will had knocked him out in the first movie.

Not long after we had both went to be without so much as another word. I ignored the peeking in morning light and wrapped myself tighter to Jack thankful Elizabeth hadn't come charging in violently as usual. I heard a snort and snuggled closer noting it was a cooler than usual morning, which made me attempt to wake slightly. _"Cold."_ I thought pulling the blankets further up and managing to look out under my lids at the gray morning. _"Something is very off…it's too damn quiet."_ I thought opening my eyes the rest of the way and staring around the gray looking cabin. I felt Jack stir beside me and saw his eyes open curiously and too stare around. I finally heard sounds of life on the deck and sighed in relief, I did not want anymore danger for a while at least.

"No Lizzie nagging?" Jack questioned stifling a yawn as I glanced up glaring at him a minute before shaking my head. "That's very odd." He murmured realizing it was cooler then usual in the ship that morning and seeing I was buried tightly against him under the blankets.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I asked hearing movement outside the cabin and sitting up reaching down pulling my coat tighter around me. _"Elizabeth?"_ I wondered seeing the door slowly opening and staring at her as she entered the cabin with food. That morning she was wearing her coat and still appeared to be shivering.

"Jack you might want to take a look on deck when your done with breakfast…we're near some very odd looking island and it's sending off a very cold wind and thick fog." Elizabeth murmured seeing Jack nod in response and watch her leave.

"_Howling Island?"_ I wondered seeing Jack hesitate at moving from bed. After a moment or so of debate he did just that watching as I joined him my breath turning to a faint fog in the room. _"Again we are south, why the cold?"_ I thought eating a little bit of the food and shivering as I did so. I then ignored the odd look Jack gave me and made myself a cave back in the bed trying to get some warmth in my bones.

"That bad love?" Jack questioned as I gave him a glower and sneezed suddenly.

"What do you think." I murmured snuggling deeper in the bed and glaring at Jack who chuckled at my reaction. "I take it Howling Island is the reason we're so cold?" I questioned seeing him shrug and glance out the window at the fog encircled island.

"It looks to be that way Brandi." Jack murmured staring thoughtfully around his cabin and grabbing a bottle of rum tossing another in my direction missing my nose by inches. "That should warm ye up a bit love." He said as I shot him a glare and ignored the bottle.

"Does rum solve all the problems you can ponder?" I asked snorting in laughter at the odd look of surprise and annoyance on Jack's face. _"Stupid question Brandi."_ I told myself sitting up and taking a sip as instructed, it still didn't help.

"Rum can solve many problems…trust me." Jack said with a chuckle jumping as Elizabeth returned to the cabin with a blanket thrown around her forcibly dragging Will. He too was wearing his coat and draped in a blanket teeth chattering away. "I know…cold." He pointed out seeing Elizabeth start to snap but decide better of it walking over beside me her teeth chattering irritably.

"Jack this is ridiculous. It's freezing in here and outside, poor Cotton's parrot is so cold it hasn't squawked in an hour." Elizabeth snapped taking a sip from the rum bottle in my hand and shivering again. "Most of the crew are considering lighting a fire on the Pearl to stay warm…of coarse they wouldn't." she said seeing the frightened look cross Jacks face for a brief moment.

"Alright…we're going to go to the island then." Jack said seeing both Elizabeth and Will give him a very dirty look. "Unless you would rather wait till tomorrow?" he questioned raising a brow in thought. He then smirked as the couple quickly left the cabin to announce they needed a long boat.

"That was mean Jack…very mean." I muttered standing from the bed and wishing I hadn't moved. Jack didn't even seem phased by the cold, which greatly annoyed me but I wasn't complaining when he pulled me close and started for the deck.


	42. Chapter 42: Howling Island

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Supernatural fun, or not so fun ?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 42: Howling Island**

Outside on deck would be a comical sight, if I didn't sympathize with every single crew member. Each crewmember was wearing coats and blankets trying to stay warm while on duty and were doing everything possible to warm themselves, except for lighting the ship on fire of course. Cotton's Parrot was snuggled tight in his own feathers and reminded me of a statue at this distance, I felt sorry for everyone on that ship even poor Marty who was having a rather difficult time with the blanket he was using which was more than too long for him. _"Jack…let's leave for their sake."_ I thought shivering again trying to stop my teeth from chattering as loudly as Elizabeth's and Will's.

Soon we were in the longboat and heading toward Howling Island, Gibbs was huddled tightly in coat and blanket drinking from his flask in between strokes trying to desperately stay warm. None of the crew had dared to protest against Jack and I could tell exactly why, his mood had definitely changed and that dark look had not left his eyes since it had appeared during the battle with Grisham. I missed the old Jack that would find us huddling here amusing and start fighting with Elizabeth whom I noted hadn't argued with him since his mood change. _"Jacks got everyone nervous."_ I realized sighing miserably as the chattering around me grew louder, the closer we got the cooler it seemed. Soon we were on the island and Gibbs smiled hastily gathering some drift wood in hopes of making a fire to warm himself, the sand was so cold it felt like it was close to being frozen.

"This is bloody crazy…Jack I can barely feel my hands or fingers." Elizabeth complained as they paused outside the slightly gloomy looking jungle.

"At least you can feel something." I murmured snuggling closer to Jack and sneezing again. "I'm going to catch another cold or something." I groaned glaring up at Jack who apparently wasn't listening at the complaining women around him.

"Jack?" Will questioned seeing he was clearly interested in wherever his compass was pointing instead of the issues around him.

"_This place looks like a haunted forest out of the wolf man movies…everything is covered in webs, slime, fog, and it's too damn cold."_ I thought sneezing again and ducking a slimy looking branch as we entered into the jungle and made our way easily around rocks that were very close to reminding me of tombstones. I heard Elizabeth suddenly hiccup and glanced over at her, seeing she was snuggled as tight to Will as I had been Jack. She smiled apologetically and shrugged off the noise looking ahead as we furthered out way into the jungle. We ducked around branches, rocks, roots, holes, vines and anything else in our path the further we went in, Jack hadn't stopped a moment until he put away the compass and smiled nodding in the direction ahead of us. _"What is that?"_ I wondered forcing Jack to stop by yanking on his coat and pointing in the distance.

"Nothing to worry about." Jack said ignoring me and continuing on.

"You said that before Jack…do you need me to list what happened after you said that?" Elizabeth questioned through chattering teeth glaring at him.

"That won't be necessary Elizabeth." Jack snapped glaring back in her direction surprised she didn't retort. "It is interesting though." He muttered eyeing the moving object in the distance.

"You said that about the Cyclops." I muttered staring at the moving thing as well and observing it as we came closer. It was actually furry from what I could tell and somewhat medium in size and appeared to be looking for something. _"Gray fur, long tail and it kind of reminds me of…never mind."_ I thought not wanting those types of thoughts in my head while on an island called Howling. "Let's go around Jack." I asked hoping he would agree.

"Relax love, just a little innocent beastie of sorts, nothing to worry about." Jack said seeing Elizabeth and Will pointedly glare at him for saying that a second time while on another dangerous island.

"Wolf." Will muttered as the creature turned to look at us with yellow eyes and black snout.

"Too big." Elizabeth answered seeing the thing sit down on hind legs and let out a rather large yawn. "Too many teeth." She squeaked seeing the thing was eyeing them as though it were curios.

"Looks hungry." Said Jack frowning in annoyance as I elbowed him and gave him a pointed glare. "What?" he questioned seeing my glare and smiling faintly.

"That is not funny…it is too big to be a wolf and I don't like those teeth." I muttered seeing the thing stretch and yawn a second time before shaking. _"Ok…back to those I don't want those type of thoughts…boy it's big."_ I thought trying to keep my thoughts at bay and noting the thing seem to stiffen as it stretched a second time. "Werewolf." I mumbled barely above a whisper hearing Jack chuckle at this.

"Love that…RUN!" Jack said before finishing his sentence and seeing the large wolf creature spring into a quick sprint directly for us.

Elizabeth and Will were ahead of us in minutes and had found a rather dilapidated tree to climb up in, which I highly doubted would hold long but we followed up with them seeing the large gray wolf thing pause below us and snarl as though irritated. _"Go away."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth making a shooing motion and yelping in surprise as the thing sprung in the air attempting to latch onto one of her arms. Jack had his gun ready and aimed at the wolf creature hearing it howl in irritation before shuddering at the sound. _"I hope we don't need silver bullets."_ I thought seeing Jack pull the hammer and aim.

"More of them." Elizabeth squeaked pointing as four others joined the gray one. One of a blond color, then brown, black, white, and nearly a red brown was the last to appear from another part of the foliage. "Six of them." She murmured counting the beasts and pointedly glaring at Jack who sighed checking his ammunition and extra powder.

"Don't worry about it." Jack murmured firing at the black one as it attempted to go for his dangling leg, which he promptly pulled out of reach. "There be five now." He said staring at the now dead creature and frowning reloading his gun.

"He can count." Muttered Elizabeth sarcastically before yelping and nearly falling out of the tree, Will managed to catch her and pulled his sword swiping at the white wolf creatures attempt at his wife. "Hurry up." She hissed seeing Jack was currently glaring at her instead of loading the pistol.

"Bloody woman." Jack murmured crossly before reloading and firing a second time, then third. "Three now…happy?" he asked with a smug look at the still glaring Elizabeth.

"Gray guy isn't so happy." I muttered grabbing Jack's arm as he leaned away from the gray wolf creatures attack and nearly fell out of the tree. Soon all that was left was Gray and blonde wolf creature snapping literally at Jack's heels. "Damn things." I muttered seeing Elizabeth reach into her boot and pull out a throwing knife aiming for the blonde one and hitting it in the hind leg forcing it down with a loud howl and whimper. "Nice shot." I murmured flinching as the pistol went off again leaving the blonde hurt wolf creature alone snarling defenselessly.

"Don't watch." Will whispered as both Elizabeth and I turned hearing a final yip and seeing Will replace his sword. "Now Jack…keep the don't worries to yourself." He said pointing in the direction we were originally heading.

Without a word, which was shocking to all three of us Jack gave a curt nod allowed me to snuggle around him for warmth again and started leading us deeper into the fog encrusted jungle. Soon we came to a clearing only to pause and glance down a very steep cliff and no bridge in site. _"This is too familiar."_ I noted seeing Jack pull out the compass and point further down the clearing and thankfully not to the other side of the cliff. Elizabeth let out a startled yelp as the ground gave way and the four of us went tumbling down a steep hill and moments later all landed in a tangled confused heap among a very squishy feeling ground.

"Get off me." Whined Elizabeth irritably as I scrambled away only to hear a muffled groan and then scrambled further away knocking into someone both of us stumble backwards. "Will? Jack? Brandi?" she questioned standing and brushing herself off.

"Here." Muttered Will standing by Elizabeth and brushing himself off spitting out grass from whomever had landed on his head moments earlier.

"We're good." I muttered hearing a familiar chuckle and smiling up as Jack glanced down from his sitting upright position. "You guys?" I asked seeing both figures barely in the fog and hearing a "yes" from both. "Good…let's go." I murmured standing and brushing myself off shivering again and snuggling back with Jack.

"Is it me or does it just seem to get colder?" grumbled Elizabeth used to no longer feeling half of her body and ignoring her ever chattering teeth.

"Colder." I answered sneezing again and groaning. _"I know I'm going to end up with a cold or something…damn island."_ I thought walking with Jack until he paused in front of a large odd cave, which looked like it would snap shut on us at any moment. "Not in there?" I grumbled hopefully.

"No." Elizabeth and Will said together each in turn giving Jack a very sour look.

"Not yet." Jack muttered leading the way around the cave after checking the compass and both of us stumbling over something hidden in the dirt. "That cave." He murmured all of us staring up at a cave that reminded me of a laughing skeleton with sharp razor like teeth.

"That's much worse." Will muttered feeling an elbow in his ribs and sighing at the glaring Elizabeth wrapped around him.


	43. Chapter 43: Howling Island Spooks

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Booooo!_

* * *

**Chapter 43: Howling Island Spooks**

Jack didn't pay attention and started into the cave pausing briefly feeling around and finding to my annoyance a conveniently placed torch. Soon the cave was lighted, or at least briefly before a blast of icy wind literally blew out the torch, again Jack tried to light the thing and failed. After the fifth time it finally stayed lit and Jack easily walked with me attached to him into the cave followed by Elizabeth and Will who looked as nervous as I felt. _"No more wolf things…please."_ I thought because I didn't think I could take much more of this. Elizabeth let out a screech and literally jumped into Will's arms staring straight ahead at a dancing skeleton.

"Dancing skeleton on a rope." I muttered pointing to the noose around the skeletons neck and seeing Elizabeth flush scarlet, before Will easily placed her back down. _"Hey that was a ScoobyDoo moment."_ I thought stifling my giggle and staring around at several more skeletons that appeared to be either dangling from a noose or had objects jabbed through their bodies.

"That one doesn't have a…(gulp)…head." Murmured Will nearly choking as all of us turned to see a skeleton lying across our path minus his head.

"Apparently he lost his head over something." Jack said making a rather bad joke in an even worse situation, oddly enough I found it amusing but did not dare giggle after seeing both Will and Elizabeth give him a death glare at the poor humor. "Right…this way." He muttered seeing he was getting himself into trouble and leading the way through the skeleton graveyard.

"Hey look a ghost." I said not really thinking as all eyes turned toward a hard to identify shape in the room and gave me an odd look.

"Fog." Will and Elizabeth said sounding far from convinced.

"No she be right." Jack said with a half smile eyeing the specter as it slowly floated back and forth as if pacing. "I wonder if ye can communicate with it?" he questioned obviously directing the question at me.

"How should I know…I never tried to talk to a ghost before." I said sarcastically all of us freezing as the pacing specter stopped and literally faced us. "Ok…scary much." I murmured seeing half his face had looked as though it had been crushed with a cannon and feeling myself get queasy at the sight.

"BOO!" hissed the ghost forcing two of the four of us to yelp in surprise.

"Scary huh?" I questioned seeing Jack hadn't reacted anymore than I had. "Why are you here?" I asked seeing the ghost was clearly puzzled by the action of the four people in front of him.

"LEAVE!" hissed the ghost again charging through us and forcing me to freeze in surprise, before all four of us shuddered violently at the cold.

My skin prickled and I finally could feel Jack shivering beside me hearing Elizabeth and Will swearing or rather babbling incoherently. The specter then floated off into the distance leaving us pondering his rather rapid departure and warning to leave. _"So that's how ghosts act when annoyed."_ I thought finding it oddly amusing before Jack started to pull me with him and still shivered at the after effects. I heard Elizabeth and Will finally quiet down and noted the returned teeth chatter behind me. Soon we came to another cave which made me frown in thought eyeing what appeared to be a river of fog in front of us and then I froze in either horror or shock take your pick, all I knew is my mouth was nearly touching the ground. Down the fog river was coming a black as midnight shadows boat with a cloaked and hooded figure moving it along and carrying a scythe. _"Death…ok this is rather cliché"_ I thought feeling Will and Elizabeth pull both of us back as far as they could seeing as Jack was apparently frozen in fascination by the figure.

"Grim Reaper." Elizabeth whimpered giving me a cross between glare and frightened look.

The Grim Reaper as Elizabeth kindly addressed him sailed on down the cave without noticing us and randomly reached out catching the ghost we had moments ago found pacing the cave behind us. _"This is too weird…I feel like I'm in a bad horror movie."_ I thought noticing Elizabeth and Will were a few feet away before they scrambled to catch up with the now moving Jack and me again. Jack marched on through the mist without missing a beat and I followed staring around half expecting to see the boogey man jump out and yell something corny. Another cave came into view where Jack gently released his grip around me and smiled faintly at my annoyed look as he walked away his warmth going with him. _"Get back here or else I will never sleep with you again."_ I thought with a sour look knowing full well I would eventually anyway.

"Now what is he doing?" Elizabeth muttered glaring at Jack who was searching around what appeared to be a hollowed out tombstone shaped rock.

"I don't know…I see the boogey man and he's on his own." I muttered seeing a confused look cross Elizabeth's face and finding myself rolling my eyes. "Don't ask."

"I think he found something." Murmured Will seeing Jack return with a smug look on his face and allow me to wrap around him again.

"We can head back to the Pearl now." Jack said seeing thankful looks on all three faces, before Elizabeth frowned thoughtfully.

"How…we fell down a hill and have no idea how we get back up." Elizabeth pointed out seeing an annoyed look on Jacks face before he shrugged leading the way out of the cave and back into the fog filled jungle.

We walked for what felt like hours before Jack stopped and pointed the compass around hoping to find a way back to the Pearl I hoped, after a very annoyed shake or two he smiled and pointed ahead of us. We walked for several moments before Elizabeth and Will collided with us and he pointed straight down. _"There's the cliff again."_ I thought before looking down and seeing a bit of moving grimy water below us. _"The creature from the black lagoon…hell no."_ I thought yanking Jack and leading the way far away and around the water hole, there was no way I wanted to see what lived in that thing. We all came to a stop at a very familiar looking hill and sighed miserably seeing it was a bit steep and too slick to climb.

"This way." Will said pointing to some vines that were leading up the side of the steep slope and noting a worried look cross over Elizabeth's face. "They're vines…we need a way up, these are it." He said seeing her nod.

Soon we were climbing the vines which I half expected to attack us and thankfully they didn't we finally made it up the bank and headed straight back to the beach or so we thought. We came to a grove of rather odd looking gnarled trees and paused staring around at the strange mounds of dirt surrounding the area. I did not want to go through them anymore then Will or Elizabeth, but Jack lead the way through anyway and soon we came very near to a familiar looking beach. Elizabeth let out a muffled squeak and Will tried to choke out something before Jack and I turned to look behind us at what appeared to be walking decaying people.

"Zombies…I know I'm in a bad horror movie." I mumbled wishing I was back on the Black Pearl and wondering why of all the islands I had been on this one had to be the corniest and oddly most annoying one. I loved horror movies but not this close and personal.

"Horror movie?" Elizabeth asked puzzled by my reference.

"Never mind…but those things are cannibals." I muttered seeing Jack turn a slight shade of white seeing the others do the same.

"Pearl." Jack said and without hesitating further the four of us made a mad dash down the beach headed right for a shivering and cursing avidly Gibbs, who looked more than relieved to see us. _"This is not the cannibal scene."_ I thought rolling my eyes at the way Jack was running and seeing Elizabeth and Will weren't far behind. "Go!" he said as the four of us all literally tumbled into the small craft and started to motion for Gibbs to get a move on.


	44. Chapter 44: Two Familiar Parties

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_The comedy has arrived  
_

* * *

**Chapter 44: Two Familiar Parties**

Gibbs didn't have to be told twice when he saw a body using its chin to crawl across the beach, he quickly muttered something about bad luck and started to row faster then I thought humanly possible, especially for him. Soon we were on the Pearl and heading as far away from the blasted Howling Island as we could. I saw Elizabeth and Will disappear from the deck and noted the air was starting to finally heat up the farther from the island we got, but not enough to remove my coat as I stared around the now clear sea and night sky. _"We were there that long?"_ I wondered noting the twinkling stars and smiling thankful to be away from the what I would refer to as bad horror movie island.

"Eight more to go." Jack said from the helm as I glanced up from my perch on the deck using him as a leaning post and glanced at the two puzzle pieces he was toying with in his hands.

"Does that mean more islands like that one?" I asked with a groan hearing him chuckle and glancing up noting the dark look had diminished some, but still remained present and ever changing.

"Possibly…maybe even more interesting." Jack said motioning over one of the other crewmen to take over and laughing as I grabbed onto his leg refusing to move. _"I'll burn all the rum…I mean it."_ I thought still latched onto his leg and frowning as he dragged me partially from the helm and leaned down near me a smirk present in his face.

"I swear Jack…I will burn all the rum." I muttered glaring at him pointedly from the deck and seeing his smirk deepen at the threat. "I am not kidding this time." I said hearing him chuckle before his arms reached down and tried to force me to release my grip from his leg.

"Ye wouldn't dare." Jack pointed out seeing me frown in annoyance and shrug. "Let go…or do I have to do something to remove you?" he questioned quirking a brow as I glanced up at him confused by the threat. _"Do what exactly?"_ I wondered pondering the threat for a long moment, startled when his hands moved from my arms and down to my sides making me jump with a startled giggle quickly releasing him and scrambling back. _"Not that again."_ I thought standing and walking slowly across the deck in hopes I wouldn't crash on my back. "Going somewhere love?"

"Yes far away from you and those hands." I muttered hearing him easily and quickly following behind me. _"He knows exactly how good my sea legs are."_ I thought miserably knowing that if I hurried I would crash and burn as always.

I didn't make it very far feeling arms wrap around me from behind and lift me from the deck. _"Cabin."_ I noted rolling my eyes knowing exactly what was going to happen with me muttering about being cold all day on the island.

The next morning I grumbled staring around the cabin seeing as usual Jack had woken early to take over the ship. I sat up grabbing the blankets around my torso and hearing a hesitant knock at the cabin door. _"Elizabeth?"_ I wondered standing and dressing as quickly as possible before walking over to open the door, imagine my surprise to see Piper standing there instead of Elizabeth. I motioned for her to come in and went back to searching the cabin for my brush and missing boot, which I later found under the bed. I sneezed at the build up of dust in the process of finding my boot and murmured something about probably catching a cold.

"I needed to talk to someone…I though you would be a bi easier ter talk with then Elizabeth since you know Jack so well." Muttered Piper forcing me to pause on my knees with boot to my chest, eyeing her carefully. _"Know Jack so well…hardly, I am just starting to know him or at least hope I am."_ I thought frowning realizing I was still in the dark with him no matter how long I spent with the good Captain. I sneezed again and groaned irritably pushing my hair from my eyes long enough to climb to my feet.

"Talk about what exactly Piper?" I asked scrounging around the cabin and managing to find my bag long enough to pull out a piece of cloth I used to pull my hair back on good days. _"I am not in the mood to be stuck in the middle of anything in Jack's current mood swing issues."_ I thought again sneezing and glaring around the cabin in thought. "I am so dusting this place." I grumbled walking over to Jacks desk and perching on the edge waiting for Piper to speak about whatever was on her mind.

"Why eh allowed Rune and I to stay aboard…I ge thee feeling eh isn' always tha understandin." Piper said stating a rather obvious point, which Elizabeth and I were discussing at the time of their original meeting with Jack. "He knows tha Grisham plans on coming after him until he manages to ge him…he also knows Grisham's nex stop be somewhere near the nex stop on thee map. I thin eh's going to wai for him and……well ye probably know wha I mean." She finished seeing my thoughtful look as I nodded getting a very good feeling what Jack planned on doing with Grisham when catching the bastard.

"Why are you so worried…Jack already allowed you to stay aboard, what's really bothering you Piper?" I asked seeing she was avoiding the original issue she had come to talk with me about.

"Jack wouldn' throw us overboard…woul he?" Piper asked sounding pitiful in her own way and making me sigh thoughtfully before I dared answer her.

"To be honest I would normally say know, but since his run in with Grisham…I don't even know what is going on in his head and would rather keep it that way. I don't think he will throw either of you overboard though…Elizabeth wouldn't have it." I answered pulling my other boot on with effort and crashing rather ungracefully to the floor. "I wouldn't…(ouch)…let him either." I muttered rubbing my now sore ass and glaring up at Jacks desk.

"Thank ye lass…I need ter go join Rune on deck with the res of thee crew." Piper said with a grateful smile before leaving Jacks cabin and watching me briefly scramble to my feet cursing avidly at my own stupidity.

"_Ever so graceful as always."_ I thought staring at the now closed door in thought and frowning at the noise I heard on deck. I grabbed my jacket and slowly made my way on deck the sun not bothering me at the moment as it beat down on my back mercilessly. I saw a few of the crew scrambling around deck getting things in order and heard Jack barking orders to turn north. _"Now where are we going?"_ I wondered jumping as a hand tapped my shoulder forcing me to whirl and nearly fall down again that morning.

"Sorry." Elizabeth whispered with a small grin as I gave her a dirty look and shrugged. "Jack has ordered us to head back toward Port Royal…or at least in that direction. Do you have any idea what he's up too?" she asked seeing my eyes narrow in annoyance at the thought of going back toward her home town. "I take that as a no." she said sighing and walking back over to where Will was helping fix netting and ropes.

"Jack!" I called crossing my arms not caring how much he had changed, I knew full well he would never hurt any of us and I was finally tired of his excuses. I saw his head turn in my direction and saw a very worried look cross his face before he called over Anna to take over the wheel. _"That's right…be afraid be very afraid."_ I thought an aggravated look on my face.

Jack was taking his time to get to me and I knew it but I waited patiently at the back of the ship, knowing he would get there eventually. Sadly for Jack though the longer he took the more annoyed I became, I then heard hesitant steps behind me and found myself smirking at the caution in the sound. Jack slowly made his way closer and jumped about a foot when I turned quickly to face him, his hands raised in a defensive gesture as always when he saw trouble from a woman.

"Ye wanted to see me love?" Jack questioned forcing a charming smile in hopes of talking his way out of whatever I had in mind.

"What are you doing…and please do not say only when the opportune moment arises. I want to know why we're going back toward Port Royal and what your plans are…I don't care how bad they are anymore. I am so tired of the run around." I muttered babbling my speech rather quickly seeing Jack's brows quirk in surprise at the confrontation. _"What did I just babble?"_ I thought wishing I had stopped at the first half of my questions.

"I thought ye liked not knowing…it was better." Jack answered the dark look showing in his face again as I sighed tiredly and nodded in thought. "Why the change of heart now?" he wondered seeing there were several emotions flickering in my face at once.

"Because I am tired of being the go to for answers…I don't know how you think, at least not well enough." I muttered tiredly seeing I wasn't getting anywhere at the moment.

"Stuck in the middle of everything I see." Jack answered as I nodded glancing up at the top of the ship in thought startled when Jack came very close placing hands on my arms making a shiver slide up my back at the dark look still lingering in his brown eyes. "I am not headed to Port Royal, once we get far enough North I'm heading to the next stop on the map…I have no idea what will happen there but I know very well Piper came to you fro comfort." He said seeing me nod at this to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes she did…I also know that you don't believe either one of them and will more then likely leave them in some port, which had better be pirate friendly Jack." I answered a note of warning in my voice. "What are you going to do after that?"

"What I always do…go for the treasure." Jack said with a small smirk, yet the dark look had settled in and I knew there was more to that answer which I didn't care to know.

"_And Grisham."_ I thought sighing and nodding watching him head back to the helm of the ship and leave me as always safely in the dark, this time though I didn't feel like complaining. I decided helping the crew would take my mind of things for a while but after about an hour or so I was more in the way then helpful with my thoughts, and quickly excused myself. Elizabeth had noticed the change in me apparently and found herself troubled enough to come looking for me, it wasn't hard I was up in the crows nest where I could be of some help and away from harming any others with my thoughts. Piper and Rune seemed to be settling in with the rest of the crew rather nicely and I found myself wondering if Jack really would drop them somewhere. I heard a shifting beside me as Elizabeth sat down with me and smiled hesitantly in my direction.

"You're very troubled." Elizabeth remarked seeing me roll my eyes and sigh miserably. "I know stating the obvious…I can't help it though because when your upset then Jack gets upset or is the cause of the upset…I want to help you." She managed in between her babbling and thoughtful looks.

"There's nothing that's going to help Elizabeth. Until Jack gets his own thoughts and feelings sorted out he won't be the Jack we're used to. That involves going after Grisham and I don't think that the man will survive the encounter a second time." I said sighing and lowering my head to my knees.

"Grisham or Jack?" Elizabeth asked seeing my dirty look and closing her eyes with an annoyed sigh. "Ok…so we can determine where we're going to go next and hope for the best." She said with a small smile before standing and offering me a helping hand. "We've been here for over two hours, I'm sure Jack and Will are looking for both of us by now." She said seeing me nod before standing and following her back down to the deck. "I don't believe it." She muttered staring out across the water at an all too familiar ship in the distance and groaning at my cursing reaction to the sight.

"Jack!" I called seeing indeed he and Will had been looking across the ship for us and frowned in thought. Jack and Will both paused following Elizabeth's and my fingers to the direction of the oncoming Dauntless. _"How did he find us so quickly again?"_ I thought glaring at a smirking Elizabeth who found my dirty look amusing for the moment.

"Oiy…I thought we were rid of him." Jack snapped cursing avidly before calling out orders to avoid the Dauntless at all costs. "I am not allowing that man back on me ship…I have enough to deal with." He muttered glancing over as a longboat was dropped overboard and headed in their direction. _"What the bloody hell?"_ he wondered taking the spy glass from Gibbs and staring at the longboat his mouth turning into an annoyed smirk. "HOLD ON MATES…WE HAVE PASSENGERS COMING ABOARD!" he called out handing the spy glass back to Gibbs and watching the long boat coming ever closer.

"Norrington?" Elizabeth and I both questioned seeing Jack had his attention on the longboat heading in their direction.

"Not if Jacks letting them come aboard." I muttered watching the figures getting closer to the ship and finding myself giggling hysterically at the two fighting men in the boat. _"I don't believe it…I thought I would never meet those two."_ I thought giggling as the boat rocked with two men fighting with oars in each hand. "It's going to be a long wait." I thought seeing Jacks smirk deepen at the comment realizing I knew exactly who they were.

"Will ye two stop that already and get yer bloody arses on the ship!" called Jack seeing both men pause in their beatings of each other and stare up at the currently amused and chuckling Jack. "I don't want Norrington onboard and clearly he thought ye two belonged to me." He said with a wave of the hand seeing both men return their attention to rowing to the Pearl.

"Pintel and Ragetti." Elizabeth said with a giggle recognizing the two men as they narrowed the distance between them and the Pearl and started climbing aboard. "This is going to be interesting." She thought rolling her eyes and walking off to find Will.

"Ye know them I take it?" Jack asked wrapping an arm around me as I nodded. "Thought so…yer amused." He pointed out as I nodded laughing as both man rather unsuccessfully crashed in a heap on deck. "Welcome back mates." He said rolling his eyes as Ragetti nodded in greeting and ran off after his rolling away eye. "This be Brandi…me girl and do be polite." He said turning to head back to the helm leaving two very puzzled pirates staring between him and me.

"Did he say yer his girl?" Pintel questioned watching Ragetti cleaning off his now retrieved eye and returning it to his socket.

"That's what the captain said." Ragetti said nodding and staring around seeing familiar faces on the ship and waving wandering off to their duties apparently the matter had been settled.

"All we're missing is the undead monkey." I thought shaking my head and seeing the Dauntless was still trying to close the distance between them and the Black Pearl. "Jack…I don't think they just wanted to drop off those two." I called seeing Jack nod and then disappear after Pintel who had apparently been suddenly nervous by the conversation. _"Ragetti's a little gentler and I kind of feel sorry for him always chasing around his eye."_ I thought deciding to find the other part of the corny duo.

It didn't take long to find Ragetti working with several of the other crew taking care of the sails and barrels across the deck. I tapped him on the shoulder seeing him start dropping a pile of rope he was using to tie things down with and turn rather looking startled at finding me. I motioned for him to follow me and saw him hesitate. _"Alright fine."_ I thought grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him towards where I had last seen Jack disappear after Pintel. I think more than anything I had scared the thought process from Ragetti as he stumbled after me his eye suddenly popping forward. I managed to catch his eye in mid air and momentarily wrinkled my nose before handing it back to him. _"Ew."_ I thought seeing Jack had returned to view and was waving his hands madly in discussion with Pintel in back of the helm seeing Cotton observing the match in between steering the ship and seeing me heading across deck with a very reluctant Ragetti.


	45. Chapter 45: Not Again

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Hide those darn things.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 45: Not Again**

"Thank ye miss." Ragetti finally said after replacing his eye and glancing at me almost sheepishly.

"No problem Ragetti." I answered stopping in front of Jack and keeping a firm grip on Ragetti getting a feeling he would run if given the chance. "Found the other one Jack." I said noting him stop his conversation briefly with Pintel and stare at Ragetti in thought.

"Alright…both of ye explain to me why the good Commodore is trying to meet up with us?" Jack asked seeing both men exchange a nervous look before sighing and shrugging. "Love…I don't think I'm the best person to be convincing them in my current mood." He said placing his fingers irritably to the bridge of his nose, worrying he might become a little violent and not wanting to do so on his own crew.

"Alright Jack." I said seeing the dark look had returned to his eyes and sighing as I walked in between both man and grabbed an ear in each hand yanking upright hard. "Tell him or else." I hissed feeling slightly bad doing it to Ragetti he had been one of the nicer characters even for a pirate. I heard a chorused yell of pain as both men flinched in surprise at the sudden pressure on their ears.

"Aye…alright captain." Cried Pintel as I saw Ragetti attempt a nod in agreement, before flinching under the pressure on his ear. "Norrington found us in Tortuga after we missed the Pearl before ye set sail…he's had us for a while until he decided to release us as a distraction…I thought we were goners." He muttered as I released both their ears watching each of them rub their ears vigorously.

"Before you found me." I asked seeing Jack nod staring out at the Dauntless that was rapidly disappearing in the distance, Norrington's attempt at stopping us momentarily defeated. "Dirty trick…bloody stick in the mud." I murmured seeing Pintel had returned to his duties but Ragetti had again lost his eye and was searching over the ship again.

"He wanted to know what we found." Jack said with a smirk seeing I clearly was not amused by Norrington at the moment anymore than he himself was. "Those two…well I can't very well get rid of them, somehow they always managed to find their way back." He muttered sighing slightly noting the wind was picking up.

"I don't think they could think for themselves anyway…well they could but don't think they know any other ship that they can successful work on." I said with a giggle watching again as both men started arguing with one another over something and Ragetti again went chasing his wooden eye across the deck. "We need something funny to watch other then Elizabeth and I always playing pranks on you and Will." I pointed out realizing we hadn't really had much fun as of late due to the change in Jacks mood.

Jack walked off after that with a smirk, but that dark look still lingered. In all honesty we had been tiptoeing around Jack since the encounter with Grisham as were the rest of the crew, Elizabeth and I had come up with several ideas to play pranks on them but were worried that Jack wouldn't find them as fun as he used to. _"Grisham ruined Jacks good mood…I hope he gets exactly what he deserves."_ I thought with an angry frown jumping as something tapped my foot and I glanced down to see a wooden eye. _"I wonder if he ever thought of wearing a patch instead?" _I thought sighing thoughtfully and reaching down for the wooden eye holding it out as Ragetti started toward me muttering to himself.

"Thank ye again miss." Ragetti said accepting his eye and wiping it down before replacing it. "What be wrong with the captain…he's different then Pintel and I remember." He said as I nodded in agreement and sighed thoughtfully.

"Someone crossed Jack very badly…and your welcome Ragetti, please call me Brandi." I said finding myself amused by Pintel who was being snapped at by Cotton's parrot angrily. "Elizabeth is better at telling the story than I am right now…she's over there." I said pointing him in the direction of Elizabeth who was talking with Anna-Maria, Will and Gibbs avidly.

I stood there for a long while my hands playing with the sleeve of my shirt watching them from the railing just below the steps leading to the helm, where Jack was again lost in his dark thoughts obviously not interested in whatever was going on. I knew that they were sharing their concerns about Jack and what was going to happen to us all in the long run, I also knew that mutiny was something that would never happen which is why I didn't bother getting into the conversation. I had to think things through about all that had been happening and right then felt like a very good moment to do so. I turned staring out over the ocean the wind whipping my hair about my shoulders as I sensed a storm coming in, which made me frown in my thoughts. _"Even I can tell when a storm is coming now."_ I thought sighing and watching the clouds over head thickening to a dull dark gray color and seeing Jack was now observing the possible storm with interest. The conversation on deck quickly ended when Jack started to holler orders to be ready in case the storm broke before we got to our new destination.

The storm was threatening but never broke before we come in sight of land, I watched the Black Pearl drawing nearer and saw that it was very thick with foliage and appeared to be abandoned. _"I wonder if that's the next stop?"_ I thought seeing Jack was concentrating on getting closer to land and anchoring during the storm. I saw Elizabeth send a worried frown in my direction and then glance up at the ever darkening sky before I shrugged watching the crew scrambling about getting the ship ready to ride out the storm. _"Jack looks like he's up to something."_ I noted seeing the ever present smirk on his face and following his gaze to the island and noticing a cleared pathway hidden among the thick jungle and realizing what he was smirking at. I headed toward Jacks cabin followed by Elizabeth hoping to ride out the storm feeling the first sheets are rain start spilling from the sky on our way. Soon we were inside Jacks cabin, but I didn't say a single word to her my mind was on other things at the moment.

Soon we were dodging the barrage of books, trunks, rum bottles and anything else that happened to swing loose from the cabin both of us colliding together several times as the storm picked up pace. _"Oiy…I hate storms."_ I thought grunting as a trunk slid into my side and then Elizabeth rammed into it forcing it harder against me. I smiled sourly and shoved the trunk aside both of us walking toward Jacks bed and attempting to anchor ourselves against the rocking ship. My attention was instantly drawn to one of the maps Jack had been using and a piece of the translations that fluttered to the floor, I leaned down grabbing them both up and attempting to anchor myself on the bed again. Multitasking during a thunderstorm on the Black Pearl was not an easy task, but somehow I managed to read over the items and avoid being thrown around the cabin for a few minutes. Soon Elizabeth was standing and glancing out at the sheets pelting the window of the cabin in thoughts, as the ship settled somewhat.

"What is that island?" Elizabeth finally asked breaking the silence in the room and dodging a rum bottle in her path.

"I'm trying to figure that out right now." I muttered still reading over the two items in my lap and glancing up briefly at a sour looking Elizabeth. "Hmm?" I questioned seeing her tilt her head in thought for a moment debating over what she wanted to say.

"Jack is going to kill Grisham and you're going to let it happen." Elizabeth said after a long pause before placing her hands on her hips. "Norrington is after us trying to catch him and the others, Jack is totally ignoring any concerns of yours and you haven't even bothered to find out our next stop." She said giving me a very determined glare.

"Jack is going to kill Grisham and none of us have a say in the matter." I said correcting her before giving her a very annoyed glare of my own. "Jack is going to give Norrington the rest of the pirates more than likely, if any survive and I've already sorted my concerns out with him. As for our next stop…what the hell does it look like I'm doing here?" I snapped ignoring her indignant huff and returning my attention to the map and translations in my hands.

"Grisham pushed Jack farther over the edge then I've ever seen him." Elizabeth muttered seeing me give her a look raising my brow. "Alright other than Barbossa." She snapped seeing me nod in agreement before tossing aside the map and translations with a sigh. "Where are we headed?" she asked seeing I was finished and looked more annoyed then ever.

"Blaze Island is where we're heading…that island out there to be exact." I said pointing through the window of the cabin and sheets of rain still pounding away. "I would imagine some traps on the island have something to do with fire…if I read the translations correctly…oh and that place is full of plenty of traps according to Jacks side notes." I hissed irritably staring at the familiar hand writing and seeing Elizabeth start to pace the room ranting under her breath. "He's coming…must be the storm isn't too bad." I muttered hearing the familiar boots heading toward the cabin.

"I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind." Hissed Elizabeth seeing me give her a skeptical look seeing her open her mouth to say something violent as Jack entered the cabin. _"Right…1, 2, 3,"_ I thought counting the seconds as Elizabeth stared at Jack and then quickly disappeared without saying a word.

"What was that about love?" Jack asked noting Elizabeth had apparently wanted to rant his ear off, but had exited the cabin rather quickly instead.

"She was going to lecture you…then apparently changed her mind." I said pointing to the map and translations laying on the bed beside me and seeing a smirk cross his face. _"Right…now he's going to lecture me."_ I thought watching Jack gather the things from the bed and return them to his desk.

"Ye never learn do ye love?" Jack asked as I sighed rolling my eyes knowing Jack was going to inform me about how I should know better then to get into his business, because it usually results in me being locked up. "I'm just glad yer on my side." He muttered staring out at Blaze Island in thought ignoring the sheets of rain clinging to the window, his eyes lowering into a thoughtful gaze.

"Always will be on your side." I said standing walking over and leaning on his shoulder my arms wrapping around his waist. "You plan on staying there for a while." I noted seeing his eyes shift into the dark look easily answering my question without him having to say a word. _"Right an island full of deadly traps and he knows a hell of a lot more about it then he's letting on."_ I thought closing my eyes in thought taking in the scent of rum, rain and sea air. _"He smells good."_ I thought with a smile realizing that our next stop would probably be Grisham's last breath.

"Good to know love." Jack said with a small smile feeling her hugging close to him and staring at the island in thought. _"Now how do I leave ye and Lizzie aboard without you following off with Me and dear William again?"_ he wondered thoughtfully remembering that he had informed Ragetti and Pintel that they would be on guard the next day to keep both women aboard the Pearl. _"They will kill us Jack."_ He thought remembering Will's quote easily when he had discussed his plan earlier with him. "It's late love…the storm isn't quitting anytime soon. If ye want to have Elizabeth for company I'll go find her for ye?" he questioned turning to face me my arms still around him.

"Damn storm." I muttered sighing and nodding allowing Jack to return to his captain duties and hearing Elizabeth enter hesitantly back inside the cabin. "He's up to something…we're not part of it." I said flopping on Jacks bed and staring at the cabin ceiling hearing Elizabeth stomp in irritation.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth said after initially throwing a tantrum and staring at me watching as I gave her an annoyed look.

"He didn't stay with me when I was hinting…he asked if I would like you to stay with me while he worries about his ship." I answered with a sniff hearing Elizabeth giggle at my annoyance, until she thought about it for a minute and groaned. "What?" I asked seeing her immediately go to where the key would normally be hanging inside the cabin and pointing. _"Oh he is a sneaky one." _I thought rolling my eyes realizing we were more then likely locked in the cabin for the night. "Skeleton key." I muttered reaching into my pocket and feeling nothing except for the material. "Shit." I hissed sitting up and turning out all my pockets seeing Elizabeth scowl in turn to my reaction. "He outsmarted me." I muttered glaring at the door and then walking over to Jack desk finding no sign of the familiar silver key.


	46. Chapter 46: Locked Again

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_keys, who's got the keys lol  
_

* * *

**Chapter 46: Locked Again**

"Bloody pirate." Hissed Elizabeth stomping her foot again and walking over to the door kicking it violently. "OUCH!" she yelped hopping on one foot and cursing herself for being so stupid yet again. "Now what do we do?" she muttered staring around the cabin and then at me in thought.

"Find something to pick the lock with…otherwise Jack will most certainly leave us on board and Will more than likely will be with him." I stated walking around the various objects and things in the room digging through looking for wire or something to work the lock with. "I bet our guards are Pintel and Ragetti." I said with a giggle pointing to the door as we heard a muffled "me eye" and both of us went back to our search.

**--Outside On Deck--**

"Jack it's going to be dark soon…we're not going on there now are we?" asked Will seeing Jack busily staring off into the distance at Blaze Island lost in deep thought. _"I wonder what he told Brandi and Elizabeth to make them so cooperative?"_ he thought seeing Jack smirk faintly and nod. "Jack…what about…

"Traps?" Jack asked seeing Will nod. "I know a few things about the island that weren't in the translations and things…I have things planned out." He said opening his compass and frowning in thought as the arrow spun in several directions other then the one he wanted. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cabin key, and the skeleton key in thought smirking faintly as Will's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes…they're safely in me cabin and Pintel and Ragetti are guarding them as we speak." He said placing both keys safely back in his jacket and ignoring the sour look on Will's face.

"Cap' in the boat be lowered." Called Rune seeing Piper was busily assisting untying ropes and such. "Anything else ye be needin?" he asked.

"Thank ye Rune…that be all." Called Jack still unsure what his plans for the two pirates were as he stared at the distant island and frowned hearing absolutely nothing from his cabin. "Quiet." He muttered giving Will a curious look and then sighing. "Too quite…be back in a minute Will." He said turning on his heel and heading toward the cabin.

**--Inside Jack's Cabin--**

"Pintel and Ragetti got awful quiet." Remarked Elizabeth as both of us glanced at each other instantly knowing why. "Jack." She stated as I nodded in answer, stepping away from the door with the hair pin Elizabeth had kindly removed from her room when coming back for a rather unexpected permanent visit.

I put the hair pin tucking it carefully in my currently tied up hair out of sight and waited for the noise from Jacks key, which came sooner then I expected and both of us quickly sat on the bed both crossing our arms and glaring at Jack as he entered into the cabin. _"They both look mad."_ He thought wondering if had been such a good idea to come back to the cabin with both of them looking ready to attack. Jack gave me a very suspicious look before nodding as if sure of something and disappearing back out the door locking it as usual behind him. _"Sneaky pirate."_ I thought glaring at the door for a long while until I was sure Jack was gone, I then quickly went back to work seeing Elizabeth was ready for Pintel and Ragetti with her sword held high.

"You knock Pintel out…I'll handle Ragetti." I said as she nodded hearing the door click.

**--Outside cabin--**

"What was that?" questioned Pintel his head snapping behind them to the cabin door and glancing down as though something had fallen.

"Sounds like the door was unlocked." Ragetti answered a puzzled look on his face, before he rubbed at his eye and frowned in thought. "Should we go get the captain?" he asked seeing Pintel shake his head.

"No…the captain will be leaving soon and it won't do us no good." Pintel said hearing an odd sound behind him and falling forward with a grunt.

"Pintel?" Ragetti asked in surprise startled to feel his collar jerked up and himself dragged into the cabin. "Hey!" he cried in surprise startled when Elizabeth's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Do shut up Ragetti." Elizabeth snapped giving him a warning look before knocking him out. "I know it wasn't necessary, but they will alert Jack before we can catch up with them." She said seeing me give her a dirty look before nodding in agreement.

Both of us made our way out on deck ducking behind crates and barrels, but there was no sign of either Will or Jack and Elizabeth looked more then peeved. _"They've already gone."_ I thought feeling a poking sensation on my arm and turning my attention to Elizabeth who was pointing to the other side of the deck behind some other crates and such at two talking figures. _"Jack and Will."_ I thought seeing Jack's hands waving madly in irritation trying to apparently convince Will of something and then I saw the long boat had been lowered. Elizabeth grabbed my arm and forced me to follow her around several more crates and barrels until we were within close enough range to jump into the longboat upon Jack and Will exiting. _"They will just drop us back on deck." _ I thought with a snort startled when Elizabeth elbowed me in irritation. I then saw that Will was there pondering the situation over but Jack had moved out of view.

"Can I help ye lass's?" Jack questioned forcing Elizabeth and I to both let out startled yelps and tumble forward onto the deck each with a groan. _"Ow."_ I thought glaring up at Jack who had his arms crossed staring down at both of us.

"You locked us in Jack…what did you expect?" Elizabeth snapped sitting up and glaring at him her eyes blazing furiously. "We are not going to be left behind…bloody pirate." She snapped again seeing Pintel and Ragetti were being coaxed awake by Gibbs. _"Traitor."_ She thought glaring at Gibbs from afar.

"Ye are not going with us Elizabeth." Jack stated giving me a warning look as I started to protest. "This time it's just Will and myself." He said sounding very sure which meant Elizabeth and I had better come up with our own way to the blasted island.

"You're not leaving us on the Pearl Jack…I won't have it." Elizabeth said turning into the familiar old spitfire I had grown to miss since Jacks obvious mood changes. "I've been through hell and back...Brandi has been through hell and back…we are going with you." She said crossing her arms as she stood to face off with Jack. I thought better of fighting with them and sat there watching the glaring contest.

"Jack…maybe it would be a good idea to just take them." Will said sounding frightened more so of his wife then Jack, whom gave him a very dark scowl. "Then again…you do know what you're doing." He said shrugging at his wife apologetically.

"Do I have to order the two of ye to be locked in the brig?" Jack threatened raising his brows curiously seeing Elizabeth stop in mid lecture and give him a very dark look. "I wouldn't normally, but if ye insist it can be arranged." He said a smug look on his face that made even my temper flare. _"That's it."_ I thought standing and walking right up to Jack grabbing his ear clearly surprising him as I yanked him down level with me.

"You even so much as think about locking me in the brig Jack…you will be in the doghouse for life." I hissed giving him my darkest look seeing his eyes were widening further in surprise. "Now either take us with you, or suffer." I whispered darkly smiling faintly as I released his ear and watched him rubbing it thoughtfully clearly shocked at my outburst. _"Oops."_ I thought realizing I had definitely undermined his authority in front of most of the crew, if not all of them.

"_I thought Elizabeth was dangerous."_ Thought Will seeing most of the crew were scurrying from sight apparently expecting a very defined argument to erupt between the couple again. Elizabeth stood there her mouth hanging in surprise glancing from me to Jack and back again, I had never done anything like that before and clearly she was stunned. _"I thought I knew here so well."_ Elizabeth thought seeing Jack was still slightly surprised by my outburst and eyeing my hands cautiously still rubbing his ear absently. Jack then realizing he was still fiddling with his ear quickly stopped and crossed his arms giving me a very evil looking scowl. _"Can I jump overboard willingly?"_ I wondered staring at the railing and actually considering doing so.

"Ye attacked me love." Jack said his voice oddly a mix between surprise, annoyance and what I could have sworn may have been pride, I wouldn't bet my life on it though.

"So I did." I answered not really sure what to expect, except for maybe him lifting me over his shoulder kicking and screaming and carrying me to the brig. "I've had it with brigs and much more than I care to list." I said watching him carefully seeing him look up as though asking for help from a higher power and then he placed both arms to his sides and gave Elizabeth a curt nod.

"Come along then." Jack muttered seeing he had surprised me as much as I had him. "Personally I like the use of both of me ears." He stated watching Will help Elizabeth over the side and down the rope while Jack helped me down as well.

Soon Will was rowing toward the island Elizabeth behind him staring ahead half expecting something to happen in the water before reaching the island. I sat next to Jack wondering exactly why he had changed his mind, clearly me simply threatening him hadn't done it and I knew he really didn't want us to go. _"What did I do to change his mind?"_ I wondered feeling an arm wrap around my shoulders as my thoughts wandered out of control. Apparently I was forgiven for the outburst and oddly enough I could see an odd amused twinkle in Jack's face as we got closer to the island. _"Alright…I hate not being able to read him."_ I thought with an annoyed frown hearing a faint chuckle beside me and seeing Jack was intently studying my expression.

"It's not all that complicated love." Jack said apparently reading my expression very well and allowing my head to rest on his shoulder still giving him a dirty look. "Will…slow down." He said watching Will give him a quizzical look before Jack motioned him to steer to the side slightly.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Elizabeth in surprise as a spear shot just missing the side of the boat and staring at the spear for a long moment eyeing the water around us.

"There's more of them…be careful." Jack warned carefully steering Will around several more as each one shot up forcing Elizabeth to eye them in fright each time another one would appear. "Will to that side not this one." He hissed quickly motioning his hands clipping off one of the spears with his sword which he drew rather quickly. "Be careful mate." He muttered replacing his sword seeing I had turned a seriously pale at how close the thing had come to sliding through the side of the boat and very near where Jack had been seated.


	47. Chapter 47: Traps & Tricks

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_I really don't care for traps...especially in this case.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 47: Traps & Tricks**

Soon we hit beach and Elizabeth, Will and myself all hesitated waiting for Jack to say it was safe. Jack climb out and motioned for the rest of us to follow, which we did careful to walk wherever he did, I didn't argue when he wrapped his arm around me I was afraid I would step on something and be impaled on the spot. Elizabeth and Will stood close by eyeing every object around them as we neared the odd looking clearing in the middle of the thick foliage. _"It looks very inviting…it's probably full of traps."_ I thought swallowing hard as we entered into the clearing walking very slow in case of any trap triggers. As always I seemed to be the first to find one and dragged Jack with me.

"Help!" I yelped surprised when Jack firmly latched onto my waist and held both of us dangling from a vine. "Never mind…how about get us out." I muttered hearing Jack chuckle before an odd smell wafted from the pit we had found. _"Sulfur?"_ I thought sniffing at the air and seeing Jacks eyes widen in worry. "Fast!" I called hearing a shuffling above us as both Elizabeth and Will hauled us out of the pit just in time.

Jack shoved all of us back as a flame shot out of the pit violently before disappearing leaving the smell of sulfur and other chemicals behind with it. Elizabeth was cursing and thrashing her hands about in irritation, while Will stared blankly at the pit as though it would spit fire directly at us. _"Blaze Island…should have guessed."_ I thought seeing Jack peeking down over the pit and nodding as though satisfied about something. Then Jack grabbed my hand and started to lead us down the path avoiding several more fire traps apparently set to go off at a moments notice. Then we paused in a very clear of foliage rock area which was oddly flat with several rocks scattered around, it reminded me about the rocks from Raptor Island which forced me to shudder. I heard crunching noise as our boots crushed the rocks under foot following Jack carefully and as closely as possible, we saw him pause briefly and lean back several spear like rocks shooting from somewhere missing him by a few inches or so. _"I HATE THIS PLACE!"_ I thought violently glaring around us seeing Jack was clearly amused by each new trap we accidentally come across, or at least he would be until one of us got killed.

"Jack…what the hell are we doing?" Elizabeth cried ducking as several more of the sharp spears flew overhead forcing the four of us to lay flat hearing them coming deadly close overhead.

"Getting some more pieces to the treasure puzzle." Jack answered managing to somehow catch one of the odd spears from the air and observing it with an interested look and then smirking tossing it aside. _"He's too easily amused by this island."_ I thought glowering at Jack knowing very well he was picturing what kind of damage the island could do to Grisham and crew.

"How about we try to avoid setting these things off?" questioned Will also noting Jacks amusement at the spears and glaring in his direction.

"Easier said then done mate…there's many traps here and clearly I don't know about all of them." Jack said seeing the rain of spears had passed and sitting up eyeing the ground around us thoughtfully before nodding the ok. _"Bugger."_ He thought realizing he had slipped in his thoughts.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT SOME OF THEM!" screeched Elizabeth clenching her fists and giving Jack one of the most dangerous looks I had ever seen her give him before.

"_Again bugger."_ Thought Jack flinching at her voice and glancing up at the sky trying to act innocent. I shook my head as Elizabeth started to lecture and glanced at Jack noting he wasn't in the mood for a lecture and clearly had other things on his mind. Elizabeth with great reluctance nodded and we started to follow Jack slowly across the rock area and then to another thick with foliage part of the path. Jack forced the three of us down with his weight rather suddenly and I heard a very defined thud staring up at a swinging log filled with spikes. _"This place is reminding me of Sapphire Island."_ I thought groaning irritably as we all managed to climb to our feet. Jack walked over to the log and cautiously tested the spikes again a greatly amused look on his face as he observed the area around us and motioned us around several spots, which I assumed would trigger more of the logs. Soon we came to a small river where Jack motioned for us to rest for a bit and then to my surprise he grabbed my wrist and led me away from the others to a spot farther down the small river and pinned me against a tree.

"Jack…this is…" I started only to be caught off by a finger seeing what I had originally thought had crossed his mind, but something else was on his mind at the moment as well.

"I'm testing these traps as we go along…stay close and nothing will happen to any of us." Jack said the dark look lingering in his eyes as a smirk crossed his face at my widened in surprise eyes.

"That would explain why we didn't get cooked." I hissed angrily glaring at him seeing him tilt his head in thought seeing he was in for an ear full. "Damn it…I should have known and I swear…" again his finger cut off my angry rant and I glared at the ever present smirk on his face.

"Relax love…I don't need ye or Lizzie lecturing me. Now ye know why I wanted ye to stay on the ship." Jack said leaning forward and planting a very warm demanding kiss on my lips before stepping back and allowing me to stomp off toward the others seeing they had been playing paper, rock, and scissors apparently waiting for our return.

"_Damn it."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth instantly tilt her head in concern seeing I was in a thoroughly bad mood. I just shook my head and shrugged flopping on the grass and lying back watching the now lightening sky realizing morning was just around the corner. Jack had set up some wood and started a fire resting down beside me placing his hat over his eyes. _"We're making a temporary camp."_ I realized seeing Elizabeth and Will were lying close together staring up at the sky and talking quietly among themselves. I rolled over into Jacks embrace and ignored the smirk and hidden amused eyes closing my eyes trying to think through things. _"Jack has totally gone evil…er…dangerous…um…I give up."_ I thought with an annoyed snort stifling a yawn and snuggling closer to him.

I awoke to an odd noise and saw Jack was fully aware of the sound and glancing around cautiously, careful not to wake me as far as I could tell. I saw him lift his hat and peer around in the early morning blinking briefly at the harsh light, before he rolled his eyes watching an animal scurry into the underbrush. I glanced up with a stifled giggle and smiled as he started before realizing I had been awake, he smirked faintly before both of us glanced over seeing Will and Elizabeth were still asleep and oblivious to the world. I snuggled back against Jack pleasantly surprised when he pulled me into a warm kiss and replaced his hat dozing back off into dreamland. _"I love those two, but I would rather not have an audience I thought annoyed that Jack was purposely teasing me."_ I yawned tiredly and again returned to sleep. I woke not long later to hearing Elizabeth and Will murmuring quietly amongst themselves and glanced up seeing Jack was still asleep, I then carefully sat up and placed Jacks hand back on his chest seeing him barely stir at the movement.

"You looked so comfortable…I didn't want to wake you up." Elizabeth said with a teasing giggle as I rolled my eyes and shrugged, my thought returning to earlier when Jack opening admitted to setting traps off and forcing me to wonder how much Will actually knew of his plan. "You look troubled." She stated seeing my attention turn to Jack for a second and then nod in thought. "Anything I can do to help?" she questioned crawling over beside me seeing Will stretch out and watch both of us.

"Not really." I answered not wanting to cause a fight between Jack and them or get on his bad side. _"He's changed a lot since Grisham showed up…I hope he changes back after this whole mess is sorted."_ I thought eyeing the sleeping form and stifling a giggle as Jack snorted and shifted slightly. "Just worried about how much more trouble we can get into." I said seeing Elizabeth give me an exasperated look and glare over at the still sleeping Jack.

"It's all his fault…we could have stayed in Port Royal but know he had to go…

"Hold it…we're just as guilty or at least I am. I wanted to go gallivanting after a treasure instead of waiting for those idiots chasing us to come into Norrington's hands. I also would rather be out adventuring then trying to keep James and Jack from killing each other. Not to mention I may have killed Gillette if he kept his shit up." I said seeing Elizabeth give me a sour look before giving in grudgingly and nodding in agreement.

"True…oh bloody hell, since I met you I feel like I'm fighting with the sister I never had. How did that happen?" Elizabeth asked as I feigned a hurt look and we both started laughing together seeing Will was highly amused by us. I then shoved her playfully both of us going into a shove war until we both collided together laughing hysterically.

"What's going…oh ye two." Jack said sitting up with an oddly worried expression on his face, before seeing Elizabeth and I had been harassing each other. "Women." He muttered lying back down and placing his hat back over his eyes.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" I questioned crawling over and poking at Jack receiving no reaction as usual. "Fine." I muttered swiping his hat and placing it on my head noting him give me a dirty look before a smirk crossed his face. "You are absolutely no fun Jack." I said pouting seeing Elizabeth crawl up beside me and nod in agreement. I saw Will was amused with our confronting Jack and was watching waiting for something to happen knowing full well we were up to something.

"I never claimed to be fun…well unless…" Jack started, but I clamped my hand over his mouth knowing full well my face was scarlet. _"Damn you Jack."_ I thought as he chuckled at the look on my face. Elizabeth gave me an oddly amused look already suspecting what he was going to say and started giggling at my red face.

"You're not helping Elizabeth." I said giving her a dirty look and seeing her trying to keep a straight face, failing miserably. I saw her nod in my direction and watched her sit on Jack's legs pinning them down while I leaned across toying with one of his ringed hands. _"I never tried this before."_ I thought poking at his side and getting no reaction, which disappointed me slightly before I giggled feeling Jack reach around and hold me in place his hand easily leaving my grasp.

"Will!" Grumbled Elizabeth as he walked over and pulled her off Jack sitting her in his lap and eyeing us with an amused expression on his face. _"Isn't this familiar."_ He thought seeing the old Jack for the first time in a while.

"I hate to stop this little gang up on me, but we have some more hiking to do." Jack said releasing me noting me frown in disappointment. _"She looks so depressed."_ He thought lifting his fingers to my chin and making me look at him. "Don't look so miserable love…things will get over with soon enough." He said as I watched the old Jack rapidly disappear and saw that ever present dark look flash deep in his brown eyes.

"_That's what I'm afraid of…there's no way of knowing how exactly this will turn out Jack."_ I thought taking his hat and shoving it over his face giggling at the muffled retort that none of us could make out. Elizabeth and Will again started to follow behind us Jack leading the way and staring around as the path seemed to narrow, further and further into a very fin almost crawl space. Luckily I wasn't claustrophobic otherwise this path would have made me nervous and extremely edgy. Jack then pulled the three of us sideway as a rather sharp looking blade come out of the tree tops slicing a fine line just past us nearly nicking the four of us in the process. _"Yikes…a pendulum."_ I thought glaring up at Jack who had set it off on purpose. _"This is not an Edgar Allan Poe story…bloody pirate."_ I thought elbowing him seeing his smirk fade slightly before he shrugged watching the pendulum stop rather suddenly in front of us and observe it in thought. I watched as the pendulum seemed to disappear back up in the trees wondering what type of mechanism triggered it before Jack grabbed my hand and started to again lead the way down the ever narrowing path.


	48. Chapter 48: Pendulums & Screams

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Don't you love pop culture references lol  
_

* * *

**Chapter 48: Pendulums & Screams**

"What was that thing?" Elizabeth asked glaring at Jack from beside Will and muttering curses under her breath for a long moment.

"Another trap." Jack answered ignoring the angry snort and curses he received for the vague reply. "To be specific…a very sharp blade on a trigger to hack at things…savvy?" he asked with smirk seeing an annoyed look cross her face again.

"They're described as pendulums…in my time there's a book written by a very popular man and is part of the title of one of his stories. They're designed as torture weapons to keep sliding back and forth until cutting off a desired body part…ick." I muttered making myself nauseas with my description of what the weapon could do and seeing Elizabeth pale at this.

"What she said." Jack said with a satisfied chuckle before pausing in the middle of the widening path and staring around at the ground looking for trap triggers to find out what else was on the island to hurt us.

"_I don't feel so good…he was too happy about that detailed description."_ I thought narrowing my eyes in thought seeing he was gingerly testing the ground around a spot that oddly reminded me of a trigger. Jack yanked me back into Elizabeth and Will as a rather large spear shot from the side nicking the edge of his coat. _"He misjudged that one."_ I realized seeing his face pale slightly and then he turned his attention to the spear lodged into the tree mirroring the one it fired from. He allowed a rather weak smile and nodded carefully avoiding the rest of the triggers seeing I was giving him a very dirty look. We finally came to a cave all three of us groaning as Jack inspected the cave briefly his compass in front of him, before he nodded walking in a full circle testing the area and appearing to be oddly satisfied. Will and Elizabeth took refuge inside the very edge of the cave while I followed Jack farther in seeing he wasn't worried, which meant that the cave was a safe haven for the moment. Elizabeth and Will appeared to be content in the distance until they finally disappeared from my sight, I then followed Jack deeper into the cave wishing he had brought something to light the way with. _"Whoa!"_ I thought tripping over something in the cave and hearing a chuckle as I landed on a very amused Jack who appeared to purposely land in my path.

"Cute." I muttered glaring at what I assumed was his eyes, since it was rather dark to be certain. "You could have brought a torch." I grumbled swatting his hand away as it brushed along side my hair near my face. "You misjudged that last one Jack."

"Did ye have to point that out love?" Jack grumbled feeling his hand swatted away a second time. _"I thought ye might like some privacy."_ He thought frowning in thought wondering what my expression was in the dark. "I have a hole to prove that in me coat now…If yer wondering how much Will knows, it isn't a whole lot." He said apparently reading further into my silence then I thought.

"You know getting into my head could be a bad thing." I quipped annoyed at the chuckle that followed my remark. _"He can read me like an open book…why can't I do the same with him?"_ I wondered frowning further in thought hearing Elizabeth and Will laughing together in the distance.

"Getting into mine is a bad thing, yours is all sugar and spice love." Jack said with a chuckle letting out a startled grunt as an elbow connected with his stomach. "Then again I could be wrong." He murmured reaching blinding into the dark and lifting me closer finding my lips with his in the dark of the cave cutting off any further issues I may have head with an intense kiss.

"What was that?" I murmured picturing the annoyed look on Jacks face, even though I couldn't see it and smiling in thought. "No Liz or Will." I said sounding puzzled straddling Jack as he sat up straining his ears as well. "Come on." I muttered hauling myself to my feet and feeling a hand find mine leading us slowly toward the opening of the suddenly quiet cave.

We exited the cave and found Will and Elizabeth were standing staring in the distance straining as if they had heard a sound, both of them jumped upon our exit. Jack with a curious look listened intently in the distance a briefly amused smile on his face as a scream seemed to echo from further down the path. _"I don't want to know."_ I thought with a shudder seeing Elizabeth and Will both give me a look that meant about the same as what I was thinking. I saw Jack quickly start back into the cave this time lighting a conveniently placed torch leading us deeper and deeper until we came to a very small opening and then he reached into a small crevice pulling out three of the remaining pieces and tucking them into a pouch on his belt. He then led us in another direction deeper into the cave and to another opening leading outside the cave. Elizabeth and I both jumped as a crashing sound echoed behind us and turned in time to see the cave collapse in on itself.

"That was too close." Will muttered giving Jack a very suspicious look seeing his attention was drawn in the distance by yelling, screaming and violent cursing. "There aren't going to be many left to return to the Talon Whisper." He muttered seeing a glimmer of the old Jack return as the dark look seemed to slowly melt from Jacks face.

"There may be a couple…Norrington can have them." Jack answered seeing me give him an odd look before he shrugged leading the way back down another path toward the beach and very near the noise. _"No I can't take that."_ I thought covering my ears against the sound shutting out the images I had flashing through my mind. I saw Elizabeth do the same both of us didn't look overly happy, Will and Jack appeared to be the only ones that could tolerate it. _"Will is still furious over Grisham for hurting Liz."_ I realized noting a small frown crease his face, but an odd satisfied twinkle in his eyes.

"We better carry them…I don't think either can listen to this." Will pointed out seeing Jack nod in agreement and without a protest Elizabeth and I were swept up in bridal style being carried away from the screams that never seemed to stop echoing in my thoughts.

Finally we cleared the path to the boat on the beach and I was gingerly placed on my feet again and very hesitantly allowed sound to reach my ears again. I was blissfully happy hearing nothing but waves lapping at the beach and hearing Elizabeth murmuring thoughtfully beside me. _"It's over."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth wobble a bit and then flop on the sand staring up at me while I hunched over seeing if she was still conscious. _"She's fine…thank goodness."_ I thought poking at her side with my foot and giggling at the dirty look she gave me. Will walked over and offered her a hand to her feet and then we all climb into the boat heading back toward the Black Pearl. _"Wait one minute…what if some of Grisham's crew got onto the Pearl while we…oiy."_ I thought hearing Jack cursing under his breath as a familiar figure dropped us a line.

"Welcome back Jack." Grisham said seeing we had just returned from the island. "It appears me and the better part of me crew survived your little trick." He said chuckling slightly at the clearly evil look Jack was giving him.

"This is not good." Jack muttered seeing Elizabeth and I give him our own dark looks in turn. Then we all were easily lifted onto the boat blades pointed at us along with a few guns.


	49. Chapter 49: The Dauntless & More Trouble

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Trouble, who's got the trouble? lol_

_I'm still working on this...it's just coming slower then I planned due to my mind wandering and things around home distracting me forgive the delay in updates and thanks for the review. _

* * *

**Chapter 49: The Dauntless & More Trouble**

"_Ridley, Liana, Gwen, and Wallace...some crew."_ I thought glaring around and seeing that somehow they had managed to get a good share of Jacks crew in an oddly large net and seeing all that remained were four very annoyed crewmembers with blades and guns pointed at them. _"Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Ann-Maria…odds not so good."_ I thought counting at least eight other members that had somehow survived the island. Jack was taking in the situation his dark look fully returned by then and seemed to be almost amused, which made me wonder what he knew that I didn't. I then saw Jack glance out in the distance and nearly choked. _"Liz…look."_ I thought gently tugging on her sleeve and seeing her gaze follow mine.

"Cap' in there be a ship comin." Called one of the other crew members not presently distracted with us.

"I see that…looks like our friend Wesley Garrett…must be coming to collect his escapees." Muttered Garret looking highly smug and amused at the oncoming Dauntless.

"_We're going to be saved by that git?"_ Jack thought sourly staring out at the coming closer Dauntless and seeing Norrington and men were dressed in casual wear or what they deemed pirate wear. I noticed Jack had a very annoyed look on his face but ignored it waiting to see what would happen since clearly Jack had underestimated Grisham and his crew. Gwen and Liana were happily pointing sharp objects all too close to Elizabeth and my person but I didn't even flinch seeing Jack and Will were having the same issues from Wallace and Ridley. The Dauntless easily pulled up beside the Pearl and Norrington himself looked highly amused as he stepped on deck with a nod from Grisham. _"Jack is going to kill them both."_ I thought seeing he was very determined to kill one and quite possibly throttle the other, this was going to be a very long trip until we managed to loose the Dauntless again.

"Welcome aboard mate." Grisham said clearly not noticing the sneer Norrington had sent his direction at the welcome. "I take it ye be here to take this lot?" he questioned seeing Norrington hesitate tilting his head before shrugging.

"Depends…I'm not so sure I enjoy the company much." Norrington said obviously trying to get me to retort something smart, which I didn't and noticed Gillette's highly amused smirk. _"When I get out of this mess…Jack will be the last of your problems James."_ I thought narrowing my eyes at him seeing him flinch slightly. "Will there be anything left if I do require to take some of them prisoner?" he questioned seeing Gillette nod and disappear out of view, clearly Norrington was up to something and for once it might work out or at least I hoped it would.

"Likely not…except maybe those two bloody twits." Grisham muttered pointing to Pintel and Ragetti who were busily discussing something philosophical, which made me take a double take.

"I see." Norrington said sounding all to military clearly he was about to reveal his trap. "That is rather disappointing…I was hoping to collect all of them." He thought seeing Grisham quirk his brows at this and suddenly sensing something was highly off. "Well at least I have a few." He muttered seeing Elizabeth give him a quizzical look. "Where's the rest of your crew?" he questioned seeing Grisham's guard had went up.

"Jack kindly led us to that blasted trap infested island...what ye see is what ye get." Grisham muttered seeing something out of the corner of his eye and noting half his men had lowered their weapons. "What are ye…" he stopped hearing a gun cocked behind him and finally turning to see several men outnumbering him and his small crew, which now included Jacks freed crewmen as well.

"Commodore James Norrington at your service and all of you and your men are under arrest. Gillette…fetch plenty of irons." Norrington called seeing the man nod and lead the way to collect their current captives.

"At least Jack and I can share a cell." Grisham said with a scornful laugh seeing Jack tilt his hat with an odd smirk across his face.

"Not likely…they're on our side." Elizabeth stated crossing her arms a defined grin on her face seeing the shock and annoyance flash between Grisham and the rest of his pathetic crew currently trucking onto the Dauntless. "James…those two helped us and are part of our crew…free them." She said seeing Piper and Rune were about to be shackled and giving him a dirty look when he hesitated in the order.

"Indeed." Norrington muttered irritably ordering them to be left alone and following the last of the prisoners on the ship. "Good day Miss Elizabeth and…guests." He said wanting so much to be sarcastic and deciding against it seeing I was thoroughly ready to charge after and beat him.

"There they go and good riddance." Jack muttered as I nodded in agreement seeing things had returned to normal, which meant Jack promptly disappeared to give the new heading leaving us staring after him wondering if he was the fun Jack or the new current moody Jack.

Thankfully the Dauntless wasn't going to be in sight for long because eventually we would be veering off away from Port Royal, but in the meantime it didn't stop me from picturing extremely violent things to do to Norrington and Gillette. _"Now what?"_ I wondered hearing a sound and seeing Jack was heading my direction leaving Anna-Maria at the helm. I saw him stop with an odd look on his face seeing Ragetti had chased his eye across in front of him without even registering him, before Jack stared after him his eyes narrowed for a moment then he continued to march my direction. _"Now that was funny."_ I thought jumping at a sudden flapping and seeing Cottons parrot had landed not far from my perch on the railing at farthest part of the front of the ship. I was glaring in the distance at the Dauntless and nearly fell overboard when arms wrapped around me steadying me in the process. _"I really need…wait a minute with all those beads and bloody jewelry I still can't hear him coming…maybe a cow bell instead of a simple one."_ I thought turning seeing a smirk on Jack face and leaning into him thoughtfully.

"Do I seem back to normal now love?" Jack questioned seeing the crew weren't tiptoeing around him as before and Elizabeth appeared to be waiting for a chance to lecture him in a whole new light.

"Not entirely." I muttered hearing him chuckle seeing he had returned to the old Jack, but the hate for the still living Grisham hadn't left him yet. _"You'll be back to normal when Grisham is gone."_ I thought giggling faintly as his lips traced my neck making me flinch at the sensation. "Stop." I said trying to duck away hearing him chuckling at my reaction.

"Ye didn't seem to want me to stop on the island." Jack pointed out as I turned giving him a playful glare startled when something literally splashed him from behind. "What the hell?" he asked releasing me after I stood on deck and whirling to a hysterically laughing Elizabeth and Will.

Jack was soaked from head to toe in the back and looked thoroughly surprised and agitated at the interruption. _"They threw water on us…their form of a cold shower."_ I thought stifling my laughter seeing Elizabeth had, had the bright idea and Will was waiting for a reaction. I finally started laughing hysterically seeing Jack turn giving me an annoyed look and then something flashed in his eyes I hadn't seen in a very long while, amusement. _"Run."_ I thought dodging around Jack seeing Elizabeth had already dropped the bucket and was several feet ahead of me. I wasn't exactly guilty of helping her with the idea, but my amusement had probably gotten me in trouble judging by the pair that were chasing us and managing to gain to my annoyance.

"Oh no." Elizabeth muttered sliding roughly onto the deck seeing Piper had been mopping and then I followed suite both of us sliding across the deck with an annoyed groan.

"I thought I was the one dangerous on deck." I grumbled sitting up seeing Elizabeth was not amused by my sarcasm and glanced behind us seeing Will and Jack had paused watching the comical scene and laughing at us both. "Ouch." I muttered standing and rubbing my sore elbows.

"Ye alright?" Jack questioned as he and Will both came over to investigate our injuries.

"Yes." Growled Elizabeth glaring at him with her arms crossed. "I should be used to this by now…or at least she should." She muttered pointing at me as I gave her a very dirty look and gave her the finger. "I wish you would explain the meaning behind that gesture." She huffed giving me a sour look and staring at my middle finger in concentration.

"Nope…I like it that way." I said standing and turning to give Jack an annoyed look. "Your fault you know." I muttered glaring at both of them and walking past toward the cabin hearing Elizabeth talking avidly with Will and hearing steps reluctantly following me. _"Jack thinks I'm mad."_ I thought smiling as I entered the cabin and flopped on the bed away from Jack who had settled on the edge cautiously. _"Not mad."_ I thought rolling over and giving him an annoyed look.

"What?" Jack asked his hands moving in a gesture of worry as I shrugged pretending to be lost in thought.

"I'm not mad." I said and that was all it took. Jack smiled devilishly and the lights were out.

I woke slowly the next morning noticing it was still rather gray in the room and Jack was oddly staring around the cabin a look of thought on his face. I hated seeing that troubled look and was wondering what was going through his mind, but he noticed me before I could study him further. The look quickly faded behind a small smile and a lazy looking Jack who leaned back against the head of the bed and placed an arm around me. I slid up next to Jack studying him further seeing he knew I had seen the look and seeing the thoughtful look return, he was having a difficult time keeping things from me by then, I had been around him far too long.

"What's wrong now?" I asked hearing him snort in annoyance at my observation, which made me smile briefly. "Moody." I stated poking at him seeing a smirk slowly cross his face.

"Need four more of the pieces…then the next part of the fun begins. Where are we headed to, to find the treasure?" Jack muttered staring at the bag he kept the puzzle pieces in thoughtfully.

"Thirteen is an unlucky number you know." I stated seeing him giving me a rather strange look between annoyed and amused. "It probably has thirteen hidden dangers or something corny like that." I said yawning and jumping as he poked me for the remark.

"Don't share your thought process with Lizzie." Jack stated looking at the ceiling as it suddenly became an important interest.

"Elizabeth…I missed something didn't I?" I asked seeing Jack give me a sour look and then nod. "She lectured you and I actually slept through it?" I asked in shock.

"Ye could sleep through just about anything love…surprisingly even that." Jack said with a very dirty look forcing me to laugh at the look. "She informed me that several things had been bothering her…then went into a very long list." He said as I sat up glancing at him the sheet tightly pulled around me.

"Accompanied by a screaming match?" I asked seeing a smirk cross Jacks face as he put a finger up to quiet me a minute and then nodded. "I must have had sand in my ears or something." I muttered both of us surprised when the ship lurched sending both of us in a tangled mess on the floor along with the blankets. "OW!" I grumbled staring up at Jack who had his own painful look on his face.

"Someone's attacking the ship." Hissed Jack recognizing the sensation of his ship lurching like that and frowning.

I saw Jack easily untangle himself from the mess and quickly dress leaving the cabin with the door shutting loudly behind him. _"Now who did we find?"_ I wondered sighing miserably and flopping on my back yelping as a rum bottle hit me in the head. _"Ow again."_ I thought sitting up and dressing then I was on a hunt for my boots. I finally found them managing to put them on in record time opening the cabin door and colliding with Ragetti and Elizabeth at the same time. Ragetti as always was looking for his eye that Elizabeth had apparently knocked out upon impact with him, I just came in for round number two. Elizabeth looked up and then down around my feet a triumphant smile on her face as she scooped up the wooden eye and returned it too it's owner, then she grasped my arm and Ragetti's hauling both of us onto the deck only to all be knocked to the deck hearing wood splinter above us and covering our heads.

"Stop blowing holes in me ship!" yelled Jack seeing the three of us all look around and then scramble to our feet.

"Now who is attacking us?" moaned Elizabeth turning to the sound of cannon fire and both of us making a beeline for the helm as two sailed overhead. "Lets ask while moving out of range." She mumbled scrambling around a pile of what used to be crates and a keg or two of rum.

"Jack's going to kill them, they shot the rum." I hissed ducking as more debris rained down on our heads and pulling Elizabeth away from a shattering crate. "Ouch." I hissed prying a sliver from my arm and seeing Elizabeth glaring furiously at the oncoming ship.

Elizabeth and I finally made it to the helm, but Jack was to distracted outrunning cannon fire and yelling about the Pearl to notice. _"That is not the Dauntless or Talon Whisper…now what did you get us into."_ I thought giving Jack a curious look between annoyed and worried. Elizabeth shrugged not recognizing the ship with white sails and pirate flags, but she was sure this issue had something to do with Jack, which meant a lecture after they were out of range of the ship and hopefully a decent explanation. _"I'm talking about Jack here…explanation, more likely one excuse after another."_ She thought stomping her foot irritably before both of us run across deck helping the others while getting out of range of the opposing ship.


	50. Chapter 50: Ransom

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_He did it!_

* * *

**Chapter 51: Ransom**

Finally we were out of range and orders were to check to see again how much damage we had taken on. I led a very annoyed looking part of the crew below deck and started to slog through the water that was about foot deep and picked up broken debris as I went. I caught Ragetti's eye twice in the process of inspection and tripped Pintel once while trying to stay on my own two feet. _"This is a very bad day."_ I thought seeing Marty was having some issues getting around some of the other crew and moving past clearing the way for him. Cotton was trying to pry open the brig, which had been dented twice and it looked as though the damages would force us to stop off somewhere. _"Jack is not going to be happy."_ I thought wondering what pirates we had run into this time and managing to make it back above deck, ducking around boards and debris as other members worked on the damages above deck. _"I don't remember the Black Pearl getting beat this bad since the second movie where the Kraken took her below."_ I thought with an annoyed sigh stepping over what was left of several broken rum barrels and seeing Jack was ranting at Gibbs about half the rum supply being blown to bits.

"Jack its not the end of the world, we can pick up more rum…the ship needs repairs yet again." Elizabeth hissed stepping into Jacks path and crossing her arms starting the screaming match before I had a second to tell him how bad it was below. _"Long wait."_ I thought seeing Will was extremely busy at the moment and couldn't be bothered to break up the fight.

I stood there watching the screaming match for nearly a half hour and finally got tired of it, I walked over grasping Elizabeth's arm and led her away from Jack forcing her to stop yelling for two minutes. She gave me a look that would scare anyone, but realized there were more important things at the moment and went off in search of someone to help to calm her nerves. I headed back to talk with Jack seeing he was busy talking with other crew members about the damages on deck and sighed irritably, before again seeing Ragetti chasing after his eye across the deck and running smack into a barrel on his way. _"That man needs to nail that thing in…wait too painful, glue…no…duck tape…not invented yet…forget it."_ I thought ducking a board as Anna-Maria and Piper had a bit of difficulty navigating across the deck and dodging others, the ship had become a war zone full of repair work and dangerous boards as weapons.

"Jack." I grumbled seeing he had started to rant about the rum again and paused in mid rant hands still in the air. "Below deck…not so good and the brig will need a nice fixing too." I said seeing him scowl in thought and then place his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Who was that bunch?" I asked seeing him give me an odd look and cross his arms.

"Do ye think I know everyone trying to blow me ship out of the water?" Jack questioned giving me an annoyed look before staring at the puddle of rum on the ship being mopped away. _"Waste of good rum."_ He thought frowning seeing I wasn't to be ignored. "That bad below and above not much better…they took out the rum, they're going to pay." He hissed seeing me quirk an eyebrow and shake my head amused by his threat.

"Where ter ge repairs cap'in?" asked Gibbs walking up beside us looking thoroughly tired and drinking from his ever present flask.

"Where is the nearest port Gibbs…think about that very carefully mate." Jack muttered an amused look on his face as Jack and I both exchanged knowing looks and sighed at the puzzled look on his face. "Tortuga Gibbs." He murmured giving up seeing a slow smile cross Gibbs face, before making the announcement.

I decided it would be a good time to avoid Jack because when there's no rum aboard we all get on his nerves rather easily, even I do at times and I was not about to get into a screaming match. I joined the rest of the crew picking up the debris and anything else that got ruined during the fight ducking easily along my way avoiding anyone making temporary repairs, I even managed to catch Ragetti's eye a second time when a board caught him in the back of the head. The sky was starting to turn slightly pink and purple by the time most of the repairs had been done, but sadly the Pearl was still in pretty sore shape and Jacks mood had not changed any since that morning. _"Elizabeth don't do it."_ I thought seeing her heading straight for Jack her eyes flaring in anger seeing another fight was about to take place, but since Jack had no rum I was afraid she might find herself overboard for a while to cool down. Will and I exchanged knowing looks and both followed right behind her each flinching as the screeching match started it wasn't long before Will ran off grabbing a rope and Jack did exactly what I was worried about, which was throw a still yelling Elizabeth overboard with a very satisfying splash.

"She's going to kill him, what was he thinking?" Will asked returning moments later and tossing his screaming and sputtering wife the rope.

"He wasn't thinking…there's no rum left anyway, it was blasted all to hell remember." I muttered hearing Jack hissing under his breath as he passed cursing and swearing about Elizabeth not even acknowledging me standing there. "Without rum…it's safer overboard." I pointed out seeing Will hoist Elizabeth up onto the deck and watch her stand there arms crossed, foot tapping dripping wet.

"That bloody pirate…I am not through with him yet." Elizabeth hissed glaring in the distance at the still ranting Jack whose hands were going a mile a minute. She wrung out her shirt and hair glaring at Will and me who were smirking slightly and then she started off toward Jack again.

"You'll go back overboard." I warned seeing Elizabeth spin on her heel and give me a very dangerous look. "I warned her…you might need to keep that Will." I said pointing to the line he was winding back up and then following behind Elizabeth noting she was still dripping and swearing under her breath.

"Don't do it." Jack hissed seeing Elizabeth open her mouth and start to lecture pausing briefly at his warning. "I will throw ye back overboard Lizzie…I swear I will." He grumbled ducking as she swung at him for calling her Lizzie. After her initial miss the lecture started instantly from her lips and as promised, kicking and screaming she went overboard a second time and repeated the same process once back on deck.

"Stop." I begged grabbing her arm as she made a third attempt to fight with Jack and then paused. "I don't think Will or myself feel like dragging you from the ocean the rest of the night." I muttered shooing her away with Will and sighing in relief as she reluctantly followed.

I was not willing to go near Jack at that moment seeing clearly he was far from a good mood and I was actually worried I would go overboard if I brought any issues up. Apparently Jack sensed this because before I managed to get halfway to the back of the ship where I thought it would be safer he caught me around the waist on my way by. _"Please don't throw me overboard."_ I thought worried that just maybe he might. I heard a faint chuckle behind me and sighed relaxing in his grip seeing Elizabeth had kindly left me out of the topic this time around. I leaned against him watching as the sky darkened and then we both heard something most would find odd but on a ship without rum, it could be expected. A fight had broken out and both of us turned watching the fight on deck seeing an unusual sight indeed, Ragetti and Pintel were fighting with Piper and were loosing terribly. Piper had seemed to have her own stash of rum tucked away and both men were annoyed enough to attack her over it, we just stood there watching the comical scene before Elizabeth intervened annoyed with the noise and took the rum from a surprised Piper tossing it overboard. _"She is dangerous around rum."_ I thought laughing at how easily she had stopped the problem seeing Jack didn't find it the least bit amusing.

"We'll get you rum tomorrow…she might throw more overboard if anymore fighting starts." I said noting a very worried look cross his face and giggling.

"I know…but will she throw it all overboard or burn it first?" Jack asked giving Elizabeth a very dark scowl as she disappeared from deck leaving behind three very confused and annoyed pirates in her wake.

Somehow we managed to fall asleep that night while talking under the stars, it was a warm oddly comfortable night and had triggered silly conversation between Jack and myself. We woke early the next day to the familiar sounds of Tortuga and watched as the first of the group of crewman disappeared leaving the watch behind. Jack was staring up thoughtfully and chuckled seeing Elizabeth come out on deck looking very puzzled or worried I wasn't sure. _"They're not in the cabin…it's too early for that woman to be out of bed willingly."_ Elizabeth thought walking slowly up to the helm to ask Gibbs where we were before he left the ship, and then she spotted us both leaning against one another lazily eyeing the world around us.

"Did you two sleep out here all night?" Elizabeth questioned a brow quirked curiously in our direction.

"Yes we did." I muttered yawning lazily and using Jack as a pillow again. "It was a nice night…we talked and got tired." I murmured seeing Will looked about ready to violently hurt someone. "Did you drag your poor husband out of bed after all the work he did yesterday?" I asked giving her a very scolding like look.

"Yes." Muttered Will clearly a small smile was working its way across his lips, but was stopped by a brief yawn. "She worries about you two finding trouble…seems common enough to worry about such things too." He said tilting his head in thought seeing Jack narrow his eyes at the insinuation.

"I resent that mate…I don't always find trouble." Jack said wrinkling his nose in distaste and glancing down at me. "Do I?" he asked trying to act all innocent, when there was clearly a smirk in his eyes.

"Nope. Neither do I." I added glancing up at a very amused looking Elizabeth seeing Will's eyes were widened in disbelief.

"Are they both daft?" Will asked finding this type of humor that early in the morning was a bad thing in his current condition._ "I think I need to find someone to knock me out so I can get some more sleep."_ He thought yawning again startled when Elizabeth started dragging him toward the gangplank and pausing tapping her foot impatiently staring back at Jack and myself. "I think she wants you to come along." He called seeing Jack and I were content and not ready to move yet.

"Fine." I muttered grumpily before I climb to my feet seeing Jack was lazily glancing up at me as though it was too much effort to move. "Come on." I muttered pulling on his coat and seeing him frown briefly before climbing to his own feet.

We followed Elizabeth through the familiar Tortuga which was much quieter in the morning, almost normal unless you noticed the various people still staggering about or the wenches running about. _"Hey, she was in the first movie."_ I thought seeing Giselle head straight for Jack and give me an odd look before the familiar sound of a slap rang out and Jack gave all of us a sour look rubbing his cheek. _"I wonder why he bothers to show up here…he's always slapped at least once."_ I thought following Elizabeth and Will seeing they were headed straight for Jacks favorite stop in the town. We walked in and all sat in the furthest corner of the room, Elizabeth oddly the one to go get the rum which I think Jack needed almost as much as maybe Will, but considering he was already having trouble staying awake I thought he would be better off with water or something.

"I need to find out who blew holes in my ship…we just got rid of one annoyance, well two if you count the good commodore and do not need anymore." Jack muttered taking the rum Elizabeth nearly dropped on his hand with a forced smile and drinking nearly half of it down in one sitting.

"I agree…no more problems, the islands seem to turn out to be enough." Elizabeth muttered seeing Will had lain down on his arms and was snoring peacefully not even touching his rum. "I should have let him sleep." She murmured a soft smile crossing her face before we heard a fight break out.

"Oiy quiet mates…me friend is trying to sleep." Jack hissed shooing away the two brawlers who were about to protest and then saw who it was, which made them promptly take it to the other side of the room far away from us. "I think that may be a clue." He muttered staring at the door as a rather skinny frail looking man came into the tavern.

He was as said very skinny and tall looking almost porcelain considering we were in the Caribbean I found that very strange. His hair was long and raven nearly past his shoulders tied back with a leather cord and he was wearing the usual stained shirt and breeches, but his coat looked crisp and oddly new in a rich almost dark purple color. _"What do you mean clue?"_ I wondered seeing Jack motion for us to stay at the table and disappear around the bar behind a plant waiting for the man to enter further into the bar and seat somewhere, which meant Jack was going to confront him. The man took notice of every face in the bar and carefully stepped around several bodies ducking furniture that came near his body in the process of a fight, and finally settled himself at the bar ordering rum.


	51. Chapter 51: Truth

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Isn't this just fun?_

* * *

**Chapter 52: Truth **

**--Jack--**

"I know I have threatened him before…but is he the one after us now?" Jack muttered moving his fingers irritably and staring over at the three forms discussing his actions at the table. "Will has joined the land of the living." He said with a smirk carefully eyeing the familiar pirate and carefully walking toward the bar.

"Jack…when did you start using plants as décor?" questioned the man staring at Jack with the most intense sea blue eyes anyone could have seen. "Who's yer friends?" he asked fairly decently educated more so than usual and glaring in the distance at the table with Elizabeth, Will and Brandi all discussing the issues they found at the moment.

"None of yer business mate." Jack said waving away the comment about plants and carefully eyeing the man in thought. "Did ye attack the Pearl?" he asked seeing him smirk behind his rum mug and glance at Jack his eyes oddly unnerving at the moment with glee almost evil glee.

"What do you think Jack?" questioned the man very subtly staring over at the three people talking avidly while watching them. "It was rather interesting to come across you again…convenient to I might add." He said standing and turning halfway toward the door.

"I know ye be after treasure and have an idea of which one…thanks to a visit with some people I've come across as of late." He said seeing Jack give him a very threatening glare before resisting the urge to pull his pistol. "Watch yer friends and remember I am not through with ye yet." He murmured turning and leaving the tavern rather quickly.

**--Back at the table--**

"Jack looks very agitated." Elizabeth pointed out eyeing the man carefully seeing Jack was tempted to reach for his gun. "I wonder who he is?" she mused aloud.

"Someone he knows." Will answered seeing I hadn't joined in the conversation much since Jack decided to confront the strange man. "Do you know anything Brandi?" he asked seeing he had totally lost my attention and I was busy with the two figures at the bar. "Brandi?" he tried again.

"I don't have a clue…Jack clearly does not like him." I muttered my eyes intensely watching as the man turned on his heel and made his way out of the tavern rather quickly but watching the three of us all the time. _"His eyes are…very bright."_ I noted glaring at the exiting form and nearly jumping as a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Who is he Jack?" Will questioned seeing he had nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Someone I threatened a long time ago." Jack answered quickly with an annoyed look before sighing irritably. "His name is Ransom Tucker…very nasty bloke too." He muttered seeing all the eyes at the table had turned to him.

"Great…what does he want?" Elizabeth asked crossly.

"Me head." Jack answered flinching under the dark gazes that followed the comment. "He tried to blow up the Pearl before I met any of ye…back when Barbossa was part of the crew, half his crew went down with his ship…he apparently has a new crew and ship." He said thoughtfully.

"So basically another enemy from your past is going to go after us." Elizabeth stated crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, eyes narrowed irritably at Jack who returned the glare with equal agitation.

"_Point out the obvious."_ I thought dryly startled when Jack lifted me easily from the chair and placed me in his lap ignoring Elizabeth for the moment lost in thought. _"Warn me."_ I thought sighing tiredly at how often we did seem to find trouble, I leaned against Jack ignoring the tickling of his hair as it brushed my cheek and closed my eyes in thought. Elizabeth was watching as Will again dozed off on his arms apparently too tired to really be of much help to the current issue, then she stared thoughtfully at the two of us before poking at me to get my attention. I opened one eye giving her a curious look before she sighed and gestured for me to ask what he was thinking, I mouthed "hell no." and went back to ignoring her. Soon Jack stirred making me sit up and turn to look at him, he had a plan I could tell by the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and found myself allowing a thin smile across my mouth.

"What?" questioned Elizabeth shaking Will who murmured something in annoyance but woke up eyeing the three of us curiously.

"I don't think Ransom will be following us for long." Jack said as all of us gave him an odd look. Jack easily lifted me out of his lap and pulled me along after him upon exiting the bar, Elizabeth and Will quickly scrambled after almost colliding with us on the way out.

"What is he doing?" Elizabeth asked me seeing Will yawn looking miserable. I shrugged startled when Jack started to tug on me and we again scrambled after him.

"_I hate being dragged."_ I thought as Jack lead the way around Tortuga carefully dodging drunks and fights along the way, I nearly collided with some of the livestock but he easily kept me on my feet. Elizabeth and Will weren't keeping up very well and a couple of times I had to yank on Jack to allow them to catch up and after about ten minutes of running around town Jack paused outside of an old run down looking shop appearing satisfied before entering it with us. Inside was dusty moldy and seemed like it was falling apart like so many other shops in the town, Jack swatted at cobwebs walking around various jars and objects that reminded me of a witch doctors office or something similar. _"It could pass for Tia Dalma's place."_ I thought cringing at the sight of several spiders wiggling around inside of a glass jar and walking closer to Jack feeling Elizabeth nearly collide into me twice. I wondered what we were doing in the place until I saw Jack wrinkle his nose in distaste and yank us behind some crates, there in the room stood Ransom going through things behind the counter clearly an amused expression was on his face. _"This is his place."_ I thought feeling a shiver creep up my spine deciding I did not like the looks of this place or what it may have been used for.

"Jack it's not like ye to hide from me, what do ye want?" Ransom asked placing a few boxes under the counter and staring in our direction tapping his fingers on the dust nearly collapsed counter.

"_How did he know we were here?"_ I wondered shivering again as Jack led us from the hiding spot and approached Ransom almost cautiously. "I don't like this." I whispered seeing Jack smile briefly before his eyes met Ransom's and he allowed his arm to wrap around my waist.

"Yer not after me ship Ransom, why did ye claim to attack the Pearl?" Jack asked seeing the smile fade from Ransom's face which turned dark and very agitated. "Ye don't even have a ship or crew anymore." He murmured resisting an amused smirk noting Ransom's eyes narrow in his direction.

"Ever so clever." Ransom muttered bitterly attending to a few more boxes and following my gaze as I looked around the room recognizing many things that would be defined as black magic. "Ye know what most of these supplies are for?" he questioned as I met those eerie eyes and noted Jack was not happy at him addressing me.

"Black magic." I answered hearing Elizabeth stifle a gasp and seeing Will giving me a very curious look. "Doesn't surprise me…it's very popular these days but there's also a danger of it consuming those who use it." I said seeing Jack allow a small smile cross his face seeing I was giving Ransom an equally hard time.

"Miss knows everything…just like ye Jack." Ransom muttered irritably crossing his arms staring at the four in his shop in thought. "I thought it would be amusing to see yer expression when I told ye I ruined your precious ship…I would congratulate the one who did it in person if I knew who it was." He snapped glaring heatedly at Jack.

"Oh but ye know who did it Ransom…otherwise ye wouldn't have rubbed it in me face." Jack pointed out releasing me and reaching across the table crabbing the thin man by the coat and yanking him across the counter holding him dangling above the floor slightly his eyes narrowed at Ransom ready to throttle him within an inch of his life. "Who was it?" he hissed.

"_Jack is going to hurt that man."_ I thought grabbing Elizabeth and Will's arms before they could interfere seeing Jack was by far from reasoning with. To my surprise Jack and Ransom traded a couple of insults before Jack knocked him across the mouth and lifted him from his feet again. Elizabeth and Will both exchanged looks with me but I knew that once someone hurt the ship it was the end of any reasoning at all with Jack, I assumed they knew that but clearly they weren't ready to give up. Ransom finally gave in after a bloody nose, cracked lip and a few missing teeth, which I was thankful for because I really didn't like seeing Jacks temper flaring and Elizabeth looked about to do something crazy.

"Fine Jack…I had a lot to do with it, but I don't have a ship anymore as ye said. A crewman of Grisham's was left behind and told that if ye returned here that Grisham had been capture and they were to blow ye out of the water. Wyatt Jacobs still has his ship and I was offered the position of first mate, which is why I'm finally closing shop. He was a great source of information for me when he came into here for some goodies…he also said he may be back and to wait for him." Ransom said spitting out a back tooth and giving Jack a very evil glare.

"Grisham is never going to die." Muttered Will flinching under the glare from Elizabeth and myself. "Sorry." He murmured seeing Jack was thoroughly disgusted and dropped Ransom on the floor.

"Come on." Jack growled walking out ahead of us, the three of us cautiously following behind the ranting arm swinging Jack.


	52. Chapter 52: Bad News

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_read all about it...more danger coming this way._

* * *

**Chapter 50: Bad News **

"_More pirates chasing us and involved with Grisham…this so stinks."_ I thought stumbling over a passed out form in the road and falling on my hands and knees. I glanced up as Elizabeth and Will both paused offering to help me to my feet, then I spotted Jack pause and turn making sure I was alright, before leading us down a street I didn't recognize and straight into another tavern called _Twilight Hours_. I was starting to wonder what he was thinking when I spotted Gibbs and Anna-Maria in the back talking avidly with some other pirates. Jack waved them down and motioned that they were to return to the Pearl and soon, Jack then exited the three of us lingering after him in case he started to rant again, which he did all the way to the ship and up into his cabin. I hesitated on deck for a few minutes and nodded as though coming to a decision, quickly turning to go to the farthest corner at the back of the ship to sulk as always. I was angry at the fact that things had gotten good for a brief while and then all hell yet again had broken loose.

"Miss can I help ye?" questioned Ragetti hesitating out of my reach just in case I went for his ears again. "Ye don't look happy…I kind of got use to ye and Jack being happy." He said quickly polishing his eye and nodding at Pintel who was standing there watching in thought.

"Poppet?" Pintel questioned as I glared out at the ocean rolling my eyes at the familiar greeting of Pintel's and wishing I could avoid them both at the moment. "Miss Elizabeth is looking for ye too." He said hoping to get me to stop sulking.

"Don't care." I murmured turning to face both men and wrinkling my nose in thought. _"I didn't mind Pintel, but I think Ragetti is easier on my patience."_ I thought hearing a hesitant cough and seeing Elizabeth had joined them with a meek smile of apology. "You send those two to do your dirty work now?" I asked seeing both Ragetti and Pintel exchange odd looks with one another.

"No, actually they're concerned with the fact that you didn't join Jack and he's been hiding out all day in the cabin. We have no heading and he won't let anyone bother him right now." Elizabeth answered seeing both men scuff their feet before glancing behind them at a very confused Gibbs, who was drinking at the helm of the ship trying to decide whether to leave Tortuga or not.

"Why me?" I asked crossing my arms and eyeing the three figures irritably. "He never gives anyone a straight answer…I'm annoyed with him." I muttered staring from one face to the other and groaning. _"Clearly he has returned to the dark personality otherwise Elizabeth would have had him in her yelling clutches again."_ I thought ignoring the three figures and turning back to stare out across the water, my face scrunched into a sour look.

I heard three sighs and then a shuffling of feet, which meant I had won and they were going to leave me alone. I didn't get a chance to say a word as Elizabeth tugged lightly on my arm and I turned startled when both Pintel and Ragetti lifted me from the deck and marched after Elizabeth who was waving at them and calling out when to avoid steps. I found myself let loose in front of the cabin and was promptly shoved through the door by Elizabeth as Pintel held it open, that followed with a careful click and left me in a dark cabin, except for a single light at Jacks desk. Jack was again going over several maps and coordinates but had apparently forgotten to announce our new heading, I cringed as he looked up with that all too familiar dark look and sighed miserably walking over toward the desk.

"Ye didn't come in by choice did ye?" Jack questioned his attention momentarily drawn from his observations followed by a small smirk.

"Um…not really." I answered observing him as he glanced back at the map a scowl on his face, before he stood quickly making me jump. "I got ganged up on." I murmured seeing he was still smirking but he was in a very agitated mood.

"Elizabeth and?" Jack questioned as I sighed and explained the whole incident in a few seconds hearing a brief chuckle. "I see those two have made it a point to become her pawns." He said walking toward me and smiling as I jumped feeling his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go let Gibbs know our next heading…we'll be leaving in the morning." He said leading me out of the cabin and watching as several crew members scuttled quickly from his path.

Jack let go and walked up briefly discussing things with Gibbs, before seeing Elizabeth coming towards me and smirking briefly at her hesitation. _"I think Elizabeth is as afraid of Brandi as she is of me."_ He thought with an annoyed frown, Grisham and his other helpers never far from his mind. Jack thought over everything that had happened and came to the conclusion he was not happy that Norrington had gotten away with Grisham, Grisham was Jacks enemy and he wanted to handle it on his own. _"Next stop Port Royal…I'm sure he'll be hung soon, but maybe we can make it in time."_ He thought instantly giving Gibbs the new orders seeing the puzzled look on his face, but Gibbs wasn't going to argue no one really dared to at that point. I was ignoring Elizabeth's hand and shaking my head as she tried to ask me some questions, finally I motioned for her to go away ignoring the dirty look she gave me before she saw Jack and went away a little faster then I would have expected her too. Without a word Jack placed an arm around my shoulders and led the way off the ship down the now crowded night streets of Tortuga.

I ducked around several drunken men and saw Jack watching around him carefully for any sign of trouble, while keeping me in sight at the same time. _"Female alert."_ I thought seeing a woman coming toward us in a black dress with dark brown hair, I promptly hauled Jack out of view seeing her pause before stomping away huffing angrily. Jack smirked faintly at the retreating form before leading the way to the _Faithful Bride_ and then we were inside at a table in the far back of the bar. Jack ordered rum from one of the maids and smiled faintly seeing I was curious to what his next scheme was.

"You're in too good of a mood all of a sudden…I don't like it." I said wrinkling my nose irritably as someone got sick across the room. "You're back to scaring the crew again too, even Elizabeth wouldn't come near you." I murmured thoughtfully sipping at the rum he had ordered for me and glaring at the smirk that broadened on his face.

"What's wrong with me mood change?" Jack asked seeing another glare aimed in his direction and ignoring the dirty look. "I can't help it if Lizzie and the others aren't happy with my mood change." He muttered returning my glare with a forced smirk.

"_He's annoyed with me."_ I thought sighing and resting my head against my palm in thought. "Elizabeth, and that's not my problem…you're up to something Jack and I know for a fact it has everything to do with Grisham." I said seeing him place his now empty glass on the table and give me an annoyed look.

"So what if it is…ye don't want to know what I'm thinking love and yer starting to annoy me." Jack said leaning back casually in the chair and placing his feet on the table, lowering his hat over his eyes. "I am not about to let him off that easy." He hissed irritably watching me from narrowed eyes in thought.

"Easy…you nearly got us all killed, and your still sore over the fact Norrington helped." I muttered noting his eyes narrow and hearing a few choice words in retort. "You're going to make sure he's hung." I said seeing a faint smirk cross his face before he shook his head no. _"No? What are you going to do then?"_ I thought before I lowered my eyes thoughtfully. "You're going to kill him yourself." I muttered seeing a flash in his eyes that meant I was right on the mark. "You have finally lost it Jack." I said irritated and knowing a public screaming match in his current mood would not be wise.

I stood briefly placing my hands on the table and saw him make no attempt to find out what I was doing. I growled irritably before lifting his feet roughly from the table seeing a brief look of surprise as he fell backwards crashing rather ungracefully on the floor. I then exited the tavern and headed toward the Pearl. I knocked two drunks down on my way by as they tried to pick me up and finally found myself pausing near an alley hearing a crossed sounding person headed my way. I glanced in the direction I had come from and it wasn't long before I saw a raving Jack walking in the direction I headed. _"Uh oh…screaming match 101."_ I thought ducking into the alley and seeing Jack stop not far from the spot still cursing under his breath and probably guessing I hadn't gotten too far yet. I watched as he started on by and then I carefully stepped out of my hiding spot watching him inspecting a small alley further down. I made my way as carefully as I could by him and as I made it by I heard an annoyed curse and paused turning carefully seeing Jack turn out of the alley and spot me. _"Bye."_ I thought bolting as fast as my feet would allow toward the Pearl hearing Jack wasn't far behind and knowing I was in serious trouble.

"I'm in no mood to be chasing ye all over Tortuga Brandi!" called Jack as I glanced over my shoulder and decided it was time to run faster, much faster I might add. I was finally close to the docks when I felt something wrap around my waist and lift me in mid run.

"Hey!" I cried squirming to be free and hearing a grunt behind me. I knew Jack had crashed into the form that managed to catch me and heard a very defined grating of metal as he pulled his sword and aimed it at the man holding me. "Let go." I hissed.

"I would let her go mate." Hissed Jack as I heard a familiar annoyed sigh and was allowed to the ground to turn and face a now bruised and sore looking Ransom. "Kind of stupid Ransom." He muttered as I peaked around Ransom seeing momentarily Jack had calmed down some, but knew I wasn't that easily off the hook as of yet. "Leave, before ye find this through ye." He practically snarled watching as Ransom bolted back into the pile of crates he had come from and rushing quickly from sight. "You come quietly." He muttered placing his sword back into place and motioning his finger in my direction.

"Um…no." I said eyeing him suspiciously before taking a small step back.

"Love…now." Jack said gritting his teeth and forcing a small smile.

I wasn't that stupid, I made a pretend attempt to go toward him and whirled dashing off again but wasn't as fast that time feeling Jack's arms wrap around my waist as he hauled me off my feet squirming trying to wiggle free. Without another word he carried me down to the gangplank of the Pearl finally allowing my feet to touch the ground and turned me to face him, seeing I was clearly annoyed and was about to smack him. Jack caught my wrist in the process and to my annoyance yanked me over his shoulder cursing irritably as he carried me onto the ship and into the cabin. _"Bloody damn pirate."_ I thought sourly finding myself dropped onto the bed and sitting up to glare at Jack.

"I really should hurt you a whole hell of a lot Jack." I hissed crossing my arms and watching as he stood there arms on his hips a brow quirked at my threat.

"Ye already did." Jack muttered stretching and rubbing his lower back slightly. "Ye are the most violent woman I've met I think love." He said allowing a small smirk to cross his face and realizing he had just bought himself another ticket into the dog house. "Let me guess stay on me own side." He muttered as I rolled across the bed and far away from Jack giving him the finger, which I had actually explained to him about the meaning behind it. _"That means yes."_ He thought sourly before returning his attention to documents on his desk for a while.

I woke the next morning seeing Jack had fallen asleep at the desk and glared at the chipper morning light in the cabin. I snorted irritably as I made my way from bed and out the door, I wasn't about to start another fight with Jack and finally after a few minutes I found myself in the galley ignoring the now rocking ship. _"We're on our way back to Port Royal and Jacks Revenge, as long as Wyatt doesn't catch up."_ I thought irritably finding my way around the partially empty galley and sitting next to Ragetti, Elizabeth was on the other side eyeing me carefully. I could tell she knew something had happened and wanted to ask but after the venomous look I exchanged between her and Ragetti they both decided against it. Pintel stared from across the table eyeing me as though he was going to say something but I saw Elizabeth shake her head and smile meekly at a curious looking Will. _"Wise move."_ I thought eating whatever I had in front of me and finding my way out of the galley back up on deck. I nearly collided with Anna-Maria on her way to the galley and apologized before walking smack into a half awake looking Jack and crashing to the deck. I lay there mumbling every curse I could think of before seeing Jack was looking down at me no trace of amusement on his face only in his eyes. _"Don't."_ I thought as he offered me a hand, which I slapped away and then I made my way to my feet and around the back of the Pearl.


	53. Chapter 53: A Brilliant Idea…Not!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly_

_Surprise updated...chapters are coming a bit slow with RL taking over at the moment, forgive me lol. _

_He should jump for it while he still can._

* * *

**Chapter 53: A Brilliant Idea…Not!**

**--Jack's at the helm--**

"That wasn't very nice!" called Jack sighing miserably before making his way toward the helm. "Women." He muttered as Cotton quickly moved from his post and eyed a slow approaching Elizabeth. "Go away Elizabeth." He muttered ignoring the dark look he received and glaring straight ahead at the horizon.

"I can't." Elizabeth stated crossing her arms and realizing which direction they were headed in. "What is going on now?" she asked seeing Jacks face wrinkle into an annoyed look his fingers stretching over the helm in thought. "Jack?"

"Mind yer own business Lizzie." Jack snapped seeing her eyes widen in annoyance and anger before she growled something and marched off across the deck. _"It's nice to be in a rotten mood…she goes away."_ He thought staring in the distance at Brandi who was at the side of the ship staring over the railing deep in thought. "Don't even think about it Will." He said seeing Will pause briefly on the steps to the helm and give him an inquisitive look.

"Jack…where are you taking us?" Will asked ignoring the order and standing there eyeing him suspiciously.

"As I stated to yer wife, mind yer own business." Jack answered waving away a rather annoyed looking Will

**--Back to the side of the Pearl--**

"Not now." I warned seeing four figures approaching me from opposite sides of the ship and glaring at the water below watching several silver fish swim under the ship.

Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth and Will all exchanged looks with each other and then took to glancing from the annoyed Captain Jack Sparrow and then back at me. _"I feel like I'm in a cartoon where they're watching something move back and forth."_ I thought watching the swiveling heads and groaning irritably at the sight. I made a fist and lightly punched the railing ignoring the stinging sensation turning to face the swiveling heads. I snapped my fingers in their faces and got their attention, I then violently motioned for them to go away by waving my hands in a Jack fashion. _"It's only works for him…I'm too nice."_ I thought bitterly seeing the four figures all raise brows at me as though I had cracked.

"GO AWAY!" I snapped seeing them all jump at my sudden outburst, before two of the four scattered rather quickly away. "That meant you two as well Elizabeth and Will." I muttered crossing my arms and seeing them both exchange looks with each other.

"What happened and where are we going…as if I didn't know the last part." Muttered Elizabeth eyeing me to confirm her suspicions before I turned away not wanting to answer. "Why?" she asked placing her hands on her hips and exchanging looks with Will again.

"I don't know." I said lying through my teeth, because I knew exactly what would happen if she did find out. _"I don't need her to interfere and get us all locked up temporarily."_ I thought thankful she couldn't see into my face because she had learned to read me rather well. "Really I don't and he won't give me a straight answer…I got mad, he got mad, we're back to fighting." I muttered hearing two annoyed sighs behind me before hearing the shuffling of disappearing feet. _"Fighting again…lovely."_ I thought sourly before grabbing onto the railing in frustration.

I stood there for about an hour finally managing to keep everyone away from me I lay down on the deck and watched the afternoon sun hearing shifting around me as the crew went about their duties avoiding Jack and myself both. _"99 bottles of bear on the wall…why am I thinking that song?"_ I wondered sitting up realizing I was now bored. I then made my way to help Ragetti, Anna-Maria, and a few others around the ship until it was starting to become dark and then I found myself sitting on deck watching the crew singing and dancing around in a drunken haze, finally allowing myself to smile and clap along with the music. I heard a shuffling beside me and rolled my eyes at Jack who had joined me. _"Who's at the helm?"_ I wondered turning to see Gibbs was lowering the anchor with a few others for the night.

"I need to talk." Jack said stating instead of asking, which annoyed me. "Come with me love." He said standing and offering me his hand.

"Not right now…I'm not in a very good mood yet." I answered seeing him quirk his brows at my answer before he squatted down beside me.

"What's stopping me from dragging ye?" Jack asked very near my ear making me shiver slightly, before I turned sending him a death glare.

"What is stopping you is the fact you value your appendages." I said softly my voice dripping with venom as I turned my attention back to the crew and laughed watching Will stumble to the deck with Elizabeth who had been whirling in circles until she was dizzy. "Besides…there's more on your mind then talking, and I am not discussing your revenge period." I said softly ignoring the annoyed sound beside me before Jack sat back down crossing his arms in irritation.

"Bloody stubborn woman anyway." Jack muttered amused when Will fell back down under Elizabeth who had attempted to stand.

"Thank you." I answered smiling faintly at the scowl I received. "Oh fine." I muttered climbing to my feet and waiting for Jack to do the same. I stood there for a full ten minutes and Jack didn't budge. _"Alright then, have it your way." _I thought seeing now that I was agreeable he didn't plan on being.

I stood there for a few minutes and snatched his hat standing away seeing him react like always, which was snap for the missing hat and stand to glare crossing his arms. I tossed his hat at him and marched my way to his cabin avoiding several crew members who were less then wobbly and paused leaning on his desk waiting for him to slam the door, which he did making sure the whole ship could have heard. _"Damn it."_ I thought ignoring the dirty look I was getting and getting as annoyed as he probably felt at the moment. After a moment the both of us starting screaming at one another for about half hour or so and then finally stopped both glaring heatedly. I sat on the edge of his desk with my arms crossed and sighed wanting to throw something at him or kick him.

"This is getting me nowhere love…I just to sort this out, before we kill each other…savvy?" Jack asked quirking a brow seeing I was about to repeat an Elizabeth lecture, but I paused and shrugged.

"Fine…I'm warning you though, you won't be the one to kill him Jack…Elizabeth won't let it happen and how do you expect to get around James?" I asked crossing my arms and watching him pause a few inches in front of me. "Grisham and the rest are probably under heavy guard and we already know Gillette hates me…he won't do you any good." I muttered seeing Jack smirk at this before I tilted my head hating the look I saw in his face at the moment.

"Yer going to distract the good Commodore…he still has a thing for ye." Jack answered simply seeing my mouth open to protest, but all I could do was move it without anything verbal coming through. "Nothing overly hard love, just enough to keep him out of me way." He said placing a finger lightly against my chin and assisting my mouth shut.


	54. Chapter 54: Anger Management?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_Now what did he do?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 54: Anger Management?**

"No." I said bluntly shaking my head and swatting away his arms, which he tried to wrap around me. "I won't do that…he's been through enough." I said standing to leave feeling arms wrap around me from behind and hold my struggling body in place. _"I've hurt him once and as much as I dislike him…he doesn't deserve any more head games."_ I thought again trying to squirm free feeling myself held tighter.

"Ye are going to help me love, or I'll just lock ye all up together again." Jack whispered softly near my ear his voice oddly different then what I was used to. "Lizzie and Will won't be good company for ye…once they figure out what I'm up to." He said releasing me as I turned staring at him seeing he was definitely threatening a permanent lock up and it would more than likely be in the brig.

"I don't care…your revenge has clouded what sense you had." I hissed raising my finger in his direction and wanting to slap some sense into him. "I am not going to distract James, Elizabeth and Will will be much more company then you at the moment Jack." I snapped turning on my heel and walking toward the cabin, the door shutting as his hand firmly locked it in place forcing me to turn and glare at him again.

"Brandi…I will drag you with me if I have to, but I need your help and if it takes me the rest of the ride to Port Royal to convince ye…I will do it." Jack threatened a smirk flashing in his eyes realizing he wasn't really giving me much of a choice.

"Fine…I swear though if James does try to kill you this time, I'll help." I snapped ducking under his arm and making my way over to the bed to sulk, watching him take an annoyed breath before walking over his desk to do what I assumed was more planning. _"Damn it to hell…bloody pirate."_ I thought with a scowl resting my face into my arms and cursing under my breath for several minutes.

Morning came rather suddenly and I sat up flinching at the awkward position I had fallen asleep in and stretched hearing so many things crack it wasn't even funny. _"Ow."_ I thought seeing Jack had fallen asleep on the desk again and had left me to my own ideas that morning. _"I'm not speaking to him again…love is blind, but not that blind…how do I change his mind? I don't like this side of him one damn bit."_ I thought standing and walking to the door only to find it locked and no key in sight. _"Shit."_ I thought glaring at the sleeping form and realizing I was stuck until he said otherwise, which meant he was going to sleep peacefully while I sulked. I wasn't that nice that morning and I walked over shoving Jack roughly to the side watching his startled look as the chair went with him and then I heard the groan.

"Out." I snapped crossing my arms and tapping my foot in annoyance seeing Jack take his time to get to his feet. "I am not staying in here all day." I muttered seeing he looked as cross as I felt.

"Ye didn't have to do that love." Jack answered stretching himself before giving me one of his annoyed scowls, which I had seen more of in the last three days then his charming tolerable smiles. "I see I'm going to be in the dog house for a long while." He muttered searching through his pockets and finding a familiar key a faint smirk on his face.

"Do not make me become violent Jack." I warned seeing him shrug before I followed him from the cabin and turned to go my own way annoyed when an arm wrapped firmly around my shoulders forcing me to follow him to the helm and then I was informed I was to stay in sight and not to say anything, which meant if I did I would be spending my mornings in the cabin.

I went about helping the crew where needed and avoided Elizabeth and anyone she had convinced to help her at all cost. I finally was out of things to keep me occupied and returned to my spot on the deck near the helm, where I kept giving Jack my most dangerous glares and he returned each of them with a smug look. I crossed my arms and started to think about the past days events nearly jumping out of my skin when I heard Jack ordering crew around to avoid an oncoming ship in the distance. _"Wyatt caught up."_ I realized before I stood helping as best I could colliding to my annoyance with Elizabeth whom I quickly turned away from and made my way by the helm ignoring Jacks smirk. I knew the other ship had no hope of catching up unless Jack wanted it so and saw clearly he was more interested in a pirate destined to be hung instead. Finally night had fallen and the crew had again started a small celebration to distract themselves from the tension on the ship and we didn't take time to anchor that night either, there was always someone on duty. I stared over the ocean at the back of the ship, which I had deemed my sanctuary to sulk when I heard Jack coming behind me muttering something to himself before he paused a few feet away.

"More orders?" I hissed ignoring the annoyed snort that came from behind and allowing the wind to whip my hair trying to relax and not turn around attacking him outright.

"I hate fighting." Jack muttered his tone somewhat the old Jack which made me briefly glance over my shoulder at him, before shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't exactly enjoy it…you asked me to do something I swore I wouldn't do again, you didn't give me a choice either." I pointed out feeling fingers toying with my hair and jerking sideways moving further down the ship so I could peer at Jack out of the corner of my eyes. "I may not like him, but he doesn't need to be screwed with." I murmured noticing the moon was bright across the sky and the air was cooler then usual.

"I know." Jack said walking toward me jumping as I whirled my hands up in a gesture of stay away. "I don't know what has gotten into me…I have to do this though." He said tilting his head as I lowered my hands and stood there clenching my fists in irritation.

"So I noticed." I retorted sounding bitter, but not caring at the moment. "Just leave me out of it." I said turning away and starting to walk back toward the sounds of laughter and fun, which I was in no mood for.

"Brandi….

"Stop Jack…I've had it." I muttered cutting him off and nearly colliding with a frantic looking Pintel and Ragetti.

"Captain…Miss Elizabeth has fallen overboard during one of her weird swirling dances." Pintel said seeing Ragetti was nodding in response.

"Oiy…damn woman." Jack murmured before the four of us ran to the front of the ship seeing Will had a line around his waist and was jumping in after his wife.

A few minutes later a dripping and sputtering Elizabeth came on deck, but hadn't really noticed the concern and promptly starting twirling and giggling again before Willy lifter her over his shoulder giving me a look and then disappearing from sight. _"Elizabeth is taking her frustrations out with rum."_ I thought realizing why Will had given me a dirty look, it was mostly because I had been avoiding her and she knew something was seriously wrong. _"Another thing to be annoyed with Jack about."_ I thought feeling a hand rest on my shoulder and easily yank away making my way toward Will and Elizabeth's cabin to make sure she was alright.

**--Elizabeth and Will's Cabin--**

"Elizabeth…you almost drowned what were you doing?" Will questioned his wife seeing she had finally sobered some and had settled into a deep troubled silence. "This can't be all because she's been ignoring you, it has to have something to do with Jack too." He said seeing her snap from her daze and eye him thoughtfully.

"Jack told her something and she won't talk to me about it. Something is very wrong with Jack and she can't do anything about it this time. She won't talk to me because he probably said so and I'm getting so frustrated." Elizabeth said in a huff crossing her arms and flopping across the bed in her now dry clothing.

"That's a lot on your mind." Will said hearing her snort disgusted with herself at the moment. "I hear something." He whispered as Elizabeth shot up from across the bed and groaned at the sick feeling she had. "Easy…otherwise you're going to be sick." He said seeing her nod before crossing her arms hearing a knock on the cabin door.

"Yes?" Elizabeth questioned seeing Will stand to answer the door. "Brandi." She whispered seeing me standing there in the doorway clearly worried about her well being.

"Come in." Will said as I nodded stepping in and hearing the door shut behind me. "Are you alright?" he questioned seeing my face was frozen in a very irritated look which was odd considering moments ago I had been very concerned looking.

"No." I hissed crossing my arms and sitting in one of the chairs near Elizabeth. "Don't ask…I just need a break from him before I kill him." I said seeing the questions were about to start the minute I sat down.

"That bad?" Elizabeth questioned groaning as the ship shifted making her remember just how much rum she had taken in. "Excuse me." She murmured rushing from the room quickly.

"That bad." I muttered seeing Will staring after his wife in concern and then eyeing me as though he was about to shake some sense into me at any moment. "I can't help it…he's not Jack, he……he's someone else." I managed sliding from the chair and flopping across the floor of the room ignoring the odd look I received from Will and then glancing up as Elizabeth came back looking somewhat better then before she left.

"You've noticed too?" Will questioned sarcastically before flinching under both glaring gazes and placing his hands irritably against his face leaning on his knees. "What is he doing?" he managed before both eyes were resting on me.

"I can't say." I muttered dropping an arm across my eyes to ignore the annoyed looks from each of them. "I better get back out there before I find myself locked up somewhere." I murmured hauling myself to my feet and ignoring the puzzled look from both people walking out into the hall shutting the door with more force then necessary.

I groaned irritably before making my way around the various objects in my path and colliding with a form in the too dark to see hall. _"Ow."_ I thought rubbing my forehead and recognizing the grunt that came from the dark, before I reached out without a thought and connected with said grunting forms gut. I then walked around the now hunched form and found myself on the deck seeing the crew had cleared for the night, except for the one in charge of steering and the watch in the crows nest. _"He's going to be annoyed after that punch to his gut."_ I thought making my way toward the back of the ship hoping Jack would just take a hint. I stood there for several minutes and finally sighed sitting on the deck and allowing the wind to swallow me allowing a smile to grace my face at the sound of the ocean.

"That hurt." Jack muttered as my eyes snapped open seeing he was sitting down beside me holding presumably where I had punched him. "I liked it better in the doghouse." He grumbled offering me a sip from his rum bottle, which I promptly declined with a snort of irritation and a swat at his hand.

"You're still in the doghouse." I muttered staring up at the stars and sighing miserably seeing it was going to be a long night. "I liked it better when I didn't know you had a dark side…I'm seriously thinking about going home for a visit before I kill you Jack." I mumbled crossing my arms and staring straight ahead.

"Women are bad luck." Jack muttered crossly shaking out his rum bottle. "Why does it have to be gone now?" he mumbled tossing the empty bottle overboard and glaring at me.

"No…you're temper is bad luck." I pointed out shoving him sideways and laughing as he fell to the deck a mumbled curse leaving his mouth. "I know why you have to Jack…but why do I have to distract Norrington…we could always lock him up with Gillette, if I didn't know better I would say he has a thing for James." I said seeing him sit up with effort realizing I was still angry, but had taken out enough on his gut for the moment.

"I hope he doesn't swing that way." Muttered Jack with a disgusted look at the thought, which force me to laugh again. "I didn't say you had to toy with his feelings love…just keep him out of my hair for a while, there are some passages around the jail that even the good commodore doesn't know about." He said as I tilted my head curiously. "Pirates need ways out if they manage to get out of that damn place." He said in answer to my look before allowing a small smirk on his face.

"Port Royal…we'll be there tomorrow, I don't want to distract James…I might kill his lap dog." I pointed out crossing my arms in annoyance remembering Gillette's warnings and such all too well. "I could bug Gillette and make him go running to Norrington, that might work for a while." I thought with a smirk of my own hearing him chuckle. "Just don't go getting yourself killed." I said standing and brushing myself off feeling arms wrap around me. "You misunderstood Jack…you're still in the doghouse." I hissed pulling loose and ignoring the annoyed sound before making my way to bed for the night.


	55. Chapter 55: What’s Going On?

**--On Deck (morning)--**

**Chapter 55: What's Going On?**

Everyone was moving about the deck as they come into sight of Port Royal, Jack was ordering about while the others avoided him at all costs. Jack was still in a very irritable mood and hadn't had enough time to sort through his issues with Brandi. Elizabeth and Will were both staring over at the oncoming port in worry and excitement, but somehow the unknown had dampened a great deal of their enthusiasm especially after the scene in their cabin the night before. Will and Elizabeth both knew something was going to go down and something even serious enough to keep Brandi from her usual self, it had bothered Elizabeth most of the night and she was now tired and very cross.

"Get that blasted thing before it goes overboard." Elizabeth muttered under her breath watching Ragetti run after his eye at a distance and then glance up as though startled by her. "Sorry…long night." She whispered feeling guilty for being so harsh to him.

"No worries Miss." Ragetti said with a smile as he went off to work ducking under crewman moving things across deck.

"Where tis the lass?" Gibbs questioned seeing the couple were concerned over the issues among their friends.

"Asleep." Will answered seeing Elizabeth was sending a deadly glare at the oblivious Jack. "I hope." He said observing Elizabeth and cringing at what might happen to Jack if both women were to gang up on him.

"Anna…could you go find Brandi?" Elizabeth asked seeing Anna-Maria pause in her duties and shoot Elizabeth an "are you bloody nuts" look. "That answers that." She muttered leaning against Will and returning to glaring at Jack.

**--In Jacks cabin--**

"_What's going on?"_ I wondered sitting up seeing no sign of Jack and noticing a slight imprint beside me on the bed where he had been the night before. I stood shifting around the cabin and finally found my way to the door. I was quite surprised to find it unlocked and finally made my way to the deck seeing Port Royal was approaching rather quickly in the distance and then groaned at the sight of the Dauntless moored off the side of one of the military docks. _"This is going to be a loooong stay."_ I thought staring at the men running around the ship as though preparing it for a rather fast departure, which in turn peaked my interest. Soon we were docked and without a second thought I walked of the barely lowered gangplank ignoring all those aboard the Pearl and paused within a short distance of the active Dauntless sensing someone come up behind me and pause. I turned to see Elizabeth standing there observing my actions curiously before she also noticed the activity and stood there staring around in curious wonder.

"You're back." Growled a soft defined voice as I turned to face Gillette eyeing both Elizabeth and myself with a disgusted look.

"Nice to see you too lap dog." I muttered ignoring the evil look I received and following after Elizabeth who was approaching a rapidly walking Norrington headed toward the Dauntless. "Hello James." I said in greeting ignoring the sour look I received and seeing Elizabeth observing him carefully.

"What's going on James?" Elizabeth asked hearing a very irritated sigh and then saw him wave her away. "Hey." She cried following after Norrington who easily went around her and me both straight to the Dauntless.

"If you must know Miss Elizabeth, Grisham, and his most trusted crew managed an escape the other night and I am out to retrieve them." Norrington replied before ordering everyone to get ready to leave. "I would appreciate it if you extended your visit in Port Royal…and left those two out of this." He said pointing in the distance at me and Jack who were eyeing the situation together.

"He looks mad." Jack said as I nodded stepping out of his reach knowing full well he was still trying to get on my good side. "Can't we call it off love…this is very tiring." He said rolling his eyes as I gave him a very evil glare of my own and swatted away his arm that attempted to move around my shoulders.

"Jack…stop." I warned ignoring the huff beside me and watching Elizabeth surrendering in frustration before walking over joining us. "What's going on Elizabeth?" I asked seeing her frown before she shrugged and walked over with Will motioning us to follow. _"Yick…corsets and dresses again."_ I thought sourly before following the couple through several alleyways of Port Royal until we came to the mansion which we were quickly ushered into. Elizabeth watched Jack and me head up the stairs before she dragged Will to a meeting with her father.

"Something is seriously wrong here." Jack muttered beside me as I nodded both of us entering Elizabeth's old room and both sighing irritably. "Can we discuss this…tension?" he questioned as I flopped across the bed wrinkling my nose at the trunk that was set into the room and groaned irritably. "Brandi, we work well together but only when we forgive each other…at the moment I think ye might run me through." He said as I sat up throwing a pillow at him and crossing my arms a scowl on my face.

"You. Are. So. Stubborn." I growled before deciding against the rant that came to mind and sighing. "Revenge isn't always the answer Jack…I can't blame you for wanting it though, he did take over the Pearl…I'm fine with that, just stop ordering me around I hate it." I said observing him for a reaction and noting the dark look in his face at the mention of Grisham taking charge of the Pearl. _"Oops."_ I thought realizing I had gone a bit too far with my lecture. "You know what I mean…if you need my help ask, don't just assume I'll do whatever you say…I may love you but that doesn't mean I'm not my own person."

"Yer annoyed because of that…that's all this damn fighting is about?" Jack asked exasperatedly as he waved his hands around like a lunatic. "Bloody woman…I thought I had done something serious." He muttered leaning against the door and giving me a hard annoyed look.

"That is something serious…I don't like hurting people for my revenge or anyone else's, innocent bystanders should not be used like that." I said hearing voices in the hall and pausing in my lecture standing and walking over leaning my ear against the door sensing Jack shift around and do the same.

**--Outside the Door--**

"Elizabeth this is a very bad idea…with Jack's mood the way it is and their constant fighting…keeping that from them will send them both over the edge." Will whispered carefully to his wife observing the door they were very close to before moving further away.

"I know that Will." Elizabeth muttered following her husband out of hearing range of her old room.

**--Inside the room--**

"What are those two talking about?" Jack asked softly near my ear making me jump at the close proximity.

"I have a feeling it's something to do with Grisham." I muttered straining my ears and hearing no more of the conversation. "Norrington was in an very big hurry to leave and clearly wanted to avoid me as much as you." I said turning and meeting curious brown eyes allowing a small smile seeing Jack intent in thought.

"Ye don't think Grisham got away do you?" Jack questioned his brows quirking inquisitively as I nodded frowning slightly at the dark look that again crossed his face. "I need to find out, cover for me love." He said before I started to protest he was out the balcony and somehow managing to climb down the side of the house.

"_Bloody pirate."_ I thought hearing feet coming toward our room and freezing in panic. I needed an excuse for Jack and quickly which I knew would be very difficult in the current situation. _"Not so difficult."_ I thought wrinkling my nose in annoyance wondering if I could pretend we were working on making up or not. I heard a hesitant tap at the door and grumbled running over to my trunk ignoring it as the clothes literally exploded into the room and quickly gathered several of the dresses tucking them in the bed hoping it would appear to be a human form. I then went to the door and cautiously opened it hoping if it was Elizabeth she didn't insist on coming into the room. Elizabeth stood there hands clasped expectantly before sighing and tilting her head in thought. She had changed into a crème colored dress with a rose print and looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"What is it Liz?" I asked seeing her cross her arms thoughtfully before nodding and motioning for me to follow her. "Jacks asleep." I whispered seeing her roll her eyes and give me a curious look before she realized what she had assumed happened hadn't. "No…he's still in trouble. I'm too high maintenance remember?" I asked hearing a small giggle before she nodded leading me down to an identical room nearly in every detail of hers except there were two balconies.

"Brandi…please I'm begging you do not repeat what Will and I are about to discuss with you…I don't think it's wise to go rushing off after all that's happened." Elizabeth said hesitantly before I gave her a hard look and tilted my head in expectation.

"Grisham, Ridley, Gwen, Liana, Kimball and Wallace managed to escape. The rest of his crew are still trapped in the cells and are scheduled to hang tomorrow morning." Will said seeing me cringe at the idea of the men hanging before my eyes widened in realization and I slapped my face in annoyance.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned as I sighed and shrugged. "Brandi…you're hiding something, I know that look." She muttered her hands now on her hips eyes intently studying me.

"Where's Jack?" Will questioned as I smiled and explained he was asleep in the room and had become thoroughly agitated with me. "Oh." He answered giving me an observing look as intent as Elizabeth's. "You're lying." He said as I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"_Yes I am…but Jack will bite of my head if he finds out I gave him away."_ I thought seeing the couple both give me a very intent and annoyed look. _"Please don't."_ I thought watching as Will quickly exited the room followed by Elizabeth forcing me to run after them both into the room I shared with Jack. I closed my eyes as Elizabeth walked over and yanked the blankets quickly from the bed.

"Bloody woman what the hell or ye doing?" cried Jack sitting up and glaring at a very startled looking Elizabeth. _"Jack…he's back."_ I thought rubbing my neck in relief and watching Will eye me again suspiciously.

"Sorry Jack…Brandi was acting all suspicious is all, had to check." Elizabeth said before excusing herself and Will from the room shutting the door quietly behind them. I waited until I was sure they were gone before turning to Jack.

"That was close…Jack you know very well I'm a bad liar." I grumbled flopping on the other side of the bed and sighing relieved he had managed to get back into the room before the couple found out he had vanished.

"I had a feeling ye might be needing me back soon." Jack said with a smirk as I rolled over and smacked him in the arm. "What did they tell ye…because Grisham is not in the cell and neither are our other good friends." He said a dark look again crossing his face.

"You found out what they told me." I answered feeling his hand lightly rubbing my arm and for once not pulling away, my mind was elsewhere and I knew our stay in Port Royal wouldn't last long with Grisham loose. "Are you going to give James a chance to catch him, or chase him down yourself again?" I asked seeing his eyes were dark at the thoughts clearly racing through both our minds.

"I think I'll give the good Commodore a few days…before I go find him myself." Jack answered seeing a genuine smile cross my face for the first time in what felt like a very long while. "I see that was what you weren't expecting me to say." He said as I nodded snuggling closer into his embrace and relaxing.

"I half expected you to order us to immediately return to the Pearl." I muttered yawning tired and finally comfortable against Jack listening to the rhythm of his breathing and feeling my lids grow heavy.


	56. Chapter 56: Commodore’s Return

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_Is that the good or bad news?_

* * *

**Chapter 56: Commodore's Return**

Morning came too suddenly for my liking as both Jack and I jumped hearing several people running around in the room and both glanced around half awake. Elizabeth was motioning several women around the room to open curtains and allow in the evil morning light and then Jack and I were both shooed literally from the bed both glaring crossly at Elizabeth who was too busy looking through my currently exploded trunk. She found a dress that appealed to her and then pointed Jack in Will's direction before promptly escorting me behind the dressing blinds and cutting off my breathing yet again. I stepped out mumbling crossly feeling the light turquoise dress sleeves brush over my hips as I crossed my arms and glared at Elizabeth. I soon was having my hair pulled up neatly on my head and felt her tugging on me forcing me into the hall where we met up with Will and a very annoyed looking Jack.

"Breakfast…then we can discuss some things." Elizabeth said giving me a look between annoyed and curious before I sighed exchanging looks with Jack. "Come on." She grumbled basically hauling me down the stairs and into a dining room where we were greeted by her father.

After breakfast was over we all retreated to the foyer and I sat down on a love seat next to Jack using his shoulder as a pillow while Elizabeth went into a detailed rant about how Jack had been spotted at the jail house and how I had deliberately covered for him. After a half hour of ranting Elizabeth noticed I had fallen asleep on Jack shoulder and he had clearly drifted off into space nothing she had said had even sunk into either person. Will was eyeing his wife half expecting her to do something violent when he noticed Jack had snapped to attention and was inclining his head curiously. _"I didn't mention anything about not going after Grisham for a while, only Brandi new that part."_ Jack thought holding up his hand as Elizabeth made another attempt at lecturing him.

"I don't plan on leaving…I'm giving the bloody git a chance to catch him. We all need a rest." Jack said seeing both Elizabeth and Will exchange a shocked look between one another. "Now can I take her upstairs…she hasn't slept overly well the past few days." He muttered eyeing the couple who both nodded hesitantly. "I'll explain more later…if I feel so inclined to do so." He muttered carefully shifting me into his arms and lifting me bridal style smiling as I wrapped my arms around him and then he was walking up the stairs.

**--Foyer--**

"I didn't expect that." Elizabeth said still shocked that Jack wasn't going to go charging immediately after Grisham and posse.

"Neither did I…I think Jack is up to something and all of us are still stumbling blindly in the dark." Will said seeing Elizabeth cross her arms her head tilted in thought. "Elizabeth?" he questioned seeing her start at the interruption in her thoughts.

"I don't think that Brandi's completely forgiven him yet…there's something missing there." Elizabeth said remembering how quiet Brandi had been that morning and frowning thoughtfully. "She's acting off…I haven't been able to put my finger on it yet." She said seeing Will was eyeing her with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Off?" Will questioned noting Elizabeth had been picking up a few things from Brandi since her stay with them.

"Jack asked her to do something, but what it was I have no idea…she was very angry with him the night she come to our cabin remember…I bet we missed something." Elizabeth answered seeing Will still looked horribly confused. "Never mind." She said smiling faintly and hugging him close.

**--Inside Elizabeth's Old Room--**

I grumbled a bit in my sleep as Jack lay me down on the bed and then sat down on the edge watching me as though he was lost in thought. I hadn't really slept a whole lot due to the fighting Jack and I seemed to constantly do and hadn't felt overly exited about returning to dresses, politeness and normal society as Elizabeth saw fit. Jack brushed aside my hair before standing and walking over to the balcony to think of the current situations.

"Grisham is on the loose and I'm letting that bloody git Norrington chase him, while I stay here being agreeable with everyone else." Jack muttered crossly before leaning on the rail and eyeing the ocean in thought.

Jack stood there for an hour or so just cursing randomly while trying to come up with a plan in case Norrington failed, which he was most certain the man would do. He heard a quiet noise and peaked into the room seeing Elizabeth was staring down over me and found himself watching the concerned woman for a long while seeing she wasn't aware of his presence in the room as of the moment.

"He said something that greatly irritated you…why don't you talk to me anymore?" Elizabeth questioned softly to my sleeping form before hearing a creak sound and jerking her head in the direction of the sound seeing Jack was observing them from the balcony. "What did you do to cause this fight?" she asked crossing her arms and giving him an evil glare before marching promptly out on the balcony shutting the door behind her.

"Not now Elizabeth." Jack grumbled before ignoring the dark look he was given and lazily leaning against the balcony railing. "We can sort out our own problems…she doesn't have to tell ye everything." He said annoyed when his head jerked to the side and his hand promptly went to his now stinging cheek.

"Don't you even start Jack…she won't tell me because she's worried I'll rip your head off." Elizabeth muttered starting to lecture Jack unaware of the form in the room now starting to wake.

"_Bed?"_ I thought glancing around the room briefly recalling I had been in the foyer using Jack as a human pillow tuning out Elizabeth's lecture. I then realized Jack had probably brought me to the room and was more then likely lost in thought on the balcony. I heard muffled noise and stood carefully making my way to the Balcony door seeing Elizabeth and Jack were yet again in an argument and sighed making my way over to the desk in the room and taking a paper and pen starting to write down random ideas about the puzzle pieces and then they turned into vague theories on what Jack would do when he got a hold of Grisham. _"Morbid much."_ I thought ripping the paper up and tossing it into a waste basket hearing a light knock at the door and walking over opening it cautiously, only to find a worried looking Will staring around the room. I then pointed to the balcony seeing him roll his eyes before he came into the room and sat down beside me on the bed. We then started to discuss all that had happened in the past few days both turning from the conversation as both Elizabeth and Jack came into the room muffling their rants until they spotted the two of us eyeing them curiously.

"How long have you two been here?" Jack questioned suddenly realizing they had, had an audience in the room just outside the door of the balcony.

"We've been talking for the past two hours you've been fighting." I muttered seeing Elizabeth give me an evil look before sighing miserably and flopping in a chair staring at Jack expectantly. "What did I miss?" I asked seeing something was up and noting Will walk over to Elizabeth and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Jack has come to the conclusion that if James isn't back in two days…we're going after Grisham." Elizabeth snapped glaring at Jack who ignored the look and watched me for a reaction.

"Oh." I said realizing that revenge was the one thing on Jacks mind at the moment and recalling my theories I had tossed away earlier. "James will take longer then two days." I said seeing Jack was not expecting such a calm reaction out of me.

"A week is the most I'm willing to give love." Jack said seeing Will and Elizabeth give us both weird looks before I nodded seeing the couple deciding it was better to get out of the room before objects started to be thrown. "Ye aren't mad?" he questioned as I stood and allowed a whisper of a smile on my face.

"I can't be mad Jack…I saw this coming, revenge is always a ruler with you especially when it comes to something you care about. I saw it before." I said staring out at the early afternoon sun and smiling at the wind whipping through the room from the open windows. "What is your plan?" I asked knowing I would regret asking the question eventually. "Not the details just a rough idea of what you're up to." I said seeing him tilt his head as though he was going to give me every detail.

"To lead him to another island and not let him know exactly what exists on it." Jack answered his tone taking on a dark note as I nodded and walked toward the door. "Where ye going?" he asked following me and catching me around the waist as I started to open the door.

"For a walk in the gardens…want to come?" I asked smiling faintly realizing I was starting to forgive him, but I wasn't going to admit it to him at the moment. _"I need to find a way to talk him out of this suicide mission."_ I thought seeing he had an idea of what I was up to the minute I asked him to come.

"Yer trying to hard." Jack murmured as I sighed crossing my arms and giving him a hard look. "Either that or the dress is cutting of the oxygen to yer brain." He said with a chuckle startled when I playfully punched him. "I suppose, but I have already set my mind to removing Grisham from this earth." He said as I sighed and allowed him to wrap his arm around my shoulders and lead the way out of the house to the gardens.

The gardens hadn't changed much from the first time I had settled in them with Jack. I smiled faintly at the memory and found a pond in another area of the gardens and settled down on the grass beside the water observing the different colored fish fully aware Jack was watching me half expecting me to start being violent or lecturing him, to be quite honest by then I knew it was useless and had given up trying to get through his thick head. Elizabeth and Will would probably be talking with one another while counting down the days of the week hoping Norrington returned with Grisham in tow. Sadly I knew even if Norrington did return Elizabeth and Will were still very unaware of what Jack had originally planned and I knew that if I did anything to get mixed up in it Jack would make sure to lock the three of us up again. I found my life oddly complicated more so then than I thought possible and splashed at the water lightly with my fingers distorting my reflection. _"I'm confused, annoyed, worried, and so many other things."_ I thought sensing Jack sitting down next to me seeing clearly my mind was elsewhere at the moment.

"Careful love…yer starting to think like I do." Jack said seeing my dark look as I ran through my thoughts again and glanced up my face softening at the small smirk I saw in the corner of his mouth. "Something is really bothering ye and I have a feeling it has nothing to do with any of us, just something of yer own concern." He said as I glanced at him for a long while and smiled faintly shaking my head.

"Nope…just really tired of the grumpy Jack you've become." I muttered seeing a sour look cross his face as I leaned back on the grass not even remotely caring if I annoyed him at the moment. "Elizabeth and I should take both you and Grisham and see who comes out the winner." I murmured hearing an aggravated snort and rolling my eyes.

"Ye and Lizzie are going to kill me long before he does." Jack muttered leaning over observing my sour look and chuckling faintly seeing his retort had annoyed me.

"You know you're probably right…unlike me I think Elizabeth has finally run out of patience, I would sleep with one eye open from now on Jack." I retorted closing my eyes and ignoring the evil eye I was getting realizing we were right back to arguing without even making an effort at it. "Besides…I'm still annoyed with you." I muttered startled when I was lifted suddenly from my spot on the ground and was eye level with Jack.

Without even saying a word Jack gave me a curt nod and dropped me into the pond of all places before promptly making his way back through the gardens toward the house. I sat there too stunned really to say much except let out a startled cry at landing in cold water. _"Shit…I was trying to make up not piss him off." _ I thought groaning irritably as I sat there ignoring the fish that jumped over my wet form in irritation at invading his home. I heard a startled cry and glanced up in time to see Will and Elizabeth both come running to the edge of the water and observe me carefully. I stood with a little assistance from Will and carefully squished my way from the water crossing my arms and growling irritably while I dripped.

"He threw you in there." Elizabeth said in surprise as she eyed the path Jack had taken away from the pond and thought about chasing after him.

"I wouldn't chase him…we might both be wet then." I said seeing Elizabeth start to move in the direction Jack had wandered off too. "I tried to reason and make up with him…I think I let my sarcasm win out instead. He isn't going to be speaking with me or anyone else for a while." I muttered wringing out the dress I was wearing and sighing irritably at the parachute of a dress that was still too water logged for me to chase after Jack. "Help me Liz…I'm going after that bloody pirate, even if I do get water logged again." I grumbled seeing her give me a quizzical look before sighing seeing I was going to be very stubborn that night.

"You really should change first…but I'll help." Elizabeth said seeing me give her a dark glare before she started helping me wring out the parachute of the dress observing Will who was shaking his head seeing that this was going to be a long night. "You really shouldn't go chasing after him right…never mind." She said quickly seeing me give her another warning look.

"Thanks." I muttered still squishing but the dress had become considerably lighter since my splash down. "If you here anything wait until I give the ok." I called turning quickly running off down the path struggling to breathe and holding the dress up at the same time.

I made my way quickly down the path spotting Jack ahead as he made a turn in the opposite direction of the house and down another part of the gardens. _"This place is the labyrinth." _ I thought sighing miserably as I scrambled down the path after the still very far ahead apparently fuming Jack. His hands were waving irritably as he mumbled to himself in the distance I could vaguely make out something about women but that was my best guess seeing him disappear down another path of the gardens. I finally stopped to catch my breath seeing Jack had vanished literally from sight and groaned at the realization. _"Bloody pirate."_ I thought sourly before spotting a weeping willow tree and wondering if they could grow around here, but didn't care as I ran under it stopping dead in my tracks after spotting Jack leaning against the tree growling and cursing avidly to himself. _"Found him."_ I thought carefully ringing out another part of my skirt finding myself still squishy and now cold in the wet dress.

"You dropped me in a pond of water." I stated crossly before placing my hands on my hips and tapping my foot in an Elizabeth fashion. "A fish jumped over me for invading his home, wasn't like you gave me a choice…but come one Jack was that really necessary?" I asked seeing him slowly turn his face in an annoyed scowl arms crossed.

"Don't really care if it was or not love…yer all wet." Jack said ignoring the annoyed look on my face before allowing a faint smirk at my expense.

"It's your fault." I muttered again attempting to wring out the still wet skirt and sighing as they drooped under the weight of remaining water. _"I'm cold now."_ I thought startled when Jacks coat was around my shoulders and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders leading me under the willow and ducking as we exited into the open.

"Let's get ye inside before ye get sick again." Jack said spotting Will and Elizabeth off to the corner of the garden watching us carefully. "Lizzie…go get her something dry." He said seeing a dark look from her before she left followed by Will who knew she was annoyed by being called "Lizzie" again.

"Pirate." I muttered giving him an annoyed look which had a hint of a smile in the corner of my mouth. "I should make sure you fall overboard sometime for that." I said seeing Jacks smirk deepen at the thought. "Just for that no ropes for a month." I muttered seeing him give me a pretend startled look.

"If ye remember right…we've been fighting for several days. A month seems minor at the moment." Jack said as the both of us entered into the house and started up to the room both seeing Elizabeth and Will inside the room.

"Here…go get these on now." Elizabeth muttered thrusting the dry cloths into my hands which was a night gown and robe, before she shooed me behind the blind in the room and tossed Jacks coat smack into his face, smiling faintly at the annoyed sound that followed. "You two wait outside." She muttered pointing to the exit seeing Will practically drag the ready to start fighting with Elizabeth Jack out the door.

"Was that necessary?" I asked stepping out from behind the blind and handing the wet clothes to a maid who disappeared from the room leaving us alone.

"Yes." Elizabeth said before crossing her arms and giving me one of her we are going to talk now looks or else. "Now…tell me what Jack did to make you so irritable and don't feed me any excuses…I've gotten to know you fairly well." She said seeing me roll my eyes before flopping across the bed still shivering faintly from the previously wet cloths. "First get into that bed." She said treating me like a child and making sure I was covered before sitting beside me and waiting.

"Jack asked me to distract James…the way he said it well I didn't like it and felt like James has been through enough. Don't you go ranting at him, we're sorting this one out on our own, I didn't tell you because I know you too well. I think Grisham has driven Jack farther over the edge then he already was…if James doesn't find him and we have to…I don't know if we'll ever get the old Jack back or not. I don't remember every seeing him this mad…well almost I forgot Barbossa." I murmured seeing her cross her arms thoughtfully eyeing me and then the door.

"There's more to it then that…you're hiding something I can tell." Elizabeth said as I gave her an annoyed scowl and glanced at the door hearing voices on the other side. "Will's probably giving him a talking too." She said seeing my attention was drawn away from the subject at hand.

"I just told you." I said sighing tiredly as I leaned further into the warm bed and saw Elizabeth's eyes intently studying me. _"Liz…Jack plans on killing Grisham either way, I can't say that though otherwise Jack will go over the edge."_ I thought closing my eyes and trying to stifle a yawn seeing her sigh crossing her arms before nodding and leaving the room.

**--Outside in the Hall--**

"Jack Sparrow." Snapped Elizabeth seeing him jump and whirl hands waving as the door shut quietly behind her. "What won't Brandi tell me that you obviously told her not to tell?" she asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot in the cartoon fashion seeing Jack give her one of his completely confused looks before he eyed her suspiciously.

"Captain…She told ye everything." Jack said crossing his own arms and watching Elizabeth as though she was going to do something very violent. _"Sleep with one eye open Jack."_ He thought remembering his and Brandi's conversation in the gardens that evening. "I imagine she also told ye not to pester me." He said with a rather smug look before passing Elizabeth and exiting into the room.

"Bloody Pirate." Snarled Elizabeth startled when Will wrapped his arms around her holding her back from throttling Jack.

"Let's let it be for now Elizabeth." Will said wisely before she sighed and gave the door a glare that could have splintered it instantly.

**--Inside the room--**

"She didn't bother you did she." I stated more then questioned seeing the smug look on Jacks face as he paused in the room and turned his attention to me.

"She tried…she knows ye be hiding something though…she made that rather clear." Jack stated walking over and sitting on the edge of the bad waiting for me to start lecturing his ear off instead of Elizabeth. "Ye obviously want to tell her, but ye haven't…

"Don't even ask why…it's because I am in love with you and respect that you don't want either of them to know. Besides…Grisham probably deserves whatever you have in mind, he hurt Elizabeth and you and I didn't like it." I hissed startled by my own anger seeing Jacks eyes widen in surprise at my anger.

"Ye sound evil love." Jack said carefully placing his hands on the bed for balance his face within inches of mine as though studying me. "It's rather interesting." He said with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes and glanced up at the ceiling.

"You sent me into a pond and expect me to just ignore that fact?" I asked giving him an annoyed look which he easily ignored pulling me into a kiss and shutting out the lights. _"Bloody pirate…hey my night gown!" _ I thought before feeling his kisses trailing across my shoulder and neck.


	57. Chapter 57: The News

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_Interesting yes?_

* * *

**Chapter 57: The News**

Morning came rather quietly as Jack and I both peeked out from under the pillows and blankets hearing very quiet shuffling sounds in the room. Two maids had taken to opening the room up and had delivered breakfast into the room, they were very careful about making much noise and soon left. _"Elizabeth isn't on a rampage?"_ I thought seeing Jack was barely awake but was more than likely wondering the same thing. He sat up and glanced around the room and then saw me sit up holding the sheets in place seeing our clothing had been neatly laid on a chair in the room.

"I don't like it." Jack muttered softly as I took a slice of toast from the breakfast tray on my side of the bed and started to munch on it thoughtfully. "Elizabeth should have been in here ranting both our ears off." He stated as I nodded in agreement taking a sip of orange juice and rubbing out my wild hair in thought.

"She's trying to keep us as quiet as possible this morning." I said seeing Jack quickly turn his attention to me as I realized what I had said and sighed seeing things were about to turn rather ugly or interesting that morning. "Either James is here with Grisham in tow or…

"Grisham got away and Elizabeth is afraid of what I plan on doing." Jack finished as I nodded sliding from the bed and staring at the dress Elizabeth had apparently chosen for me that morning with a sigh of irritation. "I take it yer going to find out what she's up too?" he asked as I turned and nodded slipping behind the blind and cursing as I struggled into the corset and dress hearing a chuckle behind me as I turned to face Jack.

"This isn't funny." I muttered hearing the door open and spotting a very quiet looking young maid eye us both turning nearly scarlet at the sight of Jack, before she assisted in helping me into the cursed outfit and exited rapidly from the room, she somehow seemed thoroughly frightened and nervous at the same time, which furthered my suspicions that Elizabeth had warned everyone to avoid us that morning. "She was scared." I murmured seeing Jack had lazily went back into bed and sat there eating breakfast looking extremely thoughtful. "Are you going to stay there all day?" I asked as he chuckled faintly allowing a hint of gold in his smile before laying back and nodding. _"Lazy much."_ I thought shrugging and exiting from our room.

I heard voices down stairs which belonged to several people I may or not have recognized if it hadn't been for all them talking at once and very rapidly. I made my way slowly down the stairs and paused outside the foyer seeing Murtog and Mullroy standing at the door both took notice of me and nodded but they never left their post. I then made my way carefully to the foyer entrance and spotted Gillette, Norrington, Governor Swan, Elizabeth and Will rapidly discussing what had happened and from what I could gather it was not good news. All the voices suddenly ceased as they became aware of my presence in the room. I saw Elizabeth and Will exchange worried looks and noticed Gillette give me his trade mark sour look before seeing Norrington bow faintly and excuse himself with Governor Swan. Gillette returned to the entry way and started to discuss things with Murtog and Mullroy leaving me to face my two very nervous friends in the foyer. Elizabeth looked as though she hadn't slept a wink and Will didn't appear to fair much better.

"They didn't catch Grisham." I said seeing the couple both basically collapse on a love seat and nod with a groan. "Did they catch anyone?" I asked seeing both exchange look before shaking their heads.

"No…James plans on going back out and trying again, he was warned that Jack snuck to the jailhouse and knows they're gone. He's trying to come up with a brilliant way of keeping us here instead of going after Grisham on our own." Elizabeth said hearing a clearing of the throat from an annoyed looking Gillette, but she just gave him a dirty look and snorted in irritation.

"That's need to know…Jacks wench doesn't need to know." Gillette hissed as Elizabeth and I both gave him a death glare seeing him smirk faintly at the reaction before returning to the entry way.

"I need to know…so he doesn't find out." I muttered sighing miserably as I exited the room and started up the stairs startled when an arm grasped my wrist forcing me to whirl in surprise. "James." I said relieved that it wasn't Gillette, mostly because I was tempted to throttle him.

"Do you think he can be reasoned with?" Norrington asked his eyes indicating Jack who hadn't shown himself yet that morning. "I have a rough idea where to find them…I just need some more time." He said as I sighed crossing my arms and staring at the sour looking Gillette before meeting Norrington's eyes.

"I would say most definitely…no." I said seeing Norrington place his fingers to the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Jack finds Grisham…I don't think you'll need to waste your time with the gallows." I said before starting up the stairs hearing Norrington cursing avidly under his breath upon my exit.

I made my way into the room then, seeing Jack as I had left him giggling faintly as he glanced over a lazy grin on his face. _"Bloody lazy ass pirate."_ I thought rolling my eyes and flopping on the edge of the bed groaning as the corset cut of my breathing further. I could see Jack had clearly made no effort at getting dressed yet that morning and had been dozing contentedly in the room, at least until he got a good look at me and was suddenly on alert for any sign of trouble.

"They're going after him…James knows where he is, we're to stay here." I said seeing Jack raise a brow as though stating, um no we aren't. "I think they're up to something to keep us here Jack and not something good. It would do you good to play along for a little while at least." I said hearing him mutter something before smirking arrogantly as though he had something up his sleeve. "Jack?" I asked seeing him turn in my direction that look never leaving his face.

"Aye?" Jack asked trying to sound innocent, but it really did not fit him especially with that look on his face.

"You're not innocent by any means." I stated laughing as he pulled me across him and glanced down at me.

"I know that." Jack answered kissing me softly his lips warm against mine, before the both of us heard a hesitant knock at the door and each grumbled at the interruption. "Who the bloody hell is it?" he growled making me stifle another round of giggles at the annoyed greeting.

"Good morning to you to Jack." Snapped Elizabeth as she entered the room followed by Will both of them looking somewhat more nervous then I remembered them. "We may have a problem if you plan on chasing after Grisham." She said as Jack and I both exchanged looks with one another.

"What would that be?" Jack inquired raising a brow as I sat up staring back and forth for a moment before seeing Will place a hand against his forehead and nod his wife further into the discussion he knew was going to cause a great deal of trouble.

"James had the crew locked up in the Jailhouse until he returns with Grisham. He also threatened to lock you up Jack if you didn't stay here with Brandi and be cooperative." Elizabeth said seeing Jacks face suddenly darken considerably as I flinched hearing a very defined growl of curses. "Murtog, Mullroy and Gillette are staying behind to make sure this happens." She said with a sigh seeing that this would be a very long stay.

"I'll keep him here." I said ignoring the dirty look Jack gave me before seeing a relieved look in Will and Elizabeth's faces before they each nodded and left the room. _"Jack is not happy…who am I kidding how do I plan on keeping him here? Tie him to the bed…not a bad idea…wait wrong thoughts."_ I though shaking them away and becoming aware of Jack suddenly standing and starting to dress. "No…please don't he will lock you there with them Jack and you know it." I said reaching out and grabbing his arm startled when I fell off the bed and onto the floor at his feet in the attempt. "Oof." I muttered.

"I know…just getting around for a walk. I imagine we'll probably have an audience but that doesn't mean we can't go exploring and pretend to be cooperative…as you so kindly pointed out." Jack said before helping me to my feet and smirking faintly with mischief in every inch of his being. _"He's up to something."_ I thought sighing as he finished dressing and wrapped an arm around my waist leading me out the door and straight to the front exit of the house.

Gillette gave us both a very sour and suspicious look before Jack announced we were going for a walk and if he wanted to tag along he was welcome to do so. Murtog and Mullroy were assigned to tag along instead and I knew it was because Gillette couldn't stand me anymore than he could Jack by then. I smiled faintly at the dirty look he gave us before we all trooped out of the house and started walking toward Port Royal. By the time we made it to the road into town my feet were already protesting and I was having issues breathing thanks to the stupid dress I had been wearing that morning. The two soldiers were casually talking behind us and I knew the discussion had nothing to do with what was going on but what we might really be up to, I mean they did know Jack had a tendency to get into a discussion and leave them wondering where he had vanished too. I smiled faintly at the thought of the first time he met them in the first movie and was startled when Jack suddenly stopped apparently looking at one of the shops in the square. I glanced at the table and gave him a curious look since he knew Elizabeth had given me more than my share of accessories for the things I was forced to wear during our stay and then I saw his gaze was studying the jailhouse instead of the table and found myself watching the guards carefully while I pretended to observe the trinkets on the table.

"What do ye think love?" Jack asked clearly seeing I was playing along and ignoring the guards observing us before returning to their conversation.

"I think you had better be careful…they aren't as dumb as you would like them to be." I whispered dropping aside one of the pieces of jewelry I was browsing and giving him one of my warning looks. "If we stay here too long they will notice too." I whispered smiling faintly at the suspicious looking keeper of the table and grabbing Jacks arm heading further into town walking around browsing things as Jack studied routes and ways of getting the crew away from the jailhouse and getting after Grisham.

"Miss…Elizabeth insisted we have you both back to the house in time for lunch." Mullroy said as I glanced behind us and nodded briefly making Jack do a U turn and head back toward the manor.

I could practically hear the wheels turning in Jack head as we made our way back to the house. He hadn't said a word since leaving town and was clearly analyzing everywhere we passed all the way back to the gates, he had been so intent on his thoughts if I hadn't opened the gates he probably would have walked straight into them. Once inside the gates we were free from prying eyes and I followed Jack around the back of the house to the gardens where Elizabeth and Will had set up an outdoor lunch. Jack and I sat there eating listening to the conversations but neither of us really brought any opinions to it and then I excused myself running off after Jack who had left the table to wander through the gardens again. I again lost track of him after trying to desperately breathe and run at the same time and finally found myself near a familiar weeping willow and walked under seeing he had seated himself against it and was still clearly lost in thought. I made my way over sitting down beside him seeing him jump briefly before smirking and again going off into his own world of thoughts. _"I wish I knew what he was thinking."_ I thought sighing and leaning across the grass finding it easier to breathe.

"I'm going to get them out tonight." Jack said as I sat up with a start squeaking as the air quickly left my lungs in the process. "I'm going to be needing yer help." He said turning to me as I tilted my head giving him a dirty look.

"In a dress…I won't be much help Jack." I said seeing him smirk at this as I realized that wasn't what he meant. "Oh…you mean change go to the jailhouse, get them out and go to the Pearl." I muttered seeing him nod at this before I gave him one of my confused looks. "What about Will and Elizabeth?" I asked crossing my arms seeing him briefly think about that before appearing to return to his thoughts.

"Tell them to meet us at the Pearl." Jack answered as he chuckled seeing I was annoyed with him and what he was planning. "Love…ye knew what I was up to as soon as we entered the town." He pointed out as I sighed nodding irritably in response before glancing up hearing noise in the distance.

"Gillette's yelling." I muttered both of us laughing realizing he had assumed we slipped out because he hadn't found us during his search of the gardens. "Let's go before the puppy has a stroke." I muttered both of us leaving the concealment of the weeping willow only to be spotted sitting on a bench near another pond hidden in the garden by Mullroy.


	58. Chapter 58: Plan, Escape, Capture, Escap

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_Isn't this a fine mess?_

* * *

**Chapter 58: Plan, Escape, Capture, Escape again**

After exiting the gardens Jack and I both headed back to the room and discussed his plans until it was nearly time for dinner. We had dinner in the dining area and not long after returned to the room. Elizabeth and Will knew Jack was up to something and had followed us into the room. Jack went over the plan with them ignoring any protests and immediately led me now dressed in breeches and a shirt to the railing of the balcony where both of us proceeded to climb down. Jack dropping far more gracefully then I had as I sat there on the ground glaring up at Elizabeth who was trying to stifle laughter after she knew I hadn't broken anything. Jack quickly helped me to my feet and we snuck easily down to the gates both of us hesitating at the gates for a long while. _"They will creak when we open them." _ I thought observing Jack as he glanced up and then around the gates looking for some way of getting out without attracting attention.

"Up." Jack muttered as I gave him a curious look and glanced up at the very sharp objects at the top of the gate.

"Sharp." I whispered in retort pointing to the sharp points at the top and crossing my arms stubbornly.

"We can go over the wall." Jack said as I inclined my head in thought before nodding starting to climb up the gate and then grabbing onto the wall lifting myself over the other side.

Jack again dropped far more gracefully to the ground then I had. I managed to get almost to the bottom and lost my grip falling to the ground with a small grunt. Jack seeing I was alright helped me to my feet and started to stay low in the shadows until we reached the now empty streets of Port Royal. Then we were outside the jailhouse with several loud voices muffling our noise both peering into one of the cell windows seeing the crew were far from happy at being locked up. _"Gibbs, Anna, Ragetti, Pintel, and Cotton are locked in that one together. The rest or split up."_ I thought realizing Norrington had probably guessed locking the crew members Jack seemed to depend on the most in their own cell would make things more complicated during an escape attempt, he guessed right judging by the frown on Jacks face at that point.

"Your plan only works if they're not spread out like that." I whispered above the noise seeing Jack nod before allowing an annoyed look on his face. "You're going to need a distraction." I said as he nodded again the sour look frozen on his face as he crossed his arms observing his anxious and annoyed crew for a few minutes.

"Brandi I….where did ye go woman?" Jack muttered as he turned seeing I had disappeared from his side.

I made my way slowly around the front of the jailhouse seeing a couple of soldiers were busy in conversation about how annoyed they were to be watching pirates that should have been hung long ago. _"You should be hung."_ I thought irritably before I glanced around seeing several pieces of broken wood and such in the alley beside the jail. I then lifted up one of them and tossed it as hard as I could into the alley across from me seeing the soldiers turn their attention to the noise and out of the three guarding the door two ran off to find out what the noise belonged to. I nearly let out a scream as I felt an arm wrap around my waist before I heard a familiar chuckle and let out a deep breath instead. _"Bloody pirate."_ I thought as Jack observed the remaining soldier and grabbed one of the larger boards using it to knock out the man and then the two of us hauled him into the alley both seeing the other two were still in search of whatever disturbance had come in the alley. _"This seems a bit too easy." _ I thought before following Jack down the stairs thick with dampness and crumbling slightly under foot. _"Just like the movie…only a lot worse in person."_ I thought wrinkling my nose at the smell of slowly decaying hay and seeing the crew were all crowded rather uncomfortably in the cells.

"Jack." Whispered Gibbs as the both of us waved our hands worried they would give us away to the guards that had probably returned to look for their missing comrade.

"Here's the keys." I whispered stepping back into the shadows hoping to collect the crews' weapons, before feeling something cover my face and smelling something very strange trying to warn Jack before blackness consumed me.

**--Jack--**

"Sparrow." Hissed Gillette handing over the form in his arms as though she was something foul to Mullroy who lifted the now unconscious form of Brandi in his arms staring at his superior officer confused by his actions.

"Uh oh." Jack muttered wincing at the sound of the familiar voice before turning feeling several soldiers clamp around his arms. "What did ye do to her?" he snapped seeing Brandi unconscious in the other soldiers' hands.

"She's fine…just sleeping. You were warned." Gillette said venom in his voice before the soldiers tossed Jack in one the few remaining empty cells in the jailhouse and left him there. "I'll have Miss Elizabeth take care of her…if I harmed her I fear Commodore Norrington may have killed me." He muttered wrinkling his nose in distaste as Murtog and Mullroy exited carrying the form hastily toward the mansion.

"Ye know mate…she will throttle ye within an inch of yer life for locking me in here." Jack said with a smug look before Gillette exited the jailhouse ignoring him and the rest of the protesting crew.

"I tried to warn ye Jack." Gibbs muttered seeing Jack narrow his eyes in their direction before irritably going to a familiar ledge in the cell to sulk. "Ye need yer min on wha be around ye instead of Grisham." He mumbled flinching from the dark look he received and sighing miserably.

**--Back at the Mansion--**

"What happened?" cried Elizabeth as Murtog and Mullroy entered with the still unconscious form and both exchanged nervous looks with one another.

"She's fine Mrs. Turner, our commanding officer used something to knock her out with, Captain Sparrow is currently residing in the jailhouse." Murtog answered nervously before Elizabeth narrowed her eyes knowing it had to be Gillette.

"Thank you for at least being honest with me." Elizabeth said sighing miserably as the two soldiers nodded before following her upstairs depositing Brandi on her bed and leaving the room with instructions to remain at their post.

Several hours later I managed to crack one of my eyes open and noticed I was inside the room I was sharing with Jack. I felt sickly groggy and felt around for the familiar form usually beside me noticing the bed was empty. Then with effort I started to remember what had happened and tried to sit up only to feel my head like a lead weight on my shoulders, which promptly sent me back down on the bed with a groan. _"My head…where's Jack?"_ I thought as the sent of ocean and rum came from the bed but I knew he wasn't there and was suddenly aware of the darkness in the room trying again to sit up. I finally managed to prop myself up and glance around the empty room and recalling a brief sensation of being carried at a distance and voices in my still groggy state. _"Gillette…his voice, Jack must be in the jailhouse."_ I realized before running my fingers through my hair and standing, only to fall back onto the bed with a muffled curse. I then heard a door open slowly and glanced up seeing Elizabeth enter the room and notice I was awake.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked shutting the door quickly in case Gillette had followed her to inspect the current situation further. "Gillette's been stalking the front entry waiting for you to wake so he can threaten to lock you up with Jack. I'm surprise he even allowed them to bring you back here." She said seeing me glance at her a very dark scowl on my face.

"He was probably afraid I would get out and kill him." I muttered my mouth feeling like cotton as I again forced myself to stand managing to balance this time. "Is Jack in the jailhouse still?" I asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear for sure in case my brain was still foggy.

"Of course." Elizabeth said sounding irritable and very sour. "I warned him and you both…you two never listen." She said as I glared at her and then heard someone else enter into the room seeing Will looking thoroughly agitated. "Gillette's coming up isn't he?" she asked seeing him nod as I gave both of them a sour look.

"Help me knock him out so we can go rescue Jack." I muttered sounding a bit more chipper then I would have liked and getting two glares in turn at the idea. "Ok…so I don't like the fact he's there and I'm here." I muttered crossing my arms irritably seeing that the couple had no intention of helping me at the moment. "I will throttle that man…for one he used something, which I'm to groggy to remember the name of to knock me out and secondly he locked Jack away. He also touched me…I want to fix that lap dog good." I hissed angrily seeing both Will and Elizabeth flinch at my words of wraith before exchanging looks that meant they were going to talk Gillette out of a confrontation for his own well being.

**--Outside the door--**

"I really wouldn't go confront her at the moment Gillette." Said Elizabeth as she and Will made a very hasty exit into his path. "She is thoroughly mad and I would expect it would be in your best interest to remain out here for the time being." She said seeing Gillette narrow his eyes in her direction.

"She threatened to…well…let's just say you might never have the equipment to have children in the near future." Will said flinching as Elizabeth gave him a glare, before covering her mouth stifling laughter at Gillette's nervous expression. "It would probably be in your best interest to have Jack escorted back to here and have a guard on them both." He said seeing Gillette's brows raise as a nasty smirk crossed his face.

"Not likely…Mr. Sparrow is doing quite well in his cell." Gillette answered stepping back as the door opened rather violently from behind the couple and a sour and angry me stood there.

"Captain!" I snapped before being held back by Will who could already picture what I may do to the stupid man.

"Excuse us." Elizabeth said hastily shooing Gillette away, which didn't take overly long as he paled slightly from the look I was giving him. "In there." She said helping her husband shove me back into the room with effort since I was violently struggling to basically beat Gillette senseless.

"I wouldn't have done too much damage." I grumbled as Will finally released me and turned to face his wife who was tapping her foot and crossly glaring at me in one of her famous cartoon poses.

"I don't believe you." Elizabeth answered as I shrugged eyeing them both for a long while. "He's going to leave Jack locked up and we can't do anything about it right now." She said seeing me angrily tapping my fingers on my arm my attention intently on the ground mumbling curses.

"Oh but I can…Don't look at me like that." I muttered as the couple both gave me an annoyed look and each exchanged an exasperated sigh. "He can lock me up with Jack, I don't care…all I know is we're leaving tonight." I hissed irritably. "You two meet us at the Pearl." I said before ignoring their protests grabbing my jacket and smiling faintly at the discovery of a familiar silver key. _"Jack did sneak it into my pocket again."_ I thought before marching to the balcony.

I somehow made it down the balcony again for once not crashing and followed the path Jack had led me down earlier that night. I then continued to the gate pausing eyeing it for a long while hearing voices and running around to a few trees lined against the wall. _"Gillette is smarter then he looks."_ I thought with an annoyed scowl seeing guards were being assigned to watch the gate. I ignored this and climb up one of the trees knowing getting down the other side would be a task, but not caring at the moment, when angry no one should get in my way I don't usually feel much till after the fact. Once I got on the wall and looked over the other side I grumbled a curse or two managing to lock my feet in the bricks for a few minutes before I crashed hard onto my back stifling a yelp of pain and silently cursing myself for a long while. I finally climb to my feet flinching briefly before following the path back to town and to the jailhouse where Jack was sitting in a familiar cell by himself hat over his eyes completely relaxed. _"Lazy."_ I thought with a smile before I leaned down to the cell and tossed a small pebble hitting his head.

"Bloody hell." Jack hissed staring down at the pebble that had bounced off his hat into his hands. He then snapped to attention as another pebble landed beside him and turned to the cell window smiling devilishly in the night. "Hello love." He whispered swaggering to the window and smirking faintly. "Yer lucky they didn't put me on the other side, long drop to the ocean ye know." He said with a chuckle as I gave him a dirty look and tossed another pebble at him.

"Oh shut up." I whispered with a smile and then I glanced around carefully seeing no soldiers in sight at the moment and slipping him the silver skeleton key. "Go get out of there…I'll see what I can do with the guards." I muttered walking away as Jack chuckled amused by my annoyance.

"_Six guards…overkill much razor man."_ I thought eyeing the men in front of the jailhouse door before seeing my throw a board trick wouldn't work quite so easily this time. I needed something more significant on the distraction meter and was completely out of ideas. _"I should have dragged Will or Elizabeth with me to help."_ I thought frowning and leaning against the wall staring around at the silent stores and alleys trying to think, or at least until something inside the jailhouse made a slight noise forcing four of the six inside and leaving the two others on their own. _"That's a bit better."_ I thought startled when the door sent the remaining two guards into the street forcing them to collided with one another and sit there momentarily dazed, before I saw Anna-Maria and Piper knock them both unconscious. I then watched as all the crew disappeared in various parts of Port Royal back toward the Black Pearl leaving Gibbs, Jack and myself at the jailhouse.

"Nice work lass." Gibbs said with a smile as I nodded seeing Jack was busily adjusting his effects back into place. "I'll be goin now cap'ain." He said taking off down another alley before Jack smirked at the disappearing form and turned to me.

"Should I ask ye…how ye got out of there?" Jack asked as I smiled faintly hugging him glad he wasn't hurt, I had a nagging feeling Gillette would have hurt him no matter what.

"I scared the shit out of Gillette and just repeated what you showed me earlier…with a minor glitch or two." I muttered hissing as Jacks arms wrapped around my back before he stepped back and made me turn seeing a nice bruise forming on my back. "Had to use the wall…went crash." I muttered in response to the dirty look he gave me. "Uh oh." I muttered hearing sounds coming from the jailhouse as both Jack and I spotted several red coated men heading our way.

"Time to go love." Jack said grasping my arm and leading me down several alleys somehow managing to duck past the army of men in the area and make it to the waiting Black Pearl in one piece.


	59. Chapter 59: Stowaway & Dauntless

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_Someone's in trouble...nah nah_

* * *

**Chapter 59: Stowaway & Dauntless**

I saw everyone was on the ship and were getting things ready to move out as soon as Jack gave the order. Elizabeth and Will were both there with annoyed looks on their face, but appeared to be happy to see the two of us in one piece. To my irritation I watched Pintel and Ragetti returning an all too familiar trunk to Jacks cabin and rolled my eyes at Elizabeth who gave me a small giggle before joining Will over by the railing the sails being lowered ready to go. Soon Jack was at the helm and the ship was on her way out to the ocean to find the rest of the pieces to our puzzle and to my deepest annoyance Grisham. I was thankful to feel the wind in my hair again as Port Royal disappeared in the distance and smiled faintly seeing Jack was content at the helm and seeing everyone was back to work on the ship. I joined Elizabeth for the first watch in the crows nest and we discussed what had happened during the big escape, I also told Elizabeth how sore I was about falling off the wall and how she needed to put a mattress out there for future use.

Sadly my mentioning of the incident with the wall got me immediately escorted from the crows nest and straight to Jacks cabin where she proceeded to examine the welt and lecture me indefinitely about doing something so stupid. I sighed miserably after she completed her lecture and wrapped the bruise in case I had fractured anything upon the impact and watched her leave making me remain in the cabin to rest. Clearly resting was not my thing and I took a couple of aspirin from my bag behind Jacks desk and then proceeded to stare over the maps, what little Jack had taught me was rather useful in pin pointing the next location for the puzzle pieces, but it was far away from Gresham's supposed location, which Elizabeth had heard Gillette and Norrington discussing while her and Will had been hiding out discussing their own issues. _"Jack is going after that man first…I'm almost willing to guarantee it."_ I thought rubbing my sore back absently as I stared over the coordinates again hearing shuffling by the door and smirking realizing it was a couple of eavesdroppers. I stood walking over and allowed the door to open sending both Ragetti and Pintel to the floor of the cabin in surprise catching Ragetti's eye as it rolled near my foot and holding it out for him.

"You could have knocked…I don't bite." I answered handing the eye to Ragetti and staring from one to the other. "What's on your minds?" I asked as they exchanged looks and then nodded as though coming to an answer.

"We was wondering where the captain might be heading." Pintel said seeing Ragetti nod in agreement before both of them observed me as though I had the answers to everything Jack would do.

"No idea…and to be honest, you two really should stop doing Elizabeth's dirty work for her." I answered before shooing them both from the cabin and pausing before shutting the door. "Tell her if she's so interested to ask him herself." I said with a small smile before shutting the door and going back to glance over the maps, trying to figure out which of the three islands were to be the one we would land on and trying to discover the name of the one we would be on.

An hour later I heard noise on deck and started laughing realizing Elizabeth had more than likely taken my advice and found herself more than likely overboard again. I couldn't help but wonder if Jack had actually thrown her overboard or just picked up the nearest bucket of water to dump on her, either way he was in no mood for her and I had sensed it as soon as he touched the helm of the pearl, dark look in eyes and determination in his face. I heard a very defined tiff on deck and then listened as someone paused outside the cabin cursing avidly before opening the door violently and stepping in. I glanced up seeing Elizabeth was soaking wet from head to toe and had clearly met the ocean like my earlier theory. I saw Will give me a sour look from outside the cabin before shutting it less then violently and saw Elizabeth cross her arms seeing the smile on my face.

"That was very poor advice Brandi…you knew what kind of mood Jack was in." Elizabeth said stomping her foot childishly as I snorted trying to stifle my laughter. "He threw me overboard again…luckily Will was smart enough to grab the rope before my grand finale." She said seeing I was trying not to laugh and was busily studying the things before me.

"You have been using Pintel and Ragetti to do your dirty work since they came aboard. I thought it only fair you do your own dirty work for once and get cleaned up in the process." I said giving up at trying to follow Jacks coordinates and such because he hadn't exactly showed me everything and I had thoroughly gotten myself confused several times over. "How does it feel to be clean again?" I asked seeing her give me a very irritated look before she sighed leaving the cabin in a huff. "Sorry!" I called knowing she would eventually get over it and come to find me later.

"She isn't overly happy with ye love." Jack said entering the cabin not long after Elizabeth left making me jump from my observations of making at least one more attempt at the charts on his desk. "Ye look confused." He said walking over and glancing down.

"I am." I answered giving it up and standing. "I know she's mad…she'll get over it, or else throttle me, one way or another it will all be good." I said yawning and stretching flinching forgetting my bruised back. "She also made me have this done." I said lifting my shirt and showing him the bandage around my bruised body. "That woman worries too much…I don't like being babied." I said giggling at the curious look on Jack face before I made my way to bed seeing he was going to go over the coordinates he had gotten from Elizabeth and Will. "Island or Grisham first?" I asked seeing him give me a what do you think look before I sighed nodding making myself as comfortable as possible on the bed. _"Damn wall."_ I thought before going to sleep.

I heard a sound and sat up in the room seeing Jack had joined me a long time ago and saw someone carefully lurking around the desk. _"Who is that?"_ I wondered poking at Jack stirring him from his sleep seeing him notice the form in the darkness and nod acknowledgement he was awake and aware. I watched as Jack slowly sat up and stepped very quietly in the darkened room tackling the form and during the struggle I manage to light a light and groan in annoyance at the form Jack had successfully pinned down in his cabin. _"How the hell did he get aboard?"_ I wondered rolling my eyes at the muffled curses and watching Jack stand allowing the form to stand.

"Gillette what the hell are ye doing on my ship?" Hissed Jack as the annoyed ruffled looking man adjusted his uniform and wig glaring at the two of us angrily in the now lighted cabin.

"I followed her." Gillette hissed pointing at me as I eyed him completely confused by his accusation. "I saw her sneaking off after I assigned guards to the gates, I followed her but you all managed to get on here before I could do anything." He muttered crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at both of us.

"You mean you stowed away…who else?" I asked knowing full well he wouldn't have come alone on Jacks ship, because he clearly was afraid of the both of us or maybe what we would do to him. "Murtog and Mullroy." I answered my own question hearing a somewhat riot like sound above deck and recognizing Gibbs's voice among the chaos.

"Come on." Jack snapped pointing Gillette out the door as I followed after him both of us seeing a rather interesting sight on deck as the two soldiers glanced around for their superior officer cornered by Gibbs, Anna-Maria, and several other members of the crew. "Hold it mates…they're with this." He called forcing Gillette into the crowd of annoyed pirates and crossing his arms irritably at the sight. "Ye bloody git…I should throw ye overboard." He hissed seeing Elizabeth and Will had joined the crowd looking confused by the three men in the middle of very tired looking crewmembers.

"How did they get aboard?" Elizabeth asked a just as confused looking Will who just shrugged eyeing both Jack and myself.

"Until we sort this out put them in the brig." Jack said as the crew started to haul away Gillette, Murtog and Mullroy. "Leave those two up here on deck…just him." He said indicating Gillette who made sure he gave us the most evil look he could possibly muster.

"_Ha ha…gotta love him."_ I thought wrapping my arm around Jack and relaxing into his embrace staring at the two bewildered soldiers who were still looking thoroughly nervous and confused. Elizabeth sighed showing them downstairs to the crew quarters with Will and left us on deck to ponder how we were going to deal with Gillette who would definitely not be please spending the night in the brig of all places. _"Serves him right, he locked Jack up and knocked me out. I hope Jack leaves his ass there for the rest of the trip."_ I thought smiling faintly at the thought before becoming aware that Jack was leading me toward the helm where he took over for cotton allowing me to rest against him my arms around his waist head against his back.

"That bloody git…now we need to find Norrington and drop him off of me ship." Jack cursed under his breath irritably as I sighed realizing he was going to be fuming for a while over the situation.

"Or you could just leave him overboard in a long boat and make him row back to Port Royal." I said hearing him pause in his ranting before glancing over his shoulder laughter evident in his face. "That would be a bit mean though." I said smiling in turn before we both watched the sun start to rise in the sky.

The day presented itself with several duties for the crew to deal with and two very confused soldiers who were still standing like statues watching the work around them. I left Jack at the helm and showed the two soldiers to where they could lend a hand, since they weren't so bad to deal with and found myself presented with a tray of food for Gillette wrinkling my nose in irritation at the dark look Elizabeth gave me before I sighed miserably heading down to the brig finding a very irritated look Gillette who had taken refuge in the corner on a crate glaring around the Pearl as though it was dangerous or something. _"Your own fault Gillette."_ I thought smirking faintly before I handed the tray through the bars to Gillette who took it with what only could describe as a very suspicious look on his face. I then turned to exit hearing him attempting to clear his throat to speak and pausing curiously before turning to observe him.

"Thank you." Gillette managed, which I could tell was very forced before I nodded turning to leave. "Can I ask you something?" he questioned as I sighed seeing this was going to be a very long day and Elizabeth had stuck me in the middle.

"What?" I asked annoyed before I pulled up a crate and sat down facing the annoyed looking man.

"Why did you hurt the Commodore?" Gillette managed clearly not entirely sure of the story behind everything that had happened since I came to the pirate world. "I was never really given much information and from what I've seen I'm not too far off about you being his w-girlfriend." He said stopping the wench retort quickly.

"That is none of your business otherwise James would have said something. Elizabeth was part of the reason and it was not intentional. I hate hurting people. Further more…I greatly dislike you and if you call me wench once more…yes I caught your slip…I'll beat your damn head in." I snapped before standing and making a very easy exit pausing on deck huffing angrily seeing Elizabeth start toward me and then make a quick U turn the opposite direction. "ELIZABETH TURNER GET BACK HERE!" I called seeing her freeze in a cartoon fashion as though someone had struck her before she reluctantly turned in my direction. I made my way quickly across the deck to Elizabeth's side seeing her nervously fidgeting before allowing me a meek smile. "You…

"Please don't. I had a feeling Gillette was going to cause some problems, but he insisted on speaking with you…don't hurt me." Elizabeth murmured pathetically as I found my angry retort frozen seeing Gillette had easily set up a fight between me and Elizabeth and sighing angrily as my hand slid down my face in a cartoon angered fashion.

"I am going to kill him." I hissed turning on my heel and smacking into Piper, Anna-Maria and another crew member that were moving things around on deck forcing a rather loud crash and clutter of curses. "Sorry." I said moving away from the angered people and making my way back to the safety of the helm seeing Jack was thoroughly amused by the incident that had just taken place. _"You won't think it's funny."_ I thought walking around behind him startled when he whirled catching my arms and holding me close.

"Cotton…take over." Jack said before leading me toward the back of the helm where he could calm me down. "Relax love, I can see someone really made ye mad." He said as I struggled violently to get away and sighed irritably surrendering into his tight embrace glaring up at his highly amused face and frowning.

"I think we should make his swim back to Port Royal, skip the long boat." I answered giving away who had seriously ticked me off. "Just leave him locked in the brig for his own safety otherwise I might make his life significantly shorter." I warned as he chuckled finding me amusing as usual.

"Aye…I think it be better if he does stay in there." Jack said in agreement before I sighed leaning against him taking several deep breaths finally managing to get my temper under control again, before closing my eyes taking in the scent of rum and sea. "Ye going to be good now love?" he questioned as I nodded wrapping my arms around him and mumbling an annoyed curse or two.

Jack sat down on the deck with me tightly wrapped around him for a while watching the clouds pass by both of us feeling lazy at the moment and enjoying the quiet. I vaguely heard the crew working about the ship and became aware of Jack nodding beside me before I smiled faintly poking at him seeing him start. I pointed then to the curious faces watching us and rolled my eyes as Jack snapped at the few crew members staring to get their scurvy arses back to work. I then allowed Jack to help me to my feet before he wandered back off to the helm leaving me to watch the ocean spray around us lazily rocking the Pearl gently in the water. _"The Dauntless."_ I thought glancing ahead of the ship off to the side seeing a familiar shape in the distance and smiling faintly. _"We get rid of Gillette now."_ I thought with a giggle before I took off toward the helm and told Jack what I seen. He was then ordering the ship to catch up and motioning for Gibbs, Anna and a couple of others to go gather the persistent pest Gillette from the brig.

**--Dauntless--**

"The Black Pearl…I shouldn't have expected Gillette to handle those two." Murmured Norrington irritably before he saw the ship turn in their direction and sighed ordering the Dauntless to be anchored and await the approach of the all too familiar pirate ship. "Why would they be trying to flag us down?" he wondered thoughtfully before ordering his men around deck and waiting patiently for the ship to pull up beside them.

**--Black Pearl--**

"Gibbs get a plank!" called Jack as I stood there watching the very irritated looking Gillette with a smug look on my face knowing Norrington would be chewing him out as soon as he found out why we were flagging them down. "Love…where's those others?" he asked as I glanced around the ship remember Murtog and Mullroy were somewhere helping out the crew while aboard.

"Just a minute." I murmured disappearing around deck leaving Jack to stare after me puzzled for a little while. "Ragetti…seen Murtog and Mullroy anywhere?" I questioned seeing him cleaning his eye helping Pintel moving crates around on the other side of the ship.

"There Miss." Ragetti said pointing as I whirled ducking Mullroy and Murtog who had been moving a rather large crate across deck. "Oiy careful ye two." He grumbled as both soldiers sat the crate down looking relieved to have the weight off of their shoulders.

"You two come with me." I muttered giving both Pintel and Ragetti a withering look and walking off followed by the suddenly nervous soldiers. "Found them." I muttered ignoring Gillette's snort of irritation and wrapping my arm around Jacks waist purposely sticking out my tongue in his direction hearing a stifled chuckle glancing briefly at Elizabeth who had apparently found my childish move amusing.

We were soon pulled up next to the Dauntless both crews going about their business on the ships ignoring what was taking place around them. Jack tossed across the plank and waited patiently as Norrington marched over looking thoroughly annoyed and ready to start arguing us back to Port Royal, or at least until Jack shoved a very irritably swearing Gillette in front of the plank crossing his arms as the man sourly walked across nodding in acknowledgement to Norrington who found it appropriate to roll his eyes in annoyance. Murtog and Mullroy followed a little less violently and then Jack, Elizabeth, Will and myself stood back allowing Norrington to cross onto the Pearl glaring at us as though he were ready to scold a group of children. _"This is going well."_ I thought seeing his eyes narrow in Jacks direction and then mine. _"Then again…maybe not so well."_ I thought rolling my eyes as he stood there watching Elizabeth and Will quickly disappear to work not wanting to witness the argument they were sure would take place any minute.

"I thought I informed you two to stay in Port Royal." Norrington muttered irritably before Jack narrowed his eyes at him and I raised my brow ready with a sarcastic retort, which Jack beat me too.

"My crew and I decided we didn't like yer way of informing us to say in Port Royal." Jack pointed out with an interesting wave of his hands that made me smile trying to avoid laughing. "Ye locked them up, threatened to have me locked up and that bloody git…Gilly or whatever his name be used something to knock her out." He snapped seeing Norrington had not been made aware of Gillette's less then favorable methods of keeping us in Port Royal at the time. "She helped get us out by the way." He said rather smugly as I glanced from Jack to Norrington and back again seeing Norrington narrow his eyes at me.

"_Thanks a bunch Jack."_ I thought glaring at Jack who was too busy acting cocky to notice anything as usual. "It was harmless enough…I think…I woke up at the manor with Elizabeth, threatened Gillette, snuck out freed Jack and you probably guessed the rest." I said aware of Jacks arm resting around my waist.

"Indeed." Norrington said his eyes clearly full or irritation as he turned briefly seeing Gillette pale briefly before disappearing from sight rather rapidly. "I will have to inform Gillette to change his choice of methods…as for you two, I would much prefer if you would return to Port Royal." He said seeing Jack pretend that something on deck was apparently extremely important at the moment. "Sparrow…I'm not asking." He said determinedly as I rose my brow in surprise seeing both men go into a glaring contest.

"_This isn't good."_ I thought sighing and stepping in between both men worried there might be a fist fight in the future, but to my distaste both men easily grabbed one of my arms and pushed me aside carefully out of the middle of them and continued the violent looking glare contest. _"Elizabeth, Will…I think I may need a little help."_ I thought seeing Murtog and Mullroy were eyeing the scene exchanging looks with each other curiously. I then noticed Elizabeth and Will come off to the side both hesitating as they exchanged looks with one another. _"Don't just stand there do something."_ I thought waving in their direction seeing both shake their heads.

"Ye know something commodore…I don't take orders from the likes of ye." Jack stated rather dangerously as I noticed the dark look returning to him rather quickly and seeing this could get by far very violent. "Ye go yer way…I'll go mine. I've got some business to do before I go gallivanting after Grisham. Ye find him before me all fine…I find him……don't expect much to be left for pickup." He said rather darkly before whirling and quickly exiting to his cabin, ordering the crew to anchor for the night since it was getting a bit dark since fighting with Gillette most of the morning.

"I've never known that man to sound so……

"Violent, evil, dangerous, less than charming…don't feel left out James." I said before making my way toward Jacks cabin becoming very aware of military boots following behind. "I wouldn't follow me if I were you." I warned turning as Norrington stopped rather suddenly almost colliding with me.

"Did Gillette actually do as Sparrow stated?" Norrington questioned looking as though he wouldn't believe anyone at the moment. I nodded before sighing placing my fingers to my temples seeing this was going to be a long conversation, which I would rather be having with Jack instead of Norrington at the moment. "Tell me the full story…I may have him locked in the brig for this." He muttered darkly as I found myself eyeing him curiously before laughing. "What is so funny may I ask?" he muttered eyeing me suspiciously.

"He's spent his stay on the ship in the brig…not to mention has had a thoroughly rotten time playing babysitter to Jack and myself. I threatened to remove his reason for reproducing offspring James. I think he's been through plenty, but please feel free to continue making his life hell." I said before crossing my arms and going into the story of how Jack and I ended up facing off with him in the jailhouse and all that had taken place. "Now excuse me…I have a pirate to coax out of a foul mood." I said dismissing myself from Norrington's presence ignoring his "indeed" statement.


	60. Chapter 60: Tempers & Next Stop

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_Watch your step...this could get messy  
_

* * *

**Chapter 60: Tempers & Next Stop**

I made my way slowly to the cabin and flinched hearing something shatter inside the cabin against what I presumed was either the door or the wall beside it, judging mostly by the sound and the several more sounds that followed of shattering glass, crashes and more. _"He's throwing things…I've never known his temper to be that serious." _I thought jumping as a hand was gently placed on my shoulder forcing me to turn to meet a very curios looking Gibbs. I saw him flinch as another shattering sound echoed in the cabin before he shook his head and tried leading me away, but I shook him off and ignored the odd look he gave me opening the door and ducking as something went flying over my head and nearly knocked Gibbs out. _"Duck."_ I thought ducking again as another object left the cabin smacking into Ragetti sending his eye rolling across the deck. _"He's mad…I'm so not glad."_ I thought wryly before shutting the door and dodging more flying objects making my way quickly around behind Jack who was so busy throwing things and cursing he hadn't noticed anything that had happened as of the moment.

"Stop…you almost killed Gibbs, Ragetti and me." I snapped before Jack dropped whatever he was going to throw and jumped about a foot whirling his eyes so dark with anger I considered running out of the cabin. "Jack?" I questioned feeling sick at the dark look in his face, before he seemed to realize who was standing in front of him.

"Brandi." Jack breathed before flopping down in his chair in defeat observing me carefully his face softening considerably since his rampage. "I didn't kill ye, so that means Ragetti and Gibbs are good then?" he asked as I nodded hesitantly sitting on the edge of the desk and waiting for him to explain what had set off his rampage. "That bloody git ordering me around…who the hell does he think he is?" he hissed placing his hands to his forehead sighing in irritation before glancing up aware I was watching him in concern at the moment.

"He's seen your ugly side as of recently and I think is more concerned about those around you…then you per say." I answered seeing Jack give me a dirty look before I retorted by lifting his hat and setting it on my own head returning his glare. "Looks better on you." I muttered tossing it over on his coat which was laying in a chair and seeing him smirk faintly the dark look slowly leaving his face. "Ignore him and move on with your plans Jack…not like he can stop you anyway." I said sliding from the desk and jumping back seeing him make a grab for me. "Oh please…you are so slow." I muttered playfully before he gave me one of his "you think so looks" and then stood walking quickly in my direction, but I was out the door before he could react and had ducked behind the crates that had moved around deck that afternoon watching him stand there glancing around carefully for any sign of movement.

"_Shit!"_ I thought nearly shrieking before I glanced at the hand that had been placed on my arm seeing Elizabeth smiling mischievously in the dark. I then saw Jack and Will nearly collide both looking thoroughly confused at finding each other on deck. Apparently Will and Jack had come to the conclusion that we were now together and were going to make their evening rather interesting, before both started searching the deck behind each crate, barrel and anything else to be used for a hiding place. I motioned for Elizabeth to follow me as both of us made our way carefully in the shadows and up to the helm seeing an inquisitive looking Anna-Maria eyeing us before seeing Jack and Will searching across the deck and chuckling shaking her head. _"Well this is familiar…I just wish it happened more often, damn Grisham anyway."_ I thought seeing both men pause in the middle of the deck and scratching their heads in a confused cartoon fashion, before both starting up to the crows nest. _"Ye stupid men anyway."_ Anna-Maria thought shaking her head and muffling her amused laughter observing Elizabeth and me playing paper, rock, and scissors waiting for one of them to notice where we were.

**--Crows nest--**

"What triggered Brandi and you to start this hide and seek type thing?" Will asked halfway up to the crows nest watching Jack glance up thoughtfully before continuing his ascent.

"My temper…she was being smart." Jack said wrinkling his nose in annoyance as they both got to the crows nest to only find it empty. "Damn women…those two get together and it isn't a fair fight." He muttered seeing Will was too annoyed at finding the crows nest empty.

"Elizabeth said we should get you two into one of our old…I guess you could call them games or pranks, but I think she had her suspicions something had already started. Those two aren't going to play fair…they're both pirates." Will muttered seeing Jack smirk at that before nodding in agreement. "I bet they're sitting somewhere laughing at us." He murmured staring around the ship hearing Jack muttering irritably before he turned and glanced to see what Jack was pointing at.

"No but Anna seems to find us amusing…those two are down there watching us." Jack muttered seeing Will wrinkle his face in annoyance and give him a look.

"Brandi and Elizabeth are playing that paper, rock, scissors thing she taught me. I bet they've been watching us make fools of ourselves for a while." Will grumbled before Jack wrinkled his own face in annoyance. "Now what?"

"Obviously they know we've seen them. By the time we get down they will probably be hiding again…unless we do the hiding." Jack said a devilish smirk lighting up his face before Will gave him a puzzled look. "Come on." He said as both proceeded to exit the crows nest.

**--At the Helm--**

"I thin yer men are comin after ye lass's." Anna-Maria said as I glanced up seeing Elizabeth nod in agreement both of us following Jack and Will's decent to the deck.

"Time to go find a new hiding place." Elizabeth said sighing as she stood stretching and I followed. "Where too?" she asked as I paused watching Will and Jack standing on deck observing us for a longer while then I would have expected them to.

"They haven't moved." I pointed out as Elizabeth turned her attention from looking for a new hiding place and observed the two men carefully her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "They're up to something." I muttered hearing Anna-Maria laugh behind us and give her an annoyed look before Elizabeth and I turned back seeing both Jack and Will had vanished from sight. "Where did they go?" I wondered aloud growing confused with their sudden disappearance.

"They turned the tables." Elizabeth answered as I gave her a confused look before registering what she had meant.

"Oh." I answered simply before crossing my arms in thought trying to figure out where they would most likely be hiding, but my mind was drawing a blank since they were both together. "If it was Jack…I would head straight for the rum hold, but Will isn't quite that predictable." I muttered as Elizabeth nodded apparently deep in thought as well.

"Thin where they both be hidin." Anna-Maria said adding her two cents to our thoughts as both of us glanced at her then one another nodding in agreement.

Elizabeth and I both went down the stairs and carefully glanced around the deck both heading straight for the last place we would more than likely look, before entering Jacks cabin seeing Will and Jack had taken to playing cards at his desk and both looked up surprised that we had found them so quickly. _"Cute."_ I thought crossing my arms and using Elizabeth as a leaning post as she crossed her arms glaring from one to the other. She then promptly moved forgetting she was supporting me and whirled flinching as I crashed to the floor with a curse or two. I glanced up at Elizabeth's face seeing her mouth frozen in an O of surprise and then saw both Will and Jack stare from one of us to the other. I suddenly burst out laughing followed by three others in the room. _"Graceful."_ I thought laying there laughing to hard to stand and seeing Elizabeth flop down beside me her legs giving out as tears started down her face from laughing too hard.

"Those two find each other way to amusing." Jack muttered after the laughing died down between him and Will. Elizabeth and myself were still laughing hysterically and ignored the odd looks we were getting as Will shrugged returning to the card game he and Jack had started. "Ye two need to come up for air!" he called seeing both of us turn to look at him finally stopping for a moment.

"Yes…that would be a very good idea." Elizabeth stated as both of us tried to keep straight faces, before glancing at one another and bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Oiy women." Jack muttered smirking faintly as Will gave him a dirty look watching the ace fall out of his sleeve.

"You cheat." Will muttered crossly tossing the cards on the table and glaring at Jack irritably.

"Pirate." Jack said with a chuckle as both of them started to laugh at the familiar lines and turned to eye both women who were still cackling madly. "Did ye give them rum by chance?" he questioned raising his brow in concern as Will shook his head eyeing Elizabeth and myself curiously.

"We need to stop." I finally managed in between giggles as Elizabeth nodded both of us sitting up holding our ribs and staring at the floor carefully so we wouldn't burst into another fit of laughter. "My ribs hurt." I whined staring up at Jack and Will who looked briefly relieved we had managed to successfully stop laughing hysterically.

"So do mine…Who won?" Elizabeth asked as Will gave Jack a familiar look and Elizabeth smiled. "He cheated." She said seeing Jack give an innocent look as I glanced from Will to Jack and then rolled my eyes.

"He's a pirate remember." I said snickering faintly as Elizabeth gave me a dirty look and playfully punched my arm. "Evil woman." I murmured both of us giggling with one another again, before becoming aware of two forms lifting us from the floor.

"You two don't need to laugh anymore." Will muttered escorting Elizabeth from the cabin still giggling hysterically before shutting the door leaving a very puzzled looking Jack behind.

"I can't help it." I muttered finally stopping before seeing the odd look on Jacks face and again bursting into laughter.

"Stop already woman." Jack muttered as he glanced at me and I found myself stopping only to stare at him and starting all over at the smirk that crossed his face. "Oiy…how much did ye drink?" he asked as I gave him an annoyed look and crossed my arms.

"None…it's called fun, something I thought you forgot how to have Jack." I stated leaning against the wall near the door and watching him curiously. "Where are we heading next?" I asked finally being able to breath and act normally again after he stood in front of me a smirk still on his face.

"Sirens Pass…then to one of the islands, still not clear on which one as of the moment though." Jack muttered absently before seeing my worried look. "What's wrong love?" he questioned as I watched him carefully.

"Just Sirens pass." I muttered as he smirked seeing what I meant. "I see you know what I'm worrying about…with all the islands and things we've seen do you have a plan in case Sirens actually are in the pass?" I asked seeing him roll his eyes and reach out wrapping arms around me pulling me into his arms.

"Love…I am positive there are no sirens to sing us to our doom." Jack whispered finding my lips with his and cutting off any protests I may have had the rest of the night.


	61. Chapter 61: Jack Plans

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_Another day another plan?_

* * *

**Chapter 61: Jack Plans**

I woke earlier then usual the next morning seeing Jack was still contentedly snoozing beside me and found my clothing quickly dressing and heading straight to the crews quarters. I quietly made my way around the hammocks and snoring men finding Anna-Maria in the back sleeping peacefully before I nudged her forcing her to start and catch herself before rolling out of the hammock, I motioned for her to be quiet and she nodded following me out on deck giving me a very odd look as I went to barricading the door and locking the crew inside the crew quarters knowing they would probably be sore about it later. I then motioned for her silence making my way down to Elizabeth's and Will's cabin carefully opening the door thankful the couple were descent unlike Jack and I apparently appeared to be often. I walked over silent as a cat and gently prodded Elizabeth awake cupping her mouth as she went to ask me what I was doing. I then had her follow me and Anna-Maria out of the cabin where I proceeded to barricade their cabin before sighing in relief heading back up on deck seeing Jack was at the helm and had been curiously glancing around for signs of his crew members.

"I'll handle Jack. Anna I need you to steer the Pearl and I need you in the crows nest making sure Anna-Maria doesn't hit any of those rocks coming up inside of Sirens Pass." I said softly before both women exchanged looks of surprise. "Elizabeth go." I whispered shooing her toward the crows nest and watching as Anna-Maria easily convinced Jack to briefly come talk with me. _"Rope."_ I thought glancing around the deck and finding some before heading for Jacks cabin seeing his quizzical look before motioning him to follow.

"Brandi…what are ye doing love?" Jack questioned curiously turning as a lasso wrapped around his arms pinning them quickly to his sides and smirking faintly as I gave him a small smile. "Ye know love, I really like how ye be thinking but this really isn't the time." He murmured softly aware the rope was extremely constrictive then and giving me a suspicious look his seductive smirk disappearing quickly.

"I know it isn't Jack…that was the point." I said surprising him as I yanked on the rope forcing him to stumble half hazardly into the room and onto the bed. "You are going to stay here until we get through Sirens Pass, unlike you I'm not as confident about those sirens not existing and I don't feel like crashing to our deaths." I answered ignoring him as I tied him carefully to the bed adding more knots to his wrists and feet. "Now Anna and Elizabeth are going to need help, so excuse me Jack." I said smiling faintly at the annoyed look on his face as I exited the cabin. _"Barricading it just in case."_ I thought locking the door and stuffing several things in the way of the cabin so if he did manage to open the door he would crash into them making us notice him.

Elizabeth was easily guiding Anna-Maria through the waters filled with rocks as we went underneath a rather wide pass and sure enough I heard a very lovely song being sung in the distance and rolled my eyes thankful I had, had enough sense to hustle that morning. Elizabeth was clearly giving me a look from the crows nest even though I couldn't see it and Anna-Maria was too eyeing me as though I had grown another head. _"I had a feeling, what can I say Jack is stubborn as hell."_ I thought shrugging as I went to the side helping guide Anna-Maria through the rocks and finally getting clear of the pass spotting several very beautiful women in the water all with fins on their feet and arms looking thoroughly confused as the ship passed easily by them. _"Sorry ladies…this ship has women in charge."_ I thought with a smile of triumph seeing several of the startled mythical creatures disappear into the water extremely agitated and sour looking. Soon we were cleared of the Sirens influence and Elizabeth returned to deck following me up to the helm where Anna-Maria let out a breath of relief for my quick thinking.

"Ye did good lass." Anna-Maria said seeing Elizabeth look at me and nod in agreement. "Ye migh wan to free everyone now though." She said as Elizabeth smiled giving me a curious look.

"You go free all the others…it may take a bit of coaxing with Jack so I don't end up tied up somewhere and tossed overboard." I said softly as Elizabeth giggled before disappearing below deck. "This is not going to end well." I thought seeing the crates were still piled in the path of the cabin door.

I finally removed the last of the crates opening the door to the cabin and to my surprise finding Jack as I had left him still tied irritably to the bed swearing profusely at my trickery. I saw him glance up from his working on an escape and glare at me before narrowing his eyes and waiting for me to untie him. I carefully made my way over to the bed and unfastened his feet first and then started to work on the several knots I had used to bind him to the bed smiling faintly as he cursed impatiently at how long it was taking me to undue the knots. _"Well excuse me Jack…it was for your own good."_ I thought managing to free his wrists finally and watching as he irritably tossed the lasso over his head crossing his arms and eyeing me a clearly annoyed look present on his face.

"There were sirens…many of them. You, the crew and the Pearl are all safe now, any questions?" I asked a smug smile on my face as Jack gave me another sour look before pulling me forward tickling me forcing me to giggle madly. "Stop!" I called as he did so glancing down at me a smirk clearly present on his face.

"Next time, I do the tying up." Jack said before allowing me to my feet and wrapping his arm around my waist exiting to the deck seeing the crew were busily grumbling about being trapped in their quarters but were all good.

Jack yelled irritably at the crew to get to their work and nodded in my direction before returning to the helm relieving a very tired looking Anna-Maria who promptly joined Elizabeth and myself on the back side of the ship all of us leaning on the railings relieved we had passed Sirens Pass and looking thoroughly exhausted. _"Nerves of steel."_ I thought smirking faintly and yawning knowing full well I was only kidding myself. The three of us had apparently dozed of for a while, because when I started awake due to Cottons parrot landing on my knee I noticed it was late afternoon and things had gotten considerably quiet. I carefully moved from Elizabeth and Anna-Maria who had been using each other as a pillow and stood stretching smiling faintly at the warm sun in the distance before making my way around to the front of the ship seeing the crew were still busily at work but hadn't really been as noisy as usual. _"Where is Jack?"_ I wondered spotting Gibbs talking with Ragetti and Pintel for a few minutes apparently giving them orders before spotting my confused look and waving.

"Gibbs…what's going on?" I asked seeing Jack wasn't at the helm and had left Gibbs to order the others around.

"Jack is in the cabin determinin our nex stop lass…he saw the three of ye women sleepin and though it bes ter leave ye be." Gibbs said as I nodded walking slowly toward the cabin and peeking in seeing Jack was working at his desk irritably shaking his compass and cursing the maps in front of him as usual.

"Jack…that isn't going to help." I pointed out as he jumped at the sound of my voice and nearly dropped the tools he was working with. "Sorry." I murmured as he gave me a dark look and then smiled briefly before motioning me into the cabin.

"We be heading to the Tri-Islands…problem is I don't know which one has the piece of the puzzle on them." Jack murmured tiredly before giving me a curious look seeing I was studying him with an annoyed look on my face.

"There's four left…what about one on each island?" I asked as Jack glanced at me as though I had a brilliant idea, which in reality I was hoping he was against the idea of going to the three islands, because it meant three or more new ways of getting killed. _"I know that look…damn it I should have kept my mouth shut."_ I thought irritably before Jack smiled charting a course for the three islands and finding a spot that we could easily move from one island to the other.

I rolled my eyes before exiting the cabin knowing full well I had made our trip a little more interesting then I had intended and immediately smacked into a startled Elizabeth. I saw Anna-Maria was busily back to work and waved before grabbing Elizabeth's arm and marching her immediately to the crows' nest where we quickly climb to and sighed relaxing as the wind whipped at my face. _"Brandi is very irritated."_ Elizabeth thought seeing me glare out across the water before bluntly swearing like a sailor. _"Maybe she's more than irritated."_ Elizabeth thought watching me abruptly turn to face her and stepping back slightly in the process.

"He's going to all three islands. Me and my big mouth just got us a mission to Tri-Islands which means…three islands with several ways to kill us." I snarled smacking my palms on the railing of the crows nest violently before swearing and shaking my now throbbing hands in irritation.

"Oh." Elizabeth said looking briefly down at the crew moving across the deck before returning her attention to me.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" I asked sounding like Elizabeth in one of her screeching rants after Jack.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered raising her brows at my reaction and crossing her arms observing my violent hand movements before starting to laugh. "You are starting to act like Jack too." She said as I pause suddenly aware of my moving hands and groaned placing them forcibly to my sides. "As for the Tri-Islands problem…we can manage somehow we always do. I just hope James manages to catch Grisham before Jack finds him. He outright threatened to kill Grisham right in front of James…somehow even if he does get Grisham to Port Royal it wouldn't surprise if Jack tried to kill him in his cell." She muttered as I turned my attention out across the water and narrowed my eyes in the direction of the starting to set sun. _"You hit it right on the mark Liz."_ I thought ignoring the suddenly observant look I was receiving and closing my eyes against the wind. "Brandi…I know that look." She stated as I kept my eyes close intent on the wind.

"You always know a look Liz…I just can't say anything no matter what look you see." I muttered finally facing her and flopping down in the crows nest leaning against the mast. "Grisham deserves whatever he gets…I just don't want to hear it happening again." I muttered seeing her startled look as I glanced up briefly at her wide eyes and groaned irritably. "Yes?"

"You sound just as bad as that bloody pirate…Grisham is an evil man, but Jack doing the job isn't going to make living any easier." Elizabeth pointed out as I nodded briefly before she gave me a sour look. "You hate Grisham…

"Because of what he done to you, Jack, and how he's made our lives a living hell." I muttered cutting her off as she clamped her mouth shut and softened her hard look glancing down at me as though I was her kid sister. "No mushy stuff." I snorted as she started giggling leaning down hugging me before sitting beside me and joining me in observing the sun set. "Ew…mushiness." I muttered as both of us started giggling again.

**--On Deck--**

"Is that all those two do is laugh madly?" Wondered Will aloud as Jack glanced up from his exit of the cabin and then snorted faintly.

"Yes." Jack answered Will before making his way to the helm and shooing Cotton from duty aware Will had followed him to the helm and was waiting for him to finish whatever he had in mind. "Yes William?" he questioned ignoring his compass and pretending to pay attention to Will when his mind was currently on the three islands in the distance.

"Why did Brandi haul Elizabeth to the crows nest and why are you so sarcastic?" Will asked crossing his arms being very familiar with his good friends multiple personalities during his time around him.

"She had a brilliant idea…didn't like how I turned it around. As for hauling Lizzie up there…more than likely she be complaining about me." Jack answered before ignoring the annoyed expression of Will's and returning his attention to the islands in the distance.

"Figures…you two are so high maintenance I'm surprised you haven't killed each other." Will muttered turning to leave and hearing Jack chuckle.

"Two peas in a pod…sadly." Jack muttered ignoring the laughter above his head and ordering the crew to get ready to anchor soon near the oncoming Tri-islands.


	62. Chapter 62: TriIslands

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_  
I tried to control my butchering of Jacks language in this one and now it still strikes me as funny but ah well I don't think I will ever be happy with it lol. Anyway onto another adventure and my second ever POTC fanfic. Warning may contain DMC spoilers.  
_

_thank you for R&R i appreciate it muchly _

_more authors note at the end of this chapter.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 62: Tri-Islands**

**--Crows Nest--**

I glanced down at the familiar barking of orders and followed Elizabeth's thoughtful gaze to the islands in the distance and then groaned. _"Tri-Islands…damn."_ I thought lightly tapping my head on the mast startled when Elizabeth elbowed me and gave me a look. _"Ow…bruised back remember?"_ I thought giving her a sour look and following her slowly down to the deck below where I promptly ducked boards being moved around preparing to be tied down.

"You know…being on a ship is dangerous for us both." Elizabeth pointed out dodging a crate being slid past and rolling her eyes in irritation.

"Gibbs always said we bring bad luck." I pointed out as both of us gave each other an odd look and started laughing again, before both spotting Jack heading our way. "Will…what do you think? Do I have enough time to lasso him again and we make a run with the Pearl?" I asked aware of familiar boots coming up behind us and hearing Elizabeth choke back a giggle.

"I don't think it would be your best plan Brandi." Will answered eyeing Jack who collided with a board being carried in front of him and falling on his back, which brought about several irritated curses and then some. "He's going to hurt someone for that." He noted aloud as I sighed leaning against Elizabeth who was leaning against Will.

"_Domino effect."_ I thought smiling faintly hoping Will didn't just decide to move without warning. "Jack…come on already." I muttered as he stood brushing himself off and giving me a look.

"Ye sound in a hurry." Jack said with a snort as I rolled my eyes seeing he was still as annoyed with me as I was with him.

"Yes…I always look forward to getting killed on some blasted island." I muttered sarcastically before smiling at the smirk that appeared in the corner of his mouth. "As she pointed out…we somehow manage to stay in one piece, eventually." I said pointing to Elizabeth who rolled her eyes and sighed miserably.

"Right then…off we go." Jack said moving toward a lowered long boat and staring at us from the side of the ship. "Coming?"

"Will can't move, otherwise it will be a very painful experience for the two of us." Elizabeth said as I nodded in agreement watching as Jack crossed his arms with a smirk on his face and glanced up at the sky a "why me" look again on his face.

"Hey!" I called in surprise as Jack lifted me up and planted my feet on the deck marching me toward the long boat. I watched as Will and Elizabeth exchanged sighs and both started to follow. "I didn't actually say I was in a hurry." I grumbled ignoring the chuckle I received in response as the four of us made our way into the long boat.

"_What dangers are told…what dangers will unfold as we make our way across…why am I narrating our trip?"_ I wondered my attention drawn to the arm wrapped around my shoulders as Jack observed our approach to the first of the three islands cautiously glancing over the side smirking aware Will was taking his time in case of another series of water traps. Elizabeth was anxiously staring over the side then at the first of the beaches we would be landing on probably expecting a repeat of Blaze Island, but instead of that she let out a startled sputter wiping the seawater from her face as I observed a dolphin slide out of the water and spray her in the process. I started to laugh along with everyone else and then we all grew silent at the approaching beach ready for another island of trouble. Jack was the first out of the boat followed by Will, Elizabeth and myself. I watched briefly as Jack leaned down to observe an odd colored shell in the sand and started to laugh hysterically with the others seeing it was a hermit crab, which at the invasion of it's home had promptly latched onto a thoroughly agitated Jacks finger. Jack did one of his usual dances around the beach somehow managing to fling the small critter loose before he took out his pistol and aimed at the scampering across the sand crab irritably cocking the pistol.

"That is not necessary Jack." I warned glaring at him before he sighed placing his pistol back where it belonged and crossing his arms observing the three of us who were still smiling amused by his antics. "Lead the way to our doom." I muttered sarcastically before receiving a slap beside the head and glaring at Elizabeth.

"Rephrase that or so help me…I'll do the bruising next time." Elizabeth snapped pointing to my still bandaged back and allowing her foot to tap irritably.

"Right…ok find so it was a stupid thing to say." I admitted before following Jack and the others into the thick foliage of the forest surrounding the first of the three islands and stumbling promptly over a loose branch yelping in pain as Elizabeth landed on me in the process of tripping over me. "Ow." I hissed softly as Will assisted Elizabeth off of me and glanced over as Jack slowly helped me to my feet. "Yeah…this is so much fun." I murmured glaring at Jack who shrugged leading the way further into the jungle.

After several hours of passing trees and bushes that were starting to look oddly familiar we all paused spotting prints in the woods ahead of us and glancing around carefully for any sign of trouble. _"Who on earth could they belong too?"_ Elizabeth wondered glancing from one face to another before stepping closer to get a better look startled when I sighed cursing avidly at Jack who shrugged appearing to find something much more interesting in the woods ahead. I carefully planted Elizabeth's foot in one of the prints pointing out that it matched perfectly and that we had been going in circles for a good hour or so. Jack had been leading us in circles and somehow I got the feeling it had been on purpose, but as for the reason I was as usual clueless. Jack then motioned us carefully off to the side of the path jumping back as a spear shot across the path connecting rather violently into the tree beside him. _"Goodie more traps to get killed over."_ I thought suddenly aware of the fact Jack was again testing the area for traps. _"Grisham is at the other end."_ I thought wondering why he would be testing the area unless he was hiding something about the first of the islands. After a few minutes Jack set of several more of the similar traps and finally came to a small clearing in the jungle where he indicated a rest was in order, I watched as Elizabeth and Will started to discuss the islands and what other traps might be hiding in the foliage, before grasping Jack roughly by the ear and bringing him down to my level.

"What is going on Jack?" I whispered very softly resisting the urge to yank his ear and releasing my hold as he turned rubbing his ear irritably. "You're testing traps again, but for what purpose this time?" I asked very softly aware Elizabeth and Will were still talking and we were out of their ear shot for the moment.

"Just to make sure I know where they are if we need to make a run for it." Jack whispered trying to sound as innocent as possible, before he met my narrowed eyes and returned the look he was receiving. "Don't look at me like that love, ye know I'm always up to something savvy?" he asked as I rolled my eyes nodding but he could see he still wasn't out of the conversation yet.

"Why would we need to run for it Jack?" I whispered aware of his arm around me pulling me close so the others wouldn't overhear us. _"He's trying to pretend this is intimate."_ I thought aware of his fingers toying lightly in my hair before I gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm not entirely sure what kind of inhabitants are on these islands, since ye pointed out the sirens were real." Jack muttered softly as I gave him a curious look raising my brow in confusion. "Each island has a threat on it…one has a woman that hides in a temple of stone, one has a maze of death, which I already planned to get around, and the other has something to do with winged creatures that have horns on their heads…I gather they use them as weapons." He whispered as I nodded my mouth dropping as a history lesson came to mind. "What is it love…I don't like that look." He whispered glancing over his shoulder at the still talking couple and walking over near a tree leaning in kissing me softly before I snapped from my thoughts and glared at him.

"A woman in a temple of stone would be a Medusa, A maze of death has to have a Minotaur inside which means the piece will probably be in the center of his maze and the island of winged animals might be Unipegs, half unicorn and Pegasus creatures and they are as deadly as they sound. Jack you just dropped us in the middle of Greek mythology." I muttered sighing sadly as he gave me a curious look before nodding. "Why would anyone want these beings to guard puzzle pieces, what are they trying to protect?" I asked him suspiciously before Jack shrugged.

"I never asked…remember this came from Elizabeth's house." Jack pointed out before I gave him a look and then nodded both of us returning to the couple who were still talking quietly together. "We're on the stone temple island." He said before I could ask.

"Great…medusa." I muttered resting my head against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "We have a problem…do you have a mirror by chance Elizabeth?" I asked as the couple stopped talking and both gave me an odd look. "Mirror?" I asked again ignoring the strange look I was getting before Elizabeth shook her head. "Ok, before we go any further we need a reflective surface…trust me Jack." I said before he could open his mouth to say anything.

"We're on an island in the middle of nowhere and you expect us to get a reflective surface to do what exactly?" Questioned Elizabeth crossing her arms and eyeing us both suspiciously watching as Will too gave us a look.

"Well…according to what little bit I know about medusa if you look at her you're a decoration made of stone, so unless you have any other brilliant ideas let me know." I said as the couple both narrowed their eyes at Jack who quickly released my waist and raised his hands in defense. "It was in your house…he just happened to find it." I pointed out before Elizabeth could start an all too familiar lecture and then we all exchanged looks before proceeding to look around the area of something we could use as a reflective surface.

Jack lead the way as we carefully combed the jungle area around us slowly making our way toward a very prominent looming temple that appeared to be in ruins and brittle with age. _Medusa hasn't had visitors in a while."_ I thought hearing Elizabeth let out a startled yelp as a branch rammed into her chest sending her hard to the ground with a groan. Will helped her to her feet observing to make sure she was alright and then we continued to slowly approach the ruins still without a reflective surface to use as a weapon. _"I wonder if the spring runs around near her temple still?"_ I thought recalling the medusa tale rather carefully before colliding with Jack and hitting the ground hard. _"Ow."_ I thought glancing up as he observed something nearby squinting as the light hit it and nearly blinded us. I was aware of Will lifting me to my feet before I placed a hand on Jacks shoulder glancing around to see what was blinding us. _"It's a reflective surface."_ I thought walking slowly with Jack to what we found to be an old shield of sorts that had vines grown over its polished surface completely except for a very faint part which had been the source of blinding light.

"Clean it off." Elizabeth murmured as Will and Jack started to pry off the vines her and I observing them as the shield came loose the surface could have passed for a funhouse mirror as Elizabeth glanced at it carefully using her sleeve to polish away some of the remaining dirt. "Will this work Brandi?" she questioned curiously before I nodded eyeing the shield curiously. "I wonder who the previous owner was…oh!" she cried jumping back as a skeleton tumbled loose from the vines one of the many spears shoved in his arm, which eventually caused his fatal demise. "I gather he bled to death." She said her eyes softening for the poor owner of the shield. "We had better get a move on before it gets dark and we can't see what we're fighting." She murmured as Will hauled the shield over his shoulders and we continued toward the temple.

Outside the path to the temple the four of us took a break catching our breath before each glancing at the rather long crumbling staircase all looking thoroughly frustrated and very tired by then. The sun was starting to get low meaning we would be left in the dark soon if we didn't hustle along and so we did, we all started up the stairs Jack in the lead holding the shield in front of us as we came to an entry way into the temple all freezing at the sound of movement. _"Medusa."_ I thought seeing Elizabeth pause and turn to Will, before glancing briefly around for the source of the sound. We heard the noise again only closer which made me quickly close my eyes covering Elizabeth's in turn as we become aware of a figure that jumped overhead landing to the right of us where Jack quickly turned the shield to face the sound. _"She was right."_ Jack thought hearing a startled screech and then a crackling sound opening his eyes to the sound aware of three people in close proximity behind him. _"That was too easy."_ I thought wryly before hearing a startled gasp behind us quickly grabbing the shield and whirling to the noise becoming aware of a screech and crackling sound before lowering the shield aware that Elizabeth was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out of her mouth.

"Will." Elizabeth finally managed staring at the statue that was once her husband and turning to us tears in her eyes.

"There's a spring around here somewhere to free those caught by the effects." I murmured recalling something about medusa and her two sisters. "Elizabeth catch." I hissed as she caught the shield and stumbled whirling rapidly hearing another screech followed by the sound of crackling. "Three strikes…they're out." I muttered getting an odd look from both Elizabeth and Jack before shrugging. "Never mind…lets find the spring." I said climbing to my feet and dusting off myself observing the several statues present in the place along with the now lovely stone medusa and her sisters.

Elizabeth and I searched for the spring in the rather large temple while Jack busily searched for the puzzle pieces. Elizabeth stumbled suddenly over what had once been a gladiator judging by his attire and landed rather loudly in a pool of clear water with a startled gasp at the suddenly cold water surrounding her form. _"Elizabeth found it."_ I thought giggling slightly at the sight before she rolled her eyes extending her hand for help, which I obliged her with. I then watched as she went over wrapping her arms around her stone husband hearing him let out a surprised gasp becoming aware of his wet wife in his arms and smiling as she kissed him in relief. _"And so history lessons pay of to the history major…who knew."_ I thought hearing a defined curse followed by a splash as the three of us looked up in time to see a very wet disgusted looking Jack carrying two pieces of the puzzle in hand. I stifled my laughter as did the others while Jack narrowed his eyes in a dark challenging look before leading us down from the temple the sky had turned a very dark almost purple then and seeing through the jungle was going to be very difficult judging by the sour look on his face. _"We're going to be staying the night."_ I thought observing as Will quickly gathered the sack he had been carrying with us and then fished around tossing Elizabeth's coat at her as I observed him toss Jack his as he tossed me mine and then he was off to collect firewood.

"You bloody pirate, you knew this would happen." Elizabeth muttered glaring at Jack who frowned irritably before rolling his eyes lifting his jacket around his shoulders and watching me curiously. "Your plan was all wet." She huffed sitting down observing Will as he started a fire ignoring her rant while I watched Jack sit down irritably wringing out his cloths before I grabbed the other sack Jack had been hauling around that day and tossed him dry cloths as well as Elizabeth, both looking at me surprised. "You were prepared for this?" she questioned as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I was prepared in case something went wrong…not for this." I said pointing to the two wet people and watching as both went off to change. "How long before she bites of his head?" I asked Will who was prodding the fire to life before looking up at me with a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Give them a minute to warm up." Will muttered again prodding the fire before observing Elizabeth come from the jungle and then Jack each sitting by the fire to warm up. "Ready?" he whispered as I groaned covering my ears as both Elizabeth and Jack started on each other. "Long day…now night." He observed as I gave him a dirty look and watched the screaming match take place both Will and I groaning as the sound escalated. "How about we call it a night?" he questioned as I nodded observing Jack and Elizabeth continue their ranting match nodding in agreement as I made myself comfortable on the ground near the fire.

I was aware of a form lifting me up against them as I stirred briefly seeing Jack was getting comfortable observing Elizabeth irritably before lifting his hat over his eyes. _"The screaming match has been completed."_ I thought before closing my eyes going back to sleep and smiling at the murmured curses from Jack. I heard a crackle sound and opened an eye observing Will was the first to stir and had restarted the fire apparently making what little food I had stuffed in the sack in case of emergencies. I noticed Elizabeth stir at the sounds and sit up smiling faintly as I sat up snorting irritably at the snoring form beside me. _"That man could sleep through anything at this point."_ I thought watching the island coming to life around us and wondering if we would be dealing with the Unipegs or the Minotaur that morning. I jumped as something goosed me out of nowhere and turned with my fist raised startled when Jack easily caught the hostile action aware I was worried about things around us.

"Easy love…Its safe on this island remember." Jack murmured as I nodded lowering my fist and seeing Elizabeth scowling irritably as she and Will ate their breakfast their eyes never leaving Jacks curious expression. "We're heading to the Maze island today." He murmured aware the couple were very curious about their next stop.

"Jack…it's too early to deal with that thing." I warned giving him a sour look as Will tilted his head inquiringly in our direction. "Don't ask…especially you." I said pointing at Elizabeth who allowed an annoyed look across her face before smiling faintly. "Besides if I guess right we'll need to get to the center of a maze full of traps…not something I want to do right now." I said softly watching Jack smirk at this.

"I didn't say the pieces were in the center…ye assumed that since ye know more about these islands then I thought ye might…what makes you say their in the center of the maze with the beastie?" Jack questioned aware he let 'Beastie' slip in his sentence and saw Elizabeth clench her jaw in irritation.

"Easy…according to the legend anything of worth was at the center of the Minotaur's home along with anything he found of value. According the legend he's half man, half bull and very dangerous. This is a bad idea to deal with the…beastie as you kindly put it…especially this early in the morning, he's probably awake and ready to rampage anyone near his home to death." I said seeing Elizabeth and Will were both observing me as I groaned burying my head in my knees seeing a lecture was about to begin. _"I should have kept my big mouth shut."_ I thought irritably.

"Thanks love." Jack murmured sarcastically as I glanced up at him briefly before sticking out my tongue and watching Elizabeth trying to maintain her cool. "Listen carefully…it isn't as bad as it sounds, I have a way around the maze…I'm sure there be a way to get in the middle without meeting the thing." He answered seeing Elizabeth take a deep breath before angrily flopping on the ground beside Will who was chewing very thoughtfully on his lip. "Be back in a minute…do not move." He warned surprising me as he easily lifted me to my feet and literally marched me into the jungle cursing avidly waving his free hand in the process. "Ye almost got me killed." He said softly as I turned leaning against a tree and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You lied to them." I retorted seeing Jack give me a small thin smile before waiting for me to explain. "There isn't a way to the center just by randomly hoping…you have to go through the maze to get it otherwise you'll never find the middle. It's part of the riddle of the Minotaur and the maze Jack." I said watching him stand thoughtfully toying with his beard. "Can we please go deal with the Unipegs first." I whispered softly knowing that we probably wouldn't fair much better with them either.

"Brandi…I don't like to say this, but ye and Elizabeth are staying on the Pearl this round." Jack said turning to head back to the others before I ran and blocked his path.

"Excuse me…like hell." I hissed poking him in the chest. "You are not going after a mythical creature on your own so we can worry about the two of you getting killed……we are in this together, even if it's a bad idea." I said finishing my lecture and poking match watching as Jack leaned back against the tree I had forced him against. "Savvy?" I asked using his own term against him.

"Ye used me own term against me." Jack said with a smirk as I narrowed my eyes at him not finding his antics amusing at the moment. "I get yer point love…no pun intended." He said rubbing his chest and glancing up as Will and Elizabeth somehow managed to find us. "We're heading to the island now." He said startled when something came flying at his head and ducking rapidly.

"Nice…but you missed." I said watching Jack glance behind him at the small pebble Elizabeth had aimed at him out of irritation. "She's just making a point." I quipped sidestepping Jack and following the annoyed couple toward the long boat.

"Ye both made yer point." Jack murmured irritably. "Ye almost took me apart with said point."

"_That was the whole point Jack."_ I thought smirking faintly as Elizabeth cursed avidly all the way along the path through the jungle until we came to a familiar spot where our tracks were still layered in a circular path. Elizabeth then turned on her heel to follow the tracks back toward the long boat turning as I grasped her arm and turned her in the right direction seeing her glower at me before huffing and literally stomping off with Will and I following behind watching as a fight erupted between Jack and Elizabeth again. _"This is getting very, very old."_ I thought wrinkling my face in irritation watching Will clasp his hand briefly over his face before sighing and murmuring odd incoherent things to himself. I paused as the pair ahead of us stopped in mid-rant and glanced at Will who was wearily staring around Jack and Elizabeth before he frowned with a small curse.

"We went the wrong way." Elizabeth growled sharply watching Jack jump and place his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"No we didn't." Jack said turning around and grabbing my wrist without warning pulling me forward and pointing to a familiar path, which again seemed to go on forever ahead of us. "Love…please explain this place." He whispered softly as though I had the answers to the mystery of the path before I gave him a dirty look and shrugged.

"The Gorgons…Medusa was just a name…probably had some enchantment over this place to lure travelers…you're going to have to hack your way through Jack." I stated seeing Elizabeth frown before violently yanking out her sword. "I'm going over here." I stated eyeing the sharp blade in the menacing woman's hand and stepping back beside Will who was clearly unsure if his wife would attempt to use the weapon on Jack or not.

"Elizabeth?" Will questioned watching her turn narrowing her eyes in his direction briefly before sighing. "We all should work through…we can leave this place behind and move on much more quickly." He said as I nodded joining the three ahead of me and hacking away at the jungle that had taken over the old path rapidly overnight.

I briefly wondered why the foliage had increased so quickly if the Gorgons were now dead but ignored it hearing a hiss as Elizabeth stumbled forward nearly nicking Will in the process. After nearly an hour of hacking we finally came to the beach all panting for breath and equally tired at the effort it took, it was now nearly noon and the air was rather humid with the annoying sound of insects. _"Leaves so don't fit."_ I thought shaking out my hair and prying out the leaves from it and helping Elizabeth in her attempt as well as my own. Well all took a sort of rest on the beach each discussing the Minotaur and what kinds of dangers we would find before Jack promptly stood offering me a hand in the process. Elizabeth and Will were soon on their feet and the four of us headed to the longboat all hesitating before following Jack into the thing and we were then immediately on our way to the next island and more trouble. _"This is going to be a very long day…what kind of trouble with those pieces bring when put together?"_ I wondered sighing seeing Jack was clearly thinking about vengeance again his eyes dark and lost in the afternoon sun.

When we finally got to the beach I guess it was probably close to three or four in the afternoon and observed the area around us carefully before groaning realizing that the whole island served as the maze itself. _"Get around it my ass Jack…bloody pirate."_ I thought seeing the jungle and foliage itself was the maze and the only way around was to leave the island because on either side that lead to the back of the island were whirlpools, which I assumed was designed to keep people from the exit of the maze. _"Wait a second…the maze goes in a complete run-about which means the front is the exit and entrance…the whirlpools are there to discourage others from making their own entrance. We aren't going to be able to hack our way out of this mess."_ I observed getting a feeling the island was enchanted by the beast the dwelled within the maze as had the island of Gorgons.

"We're going to have to wait for first light." I murmured seeing Elizabeth give me a dark look before cursing avidly under her breath.

"We don't have to wait that long love…we can be in and out before ye know it." Jack said with a cocky smug look on his face. "We just follow the maze to the center and exit with the puzzle piece or pieces." He said.

"Sure…it's so easy to avoid a rampaging mythical bull-man and not get killed by his cannibalistic nature…I mean he probably isn't hungry since he hasn't eaten in probably several decades, which means he survives on animals till his favorite fleshy people meal walk into his home." I stated sarcastically. "To him we're fast food which he hasn't had a taste of in years…we're so dead." I murmured ducking around Jack as Elizabeth's fist connected with him instead of me. _"Ha!"_ I thought stifling a snicker as Jack narrowed his eyes rubbing his arm.

"Daylight it is then." Will said apparently agreeing with me and observing the dark look Elizabeth was giving him.

"What's to stop this Minotaur from exiting the maze and eating us in our sleep?" Elizabeth questioned crossing her arms a smug look on her face as she observed me with a 'ha I got you there' look on her face.

"He's cursed to roam the maze forever…he can't leave it's like his prison." I stated crossing my arms and allowing my own smug look to plaster on my face.

"Sometimes I dislike you almost as much as…him." Elizabeth murmured in surrender as I giggled wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tackling her to the ground. "No fair…I wasn't ready." She quipped rolling her eyes and spitting out a mouth full of sand.

"I know…that's the point…I had to restore your sense of humor somehow." I muttered as she rolled her eyes and glanced up at Will and Jack who were finding us amusing again. "As for you…

"I know…I'm in trouble as always with ye both." Jack muttered sitting down on the sand observing Will and Elizabeth disappear down along the beach apparently content that they were safe outside of the maze.

I had no intention of actually telling Jack he was in trouble, I actually had thought about teasing him, but judging by the sudden dark look in his face I thought against it and hoped just maybe I could for once get a straight answer out of him. _"Straight answer please."_ I thought quirking my brows curiously seeing he was still in a daze apparently and hadn't noticed I was watching him carefully. Finally I waved my hand in his face watching as he started and flopped backwards startled by the movement of a hand so close to his face.

"I got your attention I see." I murmured somewhat sarcastically as I leaned across him and glanced down at the annoyed expression on his face. "You know something…I hope you don't always look so miserable." I said tweaking his nose seeing him go nearly cross-eyed at the action before giving me a grumble in retort.

"Ye know something…Grisham isn't the only thing on my mind." Jack said as I sat there disliking the serious expression on his face instantly. "Ye haven't actually talked to me much lately…I was wondering what has been crossing your mind." He said seeing my eyes narrow thoughtfully before I again made an attempt at tweaking his nose feeling his hand easily catch my wrist and place it forcibly on his chest.

"Nothing…Just worried you're going to change." I said truthfully before hearing a defined sigh and seeing he was observing me that serious expression again annoying me. _"You look as though I'm hiding something." _ I thought trying to pull my wrist free without a whole lot of success.

"I already have…ye still put up with me." Jack pointed out as I glanced down the beach hoping the happy couple would interrupt this conversation I hated when he was serious, it always reminded me exactly how dangerous he could be if he needed to be. _"It's not like I have a choice…I did fall for you."_ I thought giving him a look that indicated he was annoying me. "That look is going to get ye tied up tonight." He warned as I allowed a hint of a smile to cross my face.

"Right…we aren't anywhere near the Pearl." I muttered pointing out the obvious and giggling faintly at the quirked brow look he was giving me.

"Who said we need to be on the Pearl…I'm quite sure we can find some privacy around here somewhere." Jack said observing me closely as I leaned down very close to his ear.

"Promises, Promises Jack." I muttered biting down gently on his ear aware of a hand traveling south and hearing a stifled noise glancing up to find two very scarlet people staring at the both of us. "Yes…do you need to stare?" I asked laughing as Elizabeth and Will promptly turned to go far away and crashed into one another.

"Ow." The couple said in unison as I sat up slapping away Jacks hands as he tried to pull me back and then I heard him laughing trying to cover it from the others.

"I think we need a room." I muttered watching as Elizabeth brushed herself off and gave me a scowl in turn at the comment.

"Obviously…bloody hell you two need to go into that cold ocean and get a grip. We're on a dangerous island and all you two ever seem to do is come up with embarrassing compromising comments and scenes for us to stumble upon." Snapped Elizabeth huffing as Jack allowed his laughter to be heard and sat up a greatly amused look on his face observing the couple glaring at the both of us.

"Dangerous Islands what makes it more fun…not to mention ropes and other things." Jack pointed out watching the couple go suddenly scarlet again both staring up at the sky as though something had suddenly appeared out of the blue.

"You both are so mean." Will muttered sounding somewhat like Elizabeth as he glared from me to Jack and back again.

"They enjoy torturing us." Elizabeth growled observing me as I nodded smiling gleefully at the dark look I was receiving. "What do you call the cure in your world?" she muttered curiously.

"Cure?" I questioned stupidly before I realized what she meant. "Oh…actually there isn't one, cold showers don't always work." I said seeing her glare at me her arms crossed muttering curses. "Wait a second…" I murmured cutting off observing Jack and Will waiting for my next comment before I shrugged standing and rather evilly yanking Elizabeth to her feet making my way down the beach aware of eyes following the two of us closely.

I marched Elizabeth as far down the beach as I could next to a palm tree and glanced back seeing Will and Jack had apparently found something to amuse themselves to talk about and then I released Elizabeth and glared at her my arms crossed eyeing her suspiciously. _"What are you referring to woman…I know there was more there then you were willing to say."_ I thought giving her a curious look and watching her smirk as though she knew something I didn't, which in fact she did.

"What were you actually referring to back there…I don't like that look." I warned seeing Elizabeth sigh and apparently glance around for anything but me to look at. "Liz…did you get into my bag again?" I questioned playfully knowing I had allowed her to go through it several times, but I had kept a few things significantly tucked away when I allowed her to do so.

"Maybe…I was always curious what you hid from me in that black pouch." Elizabeth said as I blanched covering my face in surprise. "I read the directions your mother and doctor wrote down…It seemed odd at first until I finally re-read them and it finally clicked." She murmured as I narrowed my eyes at her wanting to strangle her for the first time ever.

"My birth control is none of your damn business…I needed them because I have a hard time with my monthly thank you…nosey pain in my ass." I muttered darkly before she suddenly gave me an evil look and then started laughing hysterically at me. "Not funny…you breathe a word and I will kill you I swear.

"I didn't plan on it…but I have to admit it is rather funny to see you turn scarlet for once. Your time is so confusing for me anyway I don't really care…I got a silly best friend who is more like the annoying sister…I think I like it." She said reaching out and pushing me lightly. "Sometimes I like it." She noted giving me a very suspicious look before I shrugged and headed back to the guys.

"They're gone." I murmured turning suddenly worried before I spotted the pair resting further down the beach apparently attempting to catch what I assumed was dinner. "Will's fishing skills is all wet." I said giggling as we both watched him tumble into the surf only to yank Jack down with him in the process. "I guess they're both all wet."

Wet was by far and understatement when Elizabeth and I reached the spot on the beach both men were currently busy trying to drown the other apparently laughing in the process. _"Oh goodie and they say we're silly."_ Elizabeth thought sarcastically as I become aware of an odd look and stepped as far away from the water as I could observing Will and Jack as both of them splashed a wave of water at Elizabeth who stood there sputtering suddenly seriously damp. _"Evil men."_ Elizabeth thought crossly before she made a charge headlong at both of them finding herself lifted into the water and coming up laughing instead of swearing. I watched giggling madly at the three suddenly stopping seeing three sets of determined eyes on me. _"Oh man…this plan is all wet."_ I thought turning to run far away from the water and failing miserably as Jack managed to get ahead of the other two and lifted me up running back the four of us all becoming briefly engulfed in the water. I come out of the water and spit a stream of water out of my mouth narrowing my eyes at the three giggling people around me before I shoved Jack into the laughing couple watching as all three splashed down. _"HA!"_ I thought laughing along with them before the four of us all squished out of the water suddenly aware that dinner was still swimming in the ocean.

"I'll go back and catch something." Muttered Will as Jack nodded following suite knowing full well it would be a long wait if he didn't help.

"Let's get a fire going." Elizabeth quipped as I nodded both of us squishing to our sacks of stuff on the beach.

Elizabeth was busily lighting the fire while I scavenged through the sacks pulling us all out dry sets of clothing and disappearing briefly farther down the beach finding very little to hide behind as I quickly changed and ran back up the beach startled when I landed face first into the sand spitting out the gritty substance and observing a foot that had been in my path. I glanced up to find a very amused looking Elizabeth of all people her hair still damp but wearing dry cloths. _"You are so going to die for that."_ I thought standing and tackling her to the sand both of us laughing as we playfully beat on one another only to be pulled apart by two very amused men. _"At least they're dry now."_ I thought watching Elizabeth and Will lock hands and head back over to the fire and then I turned crossing my arms watching Jack observe me in the dark a leering smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I wondered curiously as he shrugged and laced his arm easily around my waist leading the way down the beach without a word the smirk never leaving his face. "If it's what I think it is…no…too much sand." I muttered rolling my eyes up to the sky aware my face was probably burning in the night which had fallen rather rapidly considering the amusing day we had, had.

"Whose thinking what now love?" Jack questioned quirking a brow as I felt my face grow even more flush sitting down next to him by the fire seeing Elizabeth eyeing me a curious look on her face.

"Now what did you do Jack?" Elizabeth questioned as I quickly lowered my face in my hands and sighed.

"Nothing…she said it herself." Jack answered handing me some of the food and chuckling as I peeked between my fingers with narrowed eyes.

"You are both evil." I murmured ignoring the flush in my face and seeing Will was confused as usual. "Please remain confused." I said seeing him shrug and continue the conversation he had started with Elizabeth. "Evil pirate." I whispered irritably hearing a chuckle in response beside me.

After we were done with dinner I observed Will and Elizabeth both staring wearily at the now dark and forbidding maze entrance after hearing a very odd noise which was what I would describe as a strangled sound from a dying bull or what I assumed one would sound like. _"The Minotaur is awake."_ I noted thoughtfully before feeling a warm hand gently slide across my neck under my hair ducking as I felt a familiar tickle sensation knowing full well what Jack was up too. _"No…I already warned you there was too much sand."_ I thought swatting away his hand and turning to glare at him pointing at the sand around us. Elizabeth and Will both exchanged nervous looks before settling down by the fire dozing next to one another, even with them sleeping Jack wasn't about to stop bugging me. I felt soft nipping against my neck and squinted my eyes in annoyance knowing that he knew every spot possible to get his way. _"Bloody pirate…stop."_ I thought trying to slide away as he wrapped an arm around my waist locking me next to him.

"I said there's too much sand…now knock it off Jack." I hissed slapping his hand which was currently traveling south. "I'm going to hurt you." I warned hearing a chuckle beside me and turning so I could glare at him.

"I can't help it…do you have any suggestions?" Jack inquired smirking as I again swatted his hands away and glared knowing I probably had a smile in my eyes instead of an annoyed look.

"Yes…go jump in the ocean." I muttered grabbing both his hands and firmly locking them against his chest. "Hands to yourself." I muttered glancing over my shoulder at the sleeping couple and then over at the maze. "The Minotaur is awake right now…I wish there was a way to keep him awake then just maybe getting through the maze wouldn't be so bad." I said thoughtfully seeing Jack give me a curious look. "He will be sleeping during the day."

"That would be a good idea, but does he even sleep?" Jack questioned as I thought about that for a long moment and shrugged.

"I have no idea." I said sighing irritably before Jack lay backwards seeing he wasn't going to win out tonight. "You are evil." I whispered wrapping my arms around him aware of him chuckling before lowering his hat over his eyes and getting comfortable.

The next morning I was shaken rather violently awake by someone and sat up with a startled yelp. _"Elizabeth."_ I thought seeing she was motioning around herself looking thoroughly angry before I was aware that Jack and Will were nowhere to be found. _"They wouldn't have dared."_ I thought my eyes narrowing around us as I observed looking for tracks and spotted them leading exactly where neither of us wanted them to lead to. _"Jack…I am going to kill you, if that thing in there doesn't first."_ I thought irritably before I stood brushing the sand off of my body and shaking it out of my hair. I then followed after Elizabeth toward the maze opening both of us freezing startled to see both Will and Jack were observing the maze carefully for any signs of the Minotaur or any signs of traps. I walked over and swatted Jack irritably seeing him raise his hands in defense before smirking at my annoyed look and shrugging it off. I then saw Elizabeth glaring at Will who looked pathetically apologetic at the moment before he hugged her close and then he watched Jack step toward the entrance of the maze.

"Yikes!" I yelled yanking Jack roughly back from the entrance of the maze as a strange brown colored blur ran by the entrance nearly taking him with it. "It's awake and not in a very good mood." I said seeing Jacks eyes were widened in surprise before he exchanged looks with Will and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I guess we need to leave since we can't even enter the bloody thing." Elizabeth said sounding a little giddy at the thought before she watched Jack take out his compass and frown thoughtfully. "I take it there is one in there then." She whispered watching Jack nod before glaring at the entrance in agitation.

"We need something sharp." Will said appearing to be the one with the idea this time as Jack and I glanced at him seeing Elizabeth frown snorting irritably at his bright idea. "We could make some spears and have him run into them…it might get us through and back out if he doesn't get free from them first." He said seeing Elizabeth was narrowing her eyes further in his direction.

"Have you any idea what a rampaging pissed of bull-man will be like when hurt?" I asked my voice squeaking as it rose. "Ok…never mind." I murmured as Jack grasped my wrist gently tugging me after him as we returned to camp both Elizabeth and I watching them.

Jack and Will found several small tree's that were easily slashed down and observed them sharpening them into spear ends. Elizabeth was looking by far from confident about this brilliant idea and all I had flashing through my mind was bloodied slashed images running through it over and over. _"Chainsaw Massacre."_ I thought observing a flash of brown run back across the maze and seeing Jack and Will both continuing their work ignoring Elizabeth who tried to talk them out of it. I saw the beast run back and forth several more times before it suddenly halted in the entry way making me let out a startled sound seeing three other heads follow my gaze. The Minotaur was huge and bulky covered in fur from head to toe, he stood upright with a bulls head and horns that still had decaying what I assumed was flesh from creatures invading his territory on his horns and his eyes were such a violent red I cringed at the narrowing look he sent out way. _"We are not going to make it."_ I thought as the creature let out the weird strangled sound and again started rushing back and forth across the entrance in a blur.

"Ugly beastie." Jack murmured in thought as I turned seeing Elizabeth had paled considerably and then I felt myself become rather nauseas at the thought of going in after the puzzle piece with that thing there.

"Jack…do we need every piece to get to the treasure?" I heard Will ask his voice oddly choked sounding before he observed a curious look from Jack who nodded seeing the Minotaur had shaken us all up rather easily.

"Aye." Jack answered simply before Will nodded observing their work and seeing Elizabeth was still staring at the entrance her face extremely pale. "Will take a break and try and get Lizzie back to normal." He murmured aware of Elizabeth seeming to sway slightly, before Will gently wrapped an arm around her and started to walk with her trying to calm her down somewhat. "Love?" he questioned coming up behind me and making me jump nearly a foot.

"That thing is not going to let us out of there alive Jack." I whispered aware of him standing in front of me hands on my shoulders watching me with brown observant eyes. "The Minotaur will die to protect that maze." I stated meeting his eyes aware I was probably nearly as white as Elizabeth had been.

"Brandi…we will get out, we're a team the four of us." Jack said with an encouraging smile as I narrowed my eyes at him before glancing around thoughtfully.

"Team? Since when did you start thinking like that…you're a pirate remember." I said allowing myself to smile seeing he had gotten my attention. "Smart ass." I muttered seeing Elizabeth and Will were coming back, Elizabeth looked somewhat better but the minute Jack and Will gathered the spears she and I exchanged nervous looks.

Jack and Will both cautiously approached the entrance as Elizabeth and I both glanced at one another each shutting our eyes not wanting to witness anything. I heard several curses as both Jack and Will quickly shoved spears into the maze entrance each moving rather quickly as I peeked briefly between my eyes seeing they were safe and then I heard the strangled sound much more violently and covered my ears shutting my eyes tightly. For several minutes I refused to move my hands or open my eyes until I was aware of a gentle tug and saw Elizabeth was glancing at me her eyes slightly colorless with fear before I nodded following her to the entrance. Jack and Will both looked slightly relieved that the idea had worked but once we were beside them the best jerked its head up eyes blazing in fury glancing at us. _"That look literally means murder."_ I thought aware of an arm wrapping around my waist pulling us past the violently struggling Minotaur as I watched Will and Elizabeth follow Elizabeth using him for support.

"We better hurry." Jack said as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him but instead of ranting we started to move faster through the several walls of jungle dodging holes, various traps and to my discomfort skeletons of all shapes and sizes.

Soon we were completely lost in the maze and the four of us nervously exchanged looks with one another especially after hearing a rage filled noise in the distance becoming aware of it coming closer. _"The Minotaur escaped."_ I thought as the four of us started jogging through the maze observing as Jack hacked several marks along the way with his now drawn sword before we managed to my great shock find the center of the maze. I watched Jack quickly pause staring around thoughtfully before walking toward a chair literally made from human bones and wrinkling his face in a disgusted look resembling the one he gave cotton, before he started to feel around the back apparently looking for the pieces with his compass drawn out staring at it and moving his eyes back and forth. _"Hurry up you bloody irritating pirate."_ Thought Elizabeth tapping her foot and glancing behind us nervously. _"We're going to die."_ I thought as we all turned toward a familiar sound to see the Minotaur blocking the exit from the center of the labyrinth.

"Oh dear." Elizabeth choked as I glanced at Jack who had apparently found the puzzle piece tucking it away before he quickly aimed his pistol at the beast and narrowed his eyes. "Can a bullet kill it?" she questioned me as I shrugged.

"No idea…I hope so." I said aware Jack was as unsure about shooting him as the rest of us were. "But we need to get out that way otherwise we're stuck." I murmured glancing around the dead ends surrounding us in a perfect square.

"_This won't kill him."_ Jack thought meeting those unnerving red eyes and lowering the pistol in thought seeing the creature tilt his head before following his gaze down to the pistol and then back at Jack. _"He knows it's dangerous though."_ He thought smirking faintly seeing Will, Elizabeth and myself watching him with curious looks. The Minotaur snorted briefly before turning his attention to Elizabeth and myself and then he let out another strangled sound before bowing. _"What is that thing doing?"_ I wondered vaguely remembering the story but not well enough. I approached slowly followed by Elizabeth who had my arm in a death grip so hard it felt numb, we both each observed the creature aware of Will and Jack coming up behind us and jumping as it let out a dangerous snort eyeing Jack and Will. _"He's going to let us leave but not them."_ Elizabeth thought loosening her hold on my arm and grasping Wills hand tightly. I felt Jacks arm gently grasp my wrist before I turned observing his nervous look.

"We all leave." I heard Elizabeth say softly to the Minotaur forcing me to snap my head in her direction rather suddenly hearing it crack.

"Ow." I whispered twisting my neck again before giving her a warning look seeing her voice was about to rise. "Don't…he isn't Jack." I whispered seeing the Minotaur snort in response to Elizabeth's blunt statement before he stood eyes narrowed in warning. "He's being generous Liz…or at least his form of it. I have an idea just don't say anymore." I muttered. "Minotaur…can we please pass your domain…we will never return." I said my voice cracking slightly as I observed the eyes curiously eyeing me. _"Can he speak?"_ I wondered watching his body language for signs of charging.

"Those who harmed me shall not pass." Growled the creature in a very hard to understand grating voice.

"_Not good."_ Jack thought seeing my eyes narrow in thought. "We had no intention of harming ye mate…but we needed to enter in here." Jack said hoping to use his charms and talk our way out.

"No one comes here unless they're seeking something that belongs to me…it is my nature to kill those who try and gain entrance." Growled the Minotaur before again observing us carefully. "I do not wish to harm the females." He said again.

"Well you can't kill my husband or Jack…We're in love with our men." Elizabeth snapped seeing the creature jerk his head sharply to face her. "They wouldn't have hurt you either if you hadn't tried to kill Jack." She again snapped a familiar lecture tone entering her voice as I cringed seeing the creature snort his eyes narrowing again.

"We were only seeking a piece of puzzle…what would you take in trade?" I asked swatting at Elizabeth who started to open her mouth to fight with him again. _"Wait a minute…doesn't he live a lonely solitary life and wouldn't he want…_

"I want nothing…return what you stole and you may go free…all of you." Growled the Minotaur observing the four of us thoughtfully before I become aware of Jack sliding something in my pocket before taking the sack from his belt and dropping something out of my vision into it carefully making sure his fingers were quicker then the eye.

"Here then." Jack muttered sounding oddly sour as he tossed the bag at the creature who snorted thoughtfully and then bowed allowing the four of us to pass into the maze easily. "We better run." He warned as we heard a very annoyed snarl and all bolted finding Jacks marks easily throughout the maze and just making it from the entrance all crashing onto the sand in a pile.

The Minotaur was bellowing in agitation but could not leave the enchantment of his maze which meant we were then safe. I reached into my pocket and pulled out to my surprise two puzzle pieces and sighed in relief handing them to the awaiting hand beside me. _"Bloody pirate."_ I thought giggling with relief and sitting up seeing Elizabeth and Will were both by the longboat anxiously waiting for us to join them. I accepted the offered hand from Jack and followed him down to the boat the four of us climbing into the thing and to my surprise rowing back to the Pearl, Jack didn't protest this action and observed the puzzle pieces he now had thoughtfully glancing them over.

"We have them all now." Jack said with a smirk seeing Elizabeth and Will exchange sighs of relief before both suspiciously glancing at Jack. "Now to find the treasure, face the dangers and go on another adventure." He said with a chuckle seeing Elizabeth and Will both glare at him menacingly.

"You blasted bloody pirate." Growled Elizabeth irritably crossing her arms.

"_And find Grisham of coarse."_ I thought sighing miserably as I relaxed against Jack and glanced at the now setting sun, wondering what kind of trouble still lay ahead of us. "This is going to be a long night." I thought knowing Elizabeth was probably planning to lecture Jack indefinitely.

**To be continued……………….**

* * *

_I know you're probably thinking WTF? I hate endings like this too and apologize to those of you considering beating me senseless...I promise not to leave you hanging forever, but I had to do this so I could get my fresh idea's down and stop backtracking and dancing around things. I promise it won't be a long wait...I've already got the third part planned out somewhat and hopefully it will be more entertaining, I'm even thinking of adding our ever strange Tia Dalma. Thank you for reviewing and being so patient with the length of this story. Hands out cookies all around Keep on the look out for the next addition to finish the adventure. _


End file.
